Breathless
by unoaranya30
Summary: The dc heroes meet each other, some interesting look a likes and discover they may have some enemies in common. I have taken some liberties with some characters. The story is rated m for the action, romance and some darker themes. Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

BREATHLESS

Chapter One

Snow and Confusion

Metropolis

December had arrived. It was Saturday. The first week was drawing to a close and oddly it had been quite peaceful.

Clark looked contentedly out the balcony window of his apartment in Metropolis watching the snow fall. It was a heavy snow and he loved the snow just as he loved December. For Clark, December and snow meant Christmas, and Christmas was his favorite holiday. He was always in higher spirits during the Christmas season. Clark had always had a strong bond with his parents but there was just something about the way his family and friends came together, giving and sharing for Christmas that really spoke to him.

He planned on leaving work early today. Not that he had to go in on Saturday, but he wanted to finish a story and a chance to see his friends, Lois and Jimmy, again before heading home to his parents home.

Clark turned back into his apartment to dress for work. This would be his first winter working at the Daily Planet. He liked his job. His boss, Perry White, was a good man and demanded the best in his workers. His partner, Lois, was very pretty and very smart, but bossy and prone to getting herself into trouble. He had to be on his toes when they were on assignments together. It surprised him somewhat that as sharp as Lois was she had not realized that he was also Superman, but he believed it was for the best and went out of his way to keep up the deception. Still, there was a part of him that seemed to want her to figure it out. For all the happiness that filled Clark's life, he was still lonely.

Clark Kent was a beloved son and cherished friend but he had no one other than his parents and Lana to share his secret with. Lana was with Pete and his parents had each other. He had no one. He not only wanted someone to woo and marry and spend the rest of his life with but he sometimes just wished that he could meet someone like himself. Someone he could face the dangers of the world with. Sometimes he wished he could just reveal to the world who he was, but he knew that would create more problems than solutions. So he worked hard concealing his abilities and accepted that perhaps it was his destiny to be alone.

Clark had been Superman for several months now. Clark wanted to use his abilities to make a difference in the world he called home, without revealing his identity. He had heard rumors that there was a Batman in Gotham City, that was putting the fear of God into the criminal element there, but there was no proof that he existed. It was Clark's mother who had come up with the solution. She made him an outfit using cloth from his spaceship. The colors were primary and the outfit hugged his body comfortably showing his impressive physique. At first Clark was uncomfortable with the idea of people seeing him dressed in this manner but as always, his mother won the argument. The formfitting outfit would distract attention from his face, (he had been adamant about not wearing a mask).

At first Clark had thought it would be impossible to hide his true identity from the world. At six feet six inches tall, he towered over most people. So while Superman was straight and tall, and visibly confident, Clark Kent hide his 6'6" muscular frame in an oversized suit, thick glasses, hair gel, a slight slouch and a soft spoken gentle demeanor. The latter was not an act. Clark was a soft spoken gentle man through and through, a gentle giant.

Clark was a giant in more ways than one. Beyond his impressive height and equally impressive physique, Clark had a heart of gold. He had the ability to find hope in and seek peace in the most desperate of situations. With all his amazing abilities Clark chose to care for and better the lives of the people of his beloved, adopted home.

He was gentle, thoughtful and considerate of others to a fault. It was the part that he could never change. It was a basic part of his nature. Regardless of his role, he could more easily stop breathing than be rough thoughtless or inconsiderate.

Clark walked into the Daily Planet newsroom ten minutes early. He saw that Perry, Jimmy and Lois were already there.

"Hey Clark," Jimmy called from across the room. "Pretty cold isn't it?"

"Hi Jimmy. Yes it is cold but it's snowing and the air smells clean. Almost like the air back home." Clark said smiling at the thought of home.

"Hi, Smallville" Lois said looking up from a story she was working on. "Got any big plans for today?"

"Hi Lois," Clark smiled. "I'm going to finish up my story on the homeless children here in Metropolis and then leave early to do a little Christmas shopping." Clark said the last part with a little more enthusiasm.

"Make sure you buy me something nice Smallville." Lois winked, teasingly, smiling to herself. She found it amazing how excited Clark seemed to get about anything to do with Christmas. He was such a nice, simple man.

"Um...Oh…sure Lois" Clark answered a little taken aback by Lois's comment. Had Lois just winked at him?

Clark worked at finishing his story for the rest of the morning at normal speed. At lunch time he was done. He grabbed his coat and headed for the door. He briefly toyed with the idea of asking Lois to have lunch with him but quickly dismissed the idea fearing that he would just make a fool of himself. He was just about to board the elevator when he stopped, took a deep breath, and mind made up, marched over to Lois' desk.

"Lois?" Clark said nervously.

Lois didn't look up from her computer. "What's the matter Clark? You want me to proofread your story for you?"

"What? No…um. No. I, aah, wanted to ahh, ask you if you'd like to grab a bite with me before I do my shopping. Ifyou'retoobusyIunderstand. I'mnotthathungry anywayandI'llprobablybeeat…um eating again after I shop." Clark mentally kicked himself. He sounded like an idiot, and he had almost told her that he would be eating with his parents later! That would have gotten her asking all kinds of questions. Why was he so nervous?

Lois looked up at him with amusement. "Let me take a rain check on that lunch Smallville. I've still got a lot of work to do and you aren't hungry anyway," she teased.

"Sure Lois, maybe next time I'm hungry," Clark said lamely. "I'll see you on Monday."

Clark rode down the elevator, quietly berating himself. He'd made a complete fool of himself!

As he stepped outside his super hearing picked up the sound of a frightened gasp that was quickly cut off. Clark homed in on the sound, his earlier failure instantly forgotten. It had come from an alley five blocks from the Daily Planet. In a blur of motion he changed into his Superman uniform and entered the alley, senses fully alert.

Superman stood frozen for a moment. There was an unconscious man on the ground and a strangely costumed man holding an attractive young woman by the throat against a wall of the alley. The attacker was in a black and grey body suit with black boots, gloves, cape and a strange owl like cowl. The attacker was almost as tall as he and seemed to have a powerful build. Superman had heard of the Batman but he thought that he was either a hero or a myth. This man seemed to be neither.

"I think you should let her go." Superman said in a serious voice.

The attacker answered him without turning around. "Sure Jur whatever you say. If you want this one I can find another but you could just as easily do the same. Anyway, I thought that Di-ana was the only woman for you. Too bad you don't seem to be the only man for her." The man smirked releasing the young woman and turning to look at Superman.

Superman was completely confused by the man's speech, and he could tell that the man seemed to be taken aback after turning to look at him.

"Change your costume, Jur?" he asked conversationally.

"Why do you keep calling me Jur? Do we know each other?" Superman asked, completely perplexed.

The man seemed to consider his words. He then smiled suddenly, as if enlightened, and said, "Sorry, My mind must be playing tricks on me. Here! I think this belongs to you." The man hurled a dark object at Superman. Superman caught it and looked at it. It looked like a black crystal.

The darkly costumed man looked stunned for a second and then seemed to gather his wits. "Sorry, I guess you aren't Jur-li. I should have…." And in a flash of light he was gone.

Superman stared at the spot where the man had been standing. His mind was drowning with questions. Who was the strange man? Why did he call him Jur-li? Why did he give him the black crystal? Who was Di-ana? Where did the man disappear to?

Clark helped the woman stand up and checked the unconscious man. He would be alright. The woman was trembling with fear. Superman picked the two of them up and flew to the nearest hospital. He waited until the police arrived then flew home to Kansas to talk over his strange encounter with his parents.

Smallville

Jonathon and Martha listened to Clark's story with rapt attention. They had just finished eating lunch and continued to sit at the kitchen table, enjoying the warmth and feeling of contentment after a hearty meal. The snow continued to fall heavily outside.

Martha asked her son, "So you've never seen this man before?"

'No, Ma. Never."

"He called you Jur-li, said someone named Di-ana was the only woman for you, tossed you that black crystal then disappeared into thin air?" mused Jonathan.

'Yes, Pa. It seemed he was going to take advantage of the young lady and when I showed up he didn't seem surprised at first. He just started talking to me like we knew each other. But when he turned and looked at me he seemed just as confused as I was."

"What do you think that crystal is all about, Son?" Jonathon asked.

"I'm not sure, but when I caught it he seemed shocked like there should have been some kind of reaction. Good or bad I don't know. But when nothing happened he seemed to realize I wasn't the person he thought I was. Then in midsentence he disappeared."

"Well, Clark, at least you're not hurt. I worry about you constantly. None of us know the full extent of your powers and we don't know if you have any weaknesses other than to kryptonite. You need to be careful," Martha warned.

"I know, Ma. I will." Clark got up and began clearing the dishes from the table. Martha helped him and Jonathan went into the living room and turned the tv on to the news station.

"Clark. I think you're going to want to see this."

Clark moved to the living room, listening to the report and looking with interest at the footage. Clark had never seen a more beautiful woman in his life or one more distraught. Her hair which was disheveled was thick, wavy, and raven black and fell to just past her shoulders. Her skin and figure seemed flawless and she seemed to be taller than average. Her outfit, which was in tatters, looked like a black one piece bathing suit, she wore black boots that came up almost to her knees and a black cape. The thong that held her cape on had a brooch with an S on it. She wore a pair of silver bracelets that seemed to cover most of her forearms but her bracelets were shackled together. She looked like she had been crying and yelling, and even now was viciously fighting off anyone who tried to touch her.

According to the reporter, she had been spotted in crime alley by a pedestrian who swore she appeared out of nowhere sobbing and screaming. The footage was live from Gotham City.

Clark turned to his parents. "I have to check this out. I'll be back tonight." And with that he was gone.

Gotham City

Wayne Manor

Bruce Wayne opened his eyes. He could tell by the light and the shadows that it was a little after one in the afternoon. That meant he had slept for five hours. More than enough. He felt refreshed.

He had been Batman for just over a year now. Street crime had just recently started to fall. The common predators were terrified of the dark shadow that had sent so many of them to the hospital.

Batman had received few injuries since becoming the Batman, while at the same time inflicting the maximum amount of pain and fear into those that preyed on the weak. Not because he was invulnerable, he was just as human as the criminals he preyed upon, but because he carefully planned for every conceivable situation.

Since witnessing the murder of his parents at the age of six, Bruce had vowed to avenge them. The rest of his youth had been devoted to training his mind and body for war. For war against the evil that had ripped his parents away from him. He was the ultimate detective; he had developed a photographic memory; he could speak dozens of languages; he was an expert chemist; he was a master of disguise; an escape artist; he could perform his own mechanical and electrical work or repair and he had mastered and modified fifteen different styles of martial arts from around the world. Whenever he learned of a new style he would seek out the best instructor to train with. In addition to martial arts he was an expert boxer, wrestler and gymnast. He had, in fact, surpassed his instructors in both skill and power. Bruce had spent his youth so immersed in physical and mental training that he had not developed any friendships. He isolated himself from the world, with one exception. There was one ray of light in Bruce's dark and grim life. His butler, friend and surrogate father Alfred. The man who had looked after and cared for the little lost boy from the day he had been orphaned.

Alfred had watched the cheerful innocent six year old child turn into a grim and dangerous man of twenty-five. Bruce seldom smiled. He never joked. He never apologized. Alfred knew that under the hard exterior was a kind and caring heart, and Alfred did everything in his power to nourish that heart. He loved Bruce like his own son and was proud of the man he had become. As the owner of Wayne Enterprises and the Wayne Foundation, Bruce was responsible for dozens of reform programs for former criminals and shelters for abused women and children. Because of Bruce, those with little hope of a future now had a chance for a better tomorrow.

The door to Bruce's expansive room opened and Alfred walked in. "Master Bruce! I see that you are awake. You may want to turn on the news. I believe you will find it quite fascinating."

Bruce sat up and turned the tv on as Alfred served him breakfast. The footage of the beautiful disheveled woman was live from Crime Alley. From her physical state, it seemed she had been attacked and abused. She seemed to be quite tall and in excellent shape. She was yelling. Bruce had learned to read lips during his grueling training of mind and body and now concentrated on the woman's lovely mouth. He caught the words "Thomas" and "Jur-li," as she lifted her bound wrists to the camera. There was a sudden blur of motion and the one called Superman was standing before the woman.

The woman seemed relieved and frightened at the same time. Her angry flashing eyes became pleading. She was clutching onto Superman begging him to remove her bonds.

"Alfred, I think I'll drive into town in the Lamborghini."

Crime Alley

Superman landed between the crowd and the beautiful woman. She was very tall, almost six feet. She had definitely been abused. When she saw him she looked both relieved and scared. Her eyes were pleading. She grasped his uniform, begging him to release her bound wrists. Suddenly Clark knew who she was. He scooped her up and flew off with her outside of the city to a quiet wooded area and set her down. She was trembling with fear and cold.

She looked up at his face and began. "I promise to only be yours from now on Jur. Free my wrists, I beg you!" She stared at his face and then his uniform. A look of utter bewilderment came over her.

Clark stepped closer to her and gently touched her shoulder. She trembled at his touch looking into his eyes. "Who are you?" she asked quietly.

Clark gave her a reassuring smile. Her beauty took his breath away even in her disheveled state. Superman stood mesmerized. For a moment he was oblivious to all but the vision before him. He had never seen such a physically perfect woman. She was slender and tall, her whole body was toned muscle but she had all the right feminine curves. Her face alone was a work of art. Her lovely face was turned up to his questioningly, her full lips were very enticing and her eyes…There was something wrong with her eyes. They were beautiful to be sure, but there was something about them that made him feel uneasy. His unease brought him out of his trance.

"I am not this Jur-li you keep going on about but I can free your wrists." With that Clark snapped the chain holding her wrists together.

"You must be Di-ana. I am called Superman. Can you tell me how you got here?"

The woman was staring at him now with a look of curiosity. Her helpless look was replaced with the look of a hungry predator that had already caught its prey. She grabbed Superman and pulled his face down to hers in a fierce kiss with a strength Superman had not felt before in another human.

Superman stood frozen. The woman he had mentally categorized as the most beautiful woman he had ever seen was kissing him! He broke the kiss holding her at arms length. She was breathing hard. Her chest was heaving, her breath was steaming the snow laden air, and her eyes were lit with desire.

Superman took a deep breath. "Listen, Di-ana. You have obviously been through a lot today. Let me take you somewhere you will feel comfortable and you can tell me what is going on here."

She smiled uncoiling a golden rope from around her waist that Superman had not noticed before. "I will go wherever you wish to take me, Superman," she rolled his name off her tongue sensually as she stepped into his arms.

As Superman scooped her up for the second time she looped her lasso loosely around his neck.

Superman instantly felt strange. When he looked at her all he wanted to do was tear off her clothes and make love to her right there. He could do it. There was no one around for miles. The snow did not matter. He could keep her warm. She was obviously willing. She was staring at him, inviting him. He could not resist her. He started to tear off her uniform when he noticed again how she had been abused. His mind cleared for a moment.

"I-I-I can't do this. I want you terribly but you've been hurt by someone and I don't want to hurt you as well."

She looked at him shocked. "You want me but won't take me when I'm offering myse…"

In a flash of light she was gone.

17


	2. Chapter 2

JLA Universe

Gotham City

Bruce Wayne was entering the city heading towards Crime Alley, when he saw Superman soaring away with the mystery woman. Taking note of the direction he was taking he continued on to the Wayne Foundation. Pulling into the parking structure he drove straight towards one of the back walls. With a voice command the wall slid back for him and he entered one of his hidden "caves".

He planned on having these throughout the city but as of now there were three, not counting the cave at the mansion. The other two were located at Wayne Enterprises and at Gotham Harbor. The one at Wayne Enterprises was the best stocked of the three but this one had what he needed and was nearest to Crime Alley.

It was getting close to one o'clock and it was Saturday. Although it was not dark yet the building would be mostly deserted and the snow fall was heavy enough to make it darker than normal.

Bruce leaped from his car and quickly made his way over to a wall that was stocked with all manner of gadgets. Most of the gadgets were his own inventions, or had been modified by him for use in his grim war. Some were discarded prototypes that had grabbed his interest.

Bruce pulled on an insulated Batman uniform and grabbed and handful of weapons that would fit into his belt. He entered a hidden elevator that sped him to the top. He had a small, silent, modified jet that he had recently completed working on, waiting for him on the top floor that only he had access to. He would eventually have to move it permanently to the "cave", but at the moment he was glad he hadn't.

Batman hopped into the cockpit of his small craft and shot out in the direction he had seen Superman and his beautiful passenger go just minutes before. He scanned the area below him for heat signatures and was quickly rewarded. As he was descending one of the heat signatures disappeared.

Small Clearing Outside of Gotham City

Superman stood staring at the emptiness that had just a moment ago been filled with the loveliest woman he had ever seen. Confusion and disappointment were written all over his face. She was in some serious trouble and he desperately wanted to help, but had no clue how to begin to look for her. He was so engrossed with thoughts of Di-ana that it wasn't until he saw the sleek black craft landing from a hover position that he realized he was no longer alone.

Superman watched as the cockpit opened. The pilot exited the craft by leaping almost straight up into the air, somersaulting forward and landing with the grace of a jungle cat. At first Superman thought it was the same man he had met earlier. He was dressed in all grey and black and had a similar build to the other, but his suit resembled a bat not an owl. While both were of similar heights this one seemed just a tad taller and the heartbeats were distinct. This one, like the other, was obviously a man of tremendous physical power and presence. He seemed give off an air of danger and energy that was almost tangible. Even with his powers of vision, the man almost seemed like a shadow in the snow. He stood staring at him from behind his cowl. Superman knew, without ever having seen him or a photo of him, that this was the Batman.

Superman was impressed. He wondered what abilities the Batman had. It seemed he could not fly. But Superman was certain that if a criminal were to cross his path, whether or not Batman could fly, would be the least of their worries.

"Hello Batman," Superman smiled.

As his jet landed, Batman was already cataloging the man standing in the snow before him. This Superman was definitely a physical presence. While he was not that fond of the primary colors he had to admit the blue and red were impressive on Superman. He was a good two to three inches taller than himself, and at six four he was considered a tall man. The blue suit, red boots and red cape seemed to enhance his tremendous size. His muscles seemed to ripple underneath the cloth. He had thick dark hair like himself with a rebellious s-shaped curl that fell down onto his forehead. It seemed his eyes were blue but he was not close enough to tell, and his face was perhaps the most honest and friendly he had ever seen. He seemed excited and wistful at the same time. He knew from seeing news footage, and reading the articles from the Daily Planet, that this "man" was an alien, he could fly, he could, apparently, move faster than the speed of light. He could give off some kind of heat or laser beams from his eyes and he could see through solid objects, so far anything but lead. He was extremely strong. He had been able to catch a falling helicopter with ease and bullets and grenades could not hurt him.

It seemed that this Superman did not know all of his abilities as of yet nor the extent of his strength. He had told Lois Lane, in his interview, that he was not invincible. There was something out there that could hurt him but, he had wisely declined to disclose what that was. Batman knew he would have to find out what this weakness was. If this Superman ever turned on humanity he would have to be stopped.

"Superman" Batman returned.

His voice was not friendly. It was deep and gravelly. It did not invite frivolity.

Both were silent for a moment facing each other in the falling snow.

Batman started the conversation with two questions. "Why did you come here?" and, "Where is the woman?"

Superman had wanted to meet Batman for some time and was somewhat disappointed in his demeanor. He decided to go ahead and answer his questions. Perhaps Batman could help him find the girl.

"I came to help the woman you are asking me about. It seemed she was in trouble. She vanished in midsentence just before you arrived. Oh yes, I was also hoping to meet you. "

Batman was taken aback. His answer about the woman matched what he had seen on his heat signature screen, but he had not been expecting the last bit about hoping to meet him.

Batman started to respond and then stopped as if he were listening to something else.

Superman concentrated his hearing. He heard a police scanner. There was a report of a man freezing a bank vault door and killing a security guard.

"Excuse me, but I have a pressing matter that can't wait," Batman hissed and headed back to his jet.

"Could you use a hand?" Superman asked.

Batman turned with a curious look on the visible part of his face. He seemed to consider. "If you think you can keep up and not get in my way," he answered with the hint of a smile. It would be interesting to see Superman in action up close.

"I'll do my best," Superman grinned back.

A moment later Superman followed Batman's dark, silent, jet back towards Gotham. As he flew after the dark warrior, he couldn't help wondering where the beautiful Di-ana was, and if she was ok.

Parallel Dimension

Floating Fortress

"…lf to YOU!" Superwoman screamed in disbelief. No one had ever rejected her advances and no one ever resisted the influence of her lasso. Her lasso had magical properties that caused whoever touched it to give full rein to his or her base desires.

Superwoman suddenly froze. In a panic she realized she was no longer with the one called 'Superman' and she was back home in the Fortress. She could not let Ultraman find her. She knew she could not endure another moment of his cruel abuse. He seemed to have given in to a cold fury directed at her. No amount of pleading had saved her so far.

She had to change and teleport out before he returned. She hoped he was not there at the moment. If so, she knew she would not escape. He would certainly know she was there.

Superwoman made her way to their room. She shuddered as she looked at the crumpled bed remembering the agonies her husband had put her through for the last two days. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to regain her composure and went to the closet. she twirled into a business suit, a hair bun, a hat and a pair of glasses and Di-ana, Princess of the Amazons, the feared Superwoman was transformed into Lois Lane of the Daily Planet. With the press of a button she teleported to her office and was, for the moment, safe.

Two Days Ago

Ultraman floated a mile above the earth. He could hear and smell almost everything at once when he didn't focus. When he wanted to, he could focus on a particular sight sound or smell. Today he was focusing in on a sound. It was not a pleasant sound to him. In fact, it transformed his normally calm, attractive visage into one of unconcealed turmoil, rage and just a hint of madness.

It was the sound of betrayal, the sound of his wife with another. He could not see her because the walls of the cave she was betraying him in were lined with lead. But he could hear every sound.

If Di-ana were not his wife the sounds might have been comical to him. It was obvious to him that Superwoman was not receiving pleasure from Owlman. But then Di-ana wasn't interested in satisfaction, if she had wanted satisfaction she would have been with her husband. No, today she was interested in provoking her lovers' pride.

A growl escaped Jur-li's lips. Di-ana was his! She had been his for the past ten years. He alone could satisfy her. He never denied her. He was the most powerful being on the planet, perhaps the known galaxies. He had taken control of the world for her. Still she seemed to take pleasure in showing him how little she thought of him. How little he meant to her. How much she despised him.

He had had enough. He would no longer be her joke. She would never mock him again.

Owlman's Cave

Superwoman smiled to herself. She was sure Jur-li was watching or listening. He knew her well enough not to trust her. But she knew he would take her back. He always took her back. He was her devoted slave. Every affair she had ended with the death of her playmate and her back in the arms of Jur-li.

The excuses were that she had been "fooled, taken advantage of," "it was not her fault" and she was young and naïve".

He never accused her. He simply killed her "attacker" and took her back to his bed. There he would violently and passionately show her to whom she belonged.

Today was different. This was not just a man she was with. She was with his best friend.

Di-ana closed her eyes and tried to imagine what Jur-li would do to her once he found her.

This was going to be interesting. The fool wouldn't kill his best friend who was sweating over her trying to show her how a real man satisfied a woman. Not that Thomas lacked the skills of pleasing a woman. He was, in fact, quite the lover. But the skills that brought other women hours of endless pleasure did little to appease her voracious appetite.

She made all the right sounds for Thomas. She could feel him in her but barely. Di-ana wrapped her arms around Thomas's neck caressing his head and his shoulders. He really was a magnificent looking man. Every inch of him was massively muscled and well toned. Yet she had never met a man or being as physically magnificent or powerful as Jur-li.

But Jur-li bored her. He would do whatever she wished. He had no spine when it came to her, unless she was with another. It was then he became a man in her eyes.

"Let's see how you like this Di-ana" Owlman said with a smirk as he suddenly clasped her bracelets together, tearing her thoughts instantly back to the present.

Di-ana felt her powers leave her and almost as quickly became very aware of what Thomas was doing to her. She tried to free herself and fight Thomas off but he was too strong and was prepared for her.

"You think that you are the only one that can play a game?" he asked her smugly. "For the next couple of hours you are going to be mine. Willing or unwilling, you can enjoy yourself if you like. It makes no difference to me. I am going to enjoy you."

Di-ana felt intense pleasure for the first time from one other than her husband but she was too consumed with indignant rage to enjoy it.. She was no longer in control and had become the plaything of perhaps the scariest man she knew. Her mind and body revolted. She refused to be helpless especially before a man. But she could do nothing.

And then he was there. Owlman sensed him as well and turned to face Ultraman without bothering to pull out of Superwoman.

"So you came to see what your woman really likes?" he asked with a sneer.

Ultraman backhanded him off of Superwoman, sending him across the room to fall in a heap on the floor. Owlman did not move. Jur-li turned to look at Di-ana. Her wrists were bound together and to the wall. She was open, wet, her smell was intoxicating and very inviting. There was not a more beautiful women on the planet, or any of the numerous planets he had been to. There was also not a more treacherous or unfaithful one.

She put on a pleading look for him. "Jur-li" she begged. "Release me and take me home."

"No, I don't think I will just yet. I'm going to have you first," Jur-li said coldly.

Di-ana panicked. "My wrists are bound! I am without my powers!"

"Yes, so you are."

"You will hurt me!" Di-ana shouted.

"Yes, I imagine I will. But no more than you have hurt me," Jur-li snarled.

Superwoman could not remember the last time she had been frightened. Now she trembled with fear. She knew that Jur-li was going to hurt her badly. She did not know if she would survive and she could tell that he did not care.

She had made a mistake. She had pushed him too far with her infidelities and now something in Jur-li had changed.

Jur-li was powerful. Superwoman had never met another that could match him for raw power, friend or foe.

Jur-li could be cruel and impatient but with her had always been gentle and patient; and she had despised him for it. Now the gentle Jur-li was dead. Killed by her hand.

She cried out when he took her. He stared coldly into her eyes as he continued his savage assault. Her screams were muffled by the sound proofed walls of the cave. Not that there was anyone who could have or would have rescued her.

An hour later Ultraman stood over the broken form of Di-ana. "Don't worry, my love. I'm going to fly you to the fortress and use the healing ray on you. You'll be good as new in no time and then we can do this all over again. We'll have the whole weekend to ourselves" he grinned down at her.

"Jur-li, no, please no," Di-ana whispered weakly through bruised lips.

Ultraman lifted her up in his arms tenderly. "Yes, my love. I promise this will be a weekend you will never forget."

A smiling Ultraman flew towards the fortress carrying Di-ana gently against his chest.

Di-ana wept silently in despair.

One Day Ago

Floating Fortress

Superwoman awoke suddenly, her whole body trembling. She did not know how long she had been unconscious but she was grateful for the respite from the pain. She saw that she had again been strapped to a table, with her wrists still bound, under the healing ray.

She could tell that she had been there for more than thirty minutes as most of her body felt mended. She struggled furiously to escape her bonds but to no avail. She lay still gasping for breath. Ultraman seemed to have gone completely mad. No amount of pleading or promising had moved him. He only wanted to hurt her. His goal, it seemed was to inflict as much pain and humiliation without her losing consciousness.

Di-ana tried coming up with plan of escape. Several minutes had passed since she had come to. And she again struggled vainly against her bonds.

Suddenly, Ultraman was standing over her. His handsome face smiling down at her. "So you're finally awake again. Good. I wanted us to have one more bout of lovemaking before I leave. I promise I'll come home as quickly as I can. Johnny and Guy wanted to go over a plan with me."

"Jur-li, No!"

"Don't worry. I won't be too long." He laughed at his cruel \joke.

"He undid her straps, leaving her wrists bound and carried the screaming and terrified Superwoman back to their bedroom.

Parallel Dimension

Present Day

Ivy Town University

Molecule Man's Lab

Lunchtime

Ray Palmer, also known as, Molecule Man, was in his late twenties. He had dark brown hair and was of medium build. He was just completing work on his new teleporter that he and Protex had been working on for several weeks now. He hoped this one would work properly. The last one instead of teleporting had caused spontaneous combustion.

He had started working from scratch, trying to figure out what had gone wrong. He was sure he had it right now. He would need a test subject.

Protex , was a white Martian. He was nearly Ultraman's equal in strength. He had the same powers of flight. He was not nearly as fast but he could also become immaterial, shapeshift, he was a telepath and he had a tail. He had a set of vicious looking teeth and loved to prey on humans. He was the last known survivor of his kind.

Neither the school faculty nor the syndicate knew of their project. They had worked the last few months in secret. And now it was time to test their machine.

Ray's prime candidate was Owlman because he was sleeping with his wife Jean.

Ray homed in on Owlman's signal device, programmed the machine for Metropolis, and with a satisfied grin, turned it on.

Owlman did not reappear in Metropolis. Wherever it was that he had gone he reappeared back in Gotham ten minutes later.

Parallel Dimension

Present Day

Gotham

Owlman stood confused for a moment. He was in his cave. The black crystal he had been carrying around since Ultraman's attack was gone. He would have to get a new one if he wanted to have an edge. He had no idea where he'd been but he knew that the man he had met was not Ultraman and he had a pretty good who was responsible. He would have to pay Ray Palmer a visit he thought smiling to himself.

Parallel Dimension

Present Day: Dinnertime

Ivy Town

Ray was disappointed. "Okay, so he's alive. Now that we know it works let's try teleporting Superwoman to Gotham. That should get Ultraman in Owlman's face."

Again they fired the machine. Like Owlman, Superwoman disappeared only to show up again ten minutes later.

Ray was frustrated. His plan was not working. "Okay let's call it a day. Monday we'll come back and see if we can't send Ultraman, Johnny Quick and Power Ring to the Bermuda Triangle."

JLA Dimension

Space

Eight objects sped towards the earth with a ninth coming in from a different direction. One landed in Gotham, one in Central City, one in Coast City, one in the Arctic, one in Middleton, two landed in the Midwest almost on top of one another. The first burrowed down deep into the hill it struck the other impacted softly on the surface. The eighth object crashed into the Caribbean, close to the Bermuda Triangle. The ninth did not crash.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Monsters and Rookies

JLA Universe

Gotham City

Present

Dinah Lance had decided to follow in her mother's footsteps. She would be the next Black Canary. She was as good as her mother had ever been, when it came to hand to hand combat. She had her "uncles" from the JSA to thank for that. She had undergone training in self defense from the age of six with her uncles, Wildcat, Atom and Dr. Midnight. In addition to her considerable fighting skills, Dinah had a secret weapon, a super power she had discovered one day purely by accident. She had the ability to shatter objects with her scream. She had let out a scream of frustration one night several years ago, after having been banished to her room by her mother. Her scream had not only shattered her bedroom window but the bedroom window that faced hers on the house next door.

Dinah's mother was mortified. Mortified that her daughter wanted to become a hero; that she had a "special ability" and that she could neither do, nor say anything to dissuade her. Dinah continued to train her body and now her scream. She spent hours of practice focusing her "Canary Cry" or "sonic scream" as Dr. Midnight called it.

Dinah had decided to become the new Black Canary. She had made an outfit and bought a blond wig to hide her beautiful, black hair. She had her outfit on underneath her winter clothes and the wig in her handbag. She was going to begin soon.

She just hadn't planned on starting today.

Dinah was standing in line at the Gotham Bank, waiting her turn for the next available teller. Some patrons were discussing or commenting on the strange, beautiful woman that Superman had flown away with on live TV just a little while earlier, when suddenly, all hell broke loose. Perhaps, hell, was the wrong word to use in this situation. Dinah, and everyone else in the bank, suddenly felt chilled to the bone. Dinah looked around and realized that all the walls were covered in ice. Clutching her handbag to her chest she rushed to the bathroom. As she entered she heard the cold emotionless voice of Mr. Freeze. He announced that the bank was in his control and that he would tolerate no heroics as his henchmen spread out covering all possible escape routes.

Dinah quickly shed her outer garments to reveal, black fishnet stockings, a black jump suit and dark, knee-length boots. She pulled a black leather jacket, black gloves, a black mask and the blonde wig from the handbag to complete her outfit. She changed quickly. The young, dark-haired beauty disappeared, in her place stood a very sexy blonde.

Dinah was young but she was no fool, and had been very well trained. She knew, that as a female, she would more often than not, face off with stronger, bigger and heavier opponents; opponents that would not hesitate to use their size and strength against her. Dinah had been trained to rely on her mind and her considerable skills, and rely on them she did.

As she snuck out of the bathroom she could hear Mr. Freeze giving commands and making threats towards the back of the bank. She saw two of Mr. Freeze's henchmen in front of her. One had his back to her, facing a group of terrified patrons. The other was just turning the corner, walking towards the front of bank. Both men wore what looked like deep sea diving suits or astronaut suits with oxygen tanks. The chill in the bank was painful. As Dinah was taking in her surroundings she suddenly noticed the frozen body of one of the banks security guards. His body was completely encased in ice. For a second, the frozen look of horror on the unfortunate guards face was mirrored by Dinah and then, as the second henchman disappeared from sight, Dinah went into action.

The first guard was standing with his back to her. Dinah leaped into the air and came down with her right heel smashing into the guards left calf muscle. The thug dropped to his knees and dropped his gun in a hiss of pain. Dinah ripped the ridiculous looking helmet from his head and swinging her left arm down in an arc, she ridge handed the man in throat. As the man spluttered, struggling for air, Dinah placed one of her forearms on either side of his neck, her left hand facing away from her body and her right hand turned towards herself. She squeezed down on his carotids, cutting off the major blood supply to his brain. The man was unconscious in seconds.

One down, who knew how many more to go. Dinah looked at the unconscious man's radio and gun. She bent over to pick them up and as she straightened up she found herself staring at the second thug as he rounded the corner. He was too far away to attack and there was no place to hide. It seemed the element of surprise had been ripped from her.

The man took in the scene. He seemed frozen in place by the unexpected sight. His partner was down and there was this beautiful, blonde girl standing in front of him with lovely legs that he was having trouble taking his eyes from. He finally looked back up at her masked face. It seemed like such a waste to have to kill her. He could think of a half dozen other things he would like to do with her, but he knew that Mr. Freeze would kill him if he did. As he began to raise his gun the lovely creature went into a crouch and opened her mouth in what looked like silent scream.

Dinah's sonic scream, blasted the thug off of his feet and threw him against the wall twenty feet away. He fell to the ground in an unconscious heap. Hide and seek was over. Dinah charged towards the front of the bank. She knew that there was at least one more armed thug up front. She would have to at least take him out so that the hostages could be freed.

As she rounded the corner she came face to face with another guard coming to see what the commotion was about. They were almost touching. The man looked shocked at the sight of her. She didn't give him time for his expression to go from shocked to leering. Dinah slapped his gun hand down trapping his wrist and elbow in an arm bar. She stomped down of the back of his leg bringing him to his knees. As he came down to his knees she struck him in the face with her right elbow without letting go of his wrist.

Dinah let out a hiss of pain. She had forgotten about the helmets in that brief moment. Locking the man's wrist with her right hand, she tried to remove the man's helmet with her left before backup arrived. She realized, almost too late, that there was a second thug stationed at the front of the bank. She saw him from the corner of her eye as he raised his gun and fired. Dinah rolled behind the first thug, never letting go of his arm, using him as a shield and then for the second time let loose with her sonic scream. The man's helmet shattered as he was thrown into the ice covered front door. The ice shattered, as well as the thick glass of the door it had covered.

Dinah returned her attention to her immobilized opponent. He lay very still. He had taken Dinah's bullet in the back. Dinah was horrified but then realized that the man was still alive although barely. She yelled for the hostages to come to the front. They came running.

The hostages reached the exit that the masked girl had made for them, only to find it encased in ice once again. Mr. Freeze stood behind them with his freeze gun pointed at them.

"Those who disobey me will die. This I promise you," the cold voice of Victor Fries boomed.

There were five more men behind Mr. Freeze. One of the five was the bank president, being held as a hostage. Dinah was confident that her "canary cry" could take out the lot of them but she did not want to hurt their prisoner. As she was debating what plan of action to take, Mr. Freeze noticed her for the first time.

He saw his four guards down and a lone, masked girl standing off to the side of the group. A deep rumble of displeasure came from his chest.

"So the Batman mocks me by sending a scared little girl to stop me! I will leave him your frozen corpse! Mr. Freeze declared.

He pointed his freeze gun at the Black Canary and squeezed the trigger.

Syndicate Universe

Daily Planet

Di-ana sat in her office. She was trying to make sense of the last few minutes and get her nerves under control.

Every little noise made her jump.

She forced herself to take some deep breathes. She closed her eyes and remembered her strict mental training. She focused on controlling her emotions. She knew she must conquer her fear of Ultraman and find a way to either, escape him, defeat him or win him back.

After what Ultraman had done to her for the last two days, the idea of winning him back filled her with the terror she was trying to conquer. Escaping him would be near to impossible, since he could see and hear most anything he wanted to. He would just find her no matter where she hid. She would have to find a way to hurt him. She must do something to make him think twice before hurting her again. He was more than a match for any of the syndicate members and she was quite sure that there wouldn't be much they could do even if they were all united against him.

She would have to use one of his weaknesses. Or find someone at least as powerful.

Well, Owlman had taken him down before with black kryptonite, but she was pretty sure that Jur-li would not fall for the same trick twice and she dreaded what he would do to her if he found her in Owlman's company again.

Protex! Maybe Protex could help her. He was nearly as powerful as Ultraman. She quickly dismissed the idea. The white Martian was not opposed to eating humans or from attempting to use human females to try and breed. She knew for a fact that he did on occasion eat humans and was quite certain that he had not given up his attempts to revive his kind at the expense of a few females. She also had no doubt that he would want to use her mind and body in return for his help. She found the white Martian monster to be quite revolting. As much as she despised and used men and as desperate as she was for help, there were some things she would not stoop to.

A sense of hopelessness was starting to take over Superwoman's thoughts again when she suddenly remembered Superman! Now that was somebody who could help her. She was sure of it. She just had to find him.

With a frustrated sigh she realized she had no idea how to locate him or if he was even from this universe. She had no idea what had happened. One minute she was alone and chained in the fortress and the next she had been standing in the middle of a snowstorm in Gotham. She had briefly tasted a younger, gentler, innocent and delicious version of Jur-li, and she wanted more.

She knew if she could find him. He would be able to rescue her, and bending him to her will would not be a problem. She wouldn't even need her lasso. But how was she to find him?

She wondered if Professor Palmer could help her. She wondered why she hadn't thought about that before. She would have to pay him a visit.

Superwoman sat back with a sigh. She felt much better now that she had the beginnings of a plan. She was still afraid, but the fear was at the back of her mind. "No," she thought smugly to herself, "I'm not afraid of you anymore!"

The knock at her office door made her nearly leap out of her skin.

JLA Universe

Gotham City

Outside Gotham Bank

Batman landed lightly on the roof of the bank. Superman floated a few feet above it.

"Can you see what is going on?" Batman queried.

"Looks like everyone is at the front of the bank. There are two dead guards. One is in the vault and one is in the teller area. I see four unconscious thugs. The one you described as Mr. Freeze is walking towards the hostages in the front with four armed men and an important looking hostage," Superman answered.

"If you could be so kind as to protect the hostages at the front, I'll take care of Mr. Freeze and his boys," Batman offered.

"One hostage rescue coming right up," Superman answered with a smile as he shot into the air. He flew down to the front of the bank melting the ice with his heat vision before he flew in. He stopped between the hostages and Mr. Freeze just as he fired his freeze gun at them. Almost too late, Superman realized that Mr. Freeze was not aiming at the group but a little off to the side at someone else. He caught a brief glimpse of a strikingly beautiful masked blonde girl just before he zipped in front of her to take the blast.

Black Canary knew that her sonic scream could shatter ice. So she did not bother to dodge as Mr. Freeze fired his ice ray at her. Instead she fired off her own weapon at the same time just as, in a blur of red and blue, Superman stood between her and the villain. It was too late to stop. Superman took a powerful, although short burst of Black Canary's sonic scream to the back. The powerful blast knocked him forward into Mr. Freeze's ice ray.

In a moment he was incased in ice.

Mr. Freeze had no time to gloat or realize what had just happened as a large shadow struck him from behind knocking him to the ground. As Mr. Freeze got to his knees he saw that his weapon had been destroyed and his remaining men lay unconscious on the ground.

Black Canary looked at the frozen form of Superman is horror. Her guilt was short-lived as almost as soon as he had been frozen then he was breaking free of the ice.

Black Canary rushed to his side. Superman smiled at her as he stood up. "Be right back," he promised and then he turned and strode over to where the fallen Mr. Freeze lay cuffed with his men.

Superman looked around and listened for Batman but he was gone. The freed bank president wasn't sure what had happened. For a moment he thought he had seen a large shadow. He had fallen down and when he was again able to get to his feet all of his captors were unconscious or on the ground.

He walked back with the bank president to where the rest of the hostages were preparing to give their statements to the police. Superman saw that the pretty, masked blonde had also disappeared. He gave a brief statement to the officers, then with a wave to the freed hostages and one last look around for the masked girl or Batman he flew up and to the roof of the bank.

As he landed on it he heard a distinct sound, a soft electronic hum. It was too soft for the human ear but he picked it up easily. Looking carefully he located the source and bent down to pick it up.

It was a small electronic signaling device. Superman picked it up and after looking it over carefully placed it in his ear. Almost immediately he heard Batman's voice through it.

"Thanks for your help today. If you ever need to get in touch with me just press in the small button on the ear piece and start talking," and that was all he said.

Syndicate Universe

Outskirts of Coast City

Ultraman, Power Ring and Johnny Quick were in conference. The three looked grim.

"How many ships did you say are coming towards us?" Johnny asked Power Ring.

"I counted fifty," Power Ring answered. "They are armed to the teeth and should arrive by Tuesday."

"That gives us three days to organize our defenses," Ultraman stated. "I had other plans for the rest of my weekend but she can wait." He said this under his breath more to himself but the mad look that came into his eyes for a brief moment was very loud.

"Do you have any idea who they are, where they're from or what they want?" asked Ultraman.

Power Ring cleared his throat. "No to all of the above. I don't even know if they're from our plane of existence. The only identifying marks were spheres with flames coming out of them on their hulls."

Johnny Quick could see that they were losing Ultraman's attention. "Well, I guess we should inform the rest. And then you and Power Ring can go pay their advance guard a visit."

Ultraman brightened at the suggestion. "That is fine. I'll inform Owlman and Superwoman; you two inform the rest. Meet me outside the Floating Fortress in two hours"

With that said, Ultraman took off like a bullet.

Power Ring and Johnny Quick looked at each other.

"Seems Ultraman can't keep his hands off Superwoman," Johnny said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well neither can the rest of us," Power Ring responded with a satisfied smile.

JLA Universe

Gotham City

Superman had just taken to the sky when he noticed an object falling through the atmosphere. He flew towards it, calculating its speed and trajectory. He knew it would land in the harbor but wanted to know what it was. It crashed into the harbor as he hovered over the water. As Superman scanned it he heard a familiar heartbeat on the dock. He turned with a smile. "So we meet again."

Batman did not return the smile but acknowledged his presence with a question.

"Did you see what it was?"

"No, but if it's looking for a fight it won't have much of a chance against the three of us," Superman answered with a smile. "Hopefully whatever it is, it's vulnerable to female voices."

"Feel free to join us whenever you like." Batman whispered.

Black Canary stepped out from behind a pile of crates. "Ok, how did you know I was here?" she asked exasperated.

"You have a distinct heart beat," Superman said with a smile.

"You make a lot of noise trying to be quiet," Batman said softly.

Black Canary heard Batman's voice but it took her a second to locate him. His voice had nearly made her leap out of her skin but when she saw him she did jump. He was standing next to her.

At first, all she saw was black and grey and muscle as she was staring directly at his chest. She looked up to his face. What she could see of it seemed nice but the voice was a bit scary. She could not see his eyes hidden as they were behind his cowl.

"Hi," she croaked. "I'm the Black Canary," she said, her voice getting a little stronger.

The introductions were cut short.

"Whatever it is, here it comes!" Superman shouted.

There was some violent churning and a dark, grotesque looking creature, at least fifteen feet tall, burst from the depths of the bay landing heavily on the shore.

Syndicate Universe

Ivy Town

Ray Palmer and Protex exited the lab where they had been experimenting at the expense of their teammates. Ray locked the door and turned to Protex. "See you on Monday."

"Yes, on Monday," Protex answered in his deep other worldly voice.

While Ray appreciated that Protex was alone in the universe, and that he was always available to help him with his "projects," he still gave him the creeps. He always wondered if the white Martian was thinking about eating him.

Ray left the building to go home, Protex did not.

JLA Universe

Coast City

Hal Jordan sat across from an attractive brunette at the Coast City Cafe. It was Saturday evening and already turning to dusk. They were just finishing a light meal. He had seen her at the air force base where he worked a couple of months prior but had not had the chance to speak to her. They had met by accident again today, bumping into each other at the supermarket. He hoped he would be able to do some more "bumping" with her later at his apartment. If her body language was any indication, she was already conquered. That meant that he would not have to waste time taking her clubbing. A quick walk along the beach, a few lines about her beauty, some stories about his work, and he would have her naked in his bed, he thought smugly.

Hal was quite satisfied with himself. He had a ways to go before he had as many notches on his belt as his friend Ollie, but he wasn't as rich. Of course, that meant that the ladies wanted him for his body and not his money he thought with a satisfied smile.

Hal knew he was considered handsome. With his six foot two, athletic frame, shock of brown hair, brown eyes and his roguish daredevil attitude there were few women who had turned him down. The few who had he dismissed as no great loss.

Hal enjoyed his job as a test pilot for "Ferris Aircraft." He loved flying fast planes just as much as he loved fast women. He never turned down an assignment no matter the risk. Everyone at Edward's Air Force Base called him "Fearless Hal". He didn't seem to have a sense of caution or self-preservation. He just wanted to be in the air as much as possible.

Hal's attractive boss, Carol Ferris, had expressed some concern for his dangerous, self-destructive behavior, but since he was her best pilot, she did not push him too hard to slow down.

Hal was very happy. He had a whole evening free to spend with this pretty girl. He thought she said her name was Penny. He was pretty sure it was Penny. He couldn't risk asking her and ruining the moment.

"…made you want to fly?"

Penny's question yanked Hal from his daydream and plunged him into a trip down memory lane. It had been his father of course. His father had been a hotshot pilot as well. He hadn't been home much. But his adventurous spirit and his wild stories had infected young Hal with an unquenchable desire to conquer the skies. The night he saw his father fall from the sky while testing a faulty jet had been the worst of his life. He had determined then and there that he would follow in his father's footsteps and defeat his father's killer, the sky.

"My father," Hal answered in a moment of honesty. "He took me up in the air for the first time when I was four years old. He told me seeing how small the world looks from so far up in the sky makes you appreciate life just that much more."

Hal took Penny's hand. "It makes me appreciate life and beauty. It makes me not want to waste a moment," he said staring into her eyes.

Her big eyes stared back into his brightly.

Hal smiled back at her. "What do you say we go down to the beach and take a walk along the surf," he suggested.

Penny loved the idea. Hal paid the bill and they were off.

As they strode along the surf holding hands, Hal placed his free hand into his pocket. His fingers came in contact with a hard object and instantly Hal's thoughts were pulled back to six weeks earlier.

Carol had told Hal that she did not want him in the air that day. He was to report to the simulation hanger, to run some, well, simulations. He had just sat down in a simulator when he had been enveloped in a strange green energy and transported to the desert, miles from the base. He had been deposited in front of some kind of spacecraft that he had never seen before. Sitting just outside the craft leaning against its hull was a purple man dressed in a green and white uniform. The man looked seriously injured and was talking to him in some strange language.

The strange man had realized that Hal could not understand him. Making a fist the purple man had said some more gibberish to his ring finger and then suddenly Hal could understand him.

"I am Abin Sur," the strange man had begun. "The ring has chosen you because you are without fear. Take it and this battery. The ring will do whatever you will it to. It must be recharged every twenty-four hours."

The purple man had proceeded to repeat a chant to him, which while it had seemed cheesy, the ring had obviously been infused with energy as the alien had held it to the battery.

"Take the ring, Hal Jordan of earth and be fearless in your fight against evil. The Corps will come to find you and trai…" and he had died.

Hal remembered putting on the ring for the first time standing next to the dead alien. He did not know why but he felt like he had seen his father die all over again. He wondered what had attacked this "Abin Sur" and if it would pursue him here as he slipped on the ring.

He was again enveloped in a green glow of energy but this time it seemed to penetrate his very being. He cried out in surprise realizing that he was floating off the ground. His clothes were gone, replaced with a uniform and mask similar to the alien's.

For a moment he just floated there in a daze. Then remembering the words of the purple man he willed himself down. He looked at the stranger who had given him this amazing gift. He had said a small prayer for the first time in years wishing the stranger peace and then, using the ring he had buried him.

The next day, three aliens encased in green energy and clothed in a uniform similar to his, had appeared in his apartment. One looked like a giant bull ready to charge. He was surprised when he heard him give his name as Kilowog. He had expected something along the lines of "Toro". The second one was about the same size as himself except that he was pink and had a huge head. His forehead took up as much or more room as his face. He wanted to call him "Forehead." But had the good sense not to antagonize the very serious looking pink guy. The third one really got his attention. She was tall, as tall as himself, she was pink like "Forehead" but without the giant head. She had beautiful reddish black hair that fell past her shoulders. She was very well muscled and she had a beautiful yet fierce face.

He had initially gone on the defensive but they spoke to him in English through their rings. They had come to welcome him into the ranks of the Green Lantern Corps and the large bull like one, named Kilowog was to train him.

Hal had learned that Foreheads real name was Sinestro and that the pink muscled beauty was Boodikka. He hoped he would get a chance to wrestle with her, but it seemed she did not find him at all interesting.

Kilowog proved to be a good and patient trainer. Over the past several weeks he had taught him how to project his will power to the ring and how to fight. And Kilowog could fight. Sinestro was not bad either. He was certainly better than Hal but he seemed very ill-tempered and so Kilowog wisely did not allow him any hand to hand combat with his new pupil. Boodika, on the other hand, was a warrior born. She was fierce but fair. While she was not anywhere near as powerful as Kilowog she was perhaps just as good a hand to hand fighter.

Hal met many a humiliating defeat when sparring with her. It seemed he was destined for humiliation when It came to hand to hand combat but when it was time for will power it seemed he had the edge her. In all of their training exercises with the power rings, ninety-five percent of the time Hal was victorious. He had gotten so good that he had been allowed on a couple of space missions.

The boy who had wanted to conquer the sky had in the last few weeks, conquered space.

Hal brought his thoughts back to the present. They were walking along the beach now. He could feel Penny's excitement and desire for him. He stopped and turned towards her cupping her upturned face in his hands. Her eyes were closed, her face happy. He bent down to kiss his prize of the week and was knocked off his feet as a giant object crashed into the water just meters from where they stood.

Hal sat up dazed. Penny lay unconscious underneath him. He stared at the water as he put on his ring. There was a churning of the water and a giant grotesque yellow creature, about fifteen feet tall leaped from the water and landed heavily on the beach in front of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Monsters, Rookies, Soldiers and Paradise

Syndicate Universe

Daily Planet

"Hi, Ms. Lane." It was the raspy voice of Jimmy Olson, photographer, pervert and annoying confidant. He was poking his head in the door. He looked disappointed to see her dressed for work.

Di-ana was still trying to regain control of her breathing. The little pervert had almost given her a heart attack!

"Hello Jimmy," she replied. Her voice sounded so much more confident than she felt. "I have nothing for you today. I have a lot on my mind and many things to do. Please leave and close the door behind you."

Jimmy looked disappointed. "Okay, I'll get some more pictures of you Monday. Is that cool?"

"Yes, Monday, will be fine; now please; close the door!" Di-ana almost screamed at him. She would be posing for no photographs for a while. She wanted to wring his worthless neck for scaring her so badly. Instead she calmed her own nerves and seeing as she wasn't accomplishing anything other than hiding in plain sight she touched her signal device and set it to teleport home to the Floating Fortress. She hoped that it would buy her some time.

She then locked her office and walked out of the newsroom. Going into the stairwell, she flew to the top. As she came out onto the roof, she checked to make sure there were no helicopters in the area. She twirled into her Superwoman outfit and flew towards Ivy Town.

* * *

JLA Universe

Central City

Central City Park

It was cold and snowing and Barry Allen sat alone on a bench in the park. It was the same park bench where a year ago, he had first talked to an attractive, young reporter for the "Picture News". She had light brown hair and big green eyes. He had been jogging. So had she. They had both stopped at the same park bench. Their eyes had met simultaneously and both had offered the other a friendly smile. They had bumped into each other again the following week. The friendly smiles had been followed by hellos and introductions. Their third meeting turned into a jogging date. They ran together every Saturday after that.

Barry had never been considered a ladies' man. He was tall and athletic; he had short, cropped blond hair and a pleasant, honest face. While Barry found it important to maintain a healthy body, it had never occurred to him to use his fitness as a tool in chasing the opposite sex. He had never pursued a girl just for the sake of a quick good time. He had his goals and his dreams, and preferred to study and read in his spare time. In fact, many female classmates had found the quiet, intelligent, athlete to be quite irresistible, but the shy Barry had taken little notice. Instead he had buried himself in his studies.

Barry's dedication to his studies had paid off. Now he was considered one of Central City's top forensic scientists. No one worked harder to reconstruct the events of a crime scene with the trace evidence they were given. He was methodical and slow. He meticulously looked over every shred of evidence recovered from the crime scenes. More than one serial killer had been put behind bars due to his dedication.

Barry had found himself twenty-five years old doing a job he loved but no one to share his life with. He knew he was still "young" and that he had "time" to find that certain special someone, but he was lonely and didn't have the first clue as to how to go about finding her. And then he had met Iris.

He had not had to learn any lines. He had seen her and liked her, and apparently she had liked him just as well. Their jogging dates bloomed into more over the next couple of months. They went out to dinner, to movies, they had even gone dancing. They found that they both shared a love for tennis.

Two months after meeting they had shared their first kiss. Barry had felt clumsy and unskilled but she had smiled sweetly at him and asked him to kiss her again. He had, and he was pretty sure that after about the tenth kiss he was beginning to get the hang of it. They kissed often after that. Then, two months after their first kiss Iris had gone to his apartment for a dinner and movie date. He had wanted to make it perfect. He could not cook very well, perfect, turned out to be Chinese take-out. He wanted to ask her what she would like to watch, but thought he should surprise her. He knew it must be something romantic, something that reflected how he felt about her. The problem was that he had not seen that many movies, let alone romantic ones.

Barry had developed a headache trying to think of the right movie. He finally decided on two options. She might think them a bit childish, but he was certain once he explained why he had picked them she would agree with him.

Iris arrived, he had taken her coat and they had kissed deeply. He had immediately felt the desire in her kiss. He sensed that tonight there would be much more than kissing. They ate the Chinese take-out. Part of the meal was spent in comfortable conversation. The other part they spent gazing hungrily at each other. Their eyes were bright with desire and anticipation.

Barry leaned back on the park bench and closed his eyes as the happy memories replayed in his mind. He had offered her the choice movies. She had laughed teasingly. "The Princess Bride or Sleeping Beauty?" she had asked. "I have something better in mind."

She had pressed herself tightly to him. He had returned the embrace with a passion that surprised had for too long been held in check. They began to kiss again and this time they could not keep their hands off of each other. Slowly, their clothes were discarded as they made their way to his bedroom. They fell embracing naked on his bed. Both were breathing heavily with anticipation and hunger. They had explored each other's bodies with caresses and kisses. She was very fit and very feminine. He was tall, lean and hard. Their explorations elicited a symphony of gasps and moans of pleasure. She pushed him down on his back, and straddled him. She began to pepper his hard chest with kisses. She continued to travel down leaving a wet trail.

Barry was having a difficult time controlling himself as it was, and then she had taken him into her mouth. He almost cried out at the amazing sensation. After a few minutes of the exquisite torture he had had to stop her, else it would have been over all too quickly. He pulled her up and rolled her under him. "My turn" he had said in a voice husky with need. She held her breath as he kissed each of her breasts tenderly. One hand traveled down her body until it reached her soft, wet center. She moaned shamelessly as he found the sensitive bud and focused his attention there. Just as she felt her body exploding in a wave of pleasure he buried himself in her.

He knew that he would not last long. He was already too close but she had already started. There was no more fight for self-control. They both just let go. They had no rhythm. They thrust and bucked and ground into each other desperately. Pillows and sheets fell to the floor, and then their small world exploded, tearing cries of pleasure from their lips as they fell satiated onto the bed.

They held each other, grinning and staring into each other's eyes. Barry had propped himself on an elbow so that he could see her better. He placed soft kisses on her cheeks and nose and face while he caressed each of her nipples with his free hand. They were young and were quickly recovering. Their bodies were almost ready for another round of lovemaking.

Barry continued to caress her, his mind going a mile a minute. He again focused on her pretty face and without any hesitation or doubt had asked her to marry him. She had stared back at him, happy and surprised but gave him no answer until he repeated the question. This time while cupping her femininity and inserting a finger. Her head dropped back onto the bed and she had moaned out a yes. They had spent the next couple of hours loving each other, until finally exhaustion and sleep overtook them.

Barry passed his hand over his face as if to clear his mind of the erotic memories coursing through it. He wished that he could go back to that wonderful night and the weeks that had followed.

A month after proposing to Iris his life had changed forever. It was a rainy April evening. It had rained all day. In fact, it had rained all week. Barry didn't care. He was excited about his life and his future with Iris. He had been in the lab, working overtime alone on a difficult case. He was standing next to the lab's chemical cabinet looking over a freshly developed film when lightening had struck both him and the chemical cabinet.

Strangely he had felt no pain. One minute he was just an average young American, working hard to make a living, and in his case, to make the world a safer place. The next minute his whole body was crackling with an indescribable energy. He could feel every molecule and atom of his body. He turned and saw the mess of what was left of the chemical cabinet. He turned to go towards the chemical spill cabinet on the other side of the lab and found himself there. He finished cleaning up the mess and then left the building.

He was scared. He would make an appointment with his doctor first thing in the morning. Hopefully whatever was wrong with him would wear off by then. His thoughts turned to Iris. He would have to hurry. He was already a little late for their dinner date. He was often late for their dates but never intentionally. It was just the way his mind worked. When he was working on a case he was so focused that he lost all sense of time.

Barry decided to run home. As he took off he felt the strange surge of energy envelope him. Frightened, Barry stopped immediately. He found himself standing on the west coast. Slowly, the truth of what he had just done penetrated, and his thoughts and fears were replaced with excitement.

He began testing his speed. He discovered that he could move at near ten times the speed of light and that he could run over water and then he remembered Iris. He was at her door in less than a second.

To say she was angry and hurt would have been an understatement. At first she would not open the door. He had been late before, but he had never stood her up. Finally, her curiosity won out and she opened the door to let him come in and explain. She was shocked at his appearance. His clothes were in tatters and he his face was a mix of excitement and fear.

Barry finally broke down and told her the truth. She was incredulous at first but believed him after a few demonstrations. Over the next six months, as he learned more and more about his new abilities, he decided to use them to fight and prevent the crimes that he investigated. Iris made him a costume. He liked it immensely. It was red with yellow lightning bolts and boots and it covered his features. It reminded him a little bit of Fawcett city's resident superhero, Captain Marvel.

Barry smiled at the memory. She had accepted him and helped him. He had been nervous about telling her but she had laid all his fears to rest. A week after having developed his suit, she had given him a ring developed by her father. The ring had a secret compartment into which Barry could place his costume by compressing it at the molecular level. Barry was late for many of their dates and on a few occasions he missed them altogether, but Iris seemed to enjoy their little secret. She loved his new abilities and was even more thrilled when he began to use some of them in their already exciting lovemaking.

During the six months after the accident Barry was introduced to Iris' nephew, Wally West. He was fourteen years old, he had a shock of red hair, and he was crazy about girls, (he hoped to one day date a Brazilian), and he was fascinated with police work in general and forensic science in particular. Barry became his hero. The fourteen year old's good nature, enthusiasm, and seemingly boundless energy were a bit overwhelming at first, but infectious, and he won Barry over very quickly. Wally called him uncle almost as soon as he met him.

One month after Barry's accident, Wally came to the lab to visit his "uncle" and to see what it was that his "uncle" did all day. They were alone in the lab, standing by the chemical cabinet, when lightning struck again. This time it was Wally who was hit. Barry couldn't believe it. He lifted Wally off the ground to see if he was okay and found that Wally's body was crackling with the same energy he possessed.

Wally was scared at first but when his uncle Barry revealed to him that he was in fact "The Flash", he had been beside himself with excitement. Iris had also been scared at first but also proud of her nephew. She helped develop a suit for him and gave him a ring like Barry's.

Barry and Wally tested their abilities often. They could both run ten times faster than the speed of light. They could run over water. They could vibrate through solid matter. They could both control every molecule in their bodies. They discovered that they could cause matter to explode by vibrating through it or by just touching it and changing the vibrations of its atoms. They had the ability to impart speed to living and nonliving entities and they could steal and return each other's speed. And although they didn't know it yet, they could both time and dimension travel.

The next month saw a dramatic drop in crime in Central City and the surrounding areas and there seemed to be less and less unsolved cases. The people of the city felt safer. They now had their own superhero. Everyone loved the Flash and kid Flash!

Barry's happy memories came to a jarring halt as he remembered the horrible night that he had lost Iris. Wally and he had stopped a crazy new villain that called himself "the Weather Wizard", from bringing on a new ice age. They had arrived back at Iris's apartment in their civilian attire. Upon entering the apartment they had both instantly known that something was wrong. Nothing was out of place but there was an odor that turned their stomachs. Barry asked Wally to wait outside as he made his way to the bedroom.

The room looked slightly disheveled, not too bad, but the odor was definitely coming from there. When he entered he saw her. She was lying naked on the floor behind the bed. She was covered in some sort of viscous, offensive smelling slime and her eyes were staring vacantly into space. He knew, without touching her, that she was dead.

Time seemed to stand still. He couldn't remember how he had managed to call the police. Everything was foggy. It didn't seem real. Evidence was collected and sent to several different labs. It seemed no one had ever seen anything like it before. Barry had worked overtime trying to figure out what had happened to his Iris.

It seemed that the offensive slime that had covered her was some kind of saliva, but if it was, it matched nothing anyone had ever seen before. While no one had a clue what had attacked her it was obvious that she had been violated and that she had died from a heart attack. Upon autopsy it was discovered that her heart had what looked like claw marks on it.

Barry took a deep breath and wiped away a few tears. He didn't know how, but he was going to find out who or what had done this to his Iris. Barry took another bite of his homemade sandwich. It was five o'clock and he was just eating his lunch. He stared off into the park, remembering their runs and their talks and there intimate moments.

He had all this amazing power and he couldn't find his lovers killer! He was frustrated, angry and depressed. He knew that dwelling on the impossible wasn't going to help him but he didn't know what else to do.

"Hi Uncle Barry," Wally said quietly.

Barry looked up to see his young friend standing next to him, "Hi, kiddo."

Wally sat down next to Barry. Both sat quietly staring off into space for a little bit.

Wally broke the silence for the second time with an idea. "Why don't we go to Metropolis today? Maybe we can meet Superman. I'll bet he would help us find Aunt Iris's killer."

Barry didn't respond right away. He didn't like the idea of seeking help in solving his mystery but the more he thought about Wally's suggestion the more he liked it. It seemed that whoever or whatever had killed Iris was not from this planet. Superman was an alien. Maybe he would be able to shed some light on the case.

"Okay, son. Let's go to Metropolis. I'm of no use here. I'm just sitting here moping and feeling sorry for myself. I'm certain that Superman will help us if he can," he finally responded.

They both stood up and Barry pitched his lunch sack into the garbage. As they turned to head out of the now darkening park, they both felt a strange rippling in the air and the awful smell of sulfur. As they looked for the offending source, a large object crashed into the center of the park. The shock waves knocked over a few pedestrians and some small trees. Dirt and debris landed as far as four blocks away. They watched as a large, dark, grotesque creature emerged from the freshly made crater. It was at least fifteen feet tall. Smoke seemed to be billowing from it as well as the horrible smell of sulfur. The creature touched a tree and it went up in flames.

The two looked at each other. Their faces were set with determination. Not this time. In a blur of motion they changed into the suits in their rings; Wally into his yellow, Barry into his red.

"We get everyone clear first, and then we take down the monster," Barry said grimly.

"You got it," Wally responded with barely controlled anger.

Without another word the two blurred to the attack.

* * *

Syndicate Universe

Gotham City

Owlman's Cave

Owlman had just replaced his lost crystal. He felt much safer having one on his person, especially since the fiasco with Ultraman and Supewoman two days prior. He wasn't sure what sort of revenge, if any, Ultraman was planning but he was certain that if Superwoman survived, she would seek paybacks for him having bound her.

He chuckled to himself. He had always known that Di-ana was only using him to spite her husband, but he had no complaints. Whatever her reasons, he had enjoyed the body of the most beautiful woman and the wife of the most powerful being he had ever met.

His body still ached from the blow Ultraman had dealt him but nothing was broken and he had come to, where he had fallen. This could only mean that Ultraman had finally stopped lying to himself and realized that his tormentor was his wife not the men she mocked him with.

Still, he would have to be on his toes.

He knew he could take Ultraman if he had black kryptonite but even then he had to plan carefully. Ultraman was no fool.

As he thought about how he could take his former friend down, he remembered the man he had confused with Jur-li. That one had not been affected by the black crystal. Perhaps he could enlist his help taking Ultraman down permanently. With Ultraman out of the way he had no doubt that he could make Di-ana his woman.

Now that he felt prepared for Ultraman, should he decide to retaliate, Owlman teleported to Ivy Town. Ray Palmer was involved in his little adventure earlier today and he was going to find out how. He was overdue for a visit anyway. Knowing how stubbornly proud he was, he was sure that he wouldn't volunteer him any information. But that was fine, he had no qualms about beating what he wanted out of him. Maybe he would even have time to pay his wife, Jean, a visit. She never turned him down.

It was dark in Ivy Town, and most of the campus was deserted. But Owlman was certain that Ray would be in his lab playing with his amazing toys.

Like a giant, hungry shadow, Owlman made his way towards the science and research building that housed Molecule Man's lab. He was about to enter when he heard a car starting. He recognized Ray's car as he pulled out of the parking spot. He smiled to himself. Perhaps before giving Ray the one on one treatment, he would just go over his lab equipment first and see what he had been working on.

As Ray pulled out of the faculty parking lot, a shadow made its way, silently to Ray's lab.

* * *

JLA Universe

Middleton

Detectives Diane Meade and John Jones sat in an unmarked car outside a small abandoned residence. The address was one given to them from an anonymous phone tip. If the caller was telling the truth there was a young woman and her son being held hostage. The boyfriend belonged to part of a drug cartel. They received the drugs in ice-cream barrels and then distributed and sold the drugs to pushers in other cities. The boyfriend had discovered that his girlfriend was planning to leave him and that she had possibly already alerted the authorities to his activities.

The young man had decided to use his girlfriend and her child to bargain his way to freedom.

John knew that there was someone in the house trying to help the girl and her child. He scanned the minds inside trying to pinpoint which one it was and if there was any immediate danger to the young woman and her child. He did not like what he picked up.

The boyfriend had discovered that his own cousin had tried to help his girlfriend. His cousin was now dead in the back room. Now that he didn't believe the police were coming for him, he would finish off his girlfriend and her son then skip town. He had the cash to do it.

"…you listening to me, John?" Diane asked looking at him intently.

John pulled back his attention to her. "Diane, I'm going to get closer to the house to see if I can hear anything. Call for backup." With that he exited the car.

"Are you crazy, John? There are seven armed men in there!" she hissed at him but he was gone.

"There are six now." He said to himself as he moved silently to the shrubs at the side of the house where he had sensed the young woman and her child. As he disappeared from Diane's view he went invisible and intangible, passing through the wall of the house into the room that had been turned into a prison for the young woman and her boy. He saw that the boy was asleep on dirty mattress on the floor. The mother sat next to her son staring nervously at the door. She knew that her boyfriend, Silvio, would be coming for her soon. She had heard the screams of his cousin as he had tortured a confession out of him.

The door to the room opened. Silvio stepped in carrying wicked looking blade. He had a nasty sneer on his face. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could utter a word he dropped to the floor and lay still.

She sat stunned for a moment, then seeing a possible opportunity she crept to the door and peered out. The living room was very quiet. All of Silvio's men were unconscious on the floor. She rushed to her son, picked him up and fled from the house.

Diane called for backup, pulled her revolver and stepped from the car to go find John.

"Where are you going?" John voice asked from behind the car.

Diane twirled around angry. "Don't scare me like that! That was stupid what you just did!"

"I'm sorry, Diane. I was just coming back. I was unable to get a look inside the house but it seems to quiet," John apologized.

Before Diane could reply a young woman came running from the house carrying a small boy in her arms. She ran straight to them yelling for help. They sat her down and she told them her story, promising to testify if they would protect her and her son.

Backup arrived and the officers went into the house and arrested the six unconscious men. There were enough drugs and weapons in the house to put them away for a long time without the testimony of the girl or the dead body in the basement.

Diane looked at John suspiciously. "John, did you do something to those guys?"

"Like what, Diane? Go in and knock all six armed men out cold before they could fire a shot? Something like that?" John answered her.

"No, no, that's impossible," she admitted dropping the matter as ridiculous.

They were preparing to leave the scene when a large object fell from the sky crashing into a wooded area across the street from the house they had been watching. As they stared towards the area of the crash a large, dark grey, creature, at least fifteen feet tall, leaped from the crater in the woods and landed heavily on the street in front of them.

* * *

Syndicate Universe

Gotham City

Owlman's Cave

Ultraman stood in Owlman's cave scanning with his hearing and super vision. Owlman was not here. Or perhaps he was hiding from him setting a trap. Owlman had the ability to mask himself from his senses when he wanted to. Ultraman still hadn't figured out how he was able to accomplish that.

He did not fear Owlman but he respected the man's ability to outthink and defeat foe's more powerful than him. He had even taken him down once. Jur-li had been overconfident and Owlman had defeated him with one of the two weaknesses that he knew about, a black kryptonite crystal.

Ultraman had grabbed Owlman and promised to kill him if he ever caught him with his Di-ana. Owlman had seemed genuinely frightened, a ruse to take Ultraman off his guard. Just as Ultraman had turned his face and begun to release his grip satisfied that his point had been made, Owlman had struck him in the throat with a black crystal.

Ultraman had fallen to the ground drained of all power and in agony. Owlman had proceeded to beat him unconscious without uttering a word.

Ultraman had regained consciousness in his floating fortress, alone. He had instantly known that Di-ana was with Owlman, but he had no proof. She had arrived later, talking sweetly to him never once mentioning the fight, or better put, the beating he had received at the hands of Owlman.

Ultraman had grabbed her demanding to know who she had been with. She had denied being with anyone. He had accepted her claims of innocence and had dragged her off to their room. They had made love for hours and when he awoke she was gone again.

Jur-li tried to push the pleasant memories of Di-ana from his mind. She was nothing to him now. She was his solely for his pleasure. He would make sure she suffered long for his many humiliations. Before she had mocked him and sneered at his attentions. Now she trembled with fear at the sight of him.

Jur-li gave up his search for Owlman. He flew out of the cave and headed towards his floating fortress. Di-ana would be waiting expectantly for him bound and ready he thought with a cruel smile. After he had had some more revenge he would release her from her bonds and allow her to fight with him against the invaders.

* * *

JLA Universe

Arctic

The Thanagarian ship hovered a couple hundred feet over the large hole in the ice created by the alien vessel that had crashed there. There were two officers' and eighteen wingmen. They were an elite group of commandos with orders to search and destroy their enemy.

A month earlier their planet, Thanagar, had been attacked by an armada of armed ships. Their only identifying mark had been spheres with flames coming out of them. They had made no demands, just simply attacked. The Thanagarian armada had quickly retaliated. The battle had been long and fierce. There had been much loss of life and destruction to the environment on the planet of Thanagar. It seemed the invaders expected nothing less than an easy and total victory. It had been apparent from the first attack that they meant to invade conquer and destroy.

But the Thanagarian military was highly disciplined, well trained, and well armed and they had a peerless military leader in Admiral Paran Katar. Under his leadership the Thanagarians had slowly driven back the vicious invaders.

After a month heavy losses on both sides the mysterious Armada suddenly disappeared but not before firing off twenty some odd vessels into space. The odd part was that they had not aimed them at Thanagar. It was as if the armada had jumped dimensions. There was no trace of them no trail or path from their engines for the Thanagarians to follow.

Admiral Paran Katar had assigned his most decorated wingmen to hunt down and destroy each of the vessels that had been fired into space by the enemy. The group was lead by officers Thanatos Than and Paran's own son Katar Hol. Paran was proud of his son. Katar was a peerless hand to hand fighter and an expert with any weapon put in his hands. The eighteen wingmen under his command he had personally trained. In addition to their already impressive skills the Thanagarians possessed Nth metal armor and technology.

The smaller Thanagarian Armada had won against the invaders due to a mix of superior leadership, highly skilled and trained soldiers and their Nth metal armor. The nth metal had many amazing qualities. It could defy gravity, impart extra strength to its wearer and was highly resistant to damage from every type of weapon that had been tested on it.

Thanagarian wingmen used nth metal harnesses with attached nth metal wings to fly at tremendous speeds and to increase their already impressive strength. Most of their weapons were made up of nth metal including their daggers, energy blades, shields and energy maces. Their pulse rifles were made partially from nth metal and other common Thanagarian metals.

Kator Hol and Thanatos Than stared intently at the deep crater in the tundra hundreds of feet below them. They had managed to destroy fourteen of the twenty-one vessels fired from the strange ships before they had been pulled into the atmosphere of this small blue planet.

Behind the two officers sat the other eighteen wingmen. Shayera Thul and Kantos Thul, brother and sister were at a monitoring system. It seemed that all the remaining vessels had landed here on this planet. Shayera hoped that they would be able to find and eliminate each one before whatever was in the vessels began to destroy life on this lovely little planet.

Something else had joined their crash party as well. They had no idea where it was. It had appeared out of nowhere as they had entered this system and had crashed somewhere on the surface. Neither, Shayera, or Kantos had been able to track it once it disappeared from view. It was a serious concern but they had to ignore it for the moment while they dealt with the evil that they did know.

Shayera looked at the back of Kator Hol's head. Her fiancé was a great leader and fighter she knew she could trust him to be victorious and careful of the lives of his soldiers. He seldom smiled. His smiles were reserved for battle and for her. She was proud of her future husband.

Kator was tall, well over six feet. He was thickly muscled and had a mess of curly black hair that fell down over his ears, neck and forehead. His eyes were dark and usually serious and intense. There were very few who had the pleasure of seeing mirth or kindness in them. Shayera was one of those few. She enjoyed seeing her lovers, handsome, grim face, transform into a relaxed and kind one.

Shayera Thul was a red haired beauty. She was small of stature and very feminine looking but the fact that she was the only woman in the group of elite wingmen was a testament to her extensive abilities and skill.

"There seems to be movement, sir," Kantos reported.

"I see," Thanatos replied. "Let's wait until we have a good shot so that we can move on to the next monster."

They watched as something seemed to claw its way to the surface of the crater. They were having a hard time distinguishing it from its surroundings.

"It looks like it has assimilated the properties of its surroundings," Kator stated. "Can you lock the pulse cannon onto it, Kantos?"

"I can, sir, but it would destroy much of the surrounding surface," Kantos replied.

"Very well, we will engage it with our pulse rifles." Kator selected four wingmen to go down with him to eliminate the creature. As they geared up, Shayera also rose from her seat and went to her gear. Kator saw her went to her.

"What are you doing? I want you to stay here," he whispered into her ear.

She smiled up at him sweetly. "Is that an order, sir?"

"It is a request and my strong desire that you stay here on the ship, my love," he said softly, staring into her eyes.

"I desire to fight by your side," she replied quietly yet defiantly.

"Stay," he whispered back, "If I get into trouble you can come rescue me."

"Do not get into trouble, darling," she relented.

He kissed her tenderly, and then he and the four wingmen dropped out of the ship towards the strange creature they had chased for the last ten days.

* * *

Syndicate Universe

Ivy Town

Molecule Man's Lab

Protex reentered Ray's Lab after he had gone. There were more adjustments he wanted to make to the instrument. So far Ray had not discovered that his instrument had been tampered with and used prior to his testing it, but that would not last long. Ray was no idiot.

Protex realized that Ray's tele-porter was actually a dimensional tele-porter. He was sure that Ray would realize this soon and that their two test subjects probably already suspected Ray's involvment in their strange disappearances earlier today.

Protex wanted to adjust the instrument so that whoever was sent could stay as long as they chose. When he had used the instrument two weeks prior, he had found himself in a snowy little town in the Midwest. He had sensed instantly that he was not in his own dimension. Instead of exploring he had almost instantly given into his more basic desires of breeding and feeding.

He had singled out what would have been considered an attractive female by human standards. He had started trying to breed with her but had sensed someone coming. He had known that his time was short and in a fit of rage at being interrupted had phased a taloned hand into the pathetic females chest and destroyed her heart, just as he had been pulled back to his dimension.

He was beginning to appreciate the delicate beauties of the human female body but there was just no comparison to the white or green Martian female anatomy, especially the white Martian female. He had not seen a human female with fangs or a tail. Most of them had "hair" covering the skin on their head, and they could not change their shape at will. And so far all of the human females he had attempted to breed with had not survived.

While this had been very disappointing he had begun to enjoy his breeding attempts. The terror of his victims was like a psychic energy meal and he had begun to derive a small amount of pleasure from using them. Once the females died he had food for a couple of days.

The last several months he had had to be much more discreet. It seemed that Owlman and Superwoman were onto him as well as Ray. Owlman would be very difficult to deal with. While he was nowhere near as powerful as he, the arrogant human seemed able to shield himself from Protex's mind. He also knew Protex's weakness and had been, until recently, Ultraman's best friend.

Superwoman would also be difficult. He was more powerful than she physically but she, like Owlman, was also immune to his psychic attacks and control and she, like Ultraman, possessed that cursed heat vision, his one weakness.

There was no female he desired more than Superwoman. Even he thought her beautiful, for a non-martian. She was very powerful and he was certain that she would be able to survive the breeding process. While she did not seem to frighten easily, the last couple of days he had sensed terror in her. That was something he could use against her if only he could get her alone and unsuspecting.

Protex stopped his work. His eyes narrowed. A malicious grin came over his chalk white face. His opportunity was now. Superwoman was in the building and heading for him. The sinister nightmarish shape of Protex disappeared and Ray Palmer stood in his place.

* * *

JLA Universe

Bermuda Triangle

The powerful orange and green clad form of the king of Atlantis sliced through the waters of the Caribbean. His beautiful red-haired wife moved next to him. They had been married for just hours and were taking a brief break from their lovemaking, to enjoy the warm tropical sun. The waters were teaming with life. All seemed to be able to sense that this was a grand day for their king.

The king and his new queen held hands as they moved through the waters at tremendous speeds. They had spent the last couple of hours becoming one in an underwater island cave that was open to the bright warm sky. It was after five now there was perhaps another two hours of daylight left here close to the equator. The king pulled his happy queen into another sensual embrace. They kissed tenderly, and then with unspoken agreement headed back to their honeymoon cave. They broke the surface of the water

Shooting up into the air and then diving smoothly back into the water just as a school of dolphins joined them in their frolicking.

The dolphins swam off as the two royal figures approached their temporary home away from Atlantis. Just as they were entering their cave, the king sensed a sudden shift in the mood of his ocean subjects and then he and his bride both felt the shock waves as a large object crashed into the waters he called home, perhaps half a kilometer away.

The fear and confusion of his ocean friends was immediately apparent. The king turned to his beautiful wife.

" Mera, I must investigate this, my love," he said tenderly caressing her lovely face.

"Not alone, you mustn't," was her reply.

The king knew that the queen would not be dissuaded and without further argument sped off into the deep waters following the trail of the mysterious intruder.

* * *

JLA Universe

Themyscira

Queen Hippolyta was not happy.

She had just spoken with the Oracle. It seemed that soon a great evil would soon attack the amazons, and her army of fearless amazons would be rescued from humiliation by a small group of men.

Too add insult to injury she was to hold a tournament in order to choose a champion from among her amazons. The champion would be given a suit of armor fashioned by Hephaestus and bracelets made from Zeus' Aegis shield. The champion was to go out into the world to share the Amazonian way of life and to champion the cause of justice and peace.

The Oracle had gone on to say that the champion would suffer much but that she would make her proud. She would forge a bond that would unite the amazons forever with the world of men.

Hippolyta wasn't sure what that last statement implied or if she was comfortable with it. What kind of bond could an Amazon make that would forever unite them with the world of men? No, she didn't like it at all.

Hippolyta walked down to the shore. Her general and closest friend, Philippus, was training her two daughters in the art of battle and self-defense. As the queen neared, she watched with pride as her older daughter, Diana, disarmed and defeated six of her best warriors.

Philippus also seemed to be quite pleased but pointed out that she must never depend solely on her superior strength to win a battle. She illustrated her point by having the eighteen year old, Diana spar with her one on one. They used long swords and the fight was impressive. Philippus was obviously the more skilled of the two and if one were to go by physical appearances, the more powerful as well. The slender, lovely Diana moved with a speed that almost left the onlookers dizzy, all except for the queen, Diana's younger sister, Donna, and Philippus.

Philippus knew the power her two young pupils possessed came from the goddesses themselves. She knew that none on the island could hope to win against the queens daughters based on power alone. But she had seen many more powerful foes fall before her sword due to patience, skill and craft. She wanted her beloved pupils to learn this lesson well and to never take their powers, skills or mind for granted.

Diana skillfully parried each stab, slice and stroke of her teacher's weapon. Her teacher in turn deflected each of her attacks. She searched carefully for an opening to claim victory and spied it with Philippus's next lunge.

Philippus saw her opening and executed her trap.

Philippus lunged, stabbing at Diana's midsection. Diana swiftly sidestepped deflecting her teacher's blade with the point of hers turned down, then stepping in she stabbed up, knocking her teacher's sword out of her grasp. She arched her blade back down at Philippus fluidly as she had been taught. Philippus staggered to her left, Diana's right, then suddenly her clumsy off balance act disappeared and she was grasping Diana's sword hand with both of hers.

With her left hand she squeezed the muscle below Diana's thumb instantly weakening Diana's hold on her blade. With her right hand she grasped the handle of Diana's weapon disarming her. As she popped the blade from Diana's hand she slammed her right leg into Diana's right leg. She wrist-locked Diana right, pulling her arm away from her body, pivoted her hip and brought the flat of Diana's blade to her throat crashing her to the sand.

Diana was surprised, shaken and humbled and very proud to have Philippus as her teacher and friend. The lesson was obvious. Never underestimate your opponent. Her victory over six warriors had left her overconfident. Her weaker opponent had defeated using strategy and skill. She would remember her lesson forever.

As Philippus helped Diana back to her feet they heard, the twelve, year old Donna holler, "Mother!"

All turned and bowed to their queen while Donna rushed too her and hugged her so hard that, for a moment, the queen couldn't breathe. She laughed as squeezed her youngest and more mischievous daughter back, for a moment forgetting her concerns of the future.

"Did you see us fighting, Mother?!" little Donna asked. "We are getting really good."

"Yes, you are, my child," the beautiful queen answered with a laugh.

Diana walked up to her mother the queen and embraced her. "May we go for a swim, Mother?"

Hippolyta gave her two beautiful, raven-haired daughters permission and watched as they played in the surf. For a moment her fears of the future were forgotten as she lovingly observed the two beautiful gifts the goddesses had given to her.

It wasn't long before the princesses had convinced their friends and mother to join them in the water. For a few minutes only laughter filled the air. Then two things happened that brought the queen's fears rushing back and filled her heart foreboding.

The first to trouble the queen was her oldest daughter requesting permission to participate in the contest for the following day. The second trouble her was seen by all who were present; several large objects appeared falling from the heavens. Most disappeared in the distance but one seemed to come close and landed far out in the ocean.


	5. Chapter 5

JLA Universe

Gotham City Harbor

Black Canary looked on in horror at the huge creature standing before them. She wondered briefly if Superman or Batman were scared like her. They certainly didn't seem to be. Sure, Superman seemed to be amazed but he wasn't shaking or trying to hide. He just floated there in the air a little ways behind and above the creature. She was no longer sure where Batman was. She knew he was there but couldn't see him.

Great! The beastie was moving towards her! A little help from the muscle twins! Anytime, would be much appreciated! She certainly wouldn't think them chauvinists!

Superman looked on in amazement at the monster before him. The dark creature seemed to have sprung from some Hollywood nightmare. The creature was made up of some kind of thick viscous material. As he studied it, he noticed that the creature was growing in size, and it was moving towards Black Canary.

Superman flew straight into the monster fists first. There was little resistance to his attack. The creature's body just enveloped him and suddenly he was inside the creature. He felt a little bit like a piece of fruit stuck in jello.

It seemed the creature had no organs to speak of. It was absorbing matter into itself and growing with each step. And it was still moving towards Black Canary. Superman felt a powerful blast hit the creature. The monsters body rippled from the attack and part of Superman's arm was exposed for a moment.

Using his x-ray vision he saw that his left side was facing Black Canary and that the terrified girl was standing her ground and preparing to hit the creature a second time with her sonic scream. She seemed to pause for a moment and looked to her left. Superman looked and saw Batman standing in the shadows. He was saying something to the Black Canary. It was difficult to hear through the monster's weird body.

Superman couldn't get momentum to spin himself out and the monster didn't seem to have any pain receptors. He consciously let himself become dead weight. As he had hoped he began to drop. He felt solid footing and was about to spin when he saw Batman throw some kind of capsule at the monsters feet. When it impacted, the monsters feet were instantly frozen in place. On cue, Black Canary hit the creature with her sonic scream for the second time. Only now she aimed at its feet.

The frozen creature's feet shattered, revealing Superman's red boots. Almost as soon as they were visible, they disappeared in a blur of red as Superman spun his body out of the creatures at super speed. In a moment he was next to Black Canary and Batman.

The three of them watched as the fallen monster began to rise again. Its scattered body seemed to be re-assimilating itself, all but the frozen pieces that Black Canary had shattered. Superman and Batman looked at each other.

"You have any more of those, freeze, thingy's?" Superman asked with a grin. He couldn't speak for the other two, but he felt a strong connection to them. It was a connection he had never felt before. He was enjoying their company and himself immensely. Despite the offensive smelling gook on his suit, he couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much fun.

"Not enough to freeze the whole monster. And they're called pellets, not thingy's," Batman answered seriously. Superman seemed like a good man, his good nature and optimism were quite infectious. But for crying out loud! In the last hour he'd been frozen solid and just now swallowed up inside of some kind of slime creature! He wasn't the least bit shaken up. In fact, he acted as if he had just opened up a Christmas present and found out it was the gift he had been wanting all year but had not expected to get it.

"You can freeze it, can't you, Superman!?" Black Canary asked hopefully, seeing where the conversation was going. She glanced nervously at the growing monster.

"Yes, Miss Canary. I can," Superman smiled at her.

Black Canary blushed. "Miss Canary", he said. He was very sweet and quite a gentleman. Even now he was standing between her and the awful monster. This was very exciting. Ever since Superman had appeared in the news, she had hoped to meet him. He was so good looking on the news, and here she was fighting alongside him! And he had tried to save her twice now! He was so much better looking in person than on television, and he was so big! Of course there was also the Batman. She had never believed that he existed. And here he was as well. The two of them seemed to know each other. That Batman looked quite dreamy as well. Well, what she could see of him, but he was kind of scary. His voice was intimidating and she hadn't seen him smile once. She had to say though, that as terrifying as the situation was, she felt pretty secure with these two.

She noticed Batman looking at them a little strange. She had to compose herself. She had to get a hold of her nerves. She had to be in control of her voice. She had to sound like a seasoned veteran.

"Ok, Cool! You freeze it with your (what did he call it in the Daily Planet interview) Mighty Breath and then I'll blast it with my Sonic Scream!" she blurted out. Man! That had just sounded stupid.

"Yes. He can freeze it with his Mighty Breath Thingy and then you can blast it with your Sonic Scream Thingy," Batman muttered under his breath.

Black Canary didn't hear him. Superman did. He chuckled as he rose into the air. He inhaled and then blew hard on the monster. The monster was instantly frozen solid.

"You're up," he said to Black Canary as he touched down again.

Dinah cut loose with her sonic scream once more. The frozen monster shattered into thousands of pieces.

"We need to pick up all the pieces. I want to study…," Batman paused as if listening to something. Familiar with this, Superman also focused his hearing.

Batman was listening to some kind of emergency announcements; it seemed that this was not the only place a monster had landed. There were reports of creatures in Coast City, Central City and Middleton.

"Looks like our day isn't over yet," Batman said looking at Superman.

Superman nodded and then gestured to the scattered frozen pieces of the creature, "What would you like to do with this mess?"

"I'll only need a couple of samples to test. The rest we should destroy if possible," Batman answered. He picked up a couple of small pieces and placed them into a small, airtight cylinder he produced from his belt. "That should do it."

Superman gathered the rest of the pieces into a pile on the concrete. He took one piece and set it apart from the rest. Focusing on the lone piece he incinerated it with his heat vision. After a couple of seconds, there was nothing left. He turned to the pile satisfied that his heat vision would do the trick and incinerated the remaining pieces.

Black Canary gasped in amazement.

Batman seemed thoughtful.

Superman shook his head. "I could have ended this before it even started." He was a bit disappointed with himself.

Batman shocked them both. "We found out what didn't work, and we found out what did. We took it down working together, as a team."

He still wasn't smiling, but Black Canary was pretty sure he had just given them all a compliment.

"Are you guys going to go stop the other monsters? If you are I want to come with you," Black Canary stated. She felt as if she had just gained two new powerful friends; she was not about to let them out of her sight and she wasn't going to take "No, you're a girl," for an answer.

Superman looked at Batman, "We should probably split up."

"Agreed," Batman replied. "It seems that the creatures have already been engaged at each of these three locations. I'll head to Middleton. Why don't you head to Central City, it seems that the creature there is producing fire. Your freeze breath should come in handy against that. If you need assistance use the com-link I gave you."

Superman agreed, "Okay, and you do the same." He offered Batman his hand.

Batman seemed stunned for a moment and then took it in a brief, but firm handshake.

Black Canary observed the whole interaction with a mixture of amusement and annoyance. So, apparently, they didn't know each other as well she had thought and now that they were friends they were ignoring her. "Okay, who am I going with? Because you guys are not going to leave me here by myself." She said the last very assertively, and waited with arms crossed to see how they would react.

Superman and Batman Looked at her and at each other.

"I would be happy to take you, but with the way that you're dressed, as cold as it is and as fast as I'll be flying, I don't think you'll be very comfortable. It's probably best if she goes with you, Batman," Superman said turning to Batman. "Besides I still feel fairly gross with the goo from the creature, all over me."

Black Canary wrinkled her nose. She had been hoping to go with Superman, but she readily agreed with his reasons why not, and it was true that he didn't smell pleasant at the moment. Now that the three of them were friends, she was certain she would eventually have an opportunity to fly in Superman's arms. With that satisfying thought, she turned from the dreamy and extremely muscular hunk number one to the dark, scary and extremely muscular hunk number two. "So I guess I'm going with you. How do you get around?"

Batman had a somewhat sour look on the visible part of his face. "Come here," he gestured to her.

Dinah walked over to the Batman. She was a bit taken aback when he pulled her to him with his right arm. His left arm reached up and grasped something she couldn't see in the dark. "We'll be flying as well," he said to her quietly while he held her tightly against himself.

Although Dinah was a bit shocked at his boldness, she realized two things. One: he was very strong; she could feel the tremendous power of his arm and body against hers. And two: his hold on her was not a sensual one. Her two observations were drilled home the next moment when they both shot straight up into the sky.

She gasped and clung tightly to him. Then almost as soon as they had begun they were stopping. She realized that they were inside some kind of jet. Batman let go of her and walked towards the front. He gestured for her to follow him. She did, observing the interior in awe.

"This is yours?" she asked stunned.

"Yes, it's mine. Have a seat and don't touch any buttons," he answered her.

She sat in what she assumed was the co-pilots seat speechless. Batman seemed to be ignoring her.

Batman took the pilots seat, buckled himself in, made sure that the Black Canary was strapped in, and took off. As he set their course for Middleton he contacted Superman via their com-link.

"Superman."

"Yes." Superman answered.

"You're going to want to get rid of any of the alien residue that you have on your body as soon as you can. I would suggest doing so before you engage the next creature," Batman advised.

"Understood, that is a good idea," Superman answered. Almost to Central City, Superman stopped and turned north heading for his Fortress.

Syndicate Universe

Floating Fortress

Ultraman was furious.

He had left Di-ana bound. She should not have been able to escape!

He scanned all of the rooms to see if she was hiding. He knew that she wasn't. He would have heard and smelled her by now. Her heart beat and aroma were unmistakable. He did, however, find her signal/teleporter device.

She would be completely healed from their last session together by now, so if she was not bound she would have full use of her powers. Without her signal device/teleporter she would have to fly wherever she decided to go. Two possibilities came to mind, the Daily Planet and her home on Themyscira. It was also very possible that she was with Owlman again. It mattered not. He would find her eventually. She would regret defying him.

Jur-li decided to check the Daily Planet first. He wouldn't go as Ultraman. It would have to be as Lieutenant Clark Kent. He changed in a blur of motion and then teleported down to an alley next to the Daily Planet, in his military uniform.

JLA Universe

Coast City

Hal's stood between Penny and the monster. The green energy of his ring crackled as it enveloped him in his costume and clothed him within its protective aura.

The grotesque yellow creature was staring at him. There was a tangible malevolence to the tar black eyes and the twisted face. It stood at the edge of the water, a good three yards from Hal, sizing him up. He apparently, registered as something of a threat, because the monster launched itself with incredible speed at him.

Hal reacted instinctively, almost without thought. As the creature attacked, Hal simultaneously shot straight up into the air. A giant green hand scooped up Penny and half a dozen deadly green lasers fired at the monster. He continued to fire into the creature as it landed where he and Penny had been a moment ago. As Hal deposited his pretty date a safe distance up the beach hidden from view, he realized that his counter attack was having no affect, whatsoever, on the obscenity below him.

He remembered Kilowog's warning. It had barely registered. He had been busy getting his butt handed to him by the beautiful and ferocious Boodika at the time.

"The ring doesn't work on anything yellow, Poozer," Kilowog had said. Hal heard him, but he had been suffocating between his lovely teammate's thighs, his body pretzeled backwards over his legs. The back of his head had been almost touching the soles of his feet.

At a signal from Kilowog, Boodika had let Hal up. The lust of battle had been plain on her face. This was not a game to her. Hal for his part had just stayed where he was, certain his back was broken. Kilowog had finally helped him up.

Hal had tested his joints and his range of motion surprised, that he could still move. He looked over at his lovely pink teammate, and sighed. He had had the privilege of having his face buried between Boodika's delicious thighs but hadn't been able to enjoy them! He had been too busy trying to get oxygen! One of these days, he promised himself. He was determined to turn her lust for battle into a slightly different kind of lust. She was a tough one, but he was confident that he would eventually get her to crack.

Hal's mind returned from the wishful and dangerous tangent it had taken. The monster had again launched itself at him. Thinking of his friend, Ollie, he created a giant crossbow and shot a wicked looking arrow straight at the creature's chest. The arrow simply dissipated on impact with the creature.

Great! Of all the colors in the universe! What was the use of have a ring that could do whatever you willed it to, unless of course, you were up against something yellow! What kind of freaking weakness was that!

He could just imagine the scenarios:

"Green Lantern! Save me!"

"Sorry, ma'am, can't help you. He's wearing a yellow jacket."

"Green Lantern! Help me. My husband is pinned beneath our car!

"Sorry. No can do. Next time make sure you don't buy a yellow car."

Sheesh! It was beyond pathetic!

Hal was beside himself with frustration and rising anger. He had spent the last five minutes uselessly flying around the monster blasting it with his ring to no effect.

He had to figure out some way to stop the creature. It seemed to be losing interest in him. It was looking up the beach towards where he had hidden Penny. It was about to start in that direction when it was suddenly distracted by a loud commotion a little bit inland.

Hal looked to see the light of television news camera's flashing. Now there were reporters on the scene!

The monster started towards the reporters and the crowd of people that had begun to gather around.

Desperate to stop it, Hal changed his tactics. He ripped up a bench with his ring and launched it at the monster with all the power he could will into his throw. The bench hit the creature's right side, nearly folding it in half. It dropped to the sand and for a moment lay still. The crowd began to cheer and Hal was feeling rather good about himself when he noticed the creature starting to get back up.

Now that he knew he could hurt it he knew he could beat it. He flew straight to one of the news crews. "I'm going to need to borrow your news van," he informed them with a devastating grin.

The reporter lady nearly swooned and the camera man just smiled stupidly at him. Taking their response as a yes, he lifted the news van, checking to make sure that there was no one inside of it, then he launched it full force at the monster just as it gained its footing.

Once again the creature crumbled to the sand this time with a ton of metal on top of it. Hal was not done. With his ring he dismantled the van. Plastic and metal lay strewed over the sand around the creature. Hal lifted the gas tank and slammed it down on the stirring monster and then ignited it with his ring.

He encased the creature and the gas tank in a protective dome of green energy just as the tank exploded. He watched with satisfaction as the yellow headache was reduced to ash. Hal gathered the remaining pieces of the demolished van and deposited them next to the news crew to whom it belonged.

As the crowd cheered their hero's victory, Hal reassembled the news van. "It's all here; you'll just have to get a new gas tank. Thanks for helping me by the way." With a happy grin, that just wouldn't disappear, he flew to where he had deposited Penny.

She was still unconscious. He picked her up gently in his arms, looking at her pretty face and figure. She was breathing. With sigh, knowing that his plans for the night were now ruined he flew her to the hospital. He landed with her just outside of the ER. He deposited her in front of a swamped and frustrated triage nurse.

"She was attacked by a giant, yellow alien. I don't know how badly it injured her but I can't stay. There might be more creatures out there. Her name is Penny," Hal almost shouted out the information to the nurse. He hoped that his stretching of the truth would get Penny the quick attention she needed.

He was amazed when the triage nurse and several of those waiting to be triaged smiled at him and pointed at the news.

There was some footage of his brief battle with the creature. Thankfully all the footage was of the latter part of the fight; the part where he had finally gotten the upper hand. He had to admit he did look good in his skintight uniform and being on television would do nothing but improve his popularity. His cheerful thoughts were interrupted by reports of similar attacks to the one on the beach in Middleton and in Central City. It seemed something had happened in Gotham as well but apparently someone had already taken care of that creature.

Hal smiled at the group of people waiting their turn and walked out to the parking lot then having made his decision he launched himself into the air and headed for Central City. The city had a hero called the Flash. He had wanted to meet him for some time and this was as good an excuse as any. Maybe after they destroyed the creature there they could move on and tackle the monster in Middleton together.

Concentrating his will, Hal sped towards his destination.

The pretty young girl began to stir as she regained consciousness. She was in a strange room. Her handsome date was gone. She was in the hospital! She sat up in a panic.

A nurse walked into the room and noticing she was awake greeted her.

"Hi, Penny, glad to see you're still with us," the nurse chirped.

"My name isn't Penny, its Meredith," she answered.

Syndicate Universe

Syndicate Satellite

Power Ring, Johnny Quick, Ocean Master, Nuclear Man, Major Atom, Lightening and Iron were gathered waiting for Ultraman, Superwoman and Owlman.

"Why aren't we waiting for Molecule Man and Protex as well?" Major Atom asked.

"Molecule Man has great inventions and gadgets, but let's face it. The man is a complete coward. We don't need him for a fight. We could definitely use Protex's help, but we haven't been able to locate him. Anyway he's unpredictable and disgusting," Power Ring answered.

Johnny Quick spoke up. "I hear what you're saying about Ray, but the man is a genius. What you wanta bet he could come up with some gadget that could destroy every last one of those ships without us every having to lift a finger."

The others all agreed with Quick. Power Ring conceded the point. "We'll run it by Ultraman when the rest of them get here."

Silence reigned again for a bit. Ocean Master spoke up. "We should plan an attack that doesn't include the others; their obviously not as interested in victory as we are." His voice had a strange wet sound too it. It was almost as if he were constantly about to spit a batch of pooled saliva but just never got around to it.

Most seemed to agree with this train of thought although at least half of them were a bit concerned that Ultraman might lose his short temper if they did not wait for him.

They finally decided that Quick would go after Molecule Man since he would not be going into space against the invaders anyway. Those who could travel in space would plan their attack with and without the help of Ultraman.

JLA Universe

Central City

Tabitha Simmons was stared up into the sky. Slowly, it began to dawn on her that she was on the ground. She tried to think of why she would be on the ground outside. Gradually she began feel the cold. She turned her head and saw a baby carriage turned over just inches from her. There was a baby lying partially in and partially out the carriage. It was facing her. It was a beautiful boy. His face was very red and it looked as if he were screaming but there was no sound.

Tabitha suddenly realized that it was her baby! They were both on the ground, and she couldn't hear anything! She sat up to look around the park.

Just a few feet from her she saw a large, dark grotesque creature. It was moving towards her and her baby. It touched a tree and it went up in flames. She couldn't hear herself but knew that she was screaming for help.

There was a moment of intense disorientation, the briefest sense of something red and yellow and she found herself two blocks away from the park. Her baby! She started to panic then suddenly her baby was right in front of her.

She cried out in relief, at the sight of her crying baby. She lifted him into her arms, thankful for the miracle that had rescued them from certain death in the park.

Tabitha noticed others close to her all peering intently towards the park. She looked seeing the flaming tree and the monster there. She was beginning to regain her hearing. It seemed that everyone here had been in the park just seconds ago.

It was dark now and hard to see details from two blocks away. Apart from the flames coming from a couple of trees and the smoking creature Tabitha could see little else as she stared hard, clutching her baby to her breasts. Then suddenly she saw them.

There were two figures, one in red the other in yellow. They stood before the creature. Their bodies crackled with energy. It seemed they were enveloped in lightening. They had seemingly appeared from nowhere to face the creature. Tabitha instinctively knew that she was looking at her miracles.

The monster noticed Tabitha's miracles as well. It gave off a sound that came off as something between a bone chilling laugh and a roar as it reached for them. They were no longer there. Tabitha lost sight of them but noticed that the energy that seemed to surround them seemed to grow and intensify and encircle the creature.

Within seconds the monster stopped smoking and its flames disappeared. A few seconds later the creature stopped moving altogether. It looked like a statue. The red and yellow miracles were again visible before the monster. They touched it. The solidified monster seemed to tremble all over then suddenly it exploded. The energy that surrounded the creature kept the debris from flying outwards. Instead, all of the pieces fell to the ground giving the impression of a crumbling statue.

Tabitha realized that she had been holding her breath. Slowly her heart rate started to return to normal. Others had been watching as well. She and her baby weren't the only ones the miracles had rescued. People began to clap and shout.

The miracles turned, the yellow miracle waved and then they were gone.

Syndicate Universe

Owlman moved silently through the empty corridors of the science building. He was certain that Ray was gone but there was a chance that the monster Protex was still in the lab. He had taken a suspicious interest in Molecule Man's work and had become his assistant. His interest in Ray's scientific work was suspicious to Owlman because he knew that the White Martian's basic drive was to breed and eat and dominate. It appeared he was the last of his kind. It seemed that this knowledge gave him a voracious appetite for human flesh and a powerful desire for human females.

The majority of the Syndicate members were used to both seeing and perpetrating all manner of crimes and evils on their fellow humans. Of these, only a few had seen the remains of the White Martians victims. It had turned even their stomachs.

He had been given fair warning. Discontinue killing humans or he himself would be destroyed.

Given the monsters mind boggling abilities, the threat seemed almost laughable. The creature's strength and speed were nearly that of Ultraman's. In addition Protex was a powerful telepath, he had the ability to become invisible, intangible, and he could shape shift, seemingly into any form he chose. But for all his amazing powers, the creature had a most convenient of weaknesses, fire.

Both Ultraman and Superwoman possessed heat vision. Owlman himself always had a flame throwing weapon on his person and he, Superwoman and Johnny Quick were immune to mind control.

There had been no more disappearances of females that could be linked to Protex ever since he had been warned, but Ultraman did not believe for one minute that the creature had stopped. He figured that whatever it was doing with Ray, it was somehow beneficial to him.

Owlman went through his mental routine, closing his mind to all outside influences, control and detection as he continued moving towards the lab like a deadly shadow.

The Lab

Superwoman saw that the light was on in the lab so she pushed it open. She was pleased to see Ray bent over a machine jotting down information.

"Ray, I need your help," she said sweetly.

Ray gave a nasty grin before turning around. "You don't know how pleased I am that you are here. It will most definitely be my pleasure."

Superwoman studied the bookish man amused by his sudden confidence. Most men seemed to become confident around her as long as Ultraman was not present.

She walked up to him sensuously and grabbed onto his lab coat and looked down into the smaller man's eyes. "This must be kept between us. I want no one else to know. Do you understand?" Her eyes glowed red to emphasize the seriousness of her demand.

Protex was almost licking his lips at their closeness and contact. He visibly flinched when her eyes glowed red. She laughed at his discomfiture, and explained what had happened to her earlier that day with meeting Superman. She left out the details of what had happened between her and Ultraman.

Protex had to control his enthusiasm. This was working out much better than he'd planned. He mumbled some scientific nonsense having to do with calculations for inter-dimensional travel and having to be precise to get the destination right. She seemed suitably impressed.

Ray seemed so full of energy and willing to help. Superwoman almost laughed at how he seemed to be falling over himself to fulfill her wishes. What she could not get with the promise of her body she could always get by threat of force. She had been sure to offer him both. She was desperate.

Ray was asking her to stand on a circular pad with wires running to a large complicated looking device. She stepped onto it facing the wall. She hoped this would work. The thought of seeing Superman again excited her. She closed her eyes remembering him.

She felt a sudden explosion of pain then darkness claimed her as she slumped unconscious to the floor.

Protex bent over her making sure to bind her wrists. While he knew he was more than a match for her in strength, she was, with the possible exception of Owlman, the best hand to hand fighter he had seen and she possessed heat vision which alone would undo him. Now she was helpless. He had his prize. He was sure to achieve his goal.

Protex was about to begin when he heard a noise. Turning, he saw a shadow moving towards him. Panicking, he punched the teleporting device. Instantly he and Superwoman disappeared in a flash of light.

Owlman stood in the space where, a moment ago, the monster and Superwoman had been. He had not been fast enough. The creature had sensed him too early. He had to figure out where they were. He began to study the displays on the instruments in front of him. He had almost given up when he saw a familiar word flashing at the bottom of a display.

It said Fortress.

JLA Universe

Middleton

Diane Meade stood staring open mouthed at the monster in front of her. She had seen many terrifying things in her life. Due to her line of work she had the unenviable privilege of seeing evil that humans were capable of perpetrating on each other. This monster scared her more. Not because she knew it to be worse than anything she had ever seen, but because it was the unknown. It certainly seemed bent on death and destruction.

The creature was a good fifteen feet tall and seemed to be a grayish color, although it was hard to tell since it was already dark. The monster lifted one the cruisers like it was nothing to throw. Diane drew her weapon and ran towards the monster firing into it. She shouted for everyone to fire on it. As she stopped to reload she noticed that John was no longer next to her.

She had no chance to look for or wonder where John had disappeared to as the creature, which apparently wasn't the least bit inconvenienced by multitude of bullets striking it, decided to hurl the cruiser at her. She was frozen in place watching as her death descended on her.

John shifted to invisible when he saw the creature land in the street. Sinking into the ground he sped towards the monster. He would have to take it down quickly to insure that his partner and teammates were not hurt. Diane's bravery had always impressed him. She was cautious to a fault, but she would not hesitate to put herself in danger in order to protect her fellow teammates.

Here she was drawing the creature's attention to herself to save her frozen teammates.

As the creature hurled car at Diane, J'onn took on his Martian form and shot up out of the ground between the creature and his partner. Catching the cruiser easily he hurled it back at the creature. The creature tumbled back several meters. J'onn pressed the attack.

As the creature started to rise J'onn smashed it back into the ground. He tried to scan its mind. He was shocked to find nothing. It had no consciousness! There was no soul.

The monster was again trying to rise. J'onn allowed it to. It reached for him and grasped him about the head. The creature seemed to be of a rocky nature. As it squeezed, J'onn went intangible and phased through the monster. Coming out behind it, J'onn ripped the head of the monster clean off of its body. As the body fell to the ground J'onn ground the head to powder between his mighty hands. The powder slipped from his hand onto the body and J'onn hit it with his Martian vision. The monster was quickly vaporized.

J'onn was satisfied that his enemy was vanquished but concerned at the ease with which he had dispatched it. He would have to investigate more but for now he had to make sure that his partner and everyone else were fine.

Diane stared in disbelief for the second time that night. She had seen a large green man save her from certain death. He had dispatched the creature with ease. The tall green figure was before her. He was large maybe seven feet tall. The body was thick and devoid of hair. She looked up into his face. The eyes were completely black, large and incredibly sad. They seemed able to look through her very being. The face was perhaps the most serious face she had ever seen. She was shocked to discover that she felt no fear of this giant green alien. Sure he had just saved her life. But she had no idea why. Then he spoke to her.

"Please do not fear me, Diane Meade," the deep gentle voice pleaded.

She realized suddenly that he had not opened his mouth and that she could still hear the words echoing in her head.

"Why not? Who are you? Why are you here?" she asked.

"I am here to help," was his short reply. He seemed about to elaborate when he took on a contemplative look, as if he were seeing or sensing something far away. "I am sorry. I must go. If you will allow me to I will return and explain."

"Yes, return and explain if you can," Diane replied without thinking.

The green giant nodded his thanks and then flew off into the darkness.

JLA Universe

Arctic

As Kator Hol and his four wingmen approached the creature they set their pulse rifles at maximum. Their mission was to eliminate not capture. The creature noticed them suddenly and letting out an ear shattering scream, leaped at them. Two of his wingmen lost their pulse rifles as they instinctively covered their ears at the painful sound. Kator and the other two fired their weapons.

All three scored a hit. The creature dropped back down to the ground its body pulsing with energy. It convulsed a few times then lay still. The five wingmen landed. This was definitely a desolate and cold place. Their suits and nth metal armor kept them warm but still it was not a place any of them would wish to stay in for any length of time.

Kator kneeled to study the creature they had just killed, while his four wingmen set up a defensive perimeter. The two who had dropped their weapons had quickly recovered them. As Kator studied the creature, he realized that it looked like a giant ice cat. He touched it tentatively with his energy blade. The creature instantly broke open. Kator stared in bewilderment. There were no organs.

Up in the ship Shayera and her brother had watched the battle intently. Five more wingmen were ready to drop at a moments notice. The battle seemed to be over almost as soon as it had started. Kantos sat back with a sigh of relief. Shayera continued to watch. She would not be satisfied until her fiancé was back safely by her side. The four wingmen had formed a perimeter looking out away from the tunnel the creature had crawled out of and Kator was kneeling studying the fallen creature intently with his back partially to the tunnel in the ice.

A small movement caught her eye. She looked to the tunnel entrance. "Kator!!!" she screamed into the com-link.

JLA Universe

Somewhere in the Bermuda Triangle

The orange and green clad figure of the king of the Atlantis sliced through waters of the Caribbean as he moved at incredible speed towards the spot where moments ago something had crashed into his home. He had left his sword and trident back at the cave that had served as their honeymoon home away from home. His beautiful bride had started after him and then returned to retrieve them for him and was even now making her way to him at a slightly slower pace.

He hadn't been seriously concerned at first. Just curious to see what kind of debris had fallen from space into his home, but as he got closer he sensed the unease and fear from his ocean friends. He was now over the spot where the object had hit.

He dove down. At first everything seemed normal and then he started to see debris coming towards him. As the distance closed he realized with horror that the debris was the body parts of his ocean friends. His horror was replaced with a burning rage. Whatever was harming his friends would not be harming them much longer. Picking up speed he plunged on down following the trail of death.

The newly wed Mera, followed after her impetuous husband as fast as she could. She reacted in horror as well at seeing the pieces of their friends floating towards the surface. She feared for her husband's life. She knew his power but also his rashness. She continued following the macabre trail knowing that she was quickly approaching the end of her quest.

She felt the conflict well before she saw it. There were less body parts, more bubbles, she could feel her husband's rage and could actually hear what sounded like a high pitched scream. She tensed as she was suddenly swimming through more blood and a dark type of tissue.

Then she saw them. She fought to control her fear and surged forward to join her husband as he and a handful of sharks fought what could only be described as a living nightmare. She was still some distance away.

The creature was a pale grey. Its eyes were as black as the depths they were in. It was presently about twenty feet long. Its head was almost humanoid, the mouth and snout were slightly elongated. Teeth that looked like blades filled and protruded from its mouth. It had the torso of a man. The arms were long and thick. There were three fingerlike appendages with thick black claws. The rest of the body seemed to taper off into a wicked looking tail. The end of the tail was bladelike.

Her husband was coordinating the attack. Three sharks were viciously attacking the monsters tail, while her husband and the remaining two concentrated on the head and torso. The creature slashed and snapped with tremendous speed. Mera telepathically announced her arrival to her husband.

The king glanced up at her just as the creature broke free gutting one of the sharks and slamming one clawed hand into him. Mera struck the creature in the chest with a sharp hard water construct. It released her husband instantly and sped away into the darkness, dragging the gutted shark behind it.

She rushed to her husband's side. He did not seem to be badly hurt. He called back his shark friends and took his sword from Mera.

"Keep my trident," he communicated to her telepathically.

She smiled at him. He was very protective of her. While she did not posses his raw power, she did have the ability to manipulate and control the very water itself. She was certain that she would be all right without it but she would indulge him and hang on to his trident.

The trident was the king's most deadly weapon. It was nigh indestructible and capable of firing focused energy beams. She wished that he would use it himself but he was always more comfortable with his blade.

The king tested his limbs, cleared his head then communicating to his ocean friends to continue the pursuit, they all sped off into the darkness after the monster.

JLA Universe

Themyscira

It was dark on the island of paradise. The majority of the Amazons had gone indoors. The beautiful queen stood at her balcony staring out at the ocean. She prayed to her goddesses for wisdom and guidance. It had been long since she had felt dread, but tonight she felt it. A change that she had no wish to embrace was just around the corner, and she feared she would lose her daughters.

She had always known that they were destined for greatness. But this was too soon! Her eldest was barely eighteen to say nothing of her youngest. She had forbidden Diana from taking part in the competition to be held on the morrow. Diana was always the obedient one, so she did not worry or expect her to defy her. Had it been Donna, she would have worried and put a guard detail on her as soon as the request had left her mouth.

She dreaded the Oracles words. It seemed that the attack on her Amazons by some great evil and the tournament were tightly entwined. The strange bodies falling from the heavens did nothing to ease her fears.

She made sure that the city was tightly guarded, that her soldiers were alert and that all had been accounted for. She walked down the hall to her daughter's quarters and entered to check in on them. She found her youngest playing with her short sword. At the sight of her mother she quickly set it down and rushed to her, hugging her hard for the second time that day.

The queen smiled, returning her little one's embrace. She looked around the room and not seeing Diana started to panic.

"Where is your sister, child?" she asked her youngest.

"I'm right here mother," Diana answered as she floated in through the balcony window. She was upset that her mother had denied her request to participate in the tournament but she had accepted the answer graciously. Still she had hoped for another opportunity to convince her mother otherwise.

"What were you doing outside, Diana? It is after dark!" The queen almost yelled but she was filled with relief as well at the sight of her eldest.

Both her daughters looked at her bewildered. They had never been forbidden from being outdoors after dark within the palace walls. "What is the matter, Mother?" they both asked simultaneously.

"I was just on the balcony, looking out at the ocean. It seems much quieter out there tonight and I was wondering why. Do you think it could have to do with what we saw fall from the sky today?" Diana answered and asked. She noticed that her mother seemed distraught and her emotions went from hurt to concern.

"It is nothing, my daughters. Just your mother panicking for no reason," she lied.

Diana touched her mother's arm. "Was it something the Oracle said to you today? Is something going to happen to us?"

Queen Hippolyta stared into her eldest's eyes. "You truly have the wisdom of Athena, my child. Yes I dread what will happen to our home soon but most of all I dread anything happening to either of you. You are my little lights, my sun moon and stars. I do not know if I could live if harm were to come to either of you."

"Nothing will happen to us, Mother. We're both very strong and we can fight!" Donna reassured her.

The queen laughed softly and held her youngest fiercely. "Yes, I know that you are, my child. Anyone wishing to harm either of you will be in for a big surprise."

That was exactly why she was so concerned. She, herself, and her Amazon warrior's were fierce and powerful and immortal. Her two daughters possessed strength and abilities gifted to them by the very goddesses themselves. And yet the Oracle had said that a small group of men would deliver them from a great evil. Just how powerful was this evil. Apparently more than her warriors or her daughters could handle. So then this made their rescuers even more powerful?

Diana interrupted her depressing thoughts. "Stay here with us tonight Mother."

The Queen smiled at Diana. "I think I will. However, we will not be up all night telling stories of battles and gods and goddesses. Tomorrow is a big day and your queen must be rested," she warned them.

JLA Universe

Midwest

Batman and Black Canary were flying over an uninhabited wooded area when Batman's sensor's picked up a strong heat signature. He banked the jet to get a better view of the ground.

They saw a small farm in flames. There were people running. At first it seemed they were running from the fire then they both saw a large hulking creature pursuing them.

"Looks like we're going to be making a slight detour," Batman said to Black Canary as he set down the jet.


	6. Chapter 6

Breathless Chapter 6

Fire and Smoke

JLA Universe

Midwest

Black Canary watched as Batman removed several "ice" pellets from a compartment next to his seat. She didn't see where he placed them. From a side panel of the cockpit he pulled a flame-thrower and what looked like some sort of science fiction gun. It reminded her of the gun that Mr. Freeze had used back at the bank. He hooked the flame-thrower over his shoulder and it disappeared behind him underneath his cowl. She didn't see where the "space gun," disappeared to. He made sure that he had a good supply of his deadly, throwing blades, as well as some specially modified ones. He turned to face her, ready.

He was fascinating to watch. No movements were wasted. There was a powerful grace and a magical deceptiveness to his movements. One moment there was something in his hand and the next it was gone. Try as she might she never quite saw where he hid his weapons, except for the flame-thrower. They had been on the ground for just a few seconds and he was ready to go.

"What do I get to use?" Black Canary asked. Her arms were crossed and her face formed a questioning pout. Without realizing that it had happened, she had gone from feeling intimidated in his presence to feeling comfortable and trusting.

Batman looked at her and almost smiled. She certainly didn't seem to be intimidated by him anymore. "Do you know how to use a flame-thrower?"

She stared back at him big eyed. "No."

Batman looked her over, considering the options. She didn't have many places to hide or carry weapons, and he was certain that she was going to be very uncomfortable if they had to be outside in the cold for too long.

"Here, take some of these," he said, offering her a few freeze pellets, and then he pulled out an extra cowl and handed it to her. She gave him a quizzical look.

"It will keep you warm," he explained.

She took it, draping it around herself. It was definitely warm. The material was light but she sensed that it would be strong and durable like her companion.

She smiled up at him. What was visible of his face was expressionless, but she knew that her humorless new friend was going to be looking out for her. "I'm ready."

"Take this as well," he said placing a small electronic device in the palm of her hand. "It is both a signaling device and a com-link. I don't want you leaving my side but, if for any reason we are separated, we'll still be able to communicate and I will be able to locate you. You activate it by placing it in your ear and pressing this button." He demonstrated it to her.

Dinah took her new toy. She was filled with excitement and fear. She had gone from being a superhero's daughter to crime fighter in the last few hours. She had met Superman and Batman and was now helping them fight some sort of alien creatures. As unbelievable as the circumstances seemed, she felt a new confidence permeating her being.

She placed the device in her ear, pressed the button and spoke, "Can you hear me now?" she grinned, somewhat nervous.

"Loud and clear," he answered turning around. He opened a hatch and dropped to the ground a few feet below. Dinah took a deep breath, taking control of her nerves, and then dropped from the warmth and safety of the jet, down into the cold darkness beside her new, grim friend.

* * *

Arctic

Superman plunged into the icy waters of the Arctic Ocean. He sped deep under the ice. He continued until he came to a vertical shaft and he shot up through it, eventually emerging from the freezing waters, inside a large cavernous room. He set down on the ice and quickly stripped his uniform from his body.

Setting his frozen uniform down on the ice, he focused his heat vision on it. He continued until the material glowed from the heat. He stood naked and unaffected by the negative 50-degree air. Steam rose from his body as the drops of ocean water evaporated off of him.

He finished superheating his suit and had just begun to scan it with his microscopic vision for residue from the alien creature they had vanquished, when he suddenly heard a familiar sound. Spinning around he saw the lovely form of Di-ana lying bound and unconscious on the icy floor of the cavern and a large nightmarish creature standing over her.

The white nightmare saw him simultaneously. With a vicious snarl it launched itself at him.

Superman had rarely been angry as a boy. His life, growing up with his adoptive parents Jonathan and Martha, had been one of warmth and peace. His rare displays of anger had always been mild and counterbalanced by the love, kindness and understanding of his beloved parents. Not only had he learned to master and control his powers as they had slowly begun to manifest themselves, but he had never really been exposed to a situation that had truly tempted him to let go and lose control.

Seeing Di-ana again, bound and at the mercy of the monster attacking him at the entrance to his own home, caused him, for the first time in his life, to truly lose control of his temper. He felt a rage he had never before experienced. His uniform lay forgotten on the ice, as with a shout, he launched himself naked, straight at the creature that dared to invade his home and harm the woman he had been unable to stop thinking about for the last several hours.

* * *

Metropolis

Barry and Wally stood before the doors of the Daily Planet in their civilian garb.

"This is the place," Barry said. "But I have no idea how to contact him."

"It would be nice if we could just pick up the phone and call him," Wally complained.

"Do you think that the monster we stopped back home had something to do with what happened to Aunt Iris, Uncle Barry?"

"I don't think so Son. Whoever or whatever killed Iris is still out there. Whatever it was that we fought seemed a little too easy to take down. I have a feeling that something more is going on but I have no idea what it is," Barry answered.

Most offices were now closed it being Saturday night. But the city's nightlife was in full swing. Barry and Wally continued walking down a well-lit street. They were passing a home entertainment store. There were many wide-screen and plasma screen TV's visible through the display window.

An image caught Barry's eye. Stopping, they went into the store to watch and listen. There was footage of a tall, athletic, brown haired man in a green, black and white uniform, flying and engaging a strange yellow creature. He defeated the monster and flew away with an unconscious girl in his arms.

"Uncle Barry! That's the Green Lantern! Wasn't that just awesome!" Wally gushed.

"That was very impressive," Barry agreed.

"Do you think he would help us?" Wally asked suddenly quiet again.

"I would imagine he would if we were able to talk to him," Barry responded.

Just then a reporter came on stating that there had been an unconfirmed attack on a farm in the Midwest. A recorded phone call to 911 was played. A man's voice was heard asking for help. The man said he and his family were under attack by several large, alien creatures. There was gunfire and then silence. The farm was an hour away from the city of Forest Hills.

"You think Superman is there?" Wally asked hopefully.

"I guess we're going to find out," Barry answered.

The two blurred into their costumes and sped to the Midwest.

* * *

Central City

Hal floated down slowly into the park where, minutes ago, the two Flashes had taken down a giant, fire emitting monster. The police and the press were everywhere.

He was immediately beset on all sides by the press and civilians. Giving his most winsome smile, he inquired as to the whereabouts of the Flash. No one knew.

An attractive reporter asked if there was an alien invasion going on. Some of the crowd laughed at the question. Those who had witnessed the attack in the park did not.

The reporter was nonplussed. She pointed out the fact that, in addition to the attack in Central City, Green Lantern had fought a creature in Coast City and there had been reports of alien attacks in Gotham, Middleton and in the Midwest there was a family under attack.

Hal looked the reporter over appreciatively. He took careful note of her nametag, then looking deeply and sincerely into her eyes he answered, "Yes Miss Vale. It appears that we may be under attack. But rest assured. You will be safe. My friend, the Flash and I have everything under control. I can't stop to talk more right now. It looks like there's more work for me to do still tonight. If you'd like to give me your card I'll be more than happy to continue this interview after all the aliens have been dealt with."

He gave her his most charming smile, then shot up into the air. "Ring. Take me to the location of the family that is under attack in the Midwest." Instantly the ring pulled him north.

The crowd of fans, reporters and onlookers watched as the tall and handsome hero disappeared leaving a trail of green energy.

* * *

Arctic

Kator instinctively shot up into the air upon hearing Shayera scream his name. He turned toward the tunnel from which the creature had emerged, firing his pulse rifle as he rose. He was surprised to see what looked like a large man fall to the ground. He had scored several direct hits as the man had flown, without the aid of wings, after him.

For a moment he took his eyes from the fallen man and focused on his wingmen. He was horrified to see three of them attacking the fourth. It was his childhood friend, Jotan Jot.

"Traitors!" He screamed into his com-link as he dropped to the aid of his friend.

* * *

Syndicate Universe

Metropolis

Daily Planet

The newsroom became very quiet as Lieutenant Clark Kent entered. He was feared worldwide. It was rumored that anyone taken into custody by the Lieutenant was generally never seen again. There was little fear of criminals, but the people feared the Syndicate and the military.

Di-ana's scent was here, but he sensed she was already gone. Ultraman knew just who to talk to in order to find out where she had gone.

Locating his victim, he marched over to Jimmy Olsen's desk. He was cringing on the floor.

"Stand up! Spineless Boy!" Ultraman barked at him.

The terrified Jimmy stood, trembling. "Yes Sir," he gulped. He feared he might pass out. He was fairly certain that if he did, he would not wake up.

Lt. Clark Kent grabbed him by the arm and effortlessly dragged him out of the newsroom and into a back hall. Slamming him into a wall, he lowered his face until he was eye to eye with him. "Where is Lois Lane?" He said it quietly, but there was nothing but menace in his voice.

"I..I..I d..don't kn…know. I thought she was here." Jimmy stammered. He found his feet were dangling in the air as the Lt. picked him up with one arm.

"I don't believe you," he continued in his terrifyingly quiet voice.

Jimmy lost control of his bladder. "I thought she was in her office! I swear!" he whimpered. He was certain that he was going to die.

"She was here." It was not a question.

"Yes! I talked to her a little while ago! She shoed me from her office and I haven't seen her since! I swear!" Jimmy sobbed.

The Lt. dropped him in disgust. He had wasted the trip. She was not at Owlman's home, she was not at the Floating Fortress and she was not at the Daily Planet. He would just have to find her later. He was overdue for the Syndicate meeting. He left the Daily Planet in a foul mood. Stepping into an alley he teleported to the Syndicate Satellite.

* * *

Midwest

The burning ranch was a few yards away. There were hills and trees everywhere around the little field they had landed in.

Batman was scanning for the creature and the people they had seen running from it. There was a shout and the sound of gunfire off to their left.

They sped towards the sound. As they crested the small hill that separated them from their goal, they spied a creature standing over a body. They couldn't tell if it was an adult or a child or if he or she were alive. There was a man rushing the creature firing his handgun into it. The bullets didn't seem to be having any effect.

Batman knelt and aimed the gun Canary had seen him pick up back on the jet at the creature's head and fired. Canary watched as the head was suddenly encased in ice. Batman turned off his com-link, looked at her and nodded.

Dinah ran forward a couple of paces crouched. She opened her mouth, there was a soft click in the back of her throat and her sonic scream shattered the ice-encased head of the creature. The body of the monster stayed upright for a few more seconds, then it collapsed to the ground.

The man who had attacked the creature was down as well, trapped beneath the body of the monster. Batman rushed to his side. He was unconscious but okay. There was a young teenaged boy on the ground almost under the fallen creature. Batman turned his com-link back on as he checked the boy for vital signs and injuries. He had a concussion and a couple of broken ribs, but he would survive.

"Canary. Let's keep going. We need to make sure the rest of the family is okay."

There was no response. "Canary, if you can hear me then answer."

Batman went silent and melted into the dark, making his way back to where he had left Canary. He found her unconscious on the ground, covered with the cowl he had given her. He could see where she had been struck on the head. It appeared to be a glancing blow. She was breathing shallowly.

Sensing movement to his left, he turned to see another creature coming towards him. He realized suddenly that there were six of the creatures closing in on him and Canary. Hoisting Canary effortlessly over a shoulder he rushed the closest creature firing the old ice ray gun, he had taken from Mr. Freeze several months ago, at its head. The creature's head was instantly encased in ice and it stopped moving.

Batman ran past it, turning slightly to fire at the next closest creature, encasing its head in ice as well. Holstering the ice ray, he pulled two of his modified throwing blades. He stopped, tapped a button on each one and then flicked one then the other at the each of the frozen heads.

His aim was flawless. Each blade found its mark. The blades embedded deep into the ice. There were three soft beeps and then the blades, and the heads, exploded.

As the two heads exploded he ducked down, hugging the ground covering the Black Canary. Two down, four to go.

Batman spoke quietly into his cowl. "Start ignition sequence. To my location and hover."

He watched the four remaining creatures to see if they responded to his voice. It seemed they had not heard him.

Batman cradled the unconscious girl in his arms underneath his cowl and cape, shielding her from the cold and from the four remaining monsters. It seemed that they could not see him or sense him at the moment. He wondered if it had to do with his lack of movement, the darkness and the color and insulation of his cowl and costume.

The four remaining ones seemed more humanoid somehow. Batman took advantage of the pause in the fight to study them closely. They were powerfully built but grotesque and somewhat sluggish. It was as if they had no voluntary control over their own movements.

It seemed to Batman, that for such powerful looking vicious creatures, they were remarkably easy to defeat. He wondered, briefly, if there was something bigger going on. Something about this wasn't right.

One of the displays in his mask went green. "Cable," he whispered into it. He silently and carefully wrapped the cowl and cape he had given to the Black Canary around her and slowly reached up grasping the cable that had lowered from his silent hovering jet. Batman secured the cable around the girl gently, making sure she would not fall.

"You're going to be okay," he whispered in her ear while watching the creatures carefully. One seemed to have responded to his quiet voice and was staring right at him.

Batman kept himself completely still watching to see what the creature would do. It stepped towards him. In that very moment the girl stirred giving out a soft groan. All four creatures turned staring at their location.

Batman sprang up, performing a round out towards the closest alien, firing the freeze ray at the creature's feet. As he leaped away from the Black Canary, he said "Up," into his cowl. The four sets of eyes were trained on him as the girl was zipped silently, straight up into the safety of the waiting jet.

Batman flicked two explosive blades at the first monsters frozen feet while simultaneously firing the freeze ray at the second closest creature coming at him. As the creature's feet exploded the display in his mask again showed that the Black Canary was securely in the jet. "Home," he said calmly as he rolled out the way of the third monsters fist. He came up firing the freeze ray at it.

He watched his display as his silent jet sped away towards Gotham. "Superman. Could use some backup," he spoke calmly into his com-link.

He heard a garbled response and what sounded like a shriek and then the link went dead.

The first of the four was without legs but crawling towards him. The second was, for the moment frozen in place. The third had a frozen arm and was swinging it at his head. Batman rushed the creature frozen in place, rolling, at the last moment, out of the way of the third creature's frozen fist.

The creature that was frozen in place swung both of its massive fists down at the spot where he had been just moment ago as the creature with the frozen arm swung at him from behind. The frozen arm of creature number 3 smashed into one of the frozen legs of creature number 2. The arm and leg shattered just as creature number 2's fists came down smashing creature number 3 to the ground.

Batman came out of his roll firing his freeze ray at the fourth monster. He discovered with disgust that it was no longer working. The creature grabbed at him but he was no longer there. He ran to the side throwing the useless gun at the creature followed by one of his explosive blades. The gun bounced harmlessly off the monsters body. The explosive blade made a hole in its torso, but did not slow it down.

"Superman. Anytime now."

No response. He would have to handle this himself.

Batman pulled freeze pellets from his utility belt and threw them at the fourth creature's feet. The feet were encased in ice but the fourth creature just smashed the ice away and continued towards him.

He ran up the hill towards the burning house on the other side. As he ran he pulled the flame-thrower from behind him. When he reached the top he turned kneeling, and aimed the weapon at the closest creature. As soon as the pilot flame was on he pulled the trigger. The flame shot out engulfing the torso of the monster. The creature opened its mouth and what sounded like a mocking laugh came out. Still firing the flame-thrower, he simultaneously flicked one of his explosives, throwing blades right into the monsters open mouth.

Batman leaped, somersaulting backwards down the other side of the hill, as the creature reached for him. Its head exploded as his feet touched the ground. He suddenly realized what had seemed wrong to him. The farm was on fire, but the creatures did not seem to posses the ability to make fire nor were they near to the farmhouse.

He raced back up the hill towards the three maimed monsters. As he aimed at the closest one, twin beams of heat shot down out of the sky, igniting his flame-thrower. Batman threw the superheated weapon to his left and rolled to his right. He could feel the heat through his insulated gloves.

As Batman came out of his roll he saw that there was a large man standing over him. He was slightly bigger than himself but not larger than Superman. Batman came up fighting. He had a blade in each hand. He stabbed at the man's shoulder, but the blade snapped in half.

Batman was startled. He knew he might very well lose this one, but he didn't back down. Flicking the second blade at the man as a distraction he removed a third modified throwing blade from his belt. He flicked this one at the man, deliberately slow.

The man caught the blade out of the air and smiled cruelly at him. The smile froze on his lips as the blade activated and sent a powerful charge of electricity through his body.

While the man convulsed, Batman swept his feet out from under him, knocking him to the ground. He was completely startled, as he rose to his feet to find his opponent already standing.

The man struck him in the chest with blinding speed. Batman fell down the hill, plowing a trench in the snow. He came to a stop at the bottom of the hill. He knew that he was about to lose consciousness and he could see the man standing over him again. The man's eyes began to glow red. "Super strength, super speed, heat vis…," he thought briefly as he drifted.

He was still staring up at the red eyes, struggling for breath. As the darkness began to swallow him, he saw something or someone smash into the man with the red eyes, taking him off of his feet, and then he passed out.

* * *

Arctic

Fortress

As Superman collided with the nightmarish creature, he heard Batman's voice in his com-link requesting his help. He smashed the creature to the ice holding it by the throat as he started to answer his new friend. The creature wasn't done. It gave a bloodcurdling shriek as it slashed the side of his head with a clawed hand, smashing the com-link to pieces and drawing blood from Superman.

Superman brought his fist smashing down at the creatures face but it was no longer there. Going intangible, Protex escaped Superman's viselike grip and coming up behind him, slashed his naked back open with his claws once again.

Superman turned with blinding speed and punched the monster across the ice cavern before it could again disappear on him. As he sped after the monster, pressing the attack, his open wounds closed.

Protex went invisible and wrapped the end of his tail around Superman's neck just as he came to a stop, and flung him to the ice face down. Pouncing on him he began repeatedly smashing his clawed fist into the back of Superman's head, driving it deeper into the ice.

Superman had never fought such a powerful foe. It was truly the first time he had been hurt other than with kryptonite or magic. He had always wondered if there were other beings as powerful as he. This one was certainly pretty close if not a match. His anger fueled his strength. He planted his hands firmly in the ice and gave a mighty heave backwards. The nightmare was thrown off.

Moving at super speed, he attacked the creature, punching it from every direction. The monster dropped to its knee's. Superman's last punch landed the monster near to the slowly stirring form of Di-ana. Being near her seemed to infuse the creature with a new burst of energy. It staggered to its feet and reached for her.

"NOOOOO!!" Superman shouted. He flew at monster unleashing his heat vision on it as he went.

The monster let out a bloodcurdling shriek of agony and disappeared, still shrieking, in a flash of light.

Superman stood over the spot where the creature had been a moment ago. He was still coming down from the battle rage that had consumed him.

"Superman?" the voice was soft and weak.

Superman looked down, remembering that he was not alone. Di-ana was sitting up, staring blankly at his crotch. She seemed weak and she was starting to turn blue. He scooped her up in his arms and flew to the entrance of his fortress. Touching it, the heavy door opened, allowing them passage into the warmth within.

He flew her to his living area and laid her on one of his couches. It was made from Kryptonian crystals. Clark had put many layers of cloth to make them more comfortable. The hardness did not bother him but he always hoped to one day have company.

She was staring up at him. She seemed to be in shock. Clark carefully warmed her body up with the same heat vision that had moments before sent the wicked monster into shrieks of agony. Slowly her color came back.

Her focus began to return as well. She was looking at him with a little more understanding. Putting on her most innocent look, she raised her wrists to him showing him that she was again bound like the first time they had met earlier that day.

Superman smiled and freed her wrists. She sat up quickly and pulled his face down into a deep and sensual kiss. He returned the kiss eagerly, pouring all of his bottled up passion and loneliness into it.

He again noticed the strength with which Di-ana held and kissed him. He could actually feel her grip on his face. Then she was caressing his chest and cooing into his mouth as they continued to kiss. She continued tracing patterns along his naked chest and torso slowly going south.

Clark held her gently, one hand was lost in her lovely disheveled, raven locks, the other lay tenderly on her slender waist.

She smiled inwardly. She seemed unaffected by her ordeal. She had found Superman again. Recruiting him to help her was going to be all too easy. He, like every male she had ever encountered, could not resist her. But there the similarities ended. He was just as powerful as Jur-li but so much younger and innocent looking. He was touching her as if she were made of glass.

She remembered that while Jur-li had never been a kind man, he had been gentle with her for a time. She pushed thoughts of the monster that was her husband from her mind as she focused on the kiss that she was sharing with her rescuer.

She had never experienced such passion in a kiss. It appeared that he was truly kissing for the first time and didn't want it to end. She continued her caresses. Her body was on fire. He was already as good as hers. She knew that once she shared her body with his that he would be her willing slave.

Her hand trailed down further. He suddenly jumped back turning several different shades of pink, red and purple.

Di-ana had just stroked his very naked and very aroused member.

Her eyes sparkled wickedly. "Wow Superman. That is very, very, impressive. Is that all for me?" She asked as she slowly got her breath back. She was staring unashamedly at his very excited manhood.

There was no way for Clark to hide his arousal. "I'm s..s..sorry. I..I f..f..forgot that I was n..n..naked for a m..m..moment," he stammered.

"You don't have to apologize to me. I think you look much better naked," she toyed with him. "If it will make you feel more comfortable I'll take off my clothes as well. That way you won't have to feel so lonely." She was eyeing him like a hawk looking at rabbit.

"Di-ana. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you. You've been through enough, without me, going and taking advantage of you like that. It's no way for a lady to be treated," he said, trying, unsuccessfully, to hide himself from her devouring eyes.

Her eyes sparkled wickedly. "You're a virgin, aren't you?" It wasn't a question. This was going to be more fun than she had expected.

"I…Um…What do you mean? I've kissed girls, um, a girl, ah, before," Superman responded lamely. There was something trying to break through the lust and passion induced fog that was clouding his mind.

She was walking towards him. He felt like he was watching a hungry lioness stalking her next meal.

He continued to back away. His back hit the wall and she was once again pressed against him. She was kissing his powerful chest and making very provocative sounds.

Superman was breathing hard. He felt like he was going to explode. He wanted nothing more than to just surrender to his desire for this woman who obviously desired him. She was throwing herself at him. He was quickly losing his resolve.

She was on her tiptoes, nibbling one of his ears. "Thank you for saving me from that awful monster," she whispered. And then she was caressing his erection again.

Superman yelped at the unfamiliar, yet amazing sensation. At the same time her words triggered his memory. The memory pierced his lust filled fog and he suddenly had the resolve to resist surrendering to the willing and lovely vision before him.

"A friend needs my help," he croaked. "I'm sorry, Di-ana, I have to go. I'll be back, I promise."

He blurred out of her embrace and into his bedroom, leaving a very startled, confused and frustrated Di-ana, and grabbed a new uniform. He dressed and then sped to the outer cave where he had left his first uniform. He scanned his boots for left over residue. There was none, just the black crystal that Batman's twin had thrown at him earlier that day. He put the boots back on and slide the black crystal into one of them then plunged back into icy underwater entrance to his home.

He ached with need and was struggling to focus his mind on helping his friend.

Superman burst to the surface and flew straight up into the air. His com-link was destroyed but he knew he could focus his hearing and try to zoom in on Batman or Canary's heartbeat to find them. He closed his eyes and began to filter out the sounds and suddenly stopped.

There was a life and death battle going on just miles away from his home right here on the ice. He would have to investigate it. Batman had sounded in control when he had heard him and he knew how capable he was, just from the little while he had been in his presence.

Making his choice he sped towards the sound of conflict just miles from his front porch. "I'm coming Batman," he promised as he sped over the ice in the opposite direction of his friend.

* * *

Syndicate Universe

Ivy Town

Molecule Man's Lab

Owlman stared at the word Fortress for a few seconds. He knew that it must be where Protex had taken Di-ana, and he was pretty sure that Protex would not be stupid enough to confront Ultraman if he could avoid it. No this had to be the home of Ultraman's look a like he had met earlier that day.

He imagined that this "Ultraman" possessed the same abilities as the real Ultraman but different weaknesses as evidenced by his reaction to the black crystal.

Regardless he had to stop the monster and get Di-ana back. He continued to frantically study the dials and displays. Controlling himself he found a box on the screen labeled "duration." There was an infinity symbol in the box. Hitting the drop down display he saw that there were several duration options spanning from ten minutes to infinity. He clicked on the ten-minute option. It had already been at least four minutes since they had disappeared.

Owlman set about preparing himself for their arrival. He didn't know if one or both would return. He readied his flame-thrower and his explosives for Protex.

If Di-ana returned alone he was certain he could convince the nymphomaniac to show her gratitude for rescuing her. If she happened to be bound like she had been when she disappeared then he wouldn't have to worry about convincing her of anything. He smirked at the thought.

His display told him that seven minutes had passed. He began to look at the logs of the uses made on the machine. It showed that he had been transported to Metropolis earlier that day around lunchtime. He knew it!

It also showed that Di-ana had been sent to Gotham a few hours after lunch. Maybe she had met the other Ultraman as well. He would have to pay this one a visit now that he knew how to do it.

Owlman looked back at the display. Three seconds left. He readied himself next to the pad where they had disappeared.

There was a bright flash, and a shrieking, smoking, Protex collapsed to the ground at Owlman's feet.

"Welcome home," he smiled down at him as he fired his flame-thrower into him at full power. "I guess today, just isn't your lucky day," he sneered at writhing monster.

Protex had never felt pain like he did when he had been punched by the naked man in the ice cave, but when the Ultraman look a like, had unleashed his heat vision on him, he had known that it was the end.

By some miracle he had been teleported back to Ray's lab. No, it had been Owlman. The punishment that Owlman was pouring into him was tremendous but nothing compared to pain he had endured at the hands of Ultraman's twin. His body convulsed with pain. He lashed his tail out, knocking the weapon from Owlman's hands. He half leaped, half crawled toward the door.

Owlman threw two of his explosives at Protex's head. They went off, knocking him back to the ground. He picked up his flame-thrower and continued to pour it into the fallen creature until his smoking form moving. "So long, monster," he snarled.

Satisfied that Protex was dead, Owlman turned back to the displays trying to figure out a way to teleport himself to Superwoman's location.

There was a slight noise.

Owlman spun around flame-thrower ready. Protex was gone.

* * *

JLA Universe

Arctic

Kator Hol dropped like a missile plowing into two of his friends' three opponents, knocking them off of their feet. He was on his feet instantly. He ran the first of the two through the heart, with his energy blade, before he could gain his feet. Traitors deserved no honor.

The second leaped to his feet and swung his energy mace at him. Kator side stepped parrying the blow with his shield and drove his blade through the man's ribs, piercing his lungs and his heart. He yanked the blade out in disgust and turned to his friends' aid as the second traitor fell to the snow.

Jotan had dispatched his opponent but he was injured. "They aren't Thangarian wingmen, Kator. If they were I do not think I would have survived their surprise attack. I think they are Khunds."

Khunds looked almost exactly like Thangarians, just slightly paler. Kator could not believe that he had been deceived. The seventeen men under his and Thanatos's command were extremely loyal and good friends. They had been through many battles and special operations together. He should have known if even one of them was being impersonated.

He looked down at the dead men and bent to check their uniforms. The one Jotan had dispatched lay staring blankly into the heavens. Kator ran his hand along his helmet and uniform then along his gauntlets. As he touched the inside of his left gauntlet the dead man's features changed revealing the face of a Khund.

Kator stood straight up looking at his friend. "Shayera!" he shouted into his com-link. There was no response.

* * *

Aboard the ship

After Shayera had noticed movement coming from the tunnel and had shouted her warning to Kator, she stood from her station and readied herself to disembark the ship and assist him. She did not immediately see the attack from the three wingmen. Her brother, Kantos, did not see them either as he rose to join his sister.

"Where are you two going?" Thanatos asked them.

"We are going to aid the Captain in the battle sir," Kantos replied.

"Yes that is a good idea, but I want you two to stay here to help me with surveillance," he said.

They began to protest but Thanatos was already selecting eight other wingmen to send to the aid of their second captain.

The eight wingmen readied to go without hesitation, eager to fight alongside their captain and friends.

Kantos had no trouble with the eight men that Thanatos had selected to go down. They were all good men but he couldn't understand why their captain wouldn't let Shayera go with them to aid Kator. She was as good as any of the men.

"Sir. One of us can run surveillance easily. If you will permit, I will stay so that Shayera may go," he suggested respectfully. His eyes trailed to the monitor. He was shocked to see three of the four wingmen that had gone with Kator attacking the fourth wingman.

"Traitors!" The incredulous rage in Kator's voice came across the com-link loud and clear.

Shayera turned to look at the monitor screen, her face draining of all color. The eight wingmen had just dropped out the ship. Shayera walked towards the hatch determined to help Kator. Kantos moved to assist his sister. The hatch would not open.

They turned to see five pulse rifles trained on them. Thanatos touched the inside of one of his gauntlets. The face of their Captain disappeared to reveal the face of an enemy Khund. The man grinned at them. The four remaining wingmen also touched their gauntlets revealing themselves to be Khunds as well.

"If it makes you feel any better, the eight I just sent to die are true Thangarian wingmen," the lead Khund said conversationally as he shut off the com-link between the ship and the wingmen outside.

Kantos was certain that he could take most the imposters with his training but he had to think about his sister. His mind was working furiously for away to get them to lower their rifles if only for a second.

"You may go if you like," the Khund was saying, looking at Kantos. "Wingman Shayera will come with us."

Shayera and Kantos looked at each other. She was partially shielded from their line of sight and fire by her brother's body. Their conversation was silent.

"Why do you need wingman Shayera?" Kantos asked fearing the answer. It seemed they didn't know that they were brother and sister.

"She'll provide some much needed entertainment to us before we send her on to a future of entertainment," the Khund replied, looking Kantos in the eyes. The other Khunds wore sneers on their faces.

Kantos felt his pulse rifle pressed into his hand and a shield was touching the back of his leg. "Okay. I'll go. As long as you're not planning on killing her, I can take my chances outside."

"Good. I'll open the hatch when wingman Shayera has moved over to me," the head Khund said.

The other Khunds had lowered their pulse rifles slightly. It was all the opening the highly trained brother and sister needed.

Kantos whipped up his pulse rifle and opened fire with blinding speed. Shayera stepped in front of him bringing up his large energy shield. Two Khunds were down before the rest could react.

The head Khund had unintentionally opened the hatch as his body lurched backwards against the console in reaction to Kantos's unexpected attack.

Kantos felt the cold air. Instantly his plans changed from recapturing the ship to getting his sister out of harm's way. Firing viciously at the three remaining Khunds he grasped his sister's harness firmly with his other hand and jerked her, with all of his strength off of her feet and out the open hatch into the cold arctic air.

For a moment he stood unshielded as he prepared to drop behind his surprised and enraged sister. Shayera saw his body lurch twice and then he was dropping, lifelessly, after her.

"Kantos!!" Shayera screamed his name as her nth metal stopped her fall. She unfurled her wings and shot after him. She caught him just meters above the ice then soared towards where Kator and the loyal wingmen were fighting, she assumed, the traitors.

Suddenly she realized that there were six wingmen fighting furiously against a single large man. The man was flying without the aid of wings or nth metal. Four loyal wingmen lay still in the snow.

As she watched another soldier fell, broken, to the ground. She laid the body of her brother tenderly on the ground. Then with a shout of rage she flew to the aid of her captain and friends.

Something was wrong on the ship! Had the Khunds taken it over as well? Kator was desperate. He had to make sure Shayera was all right.

"Down Captain!" Jantos shouted as he shoved Kator to the side and lifted his pulse rifle firing.

Kator spun to face what Jantos was firing at raising his shield as he did. He felt something brush past him at tremendous speed knocking him off balance. Regaining his balance he shot into the air turning and tracking, trying to locate their new enemy.

He saw the body of his friend lying in the snow. There were two smoking holes in his helmet. Not allowing himself to give into despair or blind rage he continued scanning for the enemy. He could hear more of his wingmen coming, at least he hoped they were his wingmen and not imposters.

Then he saw him. It was the man he had dropped with his pulse rifle minutes before. He floated in the air several meters from him. He was sneering at him.

Kator raised his pulse rifle to fire on him, but the man was no longer there. Too late he saw him floating on his left just before he struck him from the sky. It felt as if his shield might have cracked from the impact.

He was able to gain control again before he landed. Soaring back up he spotted the man staring at him. His eyes glowed red and Kator instinctively raised his shield. He felt the heat and power of the blast as his damaged shield took the impact as he was driven back.

Then his wingmen were upon him. The man was struck from the sky by an energy mace, but recovered quickly sped back up to the attack. Kator himself sped to the aid of his brave men.

By the time he reached them two had already fallen. The men were fighting with all their skill, strength and rage but it seemed to have little effect on the man.

Another wingman fell. Now there were six of them altogether against the powerful enemy.

Kator and his wingmen fought the losing battle desperately. They had not come this far to fail. Another of his brave men fell broken to the ground. The man was laughing, mocking their futile efforts.

Through the shouts of his men and the whistle of their weapons Kator heard the battle shout of his beloved Shayera. It made his blood run cold. Her energy mace struck the man in the back of the head.

The man winced spinning to confront his new bold attacker. Kator dropped his shield and, grasping his own energy mace in both hands, brought it down with all his might on top of the man head. His mace shattered, but the man dropped from the sky to the ice.

Kator was not finished. Drawing his energy sword he dropped down after the monster in a man's body. As he reached him, he saw with satisfaction, that his enemy's head was bleeding. He drew back his sword ready to stab him through the head. As he did so, he watched in disbelief as the wound closed.

The man looked up at him. Kator struck. The energy blade penetrated through the man's shoulder. The man yelled in surprise but reacted with blinding speed wrapping his good hand around Kator's throat and soaring into the sky past the other wingmen. Kator was sure that he was going to die. He hoped that his men would be able to take the man down again like he had, and finish him before he could recover.

He was trying desperately to grasp his blade and pull it from the man's shoulder but he was quickly losing strength and focus.

There was a whoosh. He thought he saw a blur of red and blue. The death grip on his throat was gone and he was falling.

* * *

Somewhere in the Bermuda Triangle

Arthur could not believe it. He had lost the creature. His wife and four shark friends were by his side. He knew he was faster than the monster. So it must have changed direction.

The king of Atlantis began to rise slowly from the murky depths into warmer waters. He inquired telepathically of his ocean friends. There were no answers at first. Then he began to receive dozens of answers in the negative. These were not all that helpful. Finally, a school of fish answered that a large grey creature had attacked them and was currently following a cruise vessel.

The king turned to his Queen. "Now we have to protect the humans as well," he said telepathically. "Let's go kill this monster."

They sped off again, grim and determined, into the darkness, after the beast.

* * *

Themyscira

Diana fell into a deep sleep. The sleep was unnaturally deep. A form slowly took shape next to her. It looked almost like smoke in the form of a man with wings. Or perhaps it was a man with wings in the form of smoke.

The form bent over Diana and touched her head.

Diana opened her eyes. She was again on the beach where she, her sister, her mother, Phillipus and several other Amazons had been the previous afternoon. The sun was shining brightly overhead. Her eagle friends were flying around agitated.

She noticed that her mother wore something of a scowl on her face. She was looking at her. There were many Amazons standing around the beach. All were armed.

Looking down at herself she saw that she was wearing the armor made for the champion of the tournament. She was confused. As she continued to look around she saw a huge nightmarish creature lying on the beach there was a large powerful looking blond man and a beautiful red haired woman standing next to him. She wondered why her mother had allowed a man on the island.

As she looked around the images began to swirl and fade. Suddenly she was looking into the face of a man. His face was inches from hers. It seemed it might be a handsome face but it was contorted in rage and there was a hint of madness in it. She saw one of his fists pulled back. His hand was very large and there was blood on it. She sensed that it was her blood. She looked to the side as the large fist descended slowly. She saw her sister Amazons and her mother lying, scattered on the ground. She felt helpless and lost.

She tossed in bed moaning. The image of the cruel face began to fade. She was looking at a very beautiful face. The features were kind and strong and innocent. She suddenly realized that it was the same as the cruel face. She felt dread in her stomach. Her little sister standing next to him, she was crying.

Diana began to wake up. The form touched her head again. Diana fell back to sleep. She could see her goddesses. They were talking to her. "It is your duty to win the contest and champion the cause of peace and wisdom and strength to the world, child." They said to her. She couldn't tell if one or all of them said it.

She bowed her head. "But my Mother will not allow me to enter the contest," she admitted.

The images faded again. She heard the words, "You will be champion," as she was lost to an oblivion of dreamless sleep.

The form moved over to the sleeping form of the Queen lying next to the younger girl. The form of a hand lightly touched the young girl's hair. "Tonight you will sleep in peace, child, but you will show your mettle after Helios has entered the sky a second time."

The form then touched the Queen's brow. "You must see," it whispered to her.

The beautiful Queen opened her eyes. Her hands were bound and she was in chains. Before and behind her were all of her Amazon sisters. All looked beaten and defeated. There was a look of despair on every face. Her friend Phillipus was chained in front of her.

A strange giant yellow monster of a man walked up to her leering. He grabbed her by the hair pulling her towards him. She could hear the indignant cries of her sisters as the monster touched their queen.

Suddenly two forms knocked the monster off of his feet. It seemed they had fallen from the sky. They stood with their backs to her separating her from the monster. She could see that they were very young men, older than her Donna but younger than Diana. They were as tall as herself and slender of build yet already powerfully muscled for their age. They had thick black hair and their clothing was like her own but masculine.

The monster attacked them and they fought back as one. The images began to fade. She could just make out the face of one of the beautiful boys and she heard the words Yia Yia, just as they disappeared.

The Queen turned restlessly next to her youngest daughter. She began to awaken but the form touched her head once more and she fell back into a deep and dreamless slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

Breathless Chapter 7

JLA Universe

Dinah started after Batman down the hill. She stopped sure she had heard a noise behind her. Just as she turned back she was struck on the side of the head.

She was struggling to get up, to hide, to run, to fight, but her body refused to obey her.

Batman was talking to her. She couldn't answer him, couldn't even completely understand him. She knew she was surrounded but couldn't explain how she knew. She wondered if she would die here in the snow, at the age of twenty, playing superhero. She wondered if her mother would recover from losing her after having already lost her father.

She was in Batman's arms. She could feel the wind on her face and legs as he ran with her over his shoulder. He was fighting silently. She was freezing.

The cold was gone. She was wrapped tightly in the cowl Batman had given her and she was tucked under his body. She could feel his warmth and energy. He was talking quietly. His words sounded like commands but she couldn't understand what he was saying.

She didn't know why, but she felt anger. Why wouldn't he speak clearly too her?! What was he telling her to do? Did he have to be so bossy?

His face was very close to hers. She could feel his lips on her ear. Her anger suddenly disappeared and she was filled with dread all over again. She knew that she would never see him again. She knew that no one would ever see him again. She yelled out a "No!" but he did not seem to hear her.

She knew she wasn't going to die. Batman wouldn't let her.

She would see her mom again, her uncles, but never Batman.

His lips were pressed to her ear. She could feel the warmth of his breath. She wanted to turn her face and look him in the eye, but her muscles wouldn't respond.

"You're going to be okay."

Dinah's eyes opened. She stared, uncomprehending up into the bright light above her face. Slowly, her mind cleared and her senses started cataloguing her strange environment.

She lay on her back on a bed. Turning her head she noted that her bed was narrow, like a hospital bed. She was not strapped down so she could move her limbs freely. She tried to sit up but was rewarded with a slight pain in her head. She lay back down.

Closing her eyes, Dinah took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. With her eyes still closed, she focused on detailing what she had seen of the room in her mind. There were three clean, white walls and one of glass. Beyond the glass wall everything looked dark. The cowl that the Batman had given her was draped over a chair next to her bed. There was what looked like a surgical table over against the wall opposite to the glass wall, at least it looked like the surgical tables she had seen her uncle, Dr. Midnight, use in the JSA trauma room and at his clinic.

She was not tied or strapped or in any way constrained. She was covered with a white sheet and white blanket. She moved her hands under the covers, touching her body. Her clothing had not been removed. The room was comfortably warm. Apparently, wherever she was, she was not a prisoner or if she was, she was not considered a big enough threat to be constrained.

This final thought troubled her.

Dinah sat up slowly. There was a slight ache on the right side of her head, but nothing excruciating. She touched her head. Her wig was gone and there was a bandage wrapped around her head. Her lovely black hair fell down around her shoulders. She looked back at the chair with the cowl. Her wig and mask were there as well. There were no tubes connected to her. She slowly moved her legs over the side of the bed. The floor looked immaculate. Her boots were there. She put them on and then stood up. There was a quiet mechanical hiss. A glass door slide open and a very distinguished gentleman of perhaps fifty entered the room carrying a tray with food on it.

The man was tall and slim. The little hair that he had was dark. His face was kind. "Good evening Miss Canary. My name is Alfred. You have a received a rather nasty bump on your head but nothing life threatening. You are free to go at any time but I would encourage you to rest awhile longer. Here are some refreshments for you. You looked famished."

Dinah just stared at him for a moment longer. She stood up suddenly with determination. "Batman! He needs help! I have to help him!" She found that she was shouting, and suddenly, her legs felt weak.

Alfred was at her side helping back to the bed. "Yes Miss. I believe he does need help, but you are in no condition to do so."

Dinah was back in the bed. She felt dizzy again. "Superman! Super can help him. You have to call Superma...", She was drifting in and out.

"How do I call Superman Miss?" Alfred asked, leaning with his ear close to her mouth.

"My ear," Dinah answered as she was once again swallowed in darkness.

Syndicate Universe

Syndicate Satellite

Power Ring, Ocean Master, Nuclear Man, Major Atom, Lightening and Iron continued debating their attack on the enemy ships that were two days out. They assumed they would not be able to count on Ultraman to lead the fight. Nor could they count on or trust Protex. No one present had seen Superwoman for a while and although he could not fight in space Owlman's strategic input was sorely missed. Of the six present only Power Ring, Nuclear Man, Major Atom and Iron would be able to take the fight to the enemy in space. Ocean Master and Lightening would stay behind to fight from the satellite if the enemy managed to get close enough.

Guy was talking. He loved being in charge in Ultraman's absence. He wasn't a natural leader by any means but he thought very highly of himself and loved to hear his own voice. In fact, Major Atom was a much better leader and had some serious military training but he was a bit suicidal in his approach to any attack, since he, for all practical purposes, couldn't be killed. Most everyone present wanted to win and survive at the same time.

"Okay, we will wait until Johnny gets back here with Molecule Man before we make our final decision. But if Molecule Man can't come up with some way to take out those ships then we are on our ow…"

The teleporter fired up and Ultraman stood with them. Although not all present were friends, and many resented Ultraman's power, there was an audible sigh of relief from everyone including Guy.

Power Ring began again to explain their plan of attack but Ultraman cut him off with a question. "Where are Molecule Man and Protex?" He looked at each one present in the eye. None held his gaze for long.

Power Ring finally answered him. "Johnny went to get Molecule Man. We don't know where Protex is and to be honest we don't want him in on this."

"If he cannot be found, that is fine. We do not need him to win. It is now just Sunday. We will attack tomorrow. We will meet them a full day away from our planet and we will cut them to ribbons." Ultraman just took over. No one questioned him.

Ultraman continued, "I will take Power Ring, Nuclear Man and Major Atom with me, Protex also if we find him before we leave. Iron, you will stay behind. One leak in your outfit and you are dead. You, Ocean Master, Lightening, Johnny and Molecule Man will fight from here. If Owlman and or Superwoman show up, be sure to let me know. If I find out that any one here has touched Superwoman, death will be the least of your worries."

"We do not know what this armada is after and frankly, I don't care, but we know that they are prepared for war. We will not ask them any questions nor give them any quarter. We will simply destroy their ships. There will be no prisoners. Is that understood?" Ultraman looked at each of the syndicate members.

Each nodded their agreement.

Ultraman smiled. He had hoped that one of them would have opposed him. He wanted to break something very badly right now but knew that he must focus. "When Johnny returns with Molecule Man make sure that he has access to anything he needs."

Iron, Lightening and Ocean Master nodded quickly. Their fear of Ultraman was mixed with respect. They knew that with him they were sure to win.

Ultraman nodded his head. "I have some business to attend too, I will return before morning and we will attack and destroy the invaders," with that he teleported out of the satellite.

JLA Universe

Midwest

J'onn J'onnz arrived above the Midwestern farmhouse moments after he departed from Middleton. He had sensed the shock and fear of the family that had been attacked. He focused on the father's mind. He feared for a child. He had hidden his family and returned for his missing son. J'onn lost contact with the father's mind but had felt a sense of relief wash over the man just before he lost contact.

He stopped in midair, letting his powerful mind scan the area again, trying to pinpoint and understand the enemy he was about to confront. Suddenly he sensed him or it. The mind was weak as if under outside control. It was bent on destruction. He knew that the enemy was not human. He was too powerful. More so than the creature he had fought in Middleton.

There it was. He could see flames. He was watching something burn. A distraction tore him from the destruction he had caused. J'onn tried to see what it was that this creature of destruction had noticed.

He could not pinpoint anything. He had the sense of a shadow moving in the darkness. Creatures not unlike the one he had defeated attacked the shadow and were systematically taken down.

The man-like creature of destruction moved to destroy the shadow. J'onn suddenly saw the shadow clearly in his mind. The shadow was a man. He sensed a grim determination. He fought to protect the very family J'onn sought to aid. He was just a man, and yet he had single handedly defeated six powerful alien beings and was now fighting a losing battle against a monster in the body of a man.

J'onn dropped from the sky like missile. The monster was about to kill the shadow that was a man. J'onn increased his mass as he hit the creature with tremendous force, knocking it off of its feet.

They crashed into the side of the hill. The force of the impact sent snow and dirt several meters into the air. The man lashed out, but J'onn was no longer there.

The creature stood to his feet, spinning around searching for his new foe. J'onn came up out of the ground. He grabbed the man by the back of the neck and by a leg, soaring high into the sky. He then flung him with all of his might to the ground. The impact created a small crater.

J'onn dropped to the crater ready to finish the monster. It stood up shakily. There was a mocking grin on its disgustingly human face. It struck out with tremendous speed and power.

J'onn struck simultaneously.

Both connected.

The blows sounded like a thunderclap.

Both fell.

J'onn recovered first. The creature's strength was quite amazing. He had not fought a foe that could match him in strength in several centuries. This one was close to him but not quite his match. He knew he had already won.

As he renewed his attack, the creature unleashed a blast of heat vision. The twin beams slammed into J'onn's chest just as he struck the man back to the ground.

J'onn dropped to his knees in agony, his mind in turmoil. Slowly he began to regain focus and control of his mind and body. He saw that the man stood over him eyes glowing. J'onn unleashed his own Martian vision at the man just as he tried to finish J'onn off with his.

The beams collided. Weakened as he was, J'onn was having a hard time focusing. He was slowly being driven back. He was recovering but not quickly enough. Changing tactics, already on his knees, he dropped to his hands. Not having the energy or presence of mind to go intangible he simply launched himself at the man. Hitting him midsection, he slammed him to the ground.

J'onn grabbed the man by the throat, slamming its head into the ground again and again. He had to keep the eyes from focusing on him. He was slowly recovering from the heat beams. He realized too late that in his present state he was too weak to hold the monster down.

The man struck him in the side of the head, knocking him away. He struck him again and then he was standing over him once more, eyes glowing, a wicked smile on its face and a mocking laugh on its lips.

Barry and Wally arrived at the burning farm. They stood at the top of a hill overlooking the destruction, their bodies crackling with the energy of the Speed Force.

Barry stared at the farm, hoping that they weren't too late to save lives. Wally looked at the farm then looked around the surrounding land. It was dark but the snow and the blazing farm lit up much of the area, casting eerie shadows everywhere. As his eyes scanned over the yard and hill on the opposite side of the farm to the one they stood on, something caught his attention. A form took shape. It was a man with glowing eyes. He was at the bottom of hill standing over something.

"Uncle Barry! LOOK!" Wally exclaimed.

Barry looked up at where Wally was pointing. He was unable to focus immediately from staring at the flames. There was the sound of a loud impact. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he saw a dark form lifting the body of a man and flying up into the air with him.

The man's body struck the earth with such force that it left a small crater. They stood frozen for a moment watching the battle. The blows sounded like sonic booms. Then they went into action.

Wally blurred over to the fallen figure he had first seen. Barry was right behind him. He was watching the fight intently. Both figures seemed to rival Superman in abilities. Perhaps in power as well but he wasn't sure how powerful Superman was.

"Uncle Barry. I think this is the Batman! Batman is real! The dark one is the Good Guy!"

The one that looked like a man had gotten the upper hand. Wally's exclamation and the man's mocking laugh decided their hand for them.

Barry struck the man full in the chest transferring some of his energy. The man let out a scream as he was thrown back several meters. Wally stood over the dark figure.

Wally realized that the dark figure was actually a large green man. The green man look up at him and smiled. It was a gentle smile, but somewhat disconcerting at the same time. The eyes were as dark as the darkness that surrounded them and there was a deep sadness and loneliness to them. They were the eyes of one who had seen and experienced unspeakable tragedy and yet, at the same time, full of compassion.

"Thank you for coming to my aid. It possesses heat vision and I am vulnerable to fire. We must stop it. It seeks only to destroy." J'onn spoke into Wally and Barry's minds simultaneously.

Both looked at him bewildered for a moment.

"I apologize. I am a telepath. It has been years since I have forgotten myself and conversed with another telepathically. It must be the battle and the creature's heat vision that has weakened me." J'onn continued, this time in his deep, grave and gentle voice.

Wally recovered first and eloquently. "You're green! That is so creepy and so cool! And your voice is awesome!"

Barry looked at Wally. "Get the Batman to safety and see if you can find the family. We'll take care of this guy."

Wally looked disappointed but did not argue. Stooping, he scooped up the much larger man with amazing ease, his body crackling with the energy of the Speed Force, and disappeared over the hill.

J'onn and Barry blurred to the fallen man. He came up, heat vision blasting.

Barry tried creating a vortex with his arms to push back the heat vision but the force of the heat knocked him back. He recovered instantly but his green alley and the man were fighting furiously in the air. He could feel the shock waves of their blows. Their green friend definitely had the upper hand. He was not giving his opponent the chance to use his heat vision on him. A final blow knocked the man from the sky. The impact created another small crater.

Barry was impressed with their green friend's power.

J'onn gave a mental sigh of relief. The Flashes' appearance had turned the tables in their favor. He floated down towards his new friend. Too late, he realized that there was another attacker.

A giant green anvil came smashing down on J'onn, slamming him into the ground.

"Wow! You okay Flash? I didn't think anyone was stronger than Superman! Live and learn I guess. You know what they say. There's always somebody tougher. I'm the Green Lantern by the way. I'm sure you've heard of me."

Hal floated down, with a triumphant and confident smile, to where the Flash stood staring at him in obvious open-mouthed shock and relief. He was used to that sort of response. He got it all the time, mostly from the ladies though.

He had to admit, he did strike quite an impressive figure. His outfit did nothing but enhance his already impressive physique.

The Flash was trying to say something. He thought he heard words that sounded like "Moron and Idiot" but he knew that couldn't be right. The Flash must still be in shock to be referring to himself in that manner.

Hal continued unphased. "Don't be too hard on yourself. I don't think you're an idiot at all. Anybody can make a mistake. You were just trying to help a family in trouble and I gotta say that it is really cool that you know Superman. How were you supposed to know that this freaky green guy would be able to take him?

Well, don't worry, between the two of us we should be able to take him down a notch, but we're going to have to work as a team. There is no telling how strong he is. But with your speed and my power ring we should be able to make him think twice before he messes with a Green Lantern or a Flash in the future. Yeah, and once Superman gets back up out of the snow, if we haven't already sent him packing, I'm sure the three of us will make the Mean Greenie wish he had never set foot on earth."

He noticed that the green bad guy he had just spanked was getting back to its feet. He was about to reengage. He heard the Flash shout "No!" and then saw the green one fall in agony as he was hit by twin beams of heat. The Flash went to attack but Superman was no longer on the ground.

Superman blew the Flash off of his feet. He continued to blow on him, encasing him completely in ice.

Hal stared, for a moment bewildered. As the man turned to attack him, he realized two things. One that the man was not Superman, and two, that he had made a very big mistake.

Syndicate Universe

Ivy Town, Ray Palmer's Lab

Owlman was in a foul mood. He had been looking forward to killing Protex for quite some time. He had had the perfect chance, and he had blown it. He had let the monster escape again.

He knew he couldn't have gotten too far. Now he had to make a choice. He could stay in the lab and try to teleport after Superwoman, or he could find Ray, make him show him how to teleport either himself or teleport Superwoman back, or he could go after Protex and finish him off.

Of the three options, finding and eliminating Protex seemed the most intelligent. The monster was somewhere in the building and in no shape to fight. He was about to begin the hunt when suddenly Johnny Quick was standing next to him.

"Hey Owlman! What's up man? Where you been? You been getting some action with 'you know who', haven't you?" Johnny raised his eyebrows several times and almost elbowed Owlman in a good-natured locker room fashion but quickly thought better of it. With his powers he didn't fear an all out fight with Owlman, but he knew how smart and dangerous Owlman was and unlike many of the other Syndicate members, when he was asleep he was just as human as the next guy.

Johnny changed the subject. "You know where Ray is?"

Owlman scowled, "Yes I do. He is on his way home. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a monster to dispatch."

"What monster?" Johnny asked. "If you want to kill Protex then get in line, but Ultraman wants him to help fight against the invaders."

Owlman's head snapped up to look at Johnny, "What invaders?"

Johnny was a little stunned. It wasn't often that Owlman was surprised. "Oh, I don't know. Just the huge alien armada headed our way. It should arrive by Tuesday. Ultraman and Guy are going to take Nuclear Man and Captain Force, and Protex if they can find him, to meet the Armada out in space tomorrow. The plan is to turn the armada into space debris."

Johnny continued, "We need Ray. He can probably make some gadget that will take them all out without us having to lift a finger."

"Fine. I just told you where Ray is. We'll just have to fight the invaders without Protex's help. I'll turn over the body after I kill it," Owlman replied.

Owlman disappeared out the lab door.

Quick decided not to press the issue. Ultraman could deal with Owlman if he wanted to. He preferred to go after Ray. Mind made up Johnny blurred to Ray's house.

JLA Universe

Arctic

Superman arrived high above the battle in the blink of an eye. He took in the ship, the crater in the ice, the dead creature, the nine dead winged men and the battle. He heard the desperation and saw the skill of the armored men with wings fighting against one man with no wings. He saw that the man with no wings had powers disturbingly similar to his own. He saw a small red haired woman enter the fray. He watched, who he presumed to be, the leader of the winged men make a desperate move to end the battle and save the others. He heard and saw the viciousness and mockery of the man with no wings, and he knew.

Superman dropped from the sky, snatched the man away from the hawk man, and drove him deep into the ice. The man kicked at him knocking him back. He was not surprised when he actually felt the man's kick. It was the second time today and in his life he had felt such power from another. However this one wasn't nearly as powerful as the white monster he had defeated earlier.

Shayera and the four wingmen caught the falling Kator. By the time they reached the ground he was already able stand on his own again. They all watched the battle between Kator's colorful rescuer and their enemy with rapt attention ready to reenter the fight at any moment.

The man came out of the ice slowly. He spied Superman hovering a few feet above him and let go with his heat vision. Superman didn't try to evade the blast. He simply unleashed his own heat vision. The beams collided in midair. Superman's heat beams quickly overcame the man's, pushing his beams back into his eyes and striking him simultaneously.

The man fell back with a scream. Superman grabbed him up by his throat and lifted him up off of his feet. His eyes were burned shut and the sword of the leader of the hawk men was still embedded deep in his shoulder.

He could hear some of the hawk men in the air just behind him and the small woman's voice a little further away. Her voice sounded pleasant and fierce at the same time. He could make out the four heartbeats of the four behind him the softer heartbeat of the fierce woman, the strong heartbeat of the brave leader and a fainter weaker heartbeat. The last one stopped almost as soon as he had picked it up.

"Who Are You?" Superman shouted, bringing the man's face close to his own.

The man just groaned in response at first. Superman tried a few more languages that he knew. He picked them up quickly. There was no response. The man just stared unseeing with his useless eyes, back into his face.

Superman tried a few alien languages he had learned from Jor-El's training. A wicked smile slowly formed on the defeated man's mouth. He spoke. Superman was shocked to hear the man speaking in Kryptonian.

"You are strong, but you will soon be either a slave or a corpse."

Superman stared at the man in utter bewilderment. He had not heard his native tongue other than from the recordings of his mother and father. It was a little different than what he was used to but instantly recognizable. "Who are you?" he asked again, this time in Kryptonian.

"I am just the beginning; an experiment. It is you they desire and seek. They have raped world's looking for one such as you." The man's voice was becoming weaker.

"Who are they? Why are they looking for me?" Superman asked, more confused and angry now.

"They seek slaves and death and power. They will rip away all that you love and they will steal your soul." The man was sagging in Superman's grip now. He dropped the man to the snow.

He heard the leader of the hawk men talking to him in an alien language he had not yet learned. The man looked like he was going to stand up and continue to fight. Superman struck him down with a powerful blow to the head. The man lay still, unconscious in the snow.

Superman turned to face the leader hawk man. He had taken his hawk helmet off. He stood almost as tall as himself. He thought he might be just about the same height as the Batman. He had a very serious face and penetrating steel grey eyes. There was a friendly smile on the serious face. It was obvious that this was not a habit or a light gesture. The strong face was framed by a shock of dark black curly hair. There was a nasty bruise on the man's neck. The hawk wings were folded neatly behind him. The small hawk girl and the four hawk men stood just behind him but fanned out so that they had a clear view, and judging from their sophisticated looking weapons, a clear shot at him should he prove to be yet another enemy.

The hawk man leader was speaking again to him. His gestures indicated that he was thanking him for his rescue. He offered Superman his hand. Superman took it and gave him a friendly smile back. He was still troubled by what the man with his powers had said.

The hawk girl shouted something. It sounded desperate. Everyone looked up. Superman had forgotten about the ship during the fight. There was a canon targeting them. The hawk man leader shouted something and all of the hawk men and the girl scattered into the air with amazing speed. It seemed that the cannon was trying to target the leader specifically.

Without further thought Superman shot up towards the ship. As he left the ground the canon fired, having locked on the leader. Superman blurred to intercept the powerful pulse ray before it struck the hawk leader.

The pulse ray struck Superman. He had never in all his life felt such intense pain outside of the few times he had been exposed to kryptonite. Even those exposures had been small. This felt like his body was being shaken apart. He gave an involuntary scream as he fell limply to the ice. His whole body wracked with pain.

Kator saw his powerful new friend take the blast meant for him and dropped to where the man who had killed so many of his men lay. He yanked his sword from his body and checked him for signs of life. He noted with satisfaction that the sword wound did not heal and that there was no pulse. He yanked him up and shot back up into the air speeding directly towards his ship.

He shouted a couple of commands into his com-link as he sped upwards. Shayera and his men quickly complied. Three of the men and Shayera begin firing their pulse rifles at maximum power at the ship's view screen. The canon was beginning to track their fire. The fourth wingman swooped down grabbed Superman and sped him out of the pulse canon's range.

Kator reached the pulse canon. Keeping out of view he strapped the nearly invulnerable body of his dead enemy over the mouth of the canon. Then he flew to the back hatch shouting one more command into his com-link.

The pulse canon fired. The nearly invulnerable body of their enemy trembled and shook. But contained the pulse blast. The canon trembled then suddenly exploded. The whole ship shook. Shayera and the three wingmen lay in the snow unmoving. The fourth wingman was at Kator's side. They each took a position on either side of the hatch. It slowly opened. Two, enemy Khund's dropped out. The fourth wingman stabbed the closest Khund through the throat and shot a tranquilizer dart into the back of the second Khund with blinding speed, while Kator sped into the ship as the hatch begin to close. The remaining Khund was unaware of his presence until it was too late, not that it would have done him any good.

The Khund leader saw a blade protruding from his chest and heard a voice whisper, "This is for murdering my friends, Coward."

The Khund was staring blankly at the monitor screen. He saw the three wingmen and the beautiful girl he had thought dead flying towards the ship, then he dropped lifeless to the floor.

Kator opened the hatch letting in Shayera, his four remaining men and their prisoner. "Is our new friend going to be alright, Golin" he asked the wingman who had removed Superman from harms way.

The wingman smiled and pointed to the front of the ship. They all looked and saw the colorful figure that had saved their lives, floating in the air smiling at them.

Kator brought the ship down to the ice and opened the hatch. The main pulse canon had been destroyed. Otherwise the ship was fine.

Superman entered the open hatch. He noted the three dead bodies and one unconscious one. There was no tension in the air. None of the hawk like figures was in a defensive stance. In fact, all six had removed their hawk like helmets and were smiling at him.

The hawk girl was a beautiful red haired girl. She reminded him a little of Lana physically, but her face was not as innocent looking although every bit as lovely. He thought it must have been the eyes that were different. She had the eyes of one who had witnessed and fought against the many atrocities and unspeakable evils that filled the world, or in this case, the universe.

The four soldiers were similar in size to their leader and all had the strong serious face of a warrior, but Superman noted with satisfaction that while all four had very proud features none of the four, or the girl or leader for that matter, had a look of cruelty about them. While the four surviving soldiers were similar to each other in size their hair and their faces were quite distinct.

One other had black hair like the leader, but it was not curly and there was a scar that ran down at an angle from just over his left eye down over his nose across his right cheek and stopped on his neck. His eyes were black like coal. While he did not seem older than any of the others the scar tended to give him a more experienced look. Like one who had stared death in the face perhaps just a few more times than the others and had lived to tell about it. His name, Superman would find out later, was Golin Ghul. It was he who had taken Superman to safety and aided the leader in taking the ship back from the traitors.

Two of the four were obviously brothers, identical twins to be exact. Superman would find out later that they had lost their older brother Jotan Jot, in the battle. They had both known Kator since childhood. Their brother Jotan and Kator had been good childhood friends. If any present mourned Jotan more than Kator it was these two. They were exceptional soldiers. They both had dark brown curly hair dark brown eyes and strong features. He had noted how furiously these two had fought against the strange man they and he had finally defeated. Their names were Jorlan and Morlan Jot.

The fourth of the four remaining soldiers had darkish red skin but very blonde hair. The hair was cut short. It reminded Superman of the haircut of an American soldier. He had light brown eyes. His eyes looked tired yet when he smiled at Superman his tired eyes smiled as well. He had fought many battles with Kator and had lost many friends today. He was grateful to have a new powerful alley. His name was Santor Dhur.

The leader walked up to him. He said a few words. His voice sounded strong. It was the voice of a warrior and leader. It was the voice of one who inspired confidence. Superman wished he could understand his new friends. The beautiful Hawk girl said something to the leader. Superman could instantly tell that they were in love. The way she touched his arm as she spoke to him, the instant warm eye contact they shared as if they were having another silent conversation simultaneously, and the way the steel grey eyes of the leader became instantly tender as they looked at her.

It was something that Clark had witnessed countless times with his parents. No one could see them together and doubt that they were in love. He had seen this display in very few others. When he did he always felt as if he were looking at or seeing something sacred. Something that was to be protected and preserved at all costs. He knew immediately that he liked these fierce people.

The leader looked back at Superman. He had a small metallic gadget in his hand. He held it out to Superman gesturing for him to put it in his ear. He placed a similar device in his own. Superman smiled to himself briefly, thinking of Batman. Almost as quickly his smile faded as he remembered Batman's call for help for the second time.

Superman placed the device in his ear and instantly he could understand what the Hawk leader was saying to him.

"I am Kator Hol. You saved my life not once but twice, as well as the lives of my remaining men and my betrothed. I am eternally in your debt."

Superman nodded kindly but interrupted him. "A friend needs my help. I am sorry that I cannot stay longer. I was on my way to help him when I heard your battle."

Kator nodded in understanding and said, "You are now our friend. That makes your friend our friend. We will go with you but first we must attend to our dead. We will follow the signal from the translator we gave you."

Superman was grateful for the extra help. He moved to the back hatch. "I'm sorry for the men you lost today," he said. He saw that fierce beautiful warrior was fighting tears and the rest were somewhere between tears and rage. Looking at the prisoner Superman asked, "What will happen to him and to the man outside strapped to the cannon?"

"He will tell us all that he knows," Kator answered grimly, indicating the prisoner. The monster that you fought is already dead. That was our mission anyway; seek and destroy each of the vessels that were sent here by our enemy. There are more here on your planet that we must find and eliminate.

Superman nodded, he hated to think what the man would go through but he could think of no alternative to offer his new friends to spare him. He knew instantly that the creature Batman, Black Canary and himself had destroyed was one of the aliens that the Hawkmen had been sent to eliminate. He was a bit surprised that the man he had fought was dead. He wanted to know how he had died but felt it more important to reach Batman as quickly as possible.

Superman's look of confusion did not go unnoticed by Kator.

Kator opened the rear hatch and watched in amazement as their colorful, powerful new friend disappeared before their eyes. They all stared at the hatch for a moment, then, with their prisoner, they exited the ship to attend to their fallen friends.

Syndicate Universe

Ivy Town

Science Building

Protex forced himself to lie perfectly still and make no sound. His body was wracked with pain and he was having trouble focusing his mind. Owlman stopped his attack. It seemed he was satisfied that he was dead.

Protex concentrated on making himself intangible. He could hear Owlman working at Ray's teleport computer. No doubt trying to figure out a way to teleport to Superwoman or teleport her back. He wanted nothing more than to tear the limbs off of the arrogant human. It was the greatest of humiliations to be beaten by a being with no special powers or abilities. He hoped one day to have his chance.

Thankfully, Owlman assumed that he was dead or he would not have been given the opportunity to heal. Protex could heal quickly from injuries, not as quickly as Ultraman or even Quick but faster than Superwoman. After two minutes of lying on the floor Protex was able to force his pain wracked body to become intangible. He was still too weak to fight or fly or even run but he could sink through the floor.

As he dropped through the floor he gave out an involuntary wheeze. He sank all the way to the sub basement. He crawled into a corner and forced himself to become invisible just as the door to the room he was in opened.

JLA Universe

Arctic

Fortress of Solitude

Superwoman stood for a moment staring at the entrance through which Superman had disappeared just moments before. Slowly her confusion and frustration gave way to anger. She was not someone who was refused. She had gotten him in the palm of her hand, literally, and somehow he had been able to resist her!

As she thought of what he said to her, the anger was slowly replaced with bemusement and her overwhelming desire to make this young, beautiful and gentle Superman hers. This Superman had never been with a woman. He obviously felt very passionately about her as had been evident by his very impressive arousal. He had left her but had promised to come back. She could wait. As long as she was not suddenly snatched back to her universe she would have him without interruption when he returned.

With that satisfying thought and a knowing smile on her beautiful and treacherous face she began to explore the amazing home of her new lover.

Midwest

Hal put up a giant force field in front of himself just as the being he had confused with Superman struck him. The blow shattered his construct and knocked him from the sky.

Okay. So he had made a mistake, but he wasn't about to lose a fight that easy. He didn't care how tough this alien was.

Hal regained control before he hit the ground and soared back up spiraling and spinning trying to confuse and track his enemy at the same time. "Ring. How do I defeat this guy?"

The ring responded with, "ring searching."

Hal didn't like that answer. He fired a volley of green lasers at his adversary. He noticed with a mix of apprehension and satisfaction that the man avoided his lasers easily; apprehension, because he could avoid his lasers so easily; satisfaction because it seemed he felt the need to avoid the lasers. Perhaps he could bring the hurt to his enemy after all.

The man fired his heat vision at him. Hal barely had time to create a shield. Even so he could feel the power and the heat.

"Ring. Move me as fast as the bad guy is moving," Hal yelled desperately.

He let out an involuntary yell of surprise as the ring moved him up with a speed that made his stomach turn and his body tingle as if he had just been given a dose of anesthetic at the dentist's office. He was moving so fast that he could see nothing.

"Ring! Help me focus! I can't see anything," Hal hollered.

His speed did not diminish but suddenly he could see everything clearly, the burning house, the forest, the fields, the hills. He saw the green man he had thought was the enemy struggling to get to his feet. He saw Kid Flash on the other side of the hill kneeling next to a darkly cloaked figure. He saw the remains of aliens like the one he took down in Coast City. He saw the Flash vibrate out of the ice he was encased in and he saw the Superman wannabe flying at him, heat vision blazing.

"Lead, Magic or Green Kryptonite." It was the ring.

It took a moment for Hal to process what he had just heard. He was diving away from the scary bad guy. He had an energy shield up for protection and he was firing off green lasers at his adversary with machine gun speed.

Hal realized what the ring was saying just as he fired off a giant green missile at his attacker.

"That doesn't help me any!" He shouted at his ring. "Where can I find any of those? "What is the closest?"

"Batman," the ring responded.

"What! He's real?! That's him?" Hal realized.

The attacker was on him. His ring shield was shattered with one blow. He struck out unleashing a torrent of energy and power from his ring into his enemy's face just as his attacker struck his head.

The energy from the ring that surrounded Hal saved his life. As it was, he dropped from the sky like a stone. He could feel himself being encased in ice like the Flash had been but he was too dazed to recover and save himself.

"I have you friend." He heard the voice in his head a moment before he felt strong arms catch him and set him down.

"Batman," he muttered drunkenly. As the green man shot back into the sky.

J'onn heard the Green Lantern's words but focused his whole attention on bringing the monster down for good. Going invisible he shot up just above the creatures position then grasping the monster by the back of the neck with both of his large powerful hands, keeping him faced forward, he drove him straight into the ground, face first.

J'onn struck him over and over in the back of the head. At first the alien tried to fight him off and turn but he could not match J'onn for shear power. Soon he began to weaken and finally he went limp.

J'onn scanned his mind and was satisfied to find that he was unconscious.

The Flash quickly melted the ice off of Green Lantern and continued warming him until he came to.

Hal opened his eyes sputtering and coughing. "I have never been hit so hard in my life," he complained.

The Flash smiled, "Well, I can't say it isn't the first time I've been frozen but I certainly wasn't expecting it this time. I take it you have the good guys and the bad guys figured out now?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I should look more closely before I leap I guess. Hey! Where is the Batman? Is he here with you? My ring told me that he can take this guy down. Where is the bad guy anyway?" Hal was talking a mile a minute.

"I'm right here."

Barry and Hal turned to see Kid Flash standing next to the Batman. He was a couple of inches taller than either of them and powerfully built.

Barry held out his hand and smiled. "It is a honor to meet you Batman. I wasn't sure you were real. Nice job saving the family. Everyone is alive. How you took these things on by yourself is simply amazing."

"I had help at first." Batman man shook the Flash's hand briefly. It seemed to be becoming a bad habit. So this was the Flash. He seemed an intelligent, kind and brave man. Despite himself, he found that he liked him. The younger Flash seemed very impetuous, but with a good heart as well.

Batman looked over at the Green Lantern. He was leaning slightly on the Flash and looking at him. He seemed amazed and desperate to speak. "What is it?" Batman asked.

Hal looked at the large, dark and powerfully built man in front of him. He was not surprised that the ring said he could defeat the alien with superpowers. Hal answered and noticed his voice was getting stronger. "My power ring said that you could defeat this guy."

"Looks like he's already down, GL," Wally blurted out.

J'onn joined them. He dropped the alien on the ground next to them. He towered over them. "He is unconscious. I do not know for how long he will be thus."

The Flash's and Green Lantern looked at J'onn with a great deal of respect and amazement at his size and color and voice.

Batman just looked at J'onn. "You saved my life. Thank you," Batman offered.

"Yeah. Me too. Sorry for being an idiot earlier," Hal offered. "Before I forget again. When I was getting my butt handed to me, I asked my ring how to take this guy down. It told me, magic, kryptonite (whatever that is) or lead. Then it told me that you (Hal looked at Batman) could take him down."

Batman's eyes narrowed in thought. He pulled an object from his belt and knelt beside the unconscious form of his would be murderer. The rest gathered around him looking to see what he was about to do.

He was extending his hand towards the man's face when his eyes suddenly shot open. He stared past them with a brief look of excruciating pain, a tortured gasp escaped his lips, his head seemed to expand and then his eyes went dead and his body limp.

"Is he dead?" Wally asked.

"His mind is gone," J'onn answered after a quick scan.

"Yep. He's dead," Hal said after he scanned him with his ring.

"It was an explosive device in his brain," Batman stated. "It must have been made out of lead or kryptonite."

"Or magic!" Wally offered.

"It was lead."

They all looked up to see Superman floating down towards them.

Syndicate Universe

Ray Palmers Home

Ray walked into his kitchen from the garage. It was past midnight now. He knew Jean must be asleep or awake and indifferent. She was used to him rarely being home. When he was he generally had his head buried in a book or had himself locked away in his private lab working on his latest inventions.

Ray set his keys down on the counter and flicked on the light. He almost screamed when he saw Johnny Quick standing in front of him.

Johnny grinned wickedly. "Took ya long enough. I think if the wife had been home we would have had time to party three or four times, you know what I mea…oh sorry. I forgot that you have no idea what that means. The only time you ever reach an orgasm is when you complete another invention. Well, today is your lucky day my friend. You need to invent something that will get rid of a hostile space fleet of warships bent on our annihilation. If that doesn't do anything for you…well, let's just hope it does something for you. Ready? Great! Let's go!

Johnny grabbed the scared and flustered Ray and teleported back to the Satellite.

JLA Universe

Arctic

Several miles north of the Fortress of Solitude

Kator, Shayera and the four remaining wingmen, set fire to the bodies of their fallen teammates and friends. There was not a dry eye in the group, but they cried silently. The deaths of their brothers and friends had only served to strengthen their resolve.

As they returned to the ship they remembered the body of their killer. Golin and Kator took the body down. Kator was studying the face. He turned to Golin.

"I do not believe that we or our friend killed this man," he informed him.

Golin and the others studied the face as well. "You are right Captain. There is much more going on here than we thought."

"I agree. Lets go find our friend," Kator answered.

The six soldiers boarded the ship and sped off behind Superman.

Fortress of Solitude

Superwoman marveled at the size of Superman's home. Ultraman's Floating Fortress wasn't nearly as large, nor did it have half of the amazing gadgets and inventions that Superman's did.

There were two rooms with a number of advanced scientific inventions and devices, one with very impressive weapons, a huge holographic library and a large room with two large statues of what must have been Superman's parents or ancestors.

Di-ana planned on exploring these rooms more later, especially the weapons room.

She continued wandering until she came to what was definitely Superman's bedroom. She knew this instinctively and from the large bed in the center of the room. Di-ana walked over to it with a knowing smile on her face. When Superman returned she was going to teach him a few things about his body and hers as well. She slipped out of her clothes and slid under the sheets of his bed. She found it to be amazingly comfortable. She sighed in anticipation. Superman would find her as she had found him. He would not be able to resist her this time, of that she was confident.

JLA Universe

Bermuda Triangle

Captain Brute Tom piloted his cruise ship, "One Dark Night," artistically through the waters of the Caribbean. It was not often that a pleasure ship was seen on the open waters at night, but Captain Tom was not an ordinary man. He loved to push himself and his crew to the limit. Some would argue that he pushed too many to the limit and some just too far. He had lost most of the dependable and skilled of his crew because of his outrageous tactics and callous disregard for the feelings of others.

Now he was left with a crew of much lower caliber when it came to maritime skills and discipline. The last of his skilled crew he had had arrested at their last port. The man had seemingly gone beserk with rage, even green, but the green may have been due to seasickness. The man had been sedated and then taken from the ship. As he was carried off he yelled out a final warning.

"If you continue to go out in the dark night you will end up dead! You and your new crew and all who are on your ship!" The man shouted at the Captain just as they pushed his head into the back of the police cruiser.

Captain Tom had shaken his head. It was too bad that there were so many shortsighted people in the world. Yes, he had lost his best, but the crew he had now were viciously loyal if not extremely bright and they would defend him tooth and nail.

Darkness did not scare him. The night did not scare him. For him there was no greater thrill than to embrace the darkness and conquer it.

The Captain smiled defiantly into the dark. "I will become a legend. I will be the Captain that..." His shouts of defiance were suddenly cut short as something large struck his vessel. The ship almost capsized.

There was another loud and sickening crash and then he began to hear the screams of the passengers and crew.

The creature could hear and smell the meat inside of the metal vessel floating in the water from twenty fathoms below and two kilometers away. It sped up reaching the ship just moments later. The monster struck it hard. The vessel with meat almost turned over. He struck it again. This time he tore a jagged hole from one end of the vessel to the other with his bladed tail.

The creature shot to the surface. He could hear and smell the fear of his food. He launched himself onto the vessel swiping and snatching at the small creatures that were running back and forth. When all of the visible ones had been devoured or killed the creature began to tear the walls off of the rooms on the ship.

The creature noticed one of his prey ran at him firing something at him and yelling. The sound was very annoying. He flick his tail up out of the water and sliced the small creature in half, instantly snatching up the top half in his jaws and devouring it.

Aquaman couldn't believe his eyes. The monster was now a good forty feet long and the cruise ship was lost. He would be lucky if he could save anyone. The monster was now half in and half out of the water. Aquaman dove down then arced, coming up under the creature holding his magical Atlantean blade in front of him. He drove the blade into the monsters stomach and yanked up as hard as he could, opening a giant bleeding gash.

The creature thrashed and struck at him but he was already out of the way moving at speeds nothing in the ocean could match. As he turned to reengage his shark friends appeared and attacked. One was bitten in half before he could attack. The creature had another one in one of his claws.

Aquaman sliced the creatures hand off cleanly. It snapped its jaws inches from his face. A hard water construct suddenly struck the creature in the head then a blast from his energy trident followed as Mera joined the fight. The monster gave out another howl then slipped into the darkness of the ocean waters leaving a trail of blood.

The Sea King took off in pursuit but was stopped by the cries for help coming from the water and the sinking ship. Calling to more of his ocean friends and subjects, Aquaman and Mera began the search for survivors. It was not hard. Both could see well in the dark and in any event morning was fast approaching. The sky was turning grey.

"You need to take your trident," Mera was insisting. "The creature is too large for you to use only your strength, speed and your sword."

"I will take it, my love, but I do not believe I will be needing it. The creature is wounded, gutted and without one of its hands. I will drive my blade into its gruesome head and this will all be over," Aquaman answered.

They continued gathering survivors into the intact lifeboats. When all was said and done, an hour had gone by and there were only seventy survivors out of four hundred and fifty. The captain and most of the crew had perished and the "One Dark Night" was no more.

Syndicate Universe

Ivy Town

Sub Basement of Science Building

Security guard Barnes did not enjoy checking the sub basement. It always gave him the creeps. It was dark and musty and full of cobwebs. It was rumored that a couple of female students bodies had been found down here, but that was all he had heard. He opened the door slowly and let his light sweep across the small room full of pipes and must and the smell of death.

As he looked around he found he did not feel afraid anymore. He even decided to step into the room to do his job properly. He felt almost compelled to crawl towards the corner and check for any bodies.

He reached the corner and saw nothing. As he turned to leave a large clawed hand reached out and slit his throat. He collapsed to the wet cement floor and lay bleeding until he again saw nothing.

Owlman raced down the stairs to the main floor. He had no way of locating or tracking Protex but he was not worried about being attacked. He was prepared for that. He wanted to make sure he caught up to him before he had enough time to heal or kill. If he killed and ate someone then he would have the strength to escape.

On a whim, Owlman dropped his mental barriers for a moment. He felt the sudden urge to stay away from the sub basement. Focusing, he put his mental barriers back up and sped down to the sub basement. The door was ajar. He could already smell death. He had smelled it and inflicted it enough times to be familiar with it.

Kicking the door in, he tossed five incendiary grenades into the room and then opened up with his flamethrower. He swept the room carefully not forgetting the walls and ceiling. The only thing left was a half eaten corpse of a security guard and his torn uniform.

JLA Universe

Themyscira

Royal Palace

The sun was shining into the bedroom of Princess Diana and Princess Donna. Its rays warmed the bodies of the two lovely girls and their beautiful mother. Hippolyta awakened first. She pushed her raven black hair back from her face and looked down at her beautiful daughters lovingly. There was much she had to do today but first she would have breakfast with her girls then attend to the tournament.

She would make sure that her daughters could attend if they so desired. She was sure that Diana would not want to since she had forbidden her from participating.

She didn't know why but she kept seeing the faces of two beautiful boys when she closed her eyes. When she saw them they were staring at her with great concern. She shook her head to clear it and went to the door. Opening it she ordered the guard to have breakfast for three brought to the bedchamber.

As the Queen closed the door and turned back around she saw Diana stir and awaken. She loved how cheerful Diana was when she awoke from her slumber just as it amused her that Donna always seemed to wake up grumpy.

Diana stretched her lithe body, yawned, looked at her mother and smiled but there was a concerned look in her eyes. The Queen wondered what dreams if any, the gods and or goddesses had given her daughters last night. She knew they had given her dreams but she could not quite remember. She wondered if the two beautiful boys had to do with her dreams.

Diana arose and floated into the adjoining chamber to wash up and dress for the day. Her bodyguard had already set the heated and scented water for her bath as well as the oils that she enjoyed bathing with. Dropping her sleeping attire, Diana stepped gracefully down into the hot soothing bath. She immersed herself completely in the hot scented waters and came up slowly. Giving a contented sigh she leaned her head back on a smooth edge made just for her to do such a thing and closed her eyes as she allowed her legs to float up in the water.

"Remember child, today you become our champion."

Diana's eyes flew open and her feet hit the bottom of her bath. She looked around the chamber warily. So her dream had been real. The goddesses had visited her, and they wanted her to disobey her mother. "Please talk to my mother," she said to the air, hoping that she would be heard and answered.

Diana finished bathing quickly and stepped out of the bath. She patted herself lightly dry then lathered some of her favorite oils on. She dressed in a light blue tunic and brushed her hair. As she brushed her thick, raven black hair looking in her magic mirror, she saw herself wearing the armor of the champion again. She blinked and it was gone.

When she walked out of the bathroom, breakfast was arriving and Donna was sitting up in bed with a scowl on her lovely face. Diana kissed her good morning and went and sat across from her mother at the breakfast table. Both grinned and giggled quietly as Donna stomped off to the bathroom grumbling about the bright sunlight and the extremely offensive odor of food in the room.

Knowing that Donna would be awhile Diana and Hippolyta started with some wild fruits and nuts and yogurt made from goats. The two ate slowly. Both were quiet. Diana wanted to ask her mother some advice but didn't know how to begin. The Queen wanted to ask what was troubling her daughter so but wanted to let her volunteer. Diana was the first to give in.

She started nervously, "Mother?"

"Yes?" the Queen answered expectantly.

"What would happen if we were to disobey the gods?" Diana asked.

Hippolyta was taken aback by the question. She thought carefully before she answered. "It would depend on the god or goddess. If it is a patron then we should obey. Unfortunately some of the gods do not care for us and only wish us harm. Those I refuse to worship and pray to the ones who have taken care of us for protection against those who wish us ill."

"So if one or some of the goddesses that protect us commands us to do something that we are not supposed to do then we should obey them, no matter what?" Diana queried.

Hippolyta was relieved that this was what had been bothering Diana. "If one of the goddesses that gave you life and then gave you to me is commanding you to do something. Then you need not be afraid. They will never wish you harm. You do whatever they have told you to do."

"Very well Mother," Diana answered. She felt as if a great burden had been taken off of her shoulders.

Hippolyta was relieved to see that Diana now looked a little more relaxed. They continued eating. Just as Donna came shuffling out of the bathroom and plopped down in her chair, Diana asked her another question. One that made Donna forget that she was supposed to be feeling grumpy.

"Mother? Have you ever had a dream about a man or maybe two men?

A/N: for those who are enjoying this story, my sincerest apologies for taking so long to update. My excuse is that I went from being a happily married man to a happily married man with a baby boy. Everything is so new to me that I have only been able to write in no more than twenty five minute spurts at a time.

For those of you who are not enjoying this story, my sincerest apologies for posting again. My excuse is that I am really enjoying writing this story.

Next chapter there will be more Kents, Lois, Alfred and a certain lovely young lady will join in a tournament.

43


	8. Chapter 8

Breathless Chapter 8

Closer

JLA Universe

Gotham City

Cave

For a moment Alfred just stared at the unconscious form of the lovely, young Miss Canary, uncomprehending. But only for a moment. Living with and taking care of a detective of the highest caliber was not without its merits. One of these was that Alfred's already considerably intelligent and sharp mind had become used to seeing Bruce's amazing detective skills in action. One thing that Bruce never did was rule out the obvious. It was the first to be investigated. So Alfred checked Miss Canary's ear.

He was glad that he did. She was wearing one of Bruce's communication devices. Alfred had tried for a while to contact Bruce with no success and had feared the worst, but on hearing Miss Canary say that he needed help he grasped at the hope that he was unharmed and that Superman would be able to help him.

Alfred left the room quietly after making sure that the young girl was comfortable, and walked over to, what he called, Bruce's Computer Central.

Alfred moved over to Batman's impressive computer center and tried to contact him again. There was no response. He tried to contact Superman. His line was completely dead. That gave him an idea.

He tried to contact Bruce again. No response. But the line was not dead. The signal was going through. He just wasn't answering.

Alfred turned Bruce's tracking system on. A satellite image immediately came up, giving Alfred his young, and driven friend's location. Alfred sent the information to his hand held tracking device and to Batman's jet. As he turned to head towards the jet he was shocked to see the young Miss Canary, with her wig and mask back on, standing behind him. She was looking a little weak, but her arms were crossed in front of her chest and her pretty chin was jutted out in determination and defiance. Whatever it was that she wanted, she was not going to accept no for an answer.

"You're going after Batman, aren't you?" It wasn't a question as much as it was a statement. "I'm going with you too. Did you get a hold of Superman?"

Alfred sighed, "I suppose telling you that you are in no condition for what we may face will not deter you from going so I will not try to stop you but Master Br…Batman will be very displeased with me for not insisting that you stay behind. No, Miss. I was unable to contact Superman. His link was completely dead."

Dinah looked shocked and scared for a moment. She couldn't believe that anything could have happened to Superman. He was just too powerful. What could possibly hurt him? She couldn't remember him mentioning anything about a weakness in the Daily Planet interview that she had read a few months ago. But then she had been more preoccupied with his picture. She had been thrilled to find out that he was only twenty-three years old. Not much older than her, and single. Of course Mr. Dreamy didn't seem interested, but he was very kind and very sweet. Dinah sighed, her thoughts turned to Batman. There was another beautiful man. He didn't act sweet like Superman but he had certainly taken care of her and he had treated her with respect. She thought of the contrast between his rough, dark voice and his gentle touch. She remembered his last words and couldn't bear the thought of never seeing him alive again.

Dinah looked back at Alfred. He was looking at her with concern. "If you are ready, Miss Canary, we need to get going."

"I'm ready," she said, straightening herself.

She followed him determinedly onto the jet that had, just hours ago, carried her away from Batman to safety.

Alfred made sure that Dinah was secure and comfortable, and then piloted them out into the cold, grey of dawn to locate and bring back his young, driven, relentless and beloved master.

Syndicate Universe

Syndicate Satellite

Ray felt nervous whenever he was on the satellite and in the presence of any of the syndicate members, but not nearly as nervous as when he worked with Protex. Now that guy was creepy.

Today, however, he didn't feel so nervous. Well, he was nervous, but not about being around the Syndicate members. Not the ones present anyway. He was nervous because of the alien armada headed their way.

It seemed that the Syndicate was expecting him to come up with some invention that would destroy the invaders. But Ray didn't know what he could whip up in such a short space of time.

He sat in the lab on the satellite staring blankly at all of his old devices and at his notes for all of his failed inventions as well as those that had been successful. He was trying hard to come up with something but all he could think about was his newest tele-porter. There was something wrong with it that should be obvious to him but he was somehow missing it.

His revenge on Owlman had not worked and unfortunately, he was sure that Owlman would figure out that he was behind his disappearance yesterday and come to exact his own brand of revenge.

He would have to find something. He needed an excuse or reason to get back to the lab by Monday. He still wanted to send Ultraman to the Bermuda Triangle. He knew that Superwoman's home was located somewhere in that area but no one had ever been able to find it. If Ultraman survived the ordeal, Ray planned on teleporting himself there. He was tired of being bullied by the Syndicate members and of his wife's indiscretions. He needed a place away from everything and everyone. He preferred that this place be populated with many beautiful women, like Superwoman, except that they would have never laid eyes on a man. Well, expect Ultraman.

Ray was sure that after meeting such a monster as Ultraman that they would readily accept a quiet, intelligent and peaceful man such as himself. But for right now he had to focus on the task at hand.

JLA Universe

Midwest

"Oh, no way! Superman!" Wally was beside himself with excitement. His whole body sparked with energy.

Everyone present looked on in awe or respect, or, in Batman's case, just looked on.

Superman was glad to see that Batman was alive, but he winced inwardly when he noticed his injuries. He walked over to him first. Batman straightened up from his squatting position next to the corpse of his would be killer. As he did so he placed the lead cylinder he held in his hand into a back pouch on his belt.

"I'm glad that you are alright. I'm sorry I couldn't get here any sooner. I ran into some trouble myself and made some more friends." Superman explained. He looked at Batman curiously, "What did you have in your hand when you were looking at the dead guy's body?"

"A lead cylinder; does lead hurt you?" Batman asked watching Superman's reaction carefully.

"No. It blocks my vision but it also protects me." Superman answered honestly. "I see that we have new friends," he said looking past Batman at the other four.

As he did so Batman pulled the lead cylinder back out of its pouch, and held it beneath his cowl close to Superman. There was no reaction whatsoever from him. It was both a relief and perplexing mystery. A relief, because it seemed that Superman and his would be killer were not as alike as he had feared, and a perplexing mystery because there were still so many similarities.

So lead protected him; from what? Magic? Green Kryptonite? What was green kryptonite? He would have to ask him later. He was glad to be alive. Glad that Superman was alive. The strange break in communications earlier had worried him. Apparently, there were things and beings that could hurt Superman, or at least give him a run for his money. There was a dead one at his feet and four standing next to them with friendly smiles on their faces.

Batman sighed inwardly. He had made more acquaintances in the last several hours than he had made in the last ten years.

Wally was the first to reach Superman. "I can't believe it! This is way beyond cool! I'm Kid Flash! This is the real Flash! The big, scary, cool, green guy is J'onn, and this other green guy is the Green Lantern! And you know Batman? This has got to be the greatest day of my life!"

Superman and Barry both chuckled.

Hal started to laugh but then winced in pain.

J'onn looked on, intrigued by the young man's enthusiasm.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I've read about all of you except you, J'onn," Superman said smiling. He shook all of their hands and placed a friendly hand on Wally's shoulder. He turned to Batman.

"They saved my life," Batman informed him.

Superman's face took on a somber look, "Thank you all for saving my friend. I'm sorry that I couldn't come sooner."

Batman stiffened in shock for a moment, but only for the briefest of moments. He had not realized it himself until now, but he had come to appreciate and respect Superman in the last few hours that they had worked together. While he wouldn't say that they were best friends after such a short time it seemed that it was enough for Superman.

However, based on what had just happened here, he hoped to get some answers from Superman about the man with the suspiciously similar powers.

"Well, he did singlehandedly save the family and he took down seven, fifteen foot alien monsters all on his own. I figure it was the least that we could do," Barry answered with admiration.

"I wasn't alone at first," Batman responded.

"Where is Miss Black Canary?" Superman asked suddenly concerned. He felt a small twinge of guilt for not noticing that she was missing right away.

"Who?" asked Barry.

"Miss?" asked Hal. Hearing that there was a possible female hero transformed him into an extremely attentive and interested Green Lantern. He quickly forgot about his injuries, standing straight and tall.

"You have a superhero girlfriend? Dude. That is so awesome!" exclaimed Wally, looking at Batman with just a little more awe and respect than he had before.

Batman ignored the others, answering Superman's question, "She was injured. Not seriously, but I got her to safety before she was. After she was gone I tried to contact you then I was attacked by this man and rescued by the others."

"I take it each of you had to deal with someone like this earlier," Batman asked.

The Flashes, Green Lantern and J'onn all answered in the negative.

Superman confirmed that he had indeed had to deal with a similar being. "The man I fought is dead as well. I didn't understand why at first, but now I suspect for the same reason that this one is dead."

"I scanned his mind when I arrived. It was controlled and programmed purely for destruction," J'onn informed them.

They all looked at each other thinking the same thing. Hal voiced everyone's fears. "So we may have more of these guys to deal with. And don't tell me it would be best if we split up. Yeah. That is a great idea, since we had such an easy time taking this one down."

"Yes, it would be best if we split up, but now that we know their weakness, we have an edge, and they have to be stopped. It seems to me that everyone here held their own quite well against this monster, for not knowing what we were up against, or how to defeat it." Batman responded.

"Okay. Let's make sure the family is safe, the fire is put out and the monsters that Batman took down are all dead. Then we each take a bit of lead with us back to our cities and hunt these monsters down," Barry agreed.

"Hey! Maybe we should team-up to take these guys on. We have a better chance of surviving that way," Wally offered.

Superman nodded and took to the air. He quickly blew out the fire while the Flashes and J'onn vaporized the remaining creatures. Green Lantern went to check on the family and returned to where the others were already gathered around the Batman.

"The family is safe. They only saw Kid Flash and me and I believe that the police should be here soon. Seems our dead friend blocked the only road up to the house to give him more quality time with the family. You know for what it's worth, I like the Kid's idea of teaming up to hunt down the rest of…What are you doing?" Hal ended curiously, looking at the Batman.

Batman was bent over the corpse of their, would be, killer. The four others were huddled around looking over his shoulder. As Hal drew closer, Batman straightened up. He looked satisfied.

"Lead is definitely toxic to this being. A sliver seems to kill a large amount of tissue in a very corrosive manner," Batman informed them.

"Well, that's disgusting, in a cool creepy sort of way," Wally complained.

Batman spoke to Superman quietly and handed him five lead cylinders. Superman nodded and the others watched in amazement as he molded them into daggers with his hands and heat vision, then cooled them off with his freeze breath. He handed them back to Batman.

Batman handed one to each of the Flashes, to J'onn, to Hal and one back to Superman. Superman smiled and handed his back. "Thanks, but I won't need this. I'm all set in the lead department and I found that I didn't have any trouble taking down the one I ran into."

Batman made a face then handed Superman and each of the others a new com-link. "If you find and/or engage another one of these beings, call for help. It seems this group doesn't lack for speed, so you'll have help in seconds. Remember we have no idea why these creatures are here so let's try and capture one without it killing itself."

Superman coughed nervously, "I'm afraid I know why they are here."

All eyes turned to Superman. "We're listening," Batman said tersely.

Superman continued, "The one that I fought spoke a form of Kryptonian. He said that "_They_ sought slaves and death and power. He said that it was me _they_ sought, that he was just an experiment, that _they_ had raped worlds seeking one such as me. He said that _they_ would destroy everything that I knew and loved and that I would soon be either a slave or a corpse. He never told me who _they_ were."

The others stared at him dumbfounded.

J'onn stepped forward first, "We will find out who this enemy is together and we will defeat them, my friend."

Batman handed Superman back the lead knife, "You keep it. Maybe you won't need it, but it is good to be prepared."

Superman accepted the knife, "Thank you. You're right. I shouldn't be so cocky."

Batman nodded. J'onn interrupted, "I believe we have more visitors heading our way. I am unable to read their minds without doing them serious harm, so I do not know if they are friend or foe, but they come through the air."

Green Lantern tensed. The energy from his ring crackled and enveloped him. "I don't know if I'm up for a second round yet but these guys are in for a big surprise," he said, as he gripped the knife a little tighter in his large fist.

"It's okay. They are my friends. They are here hunting the very creatures that we have fought and they lost many men fighting the creature that I fought. They are warriors from Thanagar and they will help us," Superman informed the others.

Hal lowered his fist, relaxing. The green energy around him disappeared. "I've heard of Thanagar. I was told that it has a very powerful military but it has not tried to subjugate surrounding planets, or systems. If you say they are on our side then that's good enough for me."

The large sleek craft dropped gently to the ground. A moment later the back hatch opened and five large, fierce looking men and a small, beautiful, equally fierce looking, red haired woman emerged.

Superman flew to greet them. The six fierce faces were transformed into six friendly smiles as they greeted Superman. They conversed briefly then Superman introduced them.

Kator, Shayera and the four remaining wingmen immediately accepted Superman's friends as their own.

Golin, Santor, Jorlan and Morlan stepped forward giving the Flashes, Batman and J'onn each an earpiece. Hal did not accept one stating that his ring would translate for him.

Batman was the most uneasy and suspicious about putting the alien tech in his ear. He had no interest in subjecting himself to mind control but he went ahead and trusted Superman's word. That and because the warriors before him exuded a fierce sense of honor and honesty.

Kator, Shayera and the Hawkmen were intrigued with Superman's colorful friends. They had all heard of the Green Lantern Corps and Kator, Golin and Santor had met Green Lantern's before but never a human one. All were intrigued with the Flash's incredible powers and amused with the smaller one's youth, excitement and energy. His red hair reminded Shayera of her brother Kantos, bringing tears to her eyes once more. She put her hawk helmet back on to hide the tears from their new friends.

Kator noted that the green one was even bigger than Superman. Like Superman he seemed to possess incredible physical power and a gentle nature, but unlike Superman he seemed to exude the wisdom and patience of one who had lived and fought and suffered a thousand lifetimes of tragedy. He felt instinctively that he could trust the green giant.

In contrast to J'onn's gentleness and acceptance, Kator and the Hawkmen sensed that the one called Batman was suspicious of them. He was colder than the others, but accepted them on Superman's word. He was human yet he was as large and as powerfully built as any of them.

The young, red haired Flash told them how the Batman had taken down the seven alien monsters on his own without any special abilities, before they had arrived to help with the Superman-like alien that J'onn had finally defeated.

Kator and the Hawkmen looked on him with a new sense of respect. He was a warrior not unlike them. He was Superman's friend. He would be their friend as well.

Green Lantern explained to them that they had discovered the Superman-like alien's weaknesses. Batman gave Superman a couple more lead cylinders, speaking briefly with him.

Superman nodded and offered to coat the hawk men's weapons with lead, as it was deadly to their enemy. Kator accepted.

Kator in turn told their new friends of the attack on his home world by the strange and powerful armada of ships. The only identifying marks on the ships were spheres with flames coming out of them on their hulls. They had driven the invaders off after a long fierce battle and his father had sent his group of elite wingmen to destroy the vessels that had been fired off from the retreating armada.

"We chased twenty one vessels and were able to destroy fourteen before we entered your atmosphere. Another strange vessel seemed to come out of nowhere and also crashed somewhere here on your planet but we were unable to track it. We focused on eliminating the threats we knew."

Kator continued, "We learned from our captive that the one who orchestrated the attack is called the Dark One and that he enjoys conquering, humiliating and annihilating those he attacks."

Superman nodded, handing the hawk men their freshly lead coated weapons, "That matches what the man we fought told me. We were about to split up and see if there are any more of these killing machines."

"My thoughts exactly," Batman agreed.

Superman heard Batman whisper some commands and give a hiss of frustration. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I must have damaged my communicator during the fight. I can't get in touch with my ship or my, um, friend. Let me borrow the earpiece I gave you for a minute," Batman replied.

Superman handed Batman his earpiece then stopped, listening intently. "I think your ship and friend and Miss Canary are on their way back. In fact, they're here," Superman informed Batman with a smile.

At Superman's statement all eyes turned up looking into the bleak grey of dawn to see the sleek black jet slowly settling down to the ground. Superman heard the familiar heartbeat of the Black Canary and a new, strong heartbeat.

The jet landed and the hatch opened almost simultaneously. Hal and Wally's mouths dropped open when they saw a beautiful, masked, blonde girl in fishnet stockings drop gracefully out of the hatch. She looked around nervously at all of them for a second but her eyes lit up when she noticed Superman and Batman in the group of colorful men and the hawk men.

"You saved him!" she nearly screamed, rushing Superman and giving him a crushing (crushing for almost anyone else) hug.

Superman gave her a gentle squeeze back. "Actually they saved him," Superman confessed, indicating their four colorful new friends.

Dinah looked at them and smiled cheerfully, "Thanks for saving my…For saving him," she recovered quickly as she walked over to Batman.

"What are you doing? Why did you come ba..?" Batman was silenced by a finger over his lips, and a kiss on his cheek as Black Canary stood up on her tip toes.

"Thank you for saving my life," she said quietly and sweetly.

Batman for once seemed at a loss as to what to do or how to respond. Finally he gave a brief, nervous smile, which looked more like a grimace, cleared his throat and said, "Your welcome."

His com-link was back in his ear. "I see that you are well, young Master Bruce." Batman tore his eyes away from the Black Canary and stared at his jet. He looked back at the Black Canary.

"I'm fine, Alfred. I apologize for not answering you earlier. I was unconscious for a while and the com-link in my cowl is not working," Batman answered his longtime friend. His eyes kept going from the jet to Superman to his four rescuers to the hawk men and back to the Black Canary.

He was a bit uncomfortable. Everyone was looking at him and the Black Canary. Superman, J'onn and the Flash were smiling, the Thangarians seemed curious, and the Green Lantern and the young Flash seemed to have lost control of their lower jaw muscles.

The Black Canary never took her eyes off of his face, what little of it she could see. She was still smiling at him. It appeared that she had forgotten about everybody else for the moment.

"Yeah, I brought your dad with me. He can fly your jet really well but he doesn't fly it as fast as you do. You know he's really nice but I hope that you have a lot more hair than he does. It is really cold out here. Do you think that you could take me home soon? I would love for you to meet my mother and my uncles. Boy! I thought that they knew how to fight! Then I saw, or didn't see, how you took down that Mr. Freeze and his thugs! That was amazing! I didn't realize it was you until I met you on the pier. One second they were all standing just waiting for me to blast them with my Canary Cry, and the next second they were all down! My uncles can fight really well. In fact they trained me how to fight, but none of them can move like that. They smile a lot more than you do though. Well, my Uncle Ted tries to be tough and not smile sometimes but he's like a big muscle bound teddy bear."

Dinah looked Batman over. "You know, you are taller than they are too, and you have even more muscles than my Uncle Ted." She stepped in close to Batman, shivering. "We should get going. I am freezing out here and your dad doesn't have a coat and he is waiting for you."

Without thinking, Batman wrapped his cowl around her and pulled her close. "I can't leave yet. We have to clean up this mess and then I, we, um, have to hunt down the rest...of…the...Am I missing something? Are we…?"

Dinah beamed, "I feel the same way. But before we start dating officially and before you can call me your girl, you have to meet my mother. Then after we get her approval you can take me to meet your mom."

Batman never felt weak or unprepared. Until last night he had not lost a fight in the last three years and he had spent much of the last fifteen years learning and improving his fighting skills. But having the Black Canary this close to him and speaking to him the way she did had him at a loss for words. There was something important that he had wanted to point out after hearing the report of the hawk leader, but he could not think of it. All he could think about was the beautiful girl snuggled up to him under his cowl asking him to take her home.

He did not know how to respond. At twenty-five, he had been in a few relationships. All had ended badly. Some would call him a womanizer, but he did not see himself that way. He had never slept with a woman just to use her nor did he plan to. He knew that the girls he had fallen in love with had left him because he could not keep dates, could not afford to take time to be there for them emotionally. His was dedicated mission. He was at war and he could not afford to let himself fall in love and lose focus. Innocents would die if his mind were not kept sharp. Secrets would slip and one day the woman he loved would die because he had been focused on making her happy and not on ridding Gotham of the ruthless criminals that infested it.

Batman was looking at Black Canary but his mind was lost in thought. He had never been in a relationship with a woman who also fought crime. His focus came back to the masked, smiling, upturned face of the Black Canary. She was young and very beautiful and she was skilled. Could he dare or would it just end in tragedy; a tearful breakup or worse, a death.

"My parents are dead. So you cannot meet them," he responded quietly.

Dinah had a shocked look on her face, "They're dead? That's not your dad? I'm so sorry! Wait. Who is that? I think he thinks he's your dad. He was freaking out more than my mom does about me, but he was doing it quietly. He's really nice. I like him."

Batman stared hard at her for a moment. He felt dangerously close to smiling. She liked Alfred. She wanted him to meet her mother. "I'll take you home now, but I can't stay. I still have work to do. There are monsters out there still. I would like nothing more than to meet your mother and fall in love with you, but I can't. In my world there isn't much room for happiness and love and dating and meeting parents. I would fall in love with the beautiful glowing woman that you are and one day you would leave me. You will have lost your glow and your infectious smile and your heart will be heavy and it will be my fault. Believe me, I'm not good for you. I'm not good for anyone."

Dinah stared at him for a moment. She could sense the turmoil in him. He was scared. She was moving a little too fast. They weren't even dating and he was already thinking about how she would leave him. "I am going with you to hunt down the monsters. You can meet my mother and fall in love with me later. We'll see about the whole 'not good for anyone' thing you have going later as well. I'm going back to the jet to wait for you to be ready. It's actually just as warm in there as it is here under your big scary black cape."

Dinah disentangled herself from Batman's arms with a small smile on her lovely face, turned and trotted back to the jet. She grinned happily at all the gawking onlookers as she did so. As she was about to enter the jet she shouted over her shoulder, "Hurry up, Gloomy!"

The hawk men, Superman, J'onn, the Flashes and Green Lantern all approached Batman. He was standing quietly staring at his jet. No one said a word. He suddenly seemed to come back from whatever faraway place he had been. His eyes focused on Kator. "You said there were seven ships that you did not destroy and that between you and Superman and the rest of us we have eliminated two aliens with powers similar to Superman."

"That is correct. There are potentially five more of these super men," Kator answered.

Batman finished his thought, "We have Gotham, Coast City, Central City and Middleton to check. That's four cities. So where did the fifth one land?"

"We do not know. Let us focus on the ones we do know about, then we can dedicate all of our resources on finding the last ship, "J'onn suggested.

The others and even Batman agreed. Superman offered to go back with Batman and Black Canary. Golin and Santor would go with Green Lantern, Morlan and Jorlan would accompany J'onn and Kator and Shayera would accompany the Flash and Kid Flash.

Green Lantern encased his new friends in a green energy bubble and sped off for Coast City.

J'onn flew off accompanied by the twins to Middletown.

Kator and Shayera took the Flashes with them in their ship to Central City.

As Batman was about to enter his jet, Superman stopped him. "I need to make a quick stop before I go back to Gotham. I should catch up with you before you and Miss Canary arrive. Congratulations, by the way. She seems like a really nice girl."

Batman gave Superman a look that was a mix of suspicion and exasperation. "Fine, we'll meet at the pier where we fought the creature if you don't catch up to us before hand. And I have no idea what you are talking about."

Superman smiled innocently as the Batman entered his jet. He waited until the jet had taken off north, towards Gotham, then he sped south to Smallville.

Syndicate Universe

Ivy Town

Wooded area outside of Ivy Town University

Protex crawled slowly through the woods. He was stronger now than he had been an hour ago. The body of the hapless guard had ensured that. Still he wanted to put as much distance between himself and Owlman until he had a few more meals. He usually hid the remains of his victims better, but right now he just wanted to survive. He would plan his revenge when he could again stand on his own two feet.

He stopped at the foot of a large tree to rest. He was breathing heavy. His head fell back; his eyes were staring off into space. As he stared blankly into its vastness his mind wandered.

_He was back on Mars. He had been raised here. He had been told that it was not his original planet but that his people had invaded and defeated the natives. The natives were green. Amazingly they shared many of the same abilities. He had heard that the leader of the invasion had been able to siphon and drain the energies and abilities of the green natives and infuse them into himself and his soldiers._

_The natives were physically strong, but had not been prepared for war nor were there many trained for such activities. The invading armies had easily killed most of the men and enslaved the woman and children. _

_There had been four cities that had resisted the invasion for a longer period of time. These cities had united their resources and manpower. Their men had quickly learned the art of combat and had fought fiercely and desperately to repel the invaders. By the time Protex was old enough to fight and brutalize the natives only two of the four cities remained._

_The remaining natives had been led by a soldier-scientist by the name of J'onn J'onnz. He had developed many effective weapons against the white monsters that had invaded their peaceful home._

_The leader of the green Martians had attacked the white Martians on many successful forays, rescuing prisoners and killing many of the white invaders. This pattern continued for another forty years._

_When Protex had finally acquired his own battalion he made a curious request of his superiors. He asked for permission to attack the city of J'onn J'onnz the next time there was a report of a white Martian convoy being attacked._

_His superiors had agreed on the condition that he accept to take half of all the fighting white Martians with him for his planned attack._

_The next planting cycle a convoy of five hundred white Martian soldiers with two hundred green Martian prisoners was attacked in route to an extermination pit._

_Protex had been alerted and had sent in half a million soldiers against the city of J'onn J'onnz. _

_The soldiers had swarmed through the gates and over the walls. The sound of desperate battle and terrified screams could be heard outside of the city. Protex had smiled with satisfaction. The cruel smile had frozen on his face as a domed force field had suddenly appeared surrounding the city, and the whole city had exploded into flames._

_The sounds of battle and terror disappeared, replaced with the dying screams of his five hundred thousand soldiers. There had been no Greens in the city, but they had been given the illusion that they were._

_Protex snarled involuntarily at the humiliating memory, it had been the greatest and most one-sided victory of the green Martians, and it was not the last victory they would enjoy that day._

_The convoy had been wiped out without the loss of one green Martian and as Protex had been in contact with his superiors, domed force fields had appeared over every white Martian city and military camp. _

_J'onn J'onnz had spoken to everyone telepathically. His deep and grave voice had demanded the immediate release of all captured green Martians or he would send all to a fiery death._

_Protex and his twenty thousand soldiers had somehow escaped the domed trap. He had stood by helplessly as his superiors rejected the green monsters demands and instead had begun to execute the green Martian prisoners._

_J'onn J'onnz response had been immediate. All trapped in the domed force fields had instantly gone up in flames._

_Protex had been beside himself with rage. He had calmed himself. He and his group had not been trapped. Obviously the green Martians did not know of his position and perhaps even of his existence, thinking him dead with all the rest of the white Martians._

_Protex had reached out telepathically. Any green Martians that had been hiding would feel secure enough to drop their mental shields after the crippling one-sided victory their leader had given them._

_There they were! In the red hills behind the leader's city there were fifty thousand green Martians. Only five thousand of those were male. Protex gathered his captains and gave them his orders._

_Mental shields up, every single soldier invisible, they came upon the celebrating and unsuspecting green Martians. The green males had been dispatched quickly. Next they had silenced the old, leaving thirty five thousand females and children._

_Protex had searched until he had found the female he wanted. He had been pleased to find her huddled with two young females. He had separated her from her daughters, and moved both the children and mother outside of the camp. His soldiers were given permission to do what they liked with the remaining females for an hour. After that time every last one was to be executed._

_His soldiers had enthusiastically complied. The white Martians derived much enjoyment from the fear, terror, humiliation and pain of their victims. The white monsters had turned the hour they had been given into a banquet of horror for the green females._

_Protex had made the female he had captured watch as her friends were violated, tortured and murdered before her eyes. He had feasted on her terror and turmoil and had promised to spare her daughters what she had witnessed if she cooperated with him. He wanted to know how her husband, J'onn J'onnz made the flame and nerve weapons. He promised to give her daughters to his soldiers if she refused or if she lied to him._

_The terrified green female had complied and had told him where there was a small stash of the weapons hidden within their very camp. _

_Protex had been elated. He had directed a hundred of his soldiers to enter the last standing city and to set the flame and nerve bombs. They were to enter the city invisible and with mental shields up. Protex kept the triggers to the weapons._

_When his soldiers alerted him that they had the weapons in place, he had smiled and set the weapons off, destroying the last green Martian city, every last inhabitant and his hapless soldiers._

Protex turned to his right side wheezing in pain. He wasn't healing fast enough. There was no way he would be in any condition to defend himself against Owlman if he showed up now. He needed another good meal maybe two or three. Then he would snap the arrogant human's fragile neck! He was seething with rage and humiliation. Sometimes he felt that he had been destined to humiliation for all of his life.

_His mind went back to the last battle of Mars. The green Martians had of course sensed the disaster that had overtaken them, but Protex and his soldiers had, together, created a mental shield so that they could not be pinpointed._

_Protex had waited until the J'onn J'onzz and the thirty five thousand green Martians, that were left, appeared outside the last of the Martian strongholds. Then he attacked. _

_He launched what neurotoxins he had into the direct center of the group and his soldiers fired the flame bombs that they had at the edges of the group. Taking to the air, Protex and his soldiers attacked the remaining green Martians. There were only fifteen thousand greens left, of these many were in flames but they fought as though possessed. The torture and humiliation they and their loved ones had suffered at the hands of the invaders fueled their rage and determination to finish the monsters off once and for all._

_Both sides possessed immense strength, speed and flight, as well as shape-shifting and telepathic powers. Both groups could become invisible and intangible and could control their own mass. Plus, both had their sophisticated weapons. Both natural abilities and weaponry were employed in the vicious battle. Protex and his soldiers had numbers and surprise on their side. He spotted the leader of the greens, taking down soldier after soldier with what seemed relative ease. He could not reach him at the time, so he had concentrated on those close at hand._

_The battle lasted all day. Night came and still it raged on. The flames of the two dying cities cast an eerie glow on the bloody, savage battle. No quarter was asked, none was given. Of the thirty five thousand green Martians that had followed J'onn, only twenty remained. The white monsters numbers had been cut down to thirty five. Both sides pressed the fight, wishing to annihilate the other._

_The battle was over. Only J'onn J'onnz remained standing of the greens and Protex and three of his soldiers of the whites._

_Protex had stopped the fight. "I have a gift for you J'onn J'onnz," he had hissed. A fifth white Martian had appeared with his wife and two daughters._

"_Before you die, I will allow you the pleasure of watching as we use and then kill your family. In fact, I will allow you to choose which you would like to see go first. I promise that when we have finished with them I will personally take your life, but you, unlike your women, will die a slow death. I will make sure that it takes a whole cycle for you to expire," Protex had gloated over him._

"_Allow me to touch my family and say good-bye monster," J'onn had demanded._

_Protex gasped in both pain and indignant rage at the memory. He had felt magnanimous in his victory and in the utter humiliation that he had been about to inflict on his enemy. He had conceded and released the three females to go to him. His four soldiers surrounded them as they hugged and cried their farewells. The wicked grin of satisfaction and victory had frozen on his face when he heard his enemy say. "You lose."_

_J'onn, his wife, his two daughters and the four white soldiers disappeared in a burst of flames. The explosion knocked Protex back, the flames scorching his mind and body. He burned, and it took him quite a while to quench the flames._

_When the flames had finally been quenched he had passed out from the pain and when he awoke, he found that he was the last living being on the planet. The worthless green Martian had managed to steal his victory from him._

His thoughts came back to the present as he sensed someone coming. Then he heard two familiar and dreaded voices.

JLA Universe

Fortress

Di-ana awoke suddenly. She was still alone in Superman's bed. She wondered how much longer her Superman would be. Standing up she walked naked out of the room and towards the kitchen area. She was shocked and pleasantly surprised to see Superman busily making a meal.

She rushed to him and pressed her body to his from behind. He felt hard and a little colder than he had felt earlier but she knew that outside it was freezing.

"I want you right now. I'm not going to wait anymore." She dragged him back to the living area and stopped. She knew she would not make it to the bedroom.

"Take me here on the floor. Show me why you are called Superman," she spoke huskily as she lay down on her back and opened herself to him. He stood stock still, staring at her as if uncomprehending.

Di-ana sighed. She had forgotten that he was a virgin. What a waste of such a beautiful body. But she was about to change all of that. He needed to be told what to do right now but she was sure that before the day was over that he would be taking very good care of her.

"Get on top of me," she instructed.

Superman complied, but he did so by standing on top of her.

"NO! YOU IDIOT! Lay down on top of ME!" she screamed in exasperation and shock at his antics. Was he some kind of imbecile? He hadn't acted this way earlier. She had smelled and seen and tasted his desire for her. Now he was acting like some stupid robot.

Superman again complied with her instructions. He lay down on top of her. However he was facing the ceiling, his hard body smothering hers.

"Turn around! Do you want me or not?"

Superman turned around. Di-ana reached down to feel his erection and gasped in shock when she felt nothing. Nothing! She had seen his manhood just hours ago and there was just no way that he could hide something like that. Especially this close to her.

She pushed him off of her and sat up. She noticed that he rolled off of her with a clank. She studied him carefully. This could not be her Superman. This was a robot!

"What are you?" she shrieked at the thing lying on the floor.

"I am Kelex, at your service," came the reply.

Bermuda Triangle

Deep in the Ocean

The ship that had brought the strange creature that Aquaman and Mera pursued lay crushed and mutilated. Slowly, what was left of the frame began to bow outwards, until it finally broke away from the rest of the frame. Two large dark haired men emerged. They were seemingly unaffected by the extreme pressures of the deep. They spun around in the water taking in their surroundings and then shot up and away at tremendous speed from the ocean floor.

Themyscira

Palace

Princess's Chambers

Queen Hippolyta stared at her eldest daughter dumbfounded. What kind of dreams were the gods giving her? She finally found her voice. She found that she was surprisingly calm for all the turmoil she felt inside. "It has been a long time since I have dreamed of a man. I have never dreamed of two men. The last man that I dreamed of betrayed me and all of our sisters."

Diana looked thoughtful, "I know what happened Mother. I did not mean to frighten or anger you, but I was given a vision or dream of a man. I think it was a man. It may have been two men. The face was the same and yet so different."

"Can you tell me what you saw in your vision, child?" the Queen asked Diana.

"It is not real clear, Mother. I have a sense that the first man was trying to kill us all and take me, but I am not sure. His face was strong and yet horribly cruel, angry and there was madness in it. The second may have been the same man but I don't think it could be because his face was gentle and kind and sad. I think that he was saving us. He was holding Donna's hand," Diana responded.

"What?" Donna asked. She was extremely interested in the conversation this morning. She was wide awake now and was planning on going to the tournament with Diana and their guard later.

"Well, Diana. Let us hope that it was just a strange dream. We are great warriors and protected by the gods we need precious little defending and none from a man. I must prepare myself for the tournament. Please join me at the arena when you are ready," the Queen answered. She hoped that her doubts and fears did not show in her voice.

Standing up she gave each of her lovely daughters a kiss and left the chambers to prepare for the tournament.

Donna bounced up and down in her chair with excitement. "Who do you think is going to win the contest today, Diana?"

Diana looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, and then answered her honestly, "My goddesses told me that I am supposed to win the tournament today and become the champion and Mother told me that I should obey my goddesses, especially the ones that watch out for me."

Donna stared at her for a minute in shock. "How are you going to win it if Mother won't let you participate?"

"I'll have to wear a disguise. I can wear a full face battle helmet. That way no one will see my face," Diana answered.

"Yes. But mother will suspect when you don't show up for the tournament and she will stop it and you." Donna pointed out realistically.

Diana was thoughtful for a moment, then her eyes lit up as the solution to the problem hit her. Both she and Donna shared practically the same gifts they could even both communicate with animals. There were a few differences. Diana was slightly stronger than Donna but Donna always pointed out that it was because she was older and when she reached her twenties they would be evenly matched.

Another more glaring difference, in both Diana's and Donna's opinions, for very different reasons, was that Donna could imitate any sound or voice or noise perfectly. Diana didn't understand why she wasn't given this gift as well but now she knew why Donna had been given it.

"We will tell the guard that you don't feel well and that I am going to stay here to keep you company. You will talk to them through the door as if you were me. They won't disturb us if they know that we are safe in our chambers. I can sneak out the window to the armory and dress in regular non royal armor and join the tournament!"

Diana did not like lying but she felt she had to please her goddesses in this instance and hoped that her Mother would forgive her.

Donna was pouting. "I was supposed to see the tournament. So now I am supposed to stay in here pretending to be you while you go and have fun?"

Diana did not like to see her little sister upset, so she explained again. "I had a vision last night. This one was after the one with the man or two men. I was told that I would become champion by my goddesses. This morning while I was bathing, they told me again. And I think that something is going to happen today that may be very bad and you and I are going to save everybody. Well, and maybe some men are going to help as well."

Donna was no longer pouting. It had never in her life crossed her mind to question her sister. Diana never made up stories. If she did not know something she did not pretend to. Nor was Diana ever cruel or mean in any way to her. She knew she was not trying to keep her from seeing the tournament. She knew she was not making up her dreams. They lived in a fairy tale world where they saw creatures of magic and lore on a regular basis. There was nothing odd about one of them having dreams or seeing visions.

The tournament suddenly didn't seem that exciting compared to what Diana thought might happen. Donna smiled, "Very well, I'll be you for the tournament," she said in her perfect Diana voice.

The two young girls embraced. As Diana went to the balcony she warned Donna to watch the skies for danger and then she was gone.

Donna sat on her bed grinning. She just knew that today was going to be exciting.

Diana moved quickly and silently to the armory. The guard would be changing in the next five minutes. She waited until the guard changed then walked up to them.

"Your Highness." Both guards bowed.

Diana greeted them both by name, "Good morning Io, Dorcas. I need to borrow a suit of armor." Diana offered without lying.

"Of course, your Highness," both answered in unison. They opened the door for her.

Diana thanked them and entered. She quickly selected armor, a sword, shield, spear and a full face battle helmet. She exited thanking the guards. These two would be on duty for the rest of the day and so unable to nonchalantly inform anyone of having seen the elder princess.

Diana hid in the stables and changed her garb hiding her clothes under some hay then made her way to the arena. Six hundred Amazons would be participating in the tournament today. All highly skilled warriors with much more experience then she had. She prayed that the goddesses would truly guide her. She would not be able to use her speed, flight or strength this day. She would have to rely on her training.

Diana was now under the arena with all of the warriors. She was nervous. She could feel the tension and excitement in the air. Every woman present wanted to win. There would be no easy victories.

The horn was blown signaling for the warriors to all come out to the sand of the arena. Diana was towards the back of the crowd.

She checked her sword making sure it was in its scabbard. She gripped her shield in her left hand, her spear in her right.

The gates opened. It was time.

Swallowing the lump of nervousness in her throat Diana trotted out behind her sister warriors to face and salute her Queen and her Mother. Unaware that today she would begin the greatest adventure of her young life.

39


	9. Chapter 9

Breathless

Chapter 9

The Search

JLA Universe

Smallville

Jonathon and Martha Kent were used to their son's sudden appearances. He constantly tried to impress them by appearing out of nowhere, blurting out some sort of startling hello, and then disappearing to the barn, his bedroom or to the kitchen to raid the refrigerator or the cookie basket.

This early Sunday morning, Martha was making breakfast, and at the same time setting everything up for lunch, in order to save time after church. Jonathon was doing the morning chores.

He was heading back towards the house from the barn. The collar of his heavily insulated jacket was turned up protecting most of his face from the biting wind. His thick, fur lined winter hat came down around his ears and covered the back of his neck. He stepped onto the porch escaping a good portion of the biting December wind. As he did so he felt a strong, warm wind. It was wrong for this kind of month but it brought a smile to his face. "Son. One of these days you are going to give your old man a heart attack."

"Oh, I don't think a six foot two, one hundred and ninety pound, fifty year old farmer has anything to worry about in the heart attack department dad."

Clark x-rayed him just to be sure. His father was the strongest man he knew. He worked tirelessly and without complaint. He had a deep love for working the ground and for the animals they raised. It was a love and skill that he had passed on to Clark. The only things that Clark had noticed he showed more passion for than the farm were his mother and himself.

Jonathon smiled, "You didn't come back last night. What happened?"

"I don't have time to tell you everything right now, but I promise I will as soon as I get a chance. I have to leave real quick again, but just wanted you and mom to know that I'm all right and that I have some new friends. I won't make it to church with you and Mom today because I have to help my new friends with something important. Tell Mom I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you both."

Clark hugged his father and was about to go then he stopped, "Dad?"

"Yes, Son?" Jonathon answered.

Clark stood still for a moment struggling with how to deliver his next question and statement. Finally, with a deep breath, he took the plunge.

"I think the woman we saw on TV yesterday is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I think that I'm in love with her and she wants to have sex with me. But I think that she might have a boyfriend or husband. I'm not sure, but she is really beautiful and she smells nice and she kissed me and she's really strong and she makes me feel weak, and I can't think straight and she's waiting for me up at the Fortress and I want to go see her but I don't know if I should and I don't know what to do?"

Clark stared at his dad waiting for his words of wisdom. He half hoped for his blessing but knew that probably wasn't going to be the case.

Jonathon studied Clark carefully for a moment, with an amused smile and concern in his eyes, before he answered. "Ok, Clark. I'm not gonna argue the "most beautiful woman in the world" bit. I saw her myself. I've no doubt she smells beautiful as well nor am I shocked that she wants to have sex with you. Lots of women want to and many of them have no shame in saying so on live TV."

Jonathon continued, "Now I'm gonna tell you what you already know, only because I can see that you need to hear it, but what you decide to do is your business. Whatever the outcome, you are still my son."

Jonathon had to stop for a moment. For a split second he had found himself speaking to a six year old boy. His eyes misted slightly at the memory. It seemed like it had been just a few weeks ago maybe days, and now his little six year old towered over and nearly dwarfed him in size. And yet the sweet, gentle, inquisitive, obedient little boy that had followed him all over the farm and hung on his every word was still plainly visible to him.

He focused once more on the man that his little boy had become. "Clark. I understand your frustration. You are twenty-three and you've never had a special someone, well except for Lana. But kissing and having sex are very different."

"Dad! I know that!" Clark blushed deeply.

Jonathon cleared his throat and shifted his gaze down to the ground for a moment, "Right. Right. Yes, of course you do. Sorry." Jonathon began again, "If she is married then she is not for you. If she is not, then I would suggest you get to know her a little bit before you take the next step. Bring her over for dinner. Whatever you do make sure you treat her like a lady."

"You especially remember that last part!" Martha came out to stand next to Jonathon.

Clark smiled and kissed his mother on the cheek, "I promise, Mom. If I can make it back later I will."

Clark disappeared into the sky heading north.

Syndicate Universe

Ivy Town

Woods outside of the University

Owlman moved slowly over the snow. He was having difficulty tracking Protex, but he was wounded and weak enough that he left some drops of human blood in the snow and in a few places it looked as if he had dragged himself.

He was at the edge of the woods now. He felt the whoosh behind him and knew that Ultraman stood there. There was precious little he could do if Ultraman decided to kill him but he assumed that this wasn't the case at the moment.

"So, if you aren't here to kill me then what do you want?" he asked coldly.

"I want to know the whereabouts of my wife. If you have her..."

"I don't have her," Owlman interrupted angrily, "But I do know where she is. Your friend Protex had her and was about to try and do his breeding thing with her when I showed up and interrupted his fun. He escaped by teleporting the two of them into some other dimension."

"What!" Ultraman was shaking with anger. He moved until he stood face to face with the slightly shorter Ultraman. His eyes glowed red. "Where exactly is this other dimension?"

Owlman stared coldly back, "I don't know, but I believe that Protex and Ray sent me there yesterday as well as Di-ana, at different times. I was able to bring Protex back. Whatever or whoever he ran into over there almost killed him."

Owlman kept Ultraman's twin to himself, "When Protex showed back up he was engulfed in flames. I tried to finish him off but he escaped. I know he's out here somewhere in the woods. If you help me we should be able to find him in seconds."

Ultraman's eyes returned to their normal dark blue, "Very well. I will help you."

The two turned their attentions back to the search. Owlman moved forward slowly watching the ground, flame thrower ready. Ultraman used his x-ray vision, his sense of smell and his ears to try and locate the white Martian.

Another Dimension

Fourth World

Apokolips

The heavy door that sealed the war laboratory and the command center slid open. A tall, dark, powerfully built man, clothed in animal skins and armor entered the room. His eyes were dark, cold, cruel and dangerous. He was perhaps the second most feared being in this oppressive dimension. He was considered a brilliant military tactician and again he was second only to the Dark ruler of the miserable planet and dimension they were in.

A smaller man cloaked in a purple, hooded robe and a cybernetic humanoid looking creature turned from the screaming and broken forms of their latest test subjects and immediately stood still.

The large man stared at them for a moment then asked in a voice dripping with impatience, "What kind of success are we having with the Daxamite slaves, the animates that were created here in the lab and with my sea pet, in the assault against the Thangarians?"

The smaller man cloaked in purple tried redirecting his attention. "We are not sure but come look at how little pain these no good Daxamites can endure. We seem to be getting weaker and weaker specimens.

The cybernetic humanoid placed a pellet into the mouth of each of the screaming Daxamite slaves. Slowly the screams of despair and terror died down. All that was left was a look of madness. Both began to convulse and after a minute both exhaled for the last time.

When the cybernetic humanoid turned back around, he found a long blade inches from his body. The man in purple cowered on the floor.

"I demand an answer. The Dark One will not miss either of you." The large man held the blade ready to strike.

"The invasion of Thanagar has failed, great Steppenwolf. Virman Vundabar had to retreat but he managed to send the Daxamite slaves, the animate creatures and your sea monster to a planet called earth. Only seven of the original twenty one ships made it. A Thangarian vessel pursued and destroyed the other fourteen in space. We had some Khund spies aboard the ship and were able to destroy most of the crew.

"How many of the animates were able to send us information about this planet earth?" Steppenwolf asked Desaad.

"They were all able to send us information, but only briefly. Each one was destroyed by some kind of super powered being. I believe the master would be very interested in studying the inhabitants of this planet.

"So the animates have all been destroyed by super beings? What of my pet and of the remaining Daxamite slaves?" Steppenwolf asked very interested.

"Three of the seven are now dead. Two were defeated in hand to hand combat. One of these actually gave information to the enemy about us before we killed him. The third died before we could release him. It appears that the planet has a high content of the element lead. Apparently the waters surrounding the ship had a high concentration of it," Desaad informed him reluctantly.

"And what of the other four?" Steppenwolf asked coldly. He was holding his sword as if he were about to run one of them through.

Desaad cowered before him secretly plotting his revenge, "The two that accompanied your pet have just been released and are in pursuit of him and his pursuers…"

"There is something or someone pursuing my pet!" Steppenwolf echoed menacingly.

"All have met resistance, master Steppenwolf," Desaad pointed out. "The one that accompanied the yellow animate is mingling among the local vermin and the one accompanied the rock like animate is even now entering the closest town to where they landed."

Steppenwolf seemed to relax for a moment, "Very well. We will keep a close eye on the remaining four. When they engage the enemy inform myself and lord Darkseid."

"It shall be as you command," Desaad hissed.

Dr. Bedlam just nodded his host's cybernetic head.

Steppenwolf replaced his long sword in its scabbard, turned and left. He had just returned from another successful Daxamite raid. Now there were three hundred more of the amazingly powerful worms for them to mind wipe and control. Some of the females they had placed into training to become Furies and some had been set aside to be the plaything of the dark lord and the elite, not that the Furies would be safe from any of the elite should any one of them desire one.

Steppenwolf was the most powerful of the elite, and so had his choice of whatever woman or women he wished at any given time. The only elite close to him in power and clout were the Dark Lord's sons.

Kalibak was perhaps just as powerful physically as he and well trained in hand to hand combat, but he did not have the cunning mind of his uncle or his younger brother.

Grayven was currently, the youngest son of Darkseid. He was gray skinned like his father and he also had the power of the omega effect. Although he did not have the same control his father had. He had nearly as many conquests and victories as his uncle when it came to military forays and raids. And like his uncle and older brother he had an enormous appetite for the females of most of the planets they had so far encountered and enslaved as well as the females of their own home, Apokolips.

Steppenwolf had been trying unsuccessfully to win the lead female Fury to his bed for months now. Big Barda had, so far, refused his every advance. Today, he was determined to take her to his bed by whatever means necessary. With a snarl on his face he headed down to the Granny Goodness's training facility for the Furies to find his quarry.

Not far from Granny Goodness's Orphanage

"I'm leaving tonight. You have to come with me. Neither of us is safe here anymore. Not as long as general Steppenwolf is hunting you," Scott Free pleaded with Big Barda.

Scott had escaped from one of Granny Goodness's many torture chambers for what seemed like the thousandth time. He had absolutely no intention of being recaptured on this occasion.

"Where would we go where they cannot find us?" Barda asked. She was just as desperate to escape now. She feared for her own safety. None who drew the attention of the Dark Lord, his uncle or his sons ever escaped their cruel hands for long. As leader of the female Furies she had some special privileges and even some privacy, but lately she had become the focus of Steppenwolf. As powerful as she was she knew she would not be a match for him in combat and she had heard of and seen the horrors that he was capable of.

Not only was she in serious danger now, but Scott's very life was at stake. Granny was more than willing to kill him given the chance. Barda had just learned to love and she was not willing to see him suffer anymore.

"I know of a planet where there are beings capable to defeating Darkseid's clones and slaves. I heard Desaad speaking of it to Granny yesterday while they had me strapped to one of her racks." His mother box had released him from his bonds and he had slipped out under their noses. Nothing infuriated Granny more than an unbreakable spirit especially in one of such import, the son of Highfather, the mortal enemy of her master.

Scott looked into Barda's eyes pleading with her to accept his offer and leave with him. Scott was not a small man by any means. On earth he would be considered tall at six foot one. He was also gifted with extraordinary strength, being the son of Highfather and a new god. As tall as he was, he still had to look up, to look into the beautiful, dark eyes of his newly discovered love, Big Barda.

Big Barda, as her name implied, was very tall. At six foot seven, she was the tallest of the Female Furies. She was also their fiercest warrior and best hand to hand combatant and she was gifted with great strength. She was strikingly beautiful with her long, thick, black hair and her athletic and slender body.

She had personally recaptured Scott several times for Granny. She wasn't sure when it had happened but slowly she began to admire the man who could not be broken by the two experts in the field, Granny and Desaad.

Big Barda had seen all kinds of beings from across space and from other dimensions break under the cruel and wicked games and the unspeakable tortures that Granny and Desaad so eagerly put their victims to. She had been no different. She had also been tortured and brainwashed and broken by them.

Scott had changed all of that. His unbelievable strength of will and his stubborn refusal to give in had at first intrigued her. Then slowly she had developed an admiration for him. One day when she had tracked him down alone, he had surprised her by surrendering without a fight and with a mischievous smile on his face had kissed her full on the lips.

She had frozen in place for a moment, then remembering herself, she had pushed him away only to grasp his shirt and pull him back for another, deeper kiss. They had in fact spent the next hour kissing and now every time Scot escaped she would find him and they would spend the next several hours kissing.

Today was such a day. Barda did not want it to end. She was scared to leave the only life she knew, but now that Scot had freed her mind she knew she would go mad if she did not escape as well. She smiled, there were few if any happy endings on Apokolips. She had made up her mind. "I will go with you wherever you wish to go and I will die fighting before I let them again take you or me prisoner."

Scott grinned back at her, "Well, I have no intention of letting anyone kill you or me. I want to live with you for a very long time."

Having made their decision to escape together, they lost themselves in another deep kiss. As they kissed themselves breathless a shadow fell over them. They separated quickly turning to face the danger and froze as they saw Steppenwolf standing before them.

JLA Universe

The Jet

En Route to Gotham

It was a cold, grey morning. The sun hid itself behind a mass of impenetrably dark clouds. It helped a little but not much. Bruce did not relish being out as Batman in the day. The light just killed so much of the mystery and terror that surrounded his carefully cultivated image. He would have to do everything in his power to end this encounter quickly so that the Batman could vanish.

"So, let me see if I get this straight. This being that we are going to try and capture is maybe as strong and fast as Superman?" Black Canary asked. Her apprehension at coming face to face with such a foe was plain on the unmasked portion of her lovely face.

Batman's mind returned to his immediate surroundings. He looked at the Black Canary and Alfred. Both looked a bit worried. "This being isn't quite Superman's equal from what I've gathered so far, but yes, it is close. Don't worry. We know what its weakness is and we are not facing it alone." As he finished his last sentence he was already bringing the jet to a hover over the docks where they had fought the strange creature the evening before.

Hitting a switch, Batman released a probe into the cold, dark and polluted waters of the harbor. Within seconds it was transmitting images to a screen in front of Batman. The remains of the vessel of the creature they had fought were plainly visible. There was no movement but that did not mean that there was nothing inside or that the being had not already left the ship.

Batman unbuckled himself and stood up, moving back to a wall panel. He touched it and it slid back revealing a wet suit, a scuba diving tank, a powerful underwater light as well as a powerful and wicked looking spear gun, along with a number of other underwater devices and weapons.

"Sir. Do you not think it would be wise to wait for your friend Superman to arrive before you go jumping into that awful puddle to face a foe that outmatches you in every way imaginable except for a recently discovered weakness?" Alfred asked hoping to prevail with his logic but knowing that his young master would not be swayed easily once his mind was made up to do a thing.

"I completely agree with your Da…um, I mean Alfred. But if you still want to change your clothes in front of me, then by all means, go ahead." Black Canary smiled as she saw Batman stiffen. It was obvious that he had not thought this one through.

Just as Batman decided that he would indeed change in front of Alfred and the Canary, Superman's voice came over their com-links. "OK. I'm here. I'll dive in Batman. No need for two of us to have to change our pajamas."

Alfred gave a sigh of relief upon hearing Superman's voice.

Black Canary went into a fit of giggles at his comment.

"Fine. But before you dive in I want you to come onboard. There is something I want to give you," Batman conceded, opening the lower hatch.

Superman entered the jet with a friendly smile. He walked straight over to Alfred and shook his hand. When he turned to Dinah, she jumped up, gave him a hug and whispered in his ear, "I think he wanted to try and catch the bad guy all by himself and be done before you showed up."

Superman grinned down at her, winked and rolled his eyes.

Batman cleared his throat, "I am standing right here. If you two are done hugging and whispering there is something I would like you to take down to the ship."

Superman and Black Canary separated grinning. Batman handed Superman an underwater camera. "I need you to film everything you see inside the ship for me if there is no danger or threat to you once you're inside. If you need assistance just tap your com-link once and I'll be right down."

Superman took the camera, "Ok. Film everything I see. If I need help, tap com-link once. Got it. Hopefully I'll see everybody in a sec."

Superman dropped out of the jet and into the murky, dark waters. He wasn't sure how long he could hold his breath under water. He had never really pushed himself to see what his limit was but he remembered holding for over a half hour once, back when he was in middle school. He hadn't been the least bit out of breath when he had become bored and surfaced. He was certain that he would be able to hold it longer now.

He took a moment to adjust his eyesight to the murky, fluid darkness that surrounded him. He could see and hear the probe that Batman had dropped into the water as it pinged away reading, recording and transmitting information to its creator. Down at the bottom of the harbor laid the mangled remains of the alien vessel. He approached it warily.

Scanning it, he could see an unmoving corpse trapped inside. He ripped off the door and entered, keeping his eyes on the corpse the whole time. Concentrating, Superman closed his eyes and began to filter out all of the background sounds of the harbor, ships, and boat's and of the humming and pinging of the probe. There was a distinct hum coming from the ship. It seemed to be coming from all around him but they were stronger around the body of the dead alien.

Drawing closer, Superman opened his eyes and scanned the entire ship. There seemed to be a sophisticated life support system connected to the alien as well as a communication system. It seemed that the alien had to be awakened remotely. There was a sudden increase in the intensity of the humming from the ship as he approached the corpse. Without warning several beams of light shot out from the walls tracking over his body. Then just as suddenly they stopped and the whole vessel seemed to go silent. It was almost as if he had just witnessed the death of a machine.

On edge and on the defensive, Superman began to film everything he could see of the ship and the body. When he was done he exited the ship and went outside and filmed the outside of the ship as well. Finished with the visible parts of the ship, Superman pulled the ship free of muck that trapped it and continued filming the other side. He stopped, looking curiously at an insignia of a globe with flames coming out of it. This was definitely one of the ships that the Hawkmen had pursued.

Satisfied with his thoroughness, Superman shot back up out of the water and spinning at super speed, dried himself off before getting to close to the jet. Once he was dry he entered the jet again and passed the camera to Batman. "The alien was there but he was dead. The ship, however, seemed to be alive. I think it detected and scanned me. Then it just shut down. If it's ok with you, I'd like to bury the body."

Batman was looking at the video feed intently and nodded his head absently then looked up at Superman thoughtfully, "If you can, bring some of the ship with you when you're done. I want to study the metal and see if it could be used to make weapons to defend ourselves against further attacks. It will save me the trouble of getting my pajamas wet." He said the last with his back turned to his three companions.

Alfred seemed somewhat pleased. There was a relaxed look on his face.

Black Canary scrunched up her face and said, "Eeewww! You're gonna bring parts of a ship that had a wet corpse in it into the jet? You really know how to show a girl a good time!"

Superman seemed to be just as taken aback. "O…OK. How much do you want and where should I put it?"

"There's a hatch underneath the jet where you can put…On second thought, could you transport the whole ship after you bury the body?" Batman asked.

Even Alfred seemed surprised by this.

Black Canary actually seemed the most relaxed now, "So, just so I'm clear about this. We are no longer going to be riding around with some nasty parts of a ship that is full dead alien body germs on our first date?"

Superman looked at Batman curiously, "I can. Where do you want me to transport it to?"

A small smile threatened to appear on Batman's mouth, "Home."

A/N:

This is yet another apology for taking so long to update. Had to work a lot of doubles, train some police officers and entertain a sister-in-law from overseas. When I did have time to write I was falling asleep at the computer LOL. All that is over for now so updates should be much faster.

I am also going to shorten the chapters starting with this one. So not everyone will be showcased in each chapter but I should kick them out a lot quicker.

Hope you enjoy!

18


	10. Chapter 10

Breathless

Chapter Ten

Two More

JLA Universe

Middleton

J'onn flew considerably slower on his return trip to Middleton. He had to in order for his new friends, Jorlan and Morlan to keep up. Not that these two were slow. A military jet would have been hard pressed to keep up with them. Their Nth metal wings lent them great speed and protection.

The trip that would have taken him two minutes now took him thirty.

When they were over the crash site J'onn announced, "This is the place."

The three landed softly in the forest. The nth metal wings of the two hawk men instantly folded into a small neat bundle on the back of their harnesses. The mangled ship lay at the bottom of the crater it had created. J'onn could not sense another life inside, but he knew what kind of mind to scan for. He broadened his telepathic search and instantly touched the aliens mind. It was definitely weak and definitely controlled by someone or something else.

"I've found him," he informed the twins.

Morlan and Jorlan each nodded that they understood. "Should we not check the ship for weapons and explosives?" Jorlan asked.

J'onn thought that would be a good idea. He grabbed a hold of the door and ripped it from its hinges. He placed a hand against the outer hull and was about to lean in but suddenly stepped back rubbing his hand and staring studiously at the ship.

"What is it, J'onn?" Morlan asked. The brothers were tensed for battle.

"The ship almost feels alive. It seemed to want to catalogue me when I touched it." J'onn answered.

The twins looked at each other, "Why don't we destroy it? We have the appropriate explosives for the job. It is too dangerous to enter and it may summon the alien back to see what has happened to his ship," Jorlan suggested.

J'onn agreed and the brothers set to work putting together four explosives from parts in their utility pouches. When the explosives were set, Morlan set one magnetically just inside the hull without touching the ship itself. Then setting the magnets he tossed the other three in different directions deeper in the ship.

They motioned J'onn to join them deeper in the forest. Once they were several meters away Jorlan detonated the explosives. J'onn watched in fascination as the ship glowed blue then seemed to disintegrate before their eyes.

"That is impressive technology," he commented. "It would have served my people well in the war against the white Martians."

The brothers glanced at J'onn. He had a faraway look on his face, lost in the past, in a life he could never return to.

For the briefest of moments J'onn felt the caress of his beloved wife as she touched his cheek. He heard the laughter of his two daughters as they tackled him to the ground demanding his attention. He, once again, felt the intimate connection as he and his wife joined physically and spiritually.

It was the approach of the alien they sought that brought him back to the present. He turned to his two new friends, "Our enemy approaches. I will mentally shield you so that he cannot detect you. I beg that you do not intervene unless you see that I am in danger. I plan to take this one alive and I do not believe that our weapons will be necessary."

The twins seemed taken aback but agreed to J'onn's plan.

J'onn turned and floated up into the sky, facing east, "Remember. You will not be visible to him."

Jorlan and Morlan waited, tensed for battle. With every fiber of their being, they wished for an excuse to attack and kill the alien, but they took control of their emotions and waited to see what J'onn would do.

Without any kind of warning, the alien appeared floating before J'onn. The speeds at which these aliens, Superman, J'onn, the Green Lantern and the Flashes could move were mindboggling.

There was a look of sadistic satisfaction on the alien's face. They noticed that J'onn did not try to either flee or engage the man. Instead he held up a hand in a sign of non-aggression and began speaking calmly to the alien.

"I know that you are here against your will, my friend. I do not wish to engage you in battle nor do I wish you harm but I will not allow you to harm another innocent life." J'onn reached out with his mind gently touching the mind of the alien. He was horrified with what he saw.

"You have suffered much. In this, we are brothers. Let me help you be free of your tormentors."

The alien's sadistic smile disappeared. In its place was a look of confusion. He seemed to be struggling with himself. His hands went to his head and he let out an audible groan.

J'onn moved to his side and touched his shoulder gently. The twins sensed treachery but J'onn was no fool. The alien tried to strike out at J'onn with his left fist.

J'onn moved with equal speed and caught the fist, then he struck the alien's already weakened and controlled mind telepathically. The alien instantly went limp in J'onn's arms.

Syndicate Universe

Woods Outside of Ivy Town Collage Campus

Hearing both Ultraman and Owlman in the woods close by, Protex nearly panicked. There was no way he could fight Owlman in his present condition let alone Ultraman.

Going intangible he sank into the ground and moved as fast as he could, which wasn't very fast at all, away from the two hunters.

He needed to get back to the lab if possible but for now he just wanted to stay alive. When his strength returned he would again journey to the parallel earth and reacquire Superwoman. He had no plans of ever returning to this plane of existence.

He reemerged, still intangible, at the bottom of a thickly forested hill. Staying well inside the tree line where there was little snow on the ground, he rested again. He reached out passively with his telepathic powers to get a sense of where his would be killers were.

He was satisfied to see that they were not headed in his direction. He could heal on his own and usually quite quickly, but having taken so much punishment from the alternate Ultraman and then from Owlman he would take longer to heal. Perhaps it would take a few hours. He knew he could speed up the process if he could get a hold of another human, even an animal would work. But if he killed he would instantly be found out by the two who searched for him.

For now, he would just have to hide and rest and be patient.

JLA Universe

Approaching Central City

Despite the horrible treachery and the loss of so many trusted friends the day before, Kator found himself dangerously close to smiling. Not only had they made valuable new friends, but they were all quite fascinating as well. He and Shayera found that the two Flashes, who were both currently sharing their ship en route to the place known as Central City, were very easy company and very amusing. They felt as if they were in the presence of old friends.

The Flash and Kid Flash, as they referred to themselves, were both capable of moving many times the speed of light, both were very good natured and very different from one another in personality.

The bigger one dressed in the red outfit, was almost as tall as he. He was quiet, curious and analytical. He had already figured out what controls were for different weapons and would probably be capable of flying the craft himself in another few minutes. He and Kator had already formed a plan of attack should there be another Superman like alien awaiting them when they arrived.

The Flash had stated that during their encounter with the alien, he had been able to knock him off his feet by transferring a powerful dose of kinetic energy to him. He figured he could repeat the action again, but this time punch him with the lead blade Superman had made for him. He thought that would knock the alien unconscious.

Kator liked the plan. He, Shayera and Kid Flash would be ready to intervene should the alien be too much to handle.

He glanced back at Shayera and Kid Flash. The younger Flash was definitely a boy. He was already taller than Shayera and quite lanky. It was painfully obvious that he was going through puberty. His voice cracked at just the wrong times and he was all limbs. It didn't seem to bother him though. He had Shayera smiling ever since they had boarded the craft.

He was curious, tireless, full of questions and never shut his mouth. It seemed to move even faster than his thoughts or at least just as fast.

"So what is this button for? Zoom?"

"Like go faster zoom or like get a closer look at the nude beach zoom? Nude beach?"

"That's where people go to swim if they're really poor and don't have any bathing suits or if they lost their bathing suits or if they just never bothered to buy a bathing suit."

"Me. I think I might not ever buy a bathing suit. That way I can tan all over evenly and I won't have any tan lines. My dad always has tan lines from doing yard work and it looks pretty disgusting when he takes his shirt off."

"Actually he's my step dad. He has a big gut cuz he drinks a lot and watches football all the time. He is kinda mean to me and really mean to my mom so I'm glad he has nasty looking tan lines. I don't think he's ever been to a nude beach. Anyways I don't live with them anymore. I live with my aunt now. Well. not anymore, cuz she died. We still don't know who or what killed her, but my uncle Bar…um, The Flash and I are gonna find out and when we do he'll be sorry."

"I'm sorry. I know you don't wanna hear a sob story. You lost your brother and a lot of friends yesterday. I'm sorry about that. I know you must be really angry and you probably wanna bash some alien in the head with your mace there. I'd give you a hug but I know that it might not be appropriate my being a guy and you a girl…well actually it would be a lot more appropriate than me being a guy and you being a guy unless you were my dad or brother or best friend or you know, something like that. Anyways you already have a boyfriend. Yeah. That's what I was trying to say before about me being a guy and you a gir…Hey! Awww, thanks. You hug really nice. You know. You're really nice. I hope that we can all be friends for a long time. Like the rest of our lives. Are you crying? Was it something I said? Oh. Your brother. I'm sorry I mentioned him. I know sometimes I tend to say the wrong thing at just the wrong time."

"Hey. Do you have anything to eat or drink or maybe both on the ship. I'm starving. Its all the running around my uncle and I do. And I don't mean running around like doing errands, you know. It's more like catch this robber, stop Captain Cold, the Weather Wizard is trying to take over the planet. Hey look there's a fire breathing monster in our park! That sort of thing. I have to refuel a lot cuz I use so much energy."

"Oh, wow! What is this drink called? It is really deep blue. It's water? I guess I should have known since its blue like water is here. It just looks so much bluer. It's purified? Well that makes sense. At the store you can buy purified water here in blue bottles. But when you pour the water into a cup it doesn't look as blue. I think they just make the bottles really blue so they look prettier. My aunt used to boil her own water to drink. I thought it tasted just fine."

What is this stuff. Mmmm. It's really chewy. It's not some kind of weird meat is it. Cuz I like meat and all, but it would be really weird to have chewy meat, you know, and I mean chewy, like a breakfast bar, chewy. Well there are some crunchy breakfast bars too and I would think that crunchy meat would be even weirder. I would prefer it chewy but not gooey. And I guess this is kinda gooey. Hey! It tastes really good though. I feel like a million dollars already and I haven't had the whole bar."

"What's this button for? Lasers? Wow! That is very cool!"

"How many weapons does the ship have? Lots huh? So like what kinds? Okay, it has pulse lasers. Nth metal missles. Mines. Heat ray? So like Superman's heat vision heat ray? Very cool."

Do you think the main pulse cannon can be repaired? If you do maybe my uncle and GL and J'onn, you know, the big, cool looking green guy, Superman, and Batman and his girlfriend can all help you repair it.

"How fast does your ship go? Does it have warp speed? You can set it for deep space travel and you can do light speed jumps? That is way cool. It's just like Star Wars! What? You've never seen Star Wars? Well. I know you're from another planet, but Star Wars is from another galaxy far far away. I thought maybe you had seen it way before I did. Not because you're old or anything, cuz you definitely don't look old. You look about as old as Batman's girlfriend. It's just that I thought maybe on your planet the movies come out faster than they do here on earth."

"Is there a place called Brazil where you come from? Just curious. I saw this magazine once, it had a lot of girls in it from this country named Brazil. The girls were all on a beach and they had bathing suits on. Well, most of them had bathing suits on. Anyways, it said in the magazine underneath one of the pictures that the most beautiful women in the world were from Brazil. I hope that one day, I can meet one. I want to marry the most beautiful girl in the world. I would be really nice to her and it wouldn't matter to me if she could afford a bathing suit or not. I would treat her like a princess."

"My uncle was really nice to my aunt. I never heard him shout at her and he always opened doors for her and took her places and she always seemed really happy. I'm gonna be like him. he's really smart too. I'm not that smart. Not like him but he says I am and that I just have to finish school and never let my brain get bored."

"Oh, I was wondering. Do your wings come off. They look like armor. Oh wow! They do come off! Can you fly without them? Sort of? Oh you mean as long as you're wearing nth metal you can defy gravity but the nth metal wings help you navigate and give you controlled speed. Cool. Could I try them on? After the mission? Sure. That's cool. What? Oh. We're here."

Kator cloaked the craft as they arrived over Central City Central Park. It was still dark in this part of the country. Kator left the craft in autopilot and hover mode then he dropped out with the Flash and Shayera with Kid Flash. They landed near the small crater created by the alien craft.

The park was deserted.

Kator and Shayera immediately took to the air, their pulse rifles at the ready and their lead coated energy blades and maces as well. The two of them could see perfectly well in the dark.

The Flashes zipped to the crater. Wally disappeared after a moment into the underbrush while Barry studied the alien ship very carefully. He had a lightstick that Kator had given him on the ship.

After a few minutes the young one reappeared suddenly. He seemed a bit disappointed. "It doesn't look like anything else came out of there Uncle Bar…I mean Flash."

The Flash looked up at him and smiled, "I think you're right son. I don't believe anything else was in this ship either. But the ship seems to be almost alive."

Kator and Shayera landed next to the two of them. The Flash turned to them, "I do not believe that there was another being on this ship. There are no signs of anything else having left it and no room on the inside for another body. The ship however seems to be alive or at least it has a very sophisticated computer system. I think is trying to read me but I move too fast for it. I think I should destroy it, but I'll run it by Batman first unless you two have any objections."

Kator and Shayera agreed with him.

Tapping the com-link in his ear, the Flash relayed his information to the Batman. His three companions saw him listen and nod his head a few times then he disconnected.

"Batman doesn't have a problem with us destroying it. He figures, like I do, that the less homing beacons we have here the better for our survival. Apparently his team has a ship that he is keeping to study and make weapons from. He said not to worry. Superman has disabled the computer and detection system on the ship that they found. Unfortunately, it seems that he was scanned before he destroyed it.

Kator and Shayera nodded grimly.

"So it looks as if the our enemy may come here next. I will contact home and request that my father send help." Kator promised. "We have explosives that will completely annihilate the ship."

"That's okay, Kator. Save your explosives. I can destroy it with no problem." Barry said to Kator. "But you two and Wally should stay clear just in case I'm unable to contain the explosion."

The Flash touched the outer hull of the ship. He could feel it trying to lock onto him. He vibrated his hand while still in contact with the hull until he felt the metal of the ship responding to his touch on the atomic level. He increased the speed of his hand until he felt the ship begin to vibrate.

Kator and Shayera moved to the other side of their ship out of sight of the alien craft.

Wally stayed near his uncle, to give him a hand if need be. He watched fascinated as the ship began to vibrate and hum to the tune of Barry's attack.

The Hull of the ship began to glow red, then it gave a violent shriek of protest.

Barry yelled out, "Clear!" just as the ship exploded.

JLA Universe

Coast City

Hal, Golin and Santor floated over the beach where Hal had battled the yellow monster that had ruined his date the day before. It was still dark here on the west coast. They had arrived mere moments after leaving the group back at the Midwest farm, encased in Hal's power ring energy. The two hawkmen had met Green Lantern's before in their space travels but had never experienced the amazing power rings energy. They were impressed.

Able to see in the dark, they carefully scanned the sky and their surroundings for an attack from the enemy. After having fought the grueling and losing battle against the one in the arctic, they were itching for a rematch.

While they watched for an attack Hal scanned the water with his ring searching for the ship that had brought the creature to this very spot the day before. The ring locked onto the ship and beeped informing him.

"Is there anything or any being still in the ship, Ring?" Hal asked.

The ring responded with, "Scanning." After a moment it came back with, "There is no life aboard the ship."

"Is there any life form or forms in the city or surrounding area like the being we fought earlier?" Hal elaborated.

"Scanning." A long pause. "There is a being matching the abilities of the being fought earlier floating in the clouds above the city, watching us right now."

Hal felt a chill run up his spine. "Golin! Santor! He knows we're here, and he's watching us!"

Hal covered them in green energy. "Okay guys. I know you want a piece of him more than I do but let me engage him first. I'll hold my own against this joker then you guys bash him with your lead coated maces or swords and we'll have our prisoner."

Santor and Golin conversed quickly in Thangarian. Hal was about to have his ring translate for him when Golin handed him his mace. "Take this my friend. We cannot move at the speeds that you two will be moving in a fight and there is no guarantee that we would be able to intervene on time to save you if we have to. I would suggest attempting to communicate with him and avoid a fight if at all possible. If you cannot avoid a fight we will do all in our power to help you defeat him."

Hal looked at Golin and Santor with respect and smiled disarmingly, "New plan of action. Try my hardest not to piss the ridiculously tough alien off by talking nicely to him. Maybe when this is all over the four of us can sit down and have some tea and share some laughs together."

Hal handed Golin his mace back, "Keep this. I have a lead knife, my ring, my looks, and an amazing way with people. Besides if I show up to talk to the big guy holding your mace in my hands, I have the feeling the conversation would be extremely short."

Golin accepted his mace. Both hawk men looked at Hal with concern and apprehension.

"I hope you know what you're doing my friend."

"Me too," Hal replied. "I'm gonna make you invisible with my ring. So as long as I'm conscious he won't be able to see you. Don't worry. You're gonna love being invisible. You get to see things you wouldn't believe. Okay, see you in a few minutes hopefully."

Hal pulled away from the two concerned Hawkmen, "Ring. Make Golin and Santor invisible to the alien and everybody else as well."

"Hawkmen are now invisible," his ring replied.

Satisfied, Hal turned flew at a non aggressive speed above the city to the spot where the alien floated.

This one was just as tall as the one he had fought but a little thinner. The face looked cruel yet the eyes seemed a bit lost. All in all he was quite scary looking. A good two inches taller than himself maybe a little more. He reeked of raw power. Hal decided that if it came to a fight he wanted to avoid getting punched in the worst way.

The alien said something to him. The voice did not sound like it belonged to him.

"I'm a Green Lantern. I'm sort of like a space cop. This planet is my home. I'm pretty sure you didn't come here of your own free will so I don't want to fight you and I just wanted you to know that if you'd like we could grab a burger or a hot dog down at one of the stands close to the beach. Well, I guess we couldn't right now cuz it's still dark but we could take a stroll down by the water if you like, or we can stay up here. It doesn't matter to me, but we do need to talk."

The alien spoke again in a strange language. The voice was still creepy and everything about the man screamed imminent danger.

"Ring. Translate for me." Hal commanded.

"Alien says that he is going to enjoy ripping you in half and that soon your world will be enslaved to the Dark One."

Hal did not like where this was going, "Ring can you scan his mind for some kind of mind control device or chip or something? And while you're at it, if he attacks me, I need you to move me at least as fast as him and let me focus and see everything that is going on. Oh, and one more thing. Make sure that you shield me better than you did earlier tonight. I'm still in pain from the butt whoopin I took from this guy's buddy."

Hal's ring responded with, "Affirmitive" and "Scanning".

Hal smiled sweetly at the evil looking face, "Hey, it's cool. We all get angry about something every once in a while and we say things like that and I know it sucks that your space car is under water and probably ruined. Did you just get leather seats or new rims or something?"

The alien smiled wickedly and balled his fists. They seemed ridiculously large to Hal, and he had large hands, himself.

"Mind control device located," the ring stated.

"Can you destroy it or nullify it without hurting our good budd….Ooooofffff!"

The alien slammed into Hal, grabbing him around the torso and speeding towards the ocean.

Hal could feel the ring encasing him in energy. Just before they hit the water he willed the energy surrounding him to violently expand out, breaking the alien's grip and freeing him of his hold just as the waters of the Pacific swallowed them both.

17


	11. Chapter 11

Breathless

Chapter 11

A Tournament In Paradise and Battles In Hell

Themyscira

The Arena

Hippolyta surveyed the six hundred warriors before her. Only one would be champion. They all stood tall, and proud ready to begin. All were eager to be called the champion of Themyscira and Ambassador of peace to the world of men.

The queen turned and looked at Phillipus and at the two empty seats her daughters should have been in by now. "We are ready to begin and the royal princesses are still not present. Send a guard to their room. I want to know what is keeping them and I do not want them out of my sight today."

"Very well, my Queen." Phillipus gave the orders to one of the elite guard.

The guard took off quickly to the palace. When she reached the floor of the royal bedchambers she was met by the guard at the door. They saluted each other respectfully.

"The Queen requests the presence of the princesses at the tournament and demands to know what is keeping them," Saphira, the guard sent by Phillipus, said to Helen, the chamber guard.

Helen nodded, turned and rapped on the door. "Yes, Helen. What is it?" came the unmistakable voice of Diana.

"Your mother the Queen requests your presence at the arena and wants to know what is keeping you," Helen relayed the message through the door.

"We won't be attending the tournament. Donna is not feeling well and I am going to stay with her," Donna answered. She giggled softly after each line she delivered. She could even fool her own mother.

Helen stepped back from the door and turned to Saphira, shrugging her shoulders. Having heard the elder Princess for herself, Saphira nodded her understanding to Helen and left to relay the news to the Queen.

The Arena

Diana shifted nervously. She was excited and she was tensed. She did not like to mislead her mother. Working in the dark was not her way but she was certain that this was the will of her goddesses.

"You will perform and win the tournament without your gifts," it was a powerful masculine voice.

Diana spun around looking for the author of the voice. She found herself in the presence of Hera, Aphrodite, Athena, Hermes and Zeus. Her goddesses looked unhappy.

Zeus continued, "If you truly are the champion that my wife, sister and daughter claim that you are then you will succeed without them."

Diana bowed her head. "What do you mean my lord? I know that I am not to use my powers to have an unfair advantage over my sisters."

"It means, Little One, that you will not have your powers during the tournament. You will win or lose due to your training and skill and not due to your gifts," Zeus answered her with authority.

Hera, Aphrodite and Hermes looked apprehensive. Athena stepped forward with confidence. "You have everything you need here," she pointed to her head, "and here," she pointed to her heart. "Be strong, brave and unwavering. We will be watching over you. The moment you are finished, your powers will be returned."

Diana bowed her head again, "I will my lady."

When she again lifted her head, her patrons had vanished and she knew she had no more power than her sisters.

Looking up at the platform where her mother sat, she saw Phillipus speak into her mother's ear. Her mother looked back at the two empty seats behind her, and nodded.

Diana felt a twinge of guilt, but she knew she could not have endured sitting up on the platform, when her all of her being and her patrons told her to compete. She promised herself to make her mother proud of her this day.

The queen stood up and spoke gravely to the six hundred Amazons about to engage, as well as all the spectators. "Today Olympus chooses a champion to go out into Patriarch's world. There are six hundred of you. Only one will be chosen. There is danger headed to our small protected home.. A great evil will come upon us and Patriarch's world. The champion of Olympus and Themyscira will face this evil and make us all proud. Fight and compete with strength and honor, my beloved sisters. Our gods and goddesses watch us." She conveniently left out the part where the oracle had told her that men would be helping them in their hour of desperation.

The six hundred Amazons shouted, raising their spears to the heavens in salute.

The first event would be three hundred simultaneous matches. The winner would move on.

Diana was paired up against one of the Bana sisters. She was a fierce looking, blonde warrior. She stood as tall as Diana and was broader. She acknowledged Diana with a nod then took her fighting stance.

When the horn blew Diana's opponent lunged, thrusting her spear at her with all her might. Not being used to fighting without her powers Diana barely deflected the thrust with her shield on time. As it was, she was knocked off balance but recovered on time to parry a second vicious thrust.

Her opponent was not slow to note Diana's clumsiness. As Diana parried her second spear thrust, the Amazon slammed into her left shoulder and shield, then spinning, she landed a solid kick to Diana's ribs knocking her off her feet.

As Diana fell to ground, she rolled away from her fierce opponent. She grasped the end of her spear in her right hand, tightened her grip on her shield and came up into a crouch, swinging her spear over her head like a lasso.

She aimed her swing at the large warrior's lower legs. The large blonde leaped back, bringing her shield down to protect herself.

Diana launched her spear at the warrior's head as she rose from the ground and rushed forward. Her opponent again lifted her shield to deflect the spear. Diana dropped and swept her feet out from under her.

The large Bana warrior fell heavily on her side. When she moved to rise she was greeted with the end of a sword inches from her neck.

The tall, slender, masked warrior asked, "Do you yield, Sister?" the voice was pleasant and kind. This warrior was very good. There were very few warriors from either tribe that had ever bested Aella in one on one combat. Of the few that had, she only knew of four that were participating in the tournament. She knew she had never fought this one before, but whoever she was, she had won the fight after a poor start.

"I yield," Aella answered.

Diana offered her hand to her first opponent of the day. Aella took it and the two saluted each other.

The first event was over. The defeated warriors left the arena. The three hundred victorious Amazons again faced their queen and awaited the next event.

Another Dimension

Fourth World

Apokolips

Steppenwolf leered at his two victims, "I see you have saved me the trouble of hunting you down individually. Do not worry, Scott Free. I will not kill you. I'm just permanently maim your legs and then allow you to witness how to properly use a woman. I will take good care of her for you while you are in Granny's care."

Steppenwolf advanced on the two. His electro axe was in one hand, his electro sword in the other.

Scott and Barda's initial shock and terror at being found out passed quickly, and was replaced with indignant rage. Scott was not about to let him humiliate and torture Barda and Barda would die before she let anyone further torture Scott.

The two separated. Barda fired off her mega rod at Darkseid's general. Scott used his mother box to channel the power in Steppenwolf's weapons against him.

Just as Steppenwolf raised his sword to deflect Barda's attack, the electrical current coursing through his weapons shot through his body. It was not enough to take down a being of his power, but it took him by surprise, ripped a holler of pain from his lips, and allowed the energy from Barda's mega rod to connect with his unprotected body.

Steppenwolf went flying through two heavy stone walls before coming to rest in a heap at the edge of a fire pit.

Scott and Barda rushed to each other. "So, will you leave with me now? Neither of us is safe, but I fear of the two, you will be the worst off," Scott stated.

"I am ready to leave this awful place. Anywhere you decide, as long as we're together," Barda conceded with a gentle smile.

Scott took Barda's hand, kissed her, then opened a boom tube. "Time for a new life, if we never see this awful place again it will be too soon."

The two stepped into the boom tube and disappeared from Apokolips.

JLA Universe

Themyscira

Arena

The next event was to be a race. They would race in groups of ten. The fastest four of each group would continue the tournament.

Diana breathed a small sigh of relief. She didn't have to win. She just had to make sure she was in the top four of her group. She was a bit tired of her helmet. It wasn't too heavy but it would be cumbersome to race with it. She wasn't sure about her speed now that she was powerless but she knew how to push her doubts away and focus on the task at hand. She would make sure she placed in the race without killing herself and save her energy for the more toilsome events to come.

Diana was to race in the fourth group. She saw that her friend, Artemis, was in the second group. With the exceptions of her mother and Phillipus, Artemis was perhaps, the fiercest warrior of all the Amazons. She had even managed to defeat Diana in hand to hand combat on more than one occasion. Her skills were amazing. Diana somehow knew that if she were…no. Not if. When she reached the end she would have to face off with Artemis.

She put her doubts from her mind again. She would focus on the now and on Artemis when the time came.

Diana noticed with satisfaction that she was not the only participant with a feature hiding war helmet, but she was pretty sure that after the race there would be fewer.

Her race was to start. Diana noted that Artemis had come in first in her group. She didn't even look winded. Diana had a new found appreciation for her sisters. They trained tirelessly day in and day out to discipline their minds and bodies. She had as well, of course, but with the advantage of being gifted by the gods.

Diana's body was in just as good a shape as any of her sisters, but for the first time she felt what it meant to have an ache in her muscles, to feel her own sweat in her eyes, to feel the very real fear of defeat, to feel her heart race as she prepared to run for the first time powerless.

The horn sounded. Her group was off. Diana ran with all of her might. She could feel the wind on her bare arms and legs. She felt the sand flying as her bare feet raced over it. She had planned to simply place in the top four and save her energy. Instead, she found herself running like a doe.

She covered the four hundred meters in one minute and ten seconds. She was shocked to note that her time was faster than Artemis's time. She felt a bit winded, but exhilarated as well.

An hour later the racing was over. Now there were one hundred and twenty left. The next events were to be archery, discus and javelin throwing. Again they were to be broken up into groups of ten. The top three of each group would continue. Diana wondered how it would feel to draw a bow and throw without her powers.

Palace

Donna looked out over the arena and to the ocean beyond. She wanted to fly to the arena and watch the competition in the worst way but she stayed as she had promised her sister. She stayed and watched, watched the skies and the sea for danger.

So Diana was to win the tournament and then she and Diana were going to save everyone, maybe with the help of some men! She was ready. She would fight anything or anyone that threatened her mother, sister or friends with all her might.

Another Dimension

Apokolips

Armagetto

There are very few happy endings on Apokolips.

Two figures raced through the streets. They were pursued by the youngest son of the dark lord and his parademons. The man was desperate to get his daughter to safety. Her mother had been taken several years ago by the same creature and he had been powerless to protect her. But he had hidden his only daughter away and for the last several years he had managed to keep her from the lustful eyes of the elite.

He was a Lowlie. A slave. He existed solely for the pleasure of dark lord. All here lived or died at his whim. He understood this, but he was not willing for his daughter to suffer what her mother had and what so many suffered at the hands of the monsters that inhabited the Citadel.

"This way, Lashina! To the Necropolis!" he shouted to his daughter.

His beautiful, raven haired daughter turned and raced to the opening that her father ushered her into. The two flew further into the depths of city. They were below the pits now in the Necropolis.

Gustand was sure that they would lose their pursuers in the labyrinth. There had to be other Lowlies that would be easier to catch. As they raced through twists and turns they ran headlong into a young woman racing in the opposite direction. The three fell in a heap on the ground. All three leaped to their feet ready to run or fight.

Gustand had a spear, Lashina a whip and the beautiful blonde girl they had run into a sword. All three looked like cornered animals. There were tears in the eyes of the blond stranger and her eyes were filled with fear and hate.

They realized simultaneously that they were all running away from a common enemy.

"Do not run that way, child. You will be captured," Gustand warned.

"I believe that you are captured, worms!" Grayven gloated as he strode forward. He had six parademons behind him, two of them on giant hounds. From the other direction Killroy appeared with six more parademons.

Grayven gestured to his parademons, "take the females alive. Kill the man."

The parademons rushed forward. They did not fire their weapons for fear of killing the females. As they swooped down Gustand stabbed up with his spear and gutted one of the demons. It fell laughing hysterically as it died.

Lashina flicked her wrist and her whip wrapped around the neck of a parademon. She spun and flung it into two others, sending the three crashing to the ground.

The blond girl sliced a parademon clean in half with her sword. The three stood with their backs to one another ready for more.

Grayven and Killroy both laughed. "Looks like two more for the Furies," Grayven observed. His amused face suddenly took on a deadly look and he unleashed his omega beams on Gustand knocking him to the ground mortally wounded.

"Father!" Lashina screamed kneeling by his side.

Grayven and Killroy were suddenly by their side. Killroy quickly disarmed the blond and Grayven stomped down on Lashina's wrist breaking it.

Lashina cried out in pain and rage and tried to rise to fight.

Grayven proved much too powerful. He grasped her by the throat and her injured wrist and pushed her back down to the ground.

Lashina could tell that her father was still alive and she could hear the struggle and the cries as Killroy took his pleasure from the blond girl.

"Do not worry, worm. I will let the worm that is your father live until I am done with you, then I will feed him to the hounds. You two will go to be trained as Furies and you will be my personal slave," Grayven gloated as he stripped the struggling girl.

"You are very strong. Good. It will make this all the more enjoyable for me. Please. Continue to resist," he mocked.

Gustand died hearing the cries of his daughter before the hounds were loosed on him.

There are very few happy endings on Apokolips.

JLA Universe

Themyscira

Arena

All three events involved hitting a target. Not just seeing how far one could shoot or throw.

Diana let her breath out as she had been trained, willed herself to be steady, focused on the target and released the bow. Her arrow flew straight and true, hitting the bullseye dead center. She repeated her performance two more times and moved on to the discus throwing.

The targets seemed so far away. She concentrated and focused again. When she took her turn she was calm, relaxed and ready. She took the discus and pretended that the distant target was the cruel face of the man in her vision. She spun and released. Her aim was flawless.

The javelin throw was no different, except that this time Diana had no doubts. She did not need to calm herself. She was confident and she performed to perfection.

Now there were thirty six competitors left. She had made it this far. The next event was one of her favorites. It was another race, this time on horseback.

Diana loved all animals in general. She could spend the entire day roaming the woods, when she was allowed, just playing with and discovering new animal friends. She had a special place in her heart for horses in general and her friend, Pegasus, in particular. Pegasus, like his ancestor, was winged, intelligent and powerful. She was saddened that she would not be able to ride him today. The two were old friends, but she could not afford to give herself away too soon, and of course none of the other horses that would be in the race were winged.

The horses were brought out. She was given a large pinto stallion. The race was as much a test of their ability to befriend and work with the horse as it was about winning. There would be a few of her sisters who would not be able to even start the race.

Diana approached her horse boldly but gently. She sang softly to him, as she allowed him to smell first her hand and then her face. She blew on his nose and caressed his face.

She remembered having ridden him before. She had called him Auvaun or Strength. He was powerful and next to impossible to control. She and Donna had, of course, been able to due to their gift of communicating with animals. While Diana did not at the moment, have her special ability, she did have her strong love and understanding of horses to help her.

Auvaun seemed to remember her voice, smell and touch. He neighed softly and nibbled on her hand gently. Diana smiled and continued singing softly. She tangled her left hand in his mane and walked with him to the starting line where most of the others were already gathered. Of the thirty six remaining competitors only twenty eight had been able to calm their horses and get them to the starting line.

Diana lifted herself lightly onto Auvaun's back. She leaned forward caressing his neck and face. "We have to win, Auvaun. Be strong and quick and help your princess. I know that you will run with all your might."

Auvaun was very still, as he listened to Diana's beautiful voice and her request. He neighed and pawed the ground in anticipation. His whole body became animated as the other twenty seven Amazon's and their horses lined up for the race.

Diana gripped Auvaun with her knees and legs and leaned forward, "Run like the wind, my beautiful friend."

The horn sounded and the race was on.

17


	12. Chapter 12

Breathless

Chapter 12

Assassin

JLA Universe

Themyscira

Auvaun ran like the wind.

For Diana, the feel of the air rushing past her and the blur of the ground was not unlike the feeling of flying. She hugged herself to Auvaun to cut down on resistance and gripped him with her knee's to keep her seat. She entangled her two lovely hands, gently in his mane as they flew over the sand.

The race went out of the arena and down the beach for two kilometers and back.

She found herself racing neck and neck with her friend Artemis. There were two others not far behind them. The rest were scattered in a long line behind these four.

Artemis's horse was a powerful black stallion. He was quite possibly the most powerful of all the non-winged horses. Artemis had named him Bronte, or Thunder. They reached the marker where they were to turn around; both horses did so smoothly.

It was a flat out run back to the arena. Bronte was larger and more powerful than Auvaun, and Auvaun was a large stallion. Bronte was not a horse that was used to losing. His speed, power and determination were simply breathtaking to behold as he devoured the distance to the finish line.

Artemis was confident that the horse race would be hers. As of now she and her war helmeted opponent were tied. The helmeted one had won the foot race while she had the quickest and most decisive win in the opening hand to hand combat. The two had tied in archery, discus and javelin. Artemis would win the race, there would be one more hand to hand battle that she would win hands down and then she as the "Champion" would go to the outside world to face and conquer whatever evil threatened her home and her sisters. She would make her Queen and her sisters proud.

Looking to her left, Artemis was shocked to see the smaller stallion running neck and neck with Bronte. That wasn't possible. First of all, the only two on the island who had been able to ride the horse were her friend Princess Diana and the little Princess Donna. And that had been due solely to their gifts of communicating with animals. Artemis had planned on taking the horse and breaking it in today but had postponed due to the tournament.

Who was the helmeted warrior? She certainly wasn't Princess Diana. Diana would have won each event flawlessly and without breaking a sweat. This warrior's body looked tired but strong. In fact, she very much resembled the Princess, but she knew it couldn't be.

Diana wanted to shout in elation. Her Auvaun was running with all his heart and he was keeping up with the powerful Bronte. The finish line was coming up fast and the two seemed deadlocked.

The smell of the sea, the sound of the crashing waves, the delicious feel of the wind and the pounding of the hooves on the sand were suddenly drowned out by the shouts of the crowd as they again entered the arena.

Auvaun and Bronte flew over the finish line neck and neck. The race was over. Auvaun had done what no other non-winged horse had done. He had matched Bronte.

Diana, Artemis and the twenty-six other participants walked their horses letting them calm down slowly. Diana was happy; she had wanted to win the event but was proud of Auvaun for having matched the unbeatable horse. "Thank you, my beautiful friend. Your princess still has a chance, thanks to you." She stroked his face and neck as she walked with her new friend.

Artemis praised Bronte and caressed him. He was her closest friend. She loved her horse and prided herself on having the fastest and most powerful non-winged horse on the island. She could tell that her opponent was just as surprised and happy as she was.

She hoped to be pitted against her in the final match. She wasn't sure who she was, but she knew that she would win. There was simply no warrior on the island with the possible exceptions of the Phillipus and the Queen who could best her in hand to hand combat, unless one counted Princess Diana but she was gifted by the gods and so didn't count. Although, gifted as she was, she had still bested her on a handful of occasions.

Artemis remembered the incidents with a satisfied smile. Today would be no different than any other day. There was no Phillipus or Queen or Princess to challenge her. She acknowledged the helmeted warrior respectfully as the horses were led away, then she, the helmeted warrior and the two other remaining sisters stood before the queen awaiting the signal for the last event.

Syndicate Universe

Syndicate Satellite

Ray Palmer, knew how he would defeat the invading armada. He could do it alone, without the help of Power Ring, Superwoman, Protex or Ultraman.

He sat back satisfied with himself. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it sooner or that no one had suggested such an obvious solution. He would have to wait until the armada was within range though. He would not trust anyone to use it. They might turn it on him.

This would make it easy to send Ultraman on a little trip beforehand. In fact, he planned on sending Power Ring and maybe even Johnny Quick. No one would take the credit but him, and if he was lucky, he would never see those three again.

Molecule Man smiled to himself. Pretty soon he would be the most respected and feared individual in the Syndicate and the planet.

JLA Universe

Outside of Gotham City

Outside the Cave, Along the Cliffs

Batman brought his jet down low to the water and entered one of many cave entrances along the cliff that appeared to be solid cliff wall.

Dinah gasped as they passed through the false rock wall and entered the vast cave system beneath Wayne Manor. "You need to warn a girl before you fly through solid walls," she grumbled, still catching her breath. She didn't remember leaving the caves this way with Alfred, but then she hadn't been paying that much attention at the time either.

"My apologies," Batman replied. He kept his attention focused on his instruments and windshield. Powerful beams of light lit up the cave system and the path they were taking.

For Dinah, the trip through darkness seemed to take forever. She felt the ship stop and hover, then slowly lower down into a well lit cavern. They had finally arrived. She remembered the room she had awakened in and meeting Alfred and realizing that Batman had saved her life. She smiled warmly at the back of Batman's head.

Batman landed his jet, shut down the systems and opened the lower hatch so that they could disembark.

They found Superman hovering with the alien vessel above their heads. "This is an impressive place, Batman. Where would you like me to put this?"

Batman directed him to a platform that housed his mechanical tools. By the time Batman reached the platform, Superman already had it set down and was looking over Batman's impressive array of power tools and lasers.

"I don't think you have anything that will cut this alloy," Superman informed Batman.

Batman was quiet for a moment, "We have to figure out a way. Something tells me that there will be more attacks and we need to level the playing field. I think it's fair to say that whoever is behind these attacks has also been gathering intel on us. No doubt they now know about you from the scan the ship did on you."

"Well, I don't think you have anything here that will work but I'm pretty sure I have some tools that will work. How would you like to go to my house now? I can help you study this vessel and you can help me with a little problem I have as well," Superman offered with an eager smile.

Batman looked at Superman for a minute. "Your home. Okay, sure." He wasn't going to turn down an opportunity to learn more about Superman.

"We get to see where you live?" Dinah asked excitedly. "Wait til I tell my mom and uncles. They're never gonna believe me!"

Superman smiled, "How is your jet at handling extremely cold temperatures?"

"How extreme are we talking?" Batman asked suspiciously.

"North Pole, extreme," Superman replied.

"Yes, it can. Let's go," Batman insisted.

"Oh, I'm going too," Dinah stated as she headed back towards the jet.

Superman and Batman looked at each other. Superman smiled. Batman's mouth gave an almost imperceptible turn upwards.

"Be careful. I have a feeling that if you spend too much time with her, you're gonna be smiling more than is good for you," Superman grinned.

Batman grunted in response as he boarded the jet. Dinah was already inside and buckled in. Alfred stayed behind, citing that extreme temperatures were not something he was interested in experiencing.

For the second time that morning the jet flew out of the cave, this time heading north. Superman flew just ahead to lead the way.

JLA Universe

Arctic

Fortress of Solitude

"So how many of you are there again?" Superwoman inquired for the third time. She had dressed and sat on a stool in the kitchen area.

"There are thirty of us, Madam," Kelex answered.

"Thirty robots? All like you?" Superwoman continued her interrogation.

"Yes, Madam. All are like me. Master Kal-El built each of us to maintain and defend his home." Kelex responded as he continued preparing food for his master's return.

"So, there are thirty robots. Are there any clones of Superman here? Clones, with all of their physical parts?" Superwoman asked hopefully as she took a bite of a sandwich Kelex had prepared for her.

"There are no clones of Superman here, Madam," Kelex answered. He was almost finished with the meal.

"So, there are no clones here at the Fortress. Are there some anywhere else?" Superwoman sounded somewhat dejected.

"Not that I am aware of, Madam. You will have to ask the Master when he returns," Kelex replied. He was just finishing up his work in the kitchen.

"When do you expect him back again?" Superwoman asked, sitting up a little straighter. To say she was frustrated would be an understatement. She was burning up with sexual desire for Superman. She wanted very much to devour the beautiful virgin. Once she had exhausted herself with him she would ask him for his help in escaping or destroying or destroying and escaping from Ultraman.

"Momentarily, Madam," Kelex responded.

"Does Superman have any brothers or cousins or maybe, friends from Krypton that live here or nearby?" Superwoman inquired. She was desperate and grasping at straws now.

"I do not believe so, but you may ask him yourself momentarily. I believe he has returned," Kelex answered. If a robot could have sounded exasperated and confused it would have been Kelex.

Superwoman's eyes glowed for a second with excitement. She dropped from the stool at the snack bar and sped into the living area dropping her uniform as she ran.

JLA Universe

Outskirts of Bailey, New Hampshire

The air seemed to shimmer and the wind seemed just a little bit wrong in one spot at the top of a small hill just south of the small town of Bailey. The shimmer and the wind suddenly became a powerful vortex. There was a bright light and a loud thunderous noise as a boom tube opened up and Scott and Barda stepped out. They looked around them in awe. Neither had ever seen snow or daylight on Apokolips. The sun's rays were blotted out by the constant smoke from the firepits.

They held hands as the boom tube closed and they walked down the hill and into their new world, new home and new life.

JLA Universe

Bermuda Triangle

The Sea

Aquaman had a lot of distance to make up in order to catch the monster, but as Mera had reminded him, ignoring the survivors of the creatures attack had not been an option.

Everyone who could be saved had been and now he continued his pursuit. He had just reacquired the trail of the beast and he moved with unmatched speed through the water, quickly closing the distance between himself and the creature. His Atlantean blade was in its scabbard and he held his trident against the length of his body to cut down on resistance.

He was furious and determined. The next encounter would be the last. He would make certain of it.

JLA Universe

Themyscira

Arena

The final event would be physical combat again. Artemis and Diana were each paired against one of the two remaining warriors that had finished in second and third place.

The four remaining contestants recovered their weapons and Artemis faced off against the third place contestant. Her opponent was a dark haired beauty. Her name was Adeline and she was one of the finest of the royal guard.

Adeline, like her sisters, had lived tragedy and seen many battles against both human and supernatural enemies. She had seen many sisters fall in the last several centuries and was determined to win the contest and face and conquer whatever evil threatened her Queen, her people and her home whatever the cost.

The horn sounded. The beautiful, red haired Artemis and the beautiful, dark haired Adeline leaped to the attack. While, there was no desire on either part to kill, the weapons were real and sharp and the fight fierce. It was not unusual for there to be serious injury and on extremely rare occasion's death, although that had not happened in several centuries.

These two warrior's were far too skilled for an accidental death to occur, but it was unlikely, with the speed at which they were fighting for one or both not to be injured.

Adeline knew that Artemis was the favorite to win the tournament. She also knew that she faced the one Amazon warrior, other than Phillipus and the Queen, to ever best the Princess in hand to hand combat. The fight would not be easy but she was confident she could win.

Holding her shield in her left hand and tight against her body and her spear in her right, just below midshaft, she lunged forward with her right foot and thrust her spear viciously at Artemis's midsection.

Artemis stood relaxed. She held her shield in her left and spear in her right, but she held them loosely. As Adeline attacked, Artemis sidestepped, knocked the end of the spear away, violently with her shield and thrust her own spear between her opponents knees with an underhand toss.

The end of the spear embedded itself in the sand at a thirty degree angle. As Artemis released her spear she continued moving. With blinding speed, she skipped into Adeline's space, her shield still between herself and the spear. At the last moment she spun and dropped to her left knee and kicked up with her right foot. Her foot slammed into Adeline's midsection.

The blinding reversal of her attack and the spear between her legs caught the well seasoned Adeline off guard. The powerful kick to her midsection knocked the wind out of her and also knocked her off her feet. Since her feet were tangled up with the spear she could not twist or roll away and so she landed heavily on her back. She had the presence of mind to reach for her sword but she was too late.

Artemis followed up her kick by rolling towards her falling opponent. She pulled her sword as she stood and pounced on Adeline. She stabbed her left knee into Adeline's abdomen, pinning her right hand against her body as she reached for her sword and her right foot on her shield arm, pinning it to the sand. Even as she was pinning her opponent down she thrust the blade of her sword deep into the sand next to Adeline's head.

The battle had lasted all of five seconds.

The two warrior's stood and faced and saluted each other respectfully. Artemis stepped out of the arena to await the final fight. Adeline left the arena in defeat but proud that she had made it as far as she had.

Diana and her opponent, Sofronia faced off. Sofronia was as tall as Diana and she was as big as Diana's first opponent of the day, Aella. She was an excellent warrior and an expert hand to hand combatant. She often aided Phillipus in training the soldiers and had helped on many occasions in the training of the princesses.

Diana worried that she would recognize her, but remembered that everyone would expect to see unmatchable speed and strength and so would hopefully not suspect.

The horn sounded.

Sofronia feinted forward. Her shield held tightly in her left hand and her spear held lightly. She had seen the clumsiness of this one when she had fought the Bana warrior. That she had won the match, was nothing short of miraculous. Still she had shown great skill in every other event so far.

She wanted to lead her into a mistake and take her out quickly and without harming her. She needed to conserve her energy for the match with the peerless Artemis.

Diana knew that Sofronia viewed her as an easy win. This helped Diana out tremendously, since she was familiar with Sofronia's fighting style and Sofronia had no clue with whom she fought.

As Sofronia feinted forward, testing her, Diana lunged forward thrusting her spear straight at Sofronia's head. She grasped her spear at the end like a sword. This gave her less control of the spear but increased her reach tremendously.

The end of Diana's spear made solid contact with Sofronia's helmet, knocking it off of the surprised warrior's head. When the Diana's spear smacked into Sofronia's helmet it knocked her head back as the helmet was knocked off. Diana took advantage of the distraction and did a shoulder roll, hanging onto her spear and shield and came up behind her opponent.

Sofronia recovered quickly, but before she could spin to track her opponent she felt the sharp end of a spear at the base of her skull. She could not believe how quickly she had been defeated and before she had even truly attacked. She heard a beautiful, gentle and familiar voice ask, "Do you yield, Sister?"

Sofronia dropped her hands to her side and stood straight, "I yield, young warrior. There is no shame in losing to the champion," she answered with a knowing smile. She wasn't sure why the princess seemed so normal but she would recognize that voice and demeanor anywhere.

Sofronia turned and saluted her princess and smiled again at her. Diana saluted back. She was filled with dread. Would Sofronia tell her mother what she was doing? She hoped not. It did not seem as if she would the way she was smiling at her. What truly worried her now was that if Sofronia had recognized her then Artemis was sure to recognize her as well. She would have to keep her mouth shut.

There was a ten minute rest, then the horn sounded for the final two combatants to face each other in the arena. Artemis and Diana faced the Queen and saluted her. Queen Hippolyta saluted back, eyeing the war helmeted warrior curiously. She did not remember seeing this particular warrior before, but then there were several thousand warriors and she was too far away to discern little details, yet there was something disturbingly familiar about her.

"Fight with honor and strength, and may the Champion of the Amazons and Olympus prevail," the Queen shouted. There was a general shout from the audience of agreement and excitement.

The two remaining warriors turned and faced each other, saluted and took their stances.

Artemis had been surprised with the speed her opponent had defeated Sofronia. Truth be told she had expected to face off with Sofronia and not the war helmeted warrior. True, she was very good but her previous hand to hand match had been less than stellar. She realized that Sofronia had been completely taken by surprise. It would not be the case in this instance.

Disdemona eased herself into the shadows under the main gate to the arena. She had waited many years to defeat and humiliate Artemis publicly. On every occasion in the past she had met with defeat. Today was to have been different. Instead she had met the most humiliating defeat at Artemis's hands to date. She had been dispatched the quickest during the very first competition. She had been humiliated in front of thousands of her sisters and at the hand of the very one she wished to defeat. She had trained hard and long with her sword and her bow for this day.

She had grown to hate the red haired, arrogant beauty. She was a great warrior and she knew it. Whenever a group of Bana warriors left the isle to capture or lure a few men for pleasure, Artemis always ended up with the best and if their tribe had not joined their sister Amazons, she would have soon become the queen. And of the Bana she was the youngest. She was barely thirty years old and already nearly unbeatable.

So she could not defeat her in hand to hand. That was fine, but neither she nor anyone else would meet defeat at her hand again after today. Not if Disdemona could help it.

She notched an arrow to her bow and waited. She would get an opportunity. Of that she was certain. She cared not what happened to her after the fact. As long as her hated enemy was dead; that would be enough.

The horn sounded Diana and Artemis circled each other warily. Diana did not feel as confident now as she had been feeling in the last several events and matches. Artemis was a peerless fighter and she was without her powers. However, Athena had told her she could do it, and she did have a slight advantage. She knew all about Artemis and Artemis had no idea with whom she fought.

Artemis held her weapons loosely. She was relaxed in body if not in mind. It did not matter to her who attacked first, combat was like second nature to her, but she wished to draw out her opponent so that she could get a sense of her speed, strength and skills.

Artemis moved like a large lioness, with speed and power. She rushed forward with a short thrust and just as quickly, moved back. Diana darted to the side and repeated her previous move as she danced forward gracefully holding her spear by the end of the shaft, like a sword and stabbing towards Artemis's upper torso.

Artemis was no longer there and was satisfied to see that the helmeted warrior moved no quicker than she.

Diana danced back realizing that she had just given Artemis too much information. She danced to the left going into a protective crouch, and as Artemis pressed forward she lunged forward again, stabbing at her feet with her spear.

Artemis hopped lightly into the air, avoiding the spear thrust, and came down with all her weight, on the neck of Diana's spear. Her move ripped the spear out of Diana's hand just as she pulled back. She pulled back with such force, that losing the spear made her stumble backwards.

Artemis took advantage of this and threw her spear deep into the sand, just behind Diana's legs. She then held her round shield like a discus and threw it at Diana head with all her might.

Off balance, Diana felt the back of her legs hit Artemis's spear and saw Artemis release her shield. It was a move Artemis was very good at and only used when she sparred and was certain of victory. Diana allowed her body to continue going backwards. She couldn't snap her legs up to turn her backwards fall into a backwards somersault because they would have been broken, or at the very least seriously injured by Artemis' shield.

Instead, as she fell, Diana rolled her shield up over her abdomen and breasts. She held it at an angle so that if the shield made contact it would deflect up and away from her head. She tucked her chin forward so that she wouldn't land head first in the sand and end up dazed and defeated.

Artemis' shield struck Diana's shield a glancing blow just as her back struck the sand. The shield continued on over Diana, missing her head and landing in the sand several meters away. When Diana felt her back hit the sand and the shield bounce off of her shield, she brought her legs up over her head and then snapped her body forward in a smart kip up.

She recovered from her fall so quickly and came up so suddenly that she slammed into a very surprised Artemis, who was pressing her advantage by rushing forward with drawn sword to finish the battle. The force of the impact caused both of them to stumble back a few feet.

Artemis recovered first and skipped into the still recovering Diana with a fierce sidekick to the gut that again knocked Diana off of her feet. This time she lost her grip on her shield. She hit the ground hard, in pain and with the wind knocked out of her. But she forced herself to roll back and away from Artemis and she came up gasping but with her sword drawn.

Both contestants had only their swords now. The blades flashed in the sunlight as Artemis sought to end the battle and Diana fought with all her might and skill to defend herself from Artemis's expert and blindingly quick attacks while she recovered her wind.

Artemis was slowly pressing Diana back. The battle was moving slowly towards the gate of the arena.

Diana recovered her wind. She was still in pain, but she could again breathe freely. Her blindingly quick but desperate defense became more controlled. Artemis was very impressed with her opponent's skill, speed and luck. This was the longest hand to hand encounter she had experienced in several months. Her opponent was now trying to put her on the defensive with some very smart attacks.

Artemis countered each easily and seeing her opening, she flicked her wrist, stabbing the point of her blade into the meaty part of her opponents palm and giving a second twist, she pulled the sword out of her opponents hand as she jerked back from the pain.

The battle was as good as over now. Artemis launched herself forward, stabbing her blade at her opponent's head. She shouted, "Yield!" as she moved forward.

Diana lost her weapon to Artemis's skill, but in that moment she remembered her last lesson with Phillipus the day before. Diana sidestepped to the outside of Artemis's attack and forward towards her. She grasped the wrist of her sword hand with both of her hands and twisted, throwing Artemis in front of her in a wrist and arm lock. Keeping her hold with her right hand, she pulled her sword from her grip with her left and placed the point of the blade at the base Artemis's skull.

Trying to disguise her voice, Diana asked, "Do you yield, Sis…" She never finished the question. As Diana was asking for her surrender she caught sight of a sister warrior stepping out into the arena from the shadows of the gate. Her bow was drawn and aimed at the chest of her friend Artemis.

Artemis did not see this. Her head was bowed in defeat. She was about to answer, "I yield," but she suddenly felt her arm released from its hold and the voice of her friend, the princess, cry out, "Assassin!" Her helmeted opponent was suddenly in front of her. She saw her body jerk and then fall to the ground, an arrow in her chest.

19


	13. Chapter 13

Breathless

Chapter 13

Victory, Slavery and The Champion

JLA Universe

Middleton

J'onn set down in the woods with his unconscious prisoner. Jorlan and Morlan approached wearily with their lead coated weapons drawn.

"We need a place away from prying eyes to speak to this poor creature," J'onn stated.

"Poor creature? He is here to kill and to send the enemy information so that they can more efficiently invade you! His presence here signal's destruction and enslavement! We managed to eventually chase the invaders away from our home, but after great loss of life and it is my understanding that the armada we fought was just a small part of a much larger force. I fear they will attack us again in far greater numbers and soon," Morlan vented angrily.

"I meant no insult to you, my friend. I know that you have both suffered and lost much and that you are honorable men. It is just that I have discovered that this powerful enemy of ours is, in fact, controlled by a far more sinister being. The torture's he was put through and the humiliation and elimination of his family were used to break and brainwash him. He was experimented on and is almost a mindless droid as of now," J'onn responded respectfully. He continued, "Perhaps we will be able to free him of his bonds and he will be able to help us better prepare and defend ourselves for invasion from the Monster who sent him. Perhaps it is too late to save him, but I would like to try."

Morlan and Jorlan relaxed their death grips on their maces. "You speak wisdom, J'onn. We will, of course, support whatever decision you make. Forgive us. Our anger is not with you," Jorlan spoke up.

All three stopped. "It seems that our Green Lantern friend has engaged an enemy. He may need our assistance. Let us hurry and contact the Flashes and your leader. We will leave Superman, the Batman and the Black Canary be for the time being. They are trying to make suitable weapons to battle against the enemy should they attack," J'onn said.

"What about the prisoner?" Jorlan asked.

"I will carry him," J'onn stated.

The three of them leaped into the air and sped west to Coast City, the unconscious alien limp in J'onn's arms.

Central City

Barry sped in a circle around the exploding space craft. After a few moments Wally joined in and sped in a circle just a few feet behind Barry. They used their incredible speed to contain the blast of the explosion and caused the craft to implode. There was nothing left of the ship, just a black hole in the ground. It was a reminder of the creature that had disrupted and attacked the day before.

"Green Lantern has engaged the enemy. Golin and Santor are requesting our assistance," Kator informed everyone.

"Okay. Why don't you let us go on ahead? We'll get there now and you two get there as fast as you can. You can track us," Barry requested.

Kator and Shayera accepted. "Do not let our friends die," Shayera begged.

"Don't worry. He won't know what hit him!" Wally said confidently.

In the next instant the two were gone.

JLA Universe

Coast City

Hal felt the tingle of danger go all through his body as the ocean waters enveloped him. He was free of the alien for the moment but he knew that he would attack again quickly. He did not want to be caught under water for a fight. He would have to use all of the speed his ring could give him and its power to defeat his adversary and survive.

As he shot out of the water he was already shouting commands to his ring, "Remember. Faster than the bad guy and able to see what's going on! Oh yeah. And give me better protection this time, okay?"

"Affirmative," was the ring's response.

For the second time, Hal could suddenly see everything around him clearly. He saw the alien break the surface of the water several meters away from him. He was facing away. Good. He was going to take every advantage he could.

The alien broke the surface of the water and spun to track the glowing green man. Just as he spotted him, two giant hands came out of nowhere and smashed him in a giant clap. Disoriented, he would have fallen back into the ocean, but one of the hands grabbed him by the ankles and swinging him in a large arc smashed him down onto some concrete slabs further up the beach. This was repeated several times until the concrete slabs had been turned into concrete powder.

Hal landed close to the alien. He had his ring pointed at him and he had the lead dagger in his left hand. When the alien stood up, somewhat shaken, two giant green anvils smashed into him from either side; then a third landed squarely on his head, driving him like a stake straight into the sand. Only his head was visible.

Hal walked up from behind. He was about to punch him with his lead knife when Golin and Santor were suddenly there.

"We would be most honored if you would allow us the privilege," Golin requested.

Hal grinned, "Be my guest. I feel pretty good about this last scuffle. You guys knock yourselves out. Better yet, knock him out!"

Golin and Santor raised their lead coated maces and both struck the alien simultaneously on either side of the head. As much as they would have liked to finish the alien off, they did not strike to kill but merely rendered him unconscious.

"So everybody's good?" Barry and Wally were standing next to Green Lantern. They both looked relieved that everyone was alright.

Hal, Golin and Santor looked relieved and confident at the same time.

"I wasn't about to get another beat down like I did earlier, so I hit him with everything I had and didn't give him a chance to breathe then Golin and Santor sent him to dream land." Hal spoke with enthusiasm. He was still a little shocked that they had won the fight and was still on his adrenaline high.

"Good. Now we know we can take these jokers. This gives us two live prisoners. J'onn caught the other one and he, Morlan and Jorlan are en route as are Kator and Shayera," Barry said.

"Superman, Batman and Batman's hot girlfriend are making special weapons just in case we get invaded!" Wally informed the group.

"I hope, for our sakes, that these guys are cooperative when they wake up," Golin said quietly.

Syndicate Universe

Syndicate Satellite

Molecule Man was looking at designs for all of his past failed experiments. Most of them had to do with shrinking. He had finally mastered the science with a yellow dwarf star. But his previous attempts had caused the objects and individuals that he had tried to shrink to explode or shrink to nothingness. The same was true with his teleporting technology. He had it perfected, well except for this last teleporter. But many of the previous ones simply caused the object or person being teleported to explode.

Ray smiled. He would simply use his failed shrinking and failed teleporter rays on the invading armada. There would be no need to engage them. Well, maybe there would. The armada would be within striking distance before he could lock his instruments on them and he wasn't about to let Ultraman or any of the others take one into the battle. They were his inventions and he would be the one to aim and pull the trigger.

He allowed himself a smile of satisfaction. He was considered a spineless pushover. His wife cheated on him constantly. Many of the Syndicate members sneered at him. Some of them probably had sex with his wife more than he did. But tomorrow that would all change.

Another Dimension

Fourth World

Apokolips

Lashina awoke slowly. She had been in a terrible nightmare. Her father had been murdered and she had been captured, raped and tortured. As she slowly regained her senses, she broke into a cold sweat. She found that she was naked, on her knees, and gagged and chained by her good wrist, her broken wrist and neck to a post in the middle of a large, well lit room. The horrible memories came flooding back and she relieved the horror's she had endured at the hands of the monster Grayven.

She briefly wondered if the blonde they had run into was still alive or if she had been killed, but just as quickly she forgot as her tortured body was hit with sudden bout of intense pain. After a bit it past and she broke into silent sobs. Her mother and now her father were gone. She had thought life a hell before.

She had been forced to hide her features and sneak around constantly. Never knowing when she or those she knew would be killed or worse, taken. Food was scarce. She found that she could survive on very little sustenance. Her father had told her it was because she was a New God. She did not know what that entailed but she had been taught that god's were powerful beings. She could never understand how she could be a god and a slave or worse at the same time. The older she grew the less she believed that she was a god. And now she was certain that she was not.

She knew she had no escape. She was destined to be this creature's plaything for as long as he wished. Then she would no doubt be killed or sent to a worse fate, unless the monster sent her to the Female Furies as he had mentioned when he had captured her.

She had always wanted to be a warrior. She had been trained in the art of combat but she had been no match either in skill or strength against the bluish grey skinned monster that had taken her. If she could train as a Fury perhaps things would be different. She knew she would never be saved. No one was ever rescued on Apokolips. She was now the plaything of the Dark One's son and there was none who could face them.

She heard the door open and spun her head around to see her dreaded captor entering the room with a leer on his face.

JLA Universe

Themyscira

The arena was deathly silent. Artemis saw everything happening in slow motion. Soldiers were rushing to capture the assassin. The assassin was notching another arrow. The soldiers would not arrive on time to stop her from either putting another arrow into her opponent and friend, or herself. The princess was not moving. All of this Artemis noted in a brief moment of shock and then she went into action.

Diving too her left and rolling, she avoided a second arrow that had without a doubt been aimed at her. She came out of her roll, sprinting towards the assassin with Diana's spear in her right hand. Her eyes registered rage but her face, body and nerves were calm and controlled. She had one goal. Eliminate the enemy.

Her spear hand went back, the spear parallel to her arm. Her left hand was pointed at her best friend's killer. With a final skip she launched the spear with a yell of rage.

The spear passed through the assassin's neck with such force that it took her off of her feet and the end embedded itself in the wooden part of the gate. The assassin died noisily but fairly quickly and before she could release her third arrow.

Artemis made sure she was dead then raced back to her fallen friend and knelt down cradling her helmeted head. She had seen the face of the killer and knew that she had been the intended target.

Moments later she was surrounded by soldiers, the royal guard and the queen. "Rise champion."

Artemis heard the voice of the queen. She knew she was speaking to her but she did not rise nor look up.

The queen spoke again. Her voice was gentle, "Artemis. You are the champion. You have been chosen…"

"I have not, my queen," Artemis answered, finally looking up. Her face was flushed and her eyes red from rage and bitter sadness. "My princess and best friend won. She was the champion then she died sparing my life."

Queen Hippolyta began speak words of encouragement to Artemis but then froze as the words finally penetrated. Dropping to her knees next to Artemis she ripped the war helmet from the fallen warrior.

The queen screamed at the sight of her elder daughter's lifeless face. The eyes that had always been so full of life, love and curiosity stared blankly into the sky.

She stood suddenly, jerking the grief stricken Artemis to her feet as well, "You knew of this?" It came out as both an accusatory shout and a question.

Artemis looked her queen and best friend's mother in the eyes. "I did not, your Majesty. Not until the end when I recognized her voice as she pushed in front of me to protect me from the assassin. The arrow was meant for me."

The two women stood staring at one another for a moment. The queen read the truth and the deep sadness in the eyes of her daughter's best friend. The two embraced then separated. Artemis snapped the tail end of the arrow off and pulled it the rest of the way through. It had gone clean through her heart.

Looking to the temples of Hera, Aphrodite and Athena, the queen silently questioned her patrons and the patrons of her daughters why they would give her such a gifted daughter only to rip her away at such a young age.

She did not receive an answer and she, Artemis and four of the royal guard lifted the fallen princess and began to make their way from the arena.

The arena was suddenly bathed with a brilliant light. The power of it brought every Amazon present to her knees. All heads were bowed. They knew that one or more gods or goddesses had descended to their plane.

"Do not grieve Beloved Hippolyta, immortal queen of the Amazon's, keeper of Doom's Door and mother of the champion of Olympus and Themyscira. You held the tournament as you were instructed and Diana participated as was she was instructed. Her powers were stripped from her so that she could not relay on them to win. She won with honor, courage, skill, intelligence, cunning and gentleness. In victory she sacrificed herself to save her friend. The daughter you have so faithfully raised and who so selflessly gave up her life, we now return to you with all of her gifts. She is a true champion. She has many triumph's and failures and sorrows and joys ahead but she will face them all as she faced every challenge here today." It was Athena who was speaking. Hera and Aphrodite were standing with her.

Hera lifted Queen Hippolyta to her feet. She watched in awe as Aphrodite and Athena bent over her daughter's corpse. They touched her chest and her face, then taking her by the hands they stood her up and said, "Rise again, daughter of earth. Receive the gifts of your patrons and the love and respect of your family and friends. You have met and conquered your first challenge. You have little time before your next challenge appears. You will make the first of many friendships with the outside world and you will face foes more powerful than yourself."

Diana's eyes fluttered open. She saw her goddesses holding on to her hands and knew that she had died. She realized she was standing and saw her mother just a few feet away standing and staring at her in shock and relief. She realized she was still in the arena and that Artemis was kneeling just a few feet from her as were several other Amazons. In fact, when she looked around she realized there was not an Amazon present in the whole arena that was not on her knees staring at the ground. She wished that she could comfort them but she knew that they couldn't see her anymore. "I am ready," she said turning to Athena. "Please allow my sister to live long and comfort my mother," she requested.

Athena and Aphrodite simply smiled back at her. A strangled sob brought her attention back to her mother and she was startled to find herself caught in her fierce embrace as her mother kissed her face and her hair and her neck. "You wonderful, wonderful child," she gasped with joy.

Diana finally realized she was alive. She felt the power of her gifts once more and understood the words that had been spoken over her while she was still dead. She embraced her mother and allowed her own tears to flow as well.

The queen finally disentangled herself from her daughter wiped her eyes and declared, "Now to present the Champion of Olympus and Themyscira with the armor and weapons forged on Olympus."

Phillipus stepped forward holding a gold, blue, red and white uniform, red and white boots, a golden tiara with a red star in the center and a golden lariat.

Athena stepped forward. She had toned down the light around her and made herself look more like a human so as not to terrify the Amazons. "The colors of your uniform resemble both the nation in which you will live and he who will be your closest ally. The golden belt will give you strength when your natural strength has been exhausted or removed. The material of your boots, tiara and uniform have been dipped in the river Styx and are invulnerable to any kind of damage that you could incur here on earth. Your boots are not the sandals of Hermes but they will allow you to fly if you lose your gift of flight or have not the strength to do so on your own. Your tiara is both a symbol of your heritage as a princess and a deadly weapon. No matter where you are or how far you throw it, it will always return to you. It will cut through any substance."

Athena continued, "This golden lariat was forged from the girdle of Hestia and is indestructible and will always compel anyone caught in it to tell the truth and will burn away all falsehoods. And one final gift," Athena produced a pair of powerful looking silver bracelet's. They seemed large enough to cover most Diana's forearms. "These were forged from the Ageis Shield. They are indestructible, will deflect the attack of any weapon and when you slam them together you will create both a powerful, offensive, concussive force and a temporary protective force field. Remember your training, embrace the wisdom that I have gifted you with, the cunning gifted to you from Artemis. Use your gifts well and there will be few able to best you, although I fear that soon you will meet one who is able to do just that."

Diana stood tall. Her eyes shone with excitement and wonder and just a little fear. This new role she was to take on seemed extremely challenging, dangerous and completely outside of anything she had ever known or experienced. She was humbled by the gifts, attention and praise. The warnings left her with concern, but she was determined to fulfill her calling as champion and to not fail.

Diana bowed low as she accepted the gifts. "I am humbled. I am only a child. There are so many of my sisters that I consider more worthy than I, but I gladly accept this station and challenge. I will not fail you and I will make you proud." As she said this she was looking at her mother and Phillipus.

"Well spoken, child of the gods, champion of Olympus and daughter of Hippolyta. Put on your armor, take your gifts and prepare for your next test. In a moment you will face a new friend and new enemies." Athena smiled and was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Breathless

Chapter 14

Beauty and Evil

JLA Universe

Fortress of Solitude

Superman had kept his speed down so that Batman and the Black Canary could keep up with him. While Batman's jet was amazingly fast, Superman had felt like he was moving in slow motion the whole time. Now as they approached the Fortress, Superman was presented with a different problem. He couldn't bring Batman, Black Canary or the jet through the underwater entrance.

He would have to use the entrance he had made for his ship. He had only used it the time he had brought his little ship from the farm to the Fortress. He hoped that Kelex and his other robots had taken care of the hanger and that the force field was still up. As they arrived at their destination, he noted with satisfaction, that the shield, as well as the camouflage options, were both activated.

He approached the shield and spoke his biological mother's name. The shield opened just above the hanger. The camouflage option continued to operate. Superman motioned for Batman to follow him down.

Batman and Black Canary sat in the jet, stunned. Where there had been nothing before, there was suddenly what looked like a platform directly beneath them. Superman was directing them down. In uncharacteristic fashion he decided to trust his new friend over his instruments, which were going wild anyway, and followed his instructions down.

Within seconds they were parked on the platform. The shield above them closed again. Superman now stood in front of the jet. The platform began to lower and suddenly they found themselves inside of a vast hanger.

Looking through the windshield, Superman smiled at the look of awe on the Black Canary's pretty face. Batman was harder to read; the visible part of his face looked impassive, but he was sure he was just as impressed.

"Raise temperature to sixty-five degrees," he spoke out loud. Within seconds the room was heating up. When it reached fifty he gave Batman and Black Canary the okay to disembark.

With a quiet hiss Batman opened the lower hatch and he and then Black Canary dropped down out of the jet.

"Very impressive, Superman. There is enough room in here for a good sized fleet. Are there more like you?" Batman asked.

"If you mean with my abilities, the answer is I don't know. I hope that there are but my gut feeling is that I'm the last of my kind, with the exception of invaders of course. The similarities in their abilities to mine are quite scary," Superman answered truthfully.

"Come on. I'll show you the rest of the place." Superman motioned them forward.

"This is amazing, Superman! This is the biggest garage I have ever seen! I can't wait to see the rest of the house. Is there a Mrs. Superman?"

"Um, no. No, there isn't a Mrs. Superma…"

They had just reached the heavy shield door that opened to the rest of the Fortress. As Superman was in the middle of answering Black Canary he touched the door. It slid open and the most beautiful and most naked woman Dinah had ever seen leaped into Superman's arms. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck and her very shapely legs were wrapped desperately around his waist. She was laughing as she covered his face and neck and lips with passionate kisses while simultaneously grinding her lovely hips hungrily against his torso.

Black Canary and Batman stood stunned. Batman immediately realized that this was the same woman that had appeared in Gotham the day before and that Superman had flown off with. She was the reason the two of them had met in the first place. For a moment he felt like he had been betrayed, lied to, but then he noted the look of complete shock on Superman's face and decided to wait for the explanation before coming to any conclusions.

"I knew you'd come back! You will find that it is impossible to leave me for very long once you have made love to…Who are they?" Superwoman's voice changed from seductive and passionate to jealous, vicious and dangerous in an instant.

Superman had to grab her to stop her from attacking Batman and Black Canary. "These are my friends. They are not intruders or enemies. You are safe. No one is going to harm you. I promise."

Superwoman stopped struggling in Superman's arms. The glare she continued to give Batman and Black Canary sent chills up their spines. "I know that no one is going to harm me! I will not be harmed ever again!" There was a mix of fear and indignant rage in her voice as well as a challenge. Like she was daring anyone to try and humiliate her.

Batman noted instantly that she saw the two of them as a threat. Black Canary was a threat for Superman's attentions and he seemed to be on her, "to kill as soon as possible" list as well. He wondered why that was the case. He found the way she clung to Superman screamed of possession and safety at the same time. Something told him that there was very little that could harm this exotic woman and yet something had spooked her. He hoped that Superman would share the story with him soon.

Black Canary was too shocked to be scared at the moment. It helped that she knew nothing about this woman. She realized after a few moments that the impossibly beautiful woman had tried to attack her and Batman and that Superman had stopped her. What she found disturbing was that Superman seemed to have used some extra strength to do so. She could tell by the flex of his muscles and the strain in his voice when he had spoken to her to calm her. The sudden wild rage in her eyes slowly died down. She still had her arms and legs wrapped around Superman, but she was no longer kissing or grinding her sex against him. She was obviously somewhat calmed by his voice and touch but she still glared dangerously at them.

"Di-ana. I want you to meet my friends. This is Batman and this is the Black Canary. I invited them here. I have to help Batman with something. If you want to help, you're more than welcome to." Superman was holding onto her tightly. He felt extremely aroused and scared at the same time. He had brought Batman and Black Canary with him, both to help Batman and also to help control himself around Di-ana. However, at the moment she had jumped him he had not been thinking about his dilemma. Dinah's question had reminded him of her but not in time to avoid her amorous assault.

He was glad he had invited his new friends. He was certain that if he had been alone and greeted in the same fashion that he would not have been able to control his natural desires. She felt so good in his arms but there was a danger about her that he had witnessed for the first time. It shocked him as much as her naked body and breathtaking kisses aroused him.

Superwoman slowly brought her legs down until her naked feet touched the floor then she let go of Superman's neck. Superman took off his cape and wrapped it around her. With his arms still wrapped around her, he spoke to her gently and soothingly. She looked very exotic and very dangerous but he reminded himself of the state she had been in when first he met her and the predicament she had been in when she appeared the second time. "Di-ana. You need to get dressed. My clothes are way too big for you but you are welcome to wear something of mine while we work. Please do not attack my friends. They are no threat to you. I promise."

Superwoman slowly relaxed in Superman's arms. Her killer glare fizzled out and she turned her gaze back to Superman. A smile touched her lips. "I will be kind to your friends and I will be back in a moment. You are everything that Jur-Li is not." With that last confusing comment she flew down the hall towards the kitchen area where she had freed herself from the constraints of her black uniform.

Dinah finally found her voice. "So, I thought you said there wasn't a Mrs. Superman. If that's true then what do you call that? And where did you two meet? She just flew down the hall! I've never heard of a super strong flying woman in my life!"

Superman looked just as surprised. "To tell the truth, this is the first I knew she could fly," he sighed, "It's a long story. I'll tell you when I get a chance. I don't know much about her but maybe she'll share with us what is going on."

'You don't know much about her? She was just humping on you like crazy and she was naked! Are you some kind of cold hearted player? You know, love um and leave um?" Dinah asked suspiciously.

"No, Dinah. She has been very aggressive with me since we met. I'll fill you in later," Superman promised.

Just then Superwoman appeared again, this time she was dressed in her black uniform but she still had Superman's cape wrapped around herself and she had Kelex in tow. "Kelex has agreed to give your friends a tour of your Fortress so that we can have some free time together." She smiled sweetly and triumphantly. The look on her face was one that would not accept a debate.

Syndicate Universe

Woods outside of Ivy Town

"We have gotten nowhere. Protex is nowhere to be found and Di-ana is still missing," Ultraman said angrily.

Owlman grimaced. "He is out here somewhere. You cannot hear his heartbeat or his breathing?" he asked incredulously. His eyes narrowed underneath his mask. "If you cannot hear him then he is nearby and using his telepathic powers on you to prevent discovery."

Ultraman looked at Owlman. His one time friend had a point. "You find him then. Contact me when you do. I will enjoy ripping him in half. I will be on the satellite."

Owlman acknowledged Ultraman's request and watched as he disappeared into space faster than he could blink.

It was somewhat humiliating to know that Ultraman could kill him whenever he wanted to, that he would never see him coming. There was some satisfaction in that he had defeated him in the past. It had seemed easy then. Just play on his anger and pride and he didn't even pay attention to little movements because they were no threat to him. Owlman also had the satisfaction of having enjoyed Ultraman's woman. She had been and always would be the ultimate prize as far as beauty went and the ultimate humiliation to the most powerful being on the planet.

Owlman was quite certain that defeating Ultraman would not happen again. As arrogant and proud as Ultraman was, he never made the same mistake twice and he knew Owlman just as well as Owlman knew him.

So he would have to search for Protex on his own. He could and probably should have requested the help of Power Ring or Major Force in hunting down the creature but he too had his pride. He would find Protex on his own and end the miserable creature's existence with his own hand. He also needed to find out how to travel between parallel dimensions. As he feared life was getting a little too dangerous for him here.

Another Dimension

Fourth World

Apokolips

Orphanage

Steppenwolf stood just outside of the Granny Goodness's Orphanage. He scanned each of the candidates for the Female Furies trying to decide which one or ones he would take to his chamber that evening. Generally he would run into his own sons as well as those of Darkseid whenever he stopped by the facility. He saw several Daximite females that he found enticing but he still felt humiliated and furious from his defeat at the hands of Scott Free and Big Barda. He wanted to concentrate on finding and humiliating both of them but his search and vendetta would have to wait. In the meantime nothing was to stop him from taking out his humiliation and rage on a couple lovely Daximite females. A couple of hours of hearing their cries for mercy and he would again be able to focus on the information that needed to be gathered from the planet called Earth, where his sea pet was currently wrecking havoc and a another parallel dimension where Kalibak and his fleet were slowly closing in on a similar looking planet.

His decision made he selected the two newest Daximite females and pushed the two terrified women to his chambers.

Grayven's Chambers

Grayven grinned down at the lovely and completely humiliated form of his new slave. He had just run into Killroy. After a brief conversation they had decided to share their beautiful slaves before taking them to the Orphanage.

"A couple of friends are coming to visit us, slave; your blond friend and Killroy. Make sure that you treat him as well as you treat me, but no better. If you do I will make sure that you cannot move your legs for the next two days and I will give you to my older brother. I think after an hour with him you will be begging me to take you back as my slave." Grayven spoke mockingly down into the dead eyes Lashina.

Lashina had completely withdrawn into herself. She felt dull and dead and hopeless. The only word that had registered something other than despair had been the word Orphanage. She forced herself not to show any interest else the monster that was her captor should change his mind. So she was to be trained as a Female Fury, her blond friend as well. She would endure the tortures and humiliating violations at the hand of the blue monster and one day she would have her revenge. She just had to stay alive.

JLA Universe

Bermuda Triangle

Aquaman could see the alien sea creature a ways ahead of him now. He would catch up in moments. Grasping his trident he aimed it at the creature as he pursued it. A blast of magical energy shot through the water towards the monster missing it by a breath. Just meters ahead of the monster the energy from his trident seemed to make contact with something and he saw a light show of lightening and heard the crackling of energy as a rift appeared before his eyes.

Aquaman was shocked to see the creature disappear into the rift. Putting on a greater burst of speed he accelerated and shot through the rift. He was surprised to find himself in calmer, warmer waters. He felt his tired body recharged and ready for anything. Of one thing he was certain. The monster would die. The creature was now a good fifty feet long. It shot up out of the water with a hideous roar.

The king of the seas saw the beach coming up fast. He pulled his sword from its scabbard with his right hand and held his trident in his left. With a final kick he shot out of the water like a missile.

JLA Universe

Themyscira

The Arena

Queen Hippolyta, Phillipus, Artemis and a host of Amazon warriors surrounded Princess Diana. They smiled and cheered her as she donned the armor and weapons gifted to her by her patrons.

There was a sudden jolt. Everyone on the island felt it; Diana more so than her mother and sisters. She felt a rift had been opened into their paradise dimension. In addition to her new armor and weapons she had a sword, shield and spear given to her by her mother and Phillipus. With the sword at her side and the spear and shield in her hands, she soared up into the clear sky looked to the beach just west of the arena.

"Great Hera! A giant sea creature!" The shocked princess sped to the attack. She saw several of her sisters already on guard at the beach, frozen in shock at the evil smelling and looking creature that had invaded their realm. She was not sure if she would arrive on time to save all of her sister Amazons but she was confident that she would slay it easily.

Halfway to the monster she saw the powerful figure of blond haired man shoot up out of the sea. He was clad in green and orange. He shot effortlessly up into the sky. At the apex of his leap he was just above the head of the creature. Somersaulting forward he landed on its head and buried his powerful looking blade to the hilt in the monsters head.

She was close enough now to see his features. His face was very stern and there was a grimace of anger bordering on righteous rage. Even masked in anger, his features seemed handsome. His eyes were a dark green and piercing. He gave his sword a savage twist and then ripped it free of the creature.

The monstrous roar of the creature was cut short by Aquaman's killing blow. As he extracted his sword the monster went rigid then with a shudder it sank down, slowly at first and then with a loud crash. Its body laid half in the water and half on the beach.

Aquaman leaped clear and landed nimbly on the white sand. The Amazon soldiers were still in shock from the sudden appearance of the strange, gigantic creature and now a large, fierce man stood before them armed and dangerous looking.

Being trained warriors they quickly recovered their wits. Men were not allowed on the island. This man had appeared suddenly and it was not clear to them whether or not he had just saved their lives. What they were sure of was that he was trespassing and armed. Speaking with authority Captain Helene commanded him to halt just as Diana landed on the beach next to her sisters. The large, armed blond man shocked them by smiling and answering in ancient Greek. He was understandable but his dialect was older than their own. Diana perceived that he was the friend that Athena had spoken of and she remembered both he and the monster from her dream. There had been a woman as well. She wondered where she was and suddenly she was there, coming out of the sea like a goddess. Diana thought she was very kind looking as she came and stood proudly next to the warrior from the sea and smiled at the Amazons as well.

Diana stepped forward with a radiant smile of her own, "Welcome to Themyscira, home of the Amazons. We thank you for slaying this creature and we would like for you to think of us as your friends. I am Diana, daughter of Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons. These proud warriors are my sisters."

Mera stepped forward holding on to Arthur's hand and still smiling. I am Mera. This is my husband Arthur, King of Atlantis and protector of the seas. We are truly honored to meet you and that you would consider us, strangers, friends."

The Amazons began to relax. Queen Hippolyta, Phillipus and host of Amazons arrived. The greetings continued. The initial suspicions of Arthur were put aside after hearing of his deed, the sight of his beautiful wife, the retelling of Diana's dream and the words of Athena.

Everyone was relaxed and prepared to return to the palace when they were viciously attacked from the sea.

The Palace

Princesses Quarters

Donna stood on her balcony looking out to the sea. She saw the gigantic creature and her sister flying to the attack. She had forgotten exactly what to look for but remembered that she was to look to the sea. Without a second she leaped into the sky and sped towards the beach where the creature had been killed. She thought she had seen a man but it was a bit far away even for her eyes. As she neared she saw her sister, mother, the strange couple and her sister Amazons walking away from the water when two large men shot out of the sea and attacked.

Syndicate Universe

Ivy Town

Ray Palmer's Laboratory

Protex had been able to cloud Ultraman's senses. That as well as the argument between Ultraman and Owlman had given him the distraction he needed to double back to the lab. Not wasting any time, Protex set the dials of the teleporter. He knew that he would be sent to the dimension where Superwoman had been rescued by the alternate Ultraman. He did not want to risk another confrontation with him so he simply set the dial for Ivy Town. Almost as an afterthought he changed the time setting back to infinity then he locked himself in as the target and hit the button. With a wheeze and a flash of light he was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

Breathless

Chapter 15

Working Together

JLA Universe

Ivy Town

College Campus Science Laboratory

Ray Palmer decided that he would have to test it on himself. He was certain that the white, dwarf star remnants he had obtained would allow him to shrink any object or being down to whatever size he chose, even to the subatomic level, but he didn't want to take a chance on anyone being hurt.

He had successfully tested inanimate objects and had discovered how to shrink them and bring them back to normal size without them exploding. He donned a close fitting body suit with the blue and red colors of the college and a special belt. The belt contained a piece of white dwarf star encased in the buckle. By adjusting a small lever on his buckle he could release a controlled amount of energy. The energy would envelope and shrink him down to the subatomic level if he so chose.

Ray took a deep breath, closed his eyes and turned the lever. Absolutely nothing had happened. He felt no different. Disappointed, he opened his eyes and found that the lab and every object in it had grown tremendously. Even knowing what to expect, it still took him a moment for the reality of what he had just discovered to sink in.

He knew that at most, he was a centimeter tall. There was a moment of panic as the fear of being stuck forever at his present size took hold of him. Fighting for control of his fear he again adjusted the dial on his belt. He was back to his normal size almost instantly.

Satisfied with his test, he adjusted the dial once again and returned to his miniature size. Continuing his experiment he leaped towards the door. He was shocked to find himself flying through the air towards the door and landing right in front of it. The door was five feet away and he had covered it in one leap. He was elated to find that he retained his normal strength at this size.

Satisfied with his abilities to defend himself from any menace and that his belt worked as hoped he set off to explore his laboratory.

No sooner had he disappeared behind one of the few work benches then there was a flash of light and the partially healed form of Protex appeared on the floor of the lab.

Coast City

"We could find a big uncharted cave to hide in and ask these Superman wannabe's what's up," Wally offered half jokingly.

He was surprised when everyone agreed with his idea.

"There are caves in the mountains and we can easily find one that is not used and convert it for our own use," Hal said being more familiar with the area.

"I'll go look for one!" Wally shouted and was gone before anyone could respond.

Everyone looked at Barry.

"He's really a good ki…," Barry began with a smile.

He was interrupted by Wally as he blurred back to the group. He was talking excitedly. It seemed he did everything excitedly.

"Okay. Found a big one with a small entrance. Come on I'll show you guys," he said with a grin.

Barry smiled at him.

The six Hawks found themselves smiling despite all they had been through.

Hal grinned. He liked the kid already.

Wally ran slowly so that the Hawks, J'onn and Green Lantern could keep up with him.

The cave was high up in a small mountain. The entrance was not easily visible from the ground below or from the sky. Everyone agreed that it was well concealed from prying eyes.

Hal said that he could hide it with his ring. The Hawks could not fit their ship into the cave but they could cloak it so that it could not be detected. J'onn checked to see it there were any animals living in the cave. It was empty and after entering they discovered that it ran very deep into the mountain.

"I don't know about you guys, but I like this place. It's well hidden, close to the beach, well, close for us, roomy, you know. I think we should call this our new home for now; a new home for our new team, because we work really well together. And being with the Corps has made me appreciate knowing somebody has my back," Hal pointed out.

No one disagreed.

"We need to call ourselves something!" Wally pointed out.

"That is a good idea, Wa..Kid Flash. What do you all think?" Barry asked the group.

Everyone seemed to like the idea.

Hawkman spoke up. "I would suggest calling ourselves a League. We are men and women with vastly different abilities and backgrounds joined against a common enemy. On Thanagar, different branches of the military and law often band together, pooling their resources. When they do so, they always give themselves a name with the word league in it."

"So League it is for now," Hal said. He liked the idea very much.

"I believe our guests are beginning to awaken, my League friends," J'onn pointed out.

Everyone tensed and turned towards the prisoners.

Syndicate Universe

Ivy Town

Owlman reentered the lab. He moved over to the teleporting device. He knew how to work it after having brought back Protex earlier. However, he wasn't too confident about using it on himself. As fearless and dangerous as he was, he was still mortal and he wanted to get away from Ultraman if at all possible. From their conversation he suspected that Ultraman was no longer interested in killing him. However, he did not wish to test his theory. Besides, he did not relish being in situations in which he was not in control and he could not predict how Ultraman would react in the future.

He knew that Ultraman's behavior could change in a moment. He could be calm and the next instant consumed with rage. As badly as he wished to figure out how to escape to the parallel dimension he needed and wanted to kill Protex.

He decided to wait in the lab. He suspected that Protex would try to heal enough for a confrontation and then come back. He wanted Di-ana as much if not more so than most of the men in the Syndicate. Owlman set motion and heat sensors in a few strategic places around the lab and then disappeared into the shadows to wait for the monster.

JLA Universe

Fortress of Solitude

"Di-ana," Superman said it like one speaking to a small child or a mentally impaired individual. He spoke slowly and patiently, "My world is under attack. Batman, Black Canary and I need to work on making weapons. We could use Kelex as well and I would love it if you joined in." Superman hoped that giving Di-ana something to focus on would keep her mind occupied long enough for him to decide on what to do about her very appealing advances.

Di-ana stared at him for a moment, suspicious. "So you are not going to try and disappear again? You plan on staying here and you want my help?" All she wanted to do was take her new Kryptonian to bed but she could settle for just being with him for now.

She gave Batman and Black Canary a very insincere smile then turned back to Superman, grabbed him around the neck and spoke huskily into his ear. "I will help you and your friends with your weapons but you must promise not to leave me like you did earlier again. I need your help as well."

Superman swallowed, smiled nervously and nodded his head, "I promise." His voice came out in a squeak. He was pretty sure about the kind of help she wanted and he was also pretty sure that he would not be able to resist giving her the "help" she needed when the time came.

He cleared his throat quickly, hoping no one had noticed his little moment. Out of the corner of his eye he noted that the Black Canary was grinning and even Batman's mouth was twitching involuntarily.

\

Superman smiled to himself. He had never met someone who fought against relaxing and having a good time as much as the Batman. He was all business. However, it was not the first time he had noticed his lip twitching on his face and he wondered what it would take to get the twitch to turn into a full blown smile. He hoped it would not be another embarrassing moments with Di-ana.

The four moved to Superman's laboratory and began working on the alien metal to craft weapons. They worked together for the most part but sometimes in pairs. Di-ana made sure that she was always paired up with Superman at such times and that she made plenty of body contact. After an hour of work, Superman was sweating as he struggled to control his desire to disappear with the very willing Di-ana to his bed chamber.

Superman had the technology to cut and shape the alien metal. He thought it was nearly as hard to work with as the little Kryptonian metal that he had. From his training with Jor-El, he knew what types of weapons to make and how to forge them. He was impressed with Batman and Di-ana's knowledge of weapons as well.

Black Canary didn't know the first thing about forging or making weapons but she knew how to use many different kinds. Having never experienced this side of weapons, she was impressed with the knowledge her companions had of such things and more than a little thrilled when Batman began to show her how to work with metal.

Moving closer to him, she nudged him playfully and said, "This is not what I had in mind for a first date, but it's a lot more fun than I expected. It's like we are on a double date with Superman and his girlfriend. Only thing is that she doesn't seem very nice."

Batman looked at her thoughtfully. He was truly enjoying Black Canary and Superman's company. The technology that Superman had was simply amazing. "I'll let you in on a little secret."

Dinah moved even closer with a curious smile. She was so close that she could feel Batman's body heat, "Tell me," she whispered conspiratorially.

"Superman met her for the first time yesterday and I get the distinct impression that making weapons was not the only reason he invited us here. I don't think he knows what to do with her." Batman ended his secret with an amused smile.

Dinah was staring at his mouth while he spoke to her. She found that she liked his smile of amusement. It was the first smile of any kind that she had seen on his face that didn't look creepy. She reacted to his whispered secret and smile almost without thinking. Popping up on her tip toes, she kissed him. "You're very cute. I Can't wait to see the rest of your face. If the rest of your face is anywhere as nice as your chin and mouth, then we are going to get along very well," she grinned up at him.

Batman's smile stayed plastered across his face for a few more seconds then he pulled her back for a full kiss. The kiss lasted an eternal moment for the two of them. He did not kiss her with his normal seductive skill but with a passion and hunger he had rarely felt. She was so beautiful and full of life. There was nothing helpless about her and she was not afraid to say what she wanted. He wasn't sure whether or not it would work but he wanted to try with all of his being.

Dinah was surprised by his sudden passion but quickly melted in his powerful arms. She loved the urgency she felt in his kiss. When the kiss ended she found she had to catch her breath. She stared up at him happily. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it? Next time you kiss me I want to see your face though." She found she was still pulled tightly to him. He had not let go and was staring down at her. She could not tell what part of her face he was looking at but she liked the smile that played at the corners of his mouth and the feel of his strong arms and chest against her body.

"There is nothing 'bad' about you. I promise not to do that again until you've seen my face. I'll let you decide whether or not you still want to be with me after that." Batman let her go and suddenly the two remembered that they weren't alone. Shifting nervously they looked up to see Superman, Di-ana and Kelex staring at them.

Superman had a warm smile on his face. He'd seen the smile and it hadn't been at his expense. He had also heard everything they had said. He wondered if Batman was trying to tell him something.

Di-ana had a knowing smirk on her face.

Kelex was just looking at them. His artificial intelligence recalled being dragged by the dark haired woman and knocked to the floor just hours earlier. It seemed that these females both thought very similarly. He was glad he was a machine.

Apokolips

Lashina and the blond, whose name, Lashina had learned was Gilotina, were among a large group of females from many different world's including their own. They were at the dreaded Orphanage. They had been brought by the two monsters that had spent the morning humiliating and torturing them.

Both had heard the horror stories about the place and the demon Granny Goodness, that ran the place and trained the female Furies. Both feared what was to come but both were certain that no matter what happened nothing could be as bad as what they were currently enduring at the hands of their captors. They knew they could not escape but at least they could train and one day have vengeance. Both were consumed with a quiet deadly rage at their helpless situation and were dying to strike out.

Granny Goodness was only too happy take two more beautiful females and destroy and twist their souls and minds.

Themyscira

"Mother! Diana! Look Out!" Donna screamed as she neared the group.

Diana reacted first. Hearing Donna's warning she leaped into the air, spinning as she leaped to face the water. The two strange men were almost on top of her when she launched her spear. She did so with considerable strength only to see it shatter against the man it struck. And then they were on her.

She found that their strength was incredible and perhaps surpassed her own as the three of them crashed to the ground. But stronger or not, she was not defeated yet. She remembered her dream of the man who was killing her and neither of these two men were him.

Each of the attackers had one of her arms pinned to the ground. They stood one on either side of her looking down with satisfied grins. She saw their eyes began to glow red. She did not wait to see what would happen. She could not free her arms but her legs were not pinned. Kicking her feet up with all of her strength, she struck each of the men on the jaw. The unexpected blow knocked both assailants down and freed her arms.

Diana kipped up and spun into a fighting stance ready to continue. With a snarl the two men renewed the attack; this time showing more respect for Diana's strength. But Diana was no longer fighting alone. Arrows showered the attackers but did no damage and then the large, blond, warrior king of Atlantis was by her side with his sword drawn.

He looked to be a physical match for the enemy and he met one of the attackers head on. She was unable to observe the fight further as the second attacker came at her like a missile.

Diana had already found them to be at least her equal in strength so she did not give him the pleasure of plowing into her. She waited until the last second and then just as his hands touched her she grasped one wrist with both of her hands, spun out of his path and brought him crashing to the ground hard. When her opponent started to rise she struck him in the nerve bundle on the side of his neck as hard as she could. The man crashed back to the ground unconscious.

Satisfied that she had won, she turned to see if the king needed help.

Arthur sensed great power in the two attackers. Both were as large as he and seemed very vicious. It seemed to him that the princess could handle herself but wasn't so sure she would be able to hold her own against two such attackers. Selecting one he charged with his sword drawn.

As they closed Arthur fell back, tucking his feet in and as his back hit the sand he kicked up sending the man over his body and crashing into the sand. Both were on their feet simultaneously and the man moved with a speed that almost left Arthur dizzy. They were still close to the water closer than Diana and her opponent. He let his opponent slam into to him and drive him into the water that fueled his strength and then he struck him on either side of the head as hard as he could.

The alien staggered back in obvious pain but recovered before Arthur could press his advantage. In the water Arthur had an advantage in speed but just slightly. He narrowly avoided a killing blow to the head and slashed the left side of the alien's neck with his sword, drawing blood.

They separated and then clashed again. Arthur was not fast enough to avoid a blow to his stomach. It shook his entire body and he felt sick. Pushing his pain down, he struck the man in the throat with his fingers extended. The blow hurt his fingers but he was satisfied to see the man clutch his throat in pain.

Again the alien recovered quickly. Both landed jarring blows to the head. Arthur staggered back from the pain. He saw that the alien was about to attack. He knew he would not recover on time prevent a killing blow. He was gripping desperately for his sword when a wall of hard water smashed into his opponent, knocking him off of his feet.

It was all the time and distraction Arthur needed. Having seen that his sword drew blood from his opponent, Arthur attacked the already recovering alien with a vicious thrust of his sword. He had not meant for it to be a killing blow but the aliean's speed was terrifyingly fast and he had blurred into Arthur's thrust.

Arthur found himself staring into the surprised eyes of his more powerful opponent. The eyes slowly lost their spark and the man slumped lifeless into the water, Arthur's sword imbedded in his heart.

Arthur found Mera standing next to him. "Are you hurt, my love?" there was concern and apprehension on her lovely face.

"Fortunately I am fine. He was much more powerful than me. If it had not been for your intervention then I believe I would be the corpse and not he," Arthur replied humbled by the battle, as he hugged Mera to him. "Thank you for saving your stubborn husband."

Both turned ready to assist their new friend the Princess and the Amazon warriors. They found the queen, the princess, several warriors and a young girl that was obviously the younger princess staring at them. The queen and the princesses had smiles on their faces.

"It would seem that our foes have been vanquished. One is still living. We must find out why he is here," the queen was saying.

"How will you make this alien talk, your Majesty?" Mera asked respectfully.

Queen Hippolyta smiled at the beautiful Atlantean queen, "The Lariat of Hestia will burn through all lies and will compel the truth out of him."


	16. Chapter 16

Breathless

Chapter 16

The Ugly Truth

Fourth World

Apokolips

"What news from our slaves and from my pet?" Steppenwolf demanded of Dr. Bedlam and Desaad.

He had just burst into their laboratory. It was unnaturally quiet. No screams of agony or terror or both. There were six of the largest Daxamite males he had ever seen lying unconscious and supine on stone slabs facing the ceiling.

The two turned, startled to face him. It was obvious that they had been caught up in their work.

Dr. Bedlam answered through the animate that he currently inhabited, "The news is mixed, General. Every animate has been destroyed as you know. Your pet and the two Dax slaves that were on the same ship have disappeared from our scans. We do not know if they have been destroyed or not. The other two Dax slaves have apparently been taken captive by the super beings of that planet.

The good news is that we have some idea of a couple of the super beings that we are dealing with. One of the beings that we have recorded three times is apparently a member of the Lantern Corps. We have an operative working within the Corps. We will contact our operative and see if we cannot learn more of this Lantern and the other super beings."

Desaad continued, "The second super being is even more exciting. Apparently there is a Kryptonian on the planet. He was briefly recorded when he defeated one of the Dax slaves and again later entering the ship with the dead Dax slave. On that occasion we were able to get a good scan of him and are quite sure from the data that he is not a mixed breed but a full Kryptonian. His body density is like nothing we have seen in any of the Dax slaves."

Steppenwolf's features changed from rage to intense interest. So he had lost his pet. He could at any time take some ships and plunder the planet if he so chose, but a full blooded Kryptonian and a Green Lantern! He assumed that they were working together. Something would have to be done about that. They already had a plan in place to destroy and incorporate the Corps into the Apokoliptan war machine and if Darkseid could enslave a true Kryptonian, there was precious little that New Genesis could do to defeat them.

Steppenwolf knew that his nephew and lord sought females with whom he could breed stronger, more powerful offspring and just sheer power, power enough to crush his enemies to powder. Once he had this information he would have the means of making one of his ambitions come true. Without a word he stepped out of the laboratory and headed to the throne room of the Citadel to inform the Dark Lord of what he had learned.

JLA Universe

Arctic

Fortress of Solitude

It was dark again, late afternoon and there was now a myriad of bladed weapons littering the work benches and stacked neatly on the floor along three of the four walls of Superman's very large laboratory. There were enough weapons to supply an army.

"We need to test the strength of these weapons and we should make more long range weapons. Shouldn't we want to strike them while they're still in space?" Batman asked.

"Yes. We're going to test them and striking them from space would be best," Superman agreed. "I do have a weapon that I believe would be able to destroy most any type of vessel while it is still in space but I think that it would do some damage to the earth's atmosphere. So I think I will have to attack them in space before they reach earth. I'd like to bring the others here. I think the Hawkmen could help us as far as developing some sort of weapon that can fire projectiles."

Batman, Black Canary and Di-ana studied Superman for a moment, digesting what he had just said. Di-ana was, of course, studying him from very close up.

Batman was about to question him on how he planned on testing the weapons, but Di-ana beat him to it and in her unique way. Tracing a gloved finger down from his forehead, over his lips and down across his chest she asked huskily, "And just how do you plan to test these new weapons, Superman?" Her 'Superman' came out like a purr.

Superman smiled weakly as he stepped away, slightly from Di-ana's amorous assault and captured her hands. "We will test blade against blade, then we will test the blades on me and finally we will test these blades against some of my own weapons."

Superman held up a large wicked looking long bladed sword and tossed one to Batman. "Strike my blade as hard as you can." Superman held his blade horizontally and away from his body.

Batman stepped forward and struck a powerful blow. He struck so hard that he felt his arms shake. He stepped back with a grimace, "It certainly seems strong," he growled.

Di-ana stepped forward with a smirk. "Batman is a frail mortal. Allow me to test the strength of the blade." As she said this, she grabbed another sword from the bench top and stepped boldly between Batman and Superman and swung her blade down with tremendous force against the blade in Superman's outstretched hands.

The sound of the blow made their ears hurt. The force of the blow sent a shock wave through the room knocking Batman and Black Canary off of their feet. It also caused Di-ana to drop her blade. Her hands and wrists hurt as did her arms and shoulders. She noted the shocked look on Superman's face. He had not budged from his position and it was obvious that he was not in pain but she could see that he was impressed with her strength.

Di-ana rubbed her wrists and looked back at Superman appreciatively. "You are powerful, Superman. I am glad that I found you. Together there will be none who can defeat us and those who have humiliated me will pay dearly." She spat the last words out with venom and her lovely face took on a look of dangerous and indignant rage.

Almost as soon as she had spoken her anger left her and she smiled sweetly up at Superman again.

Batman and Dinah stood back up. Dinah cleared her throat, "Well, I guess we know that the blades are strong. So now you want us to test them on you?" she asked looking at Superman.

"Um, yes. We should test them on me. I need to know if this alien metal can hurt me. Batman, would you mind doing the honors?" Superman asked avoiding eye contact with Di-ana.

Batman stepped forward grasping his blade. "Let's try a simple superficial cut. If it does pierce your skin, it will instantly heal, correct?"

"That's been my experience so far," Superman answered with a grin.

Di-ana and Dinah stood back; Dinah with a worried look on her face, Di-ana with an annoyed one.

Batman tried to cut Superman, but the blade didn't penetrate his skin. Superman gave an audible sigh of relief. He noted with some satisfaction that Batman did as well, although much more discreetly. Dinah seemed beside herself with excitement. "I knew it wouldn't be able to hurt you! You're Superman!"

Superman smiled triumphantly.

"Okay, let's try a direct stab. I could do it on one of your limbs so that we don't hit any vital or…" Batman began.

He never finished. He was suddenly brushed aside as Di-ana struck Superman with a vicious stabbing motion in the stomach with another of the alien blades and a fierce battle cry.

The blow sent Superman crashing into the wall behind him.

Dinah stood looking at Di-ana aghast.

Batman was holding his weapon ready to engage Di-ana, should she turn on him.

Di-ana was looking at Superman expectantly and innocently.

Superman stepped away from the wall with a shocked expression on his face, "Why did you do that?" He almost sounded angry.

Di-ana remembered how he had fought with such fury over her earlier against Protex. That fury was not present in his demeanor now. He seemed more embarrassed than full of rage. She smiled, still looking innocently at him. "The cut did nothing to you and we know that you heal from any injury almost instantly. So I decided to test the blade. I knew I would not kill you and so did you. You should not be afraid of a little pain when you are experimenting with something new. See what happened to the blade."

Everyone calmed down seeing that Di-ana hadn't gone into killer mode. They saw that the blade she held was not destroyed but had seriously warped when she had struck Superman.

"Okay. I guess that leaves my weapons. Be right back." Superman blurred out of the lab and before they could recover he was back holding a beautiful and deadly looking sword. The blade was long and it sparkled. It was almost as if it gave off some sort of light. The edge seemed razor sharp, long and straight. Batman guessed it to be a good three and a half feet of blade. The handle was long and had some sort of padding that seemed comfortable. The guard flared up and away from the grip.

Superman stood facing Di-ana. He smiled playfully at her. "Okay, I want you to attack me again. I'm not going to retaliate I just want to see how this sword holds up against yours."

Di-ana looked back at him with a smirk. "Feel free to attack me if you wish. I have been trained as a warrior since I was a small child. When it comes to weapons you will not find me an easy victim!" She said the last part with a wild faraway look in her eye and then she attacked.

All three were taken aback by her sudden change in demeanor and by her very skilled assault. She fought with strength, grace and deadly technique. She danced in and out with great speed striking at Superman.

Superman blocked every strike and marveled at her strength, speed and skill. He had trained in the art of bladed combat with Jor-El. He had done so simply because he had always found the family swords that his father had sent with him in his space ark to be beautiful and fascinating and he had always loved watching a good sword fight, be it in a movie or in competitions.

Superman possessed what could be called a perfect memory. Nothing he heard, saw, smelled, touched or did was ever truly forgotten. Even so, he had practiced many hours and many visits with his swords, simply because he enjoyed them. He had never fought another being with them and so he did not know that he was good.

Di-ana had fought many times against opponents both inferior and superior to her in strength and speed, but very few who were her equal in skill. She found that Superman was not defending all of her attacks simply because he was stronger and faster but because he actually knew what he was doing. She was awed and impressed with his skill.

She had trained Jur-Li. He had scoffed at first but conceded after having been attacked by a Yellow Lantern with a black Kryptonite blade. Power Ring and she had dispatched the pink self-righteous space cop. She reluctantly admitted to herself that her husband was now her better in hand to hand combat but she was sure that Superman would be able to defeat him. He was deflecting all of her attacks easily and not trying to counter.

After five minutes, Di-ana stopped. Her face was flushed from the thrill of the match.

Superman seemed pretty excited as well. "Di-ana! That was so much better than the simulated training exercises I go through!"

Batman and Dinah stared at them in amazement. The speed at which they had spared had often been too fast for their eyes to follow but they had both seen enough to realize how good both were with weapons. Dinah and especially Batman looked on them with a new sense of respect. He wondered how Superman was at hand to hand combat. He figured that if he wasn't good he would be able to learn quickly. Batman's eyes traveled down to the blades.

"Look at your weapons," he pointed out.

Superman, Di-ana and Dinah looked at the swords. Superman's was intact and unscathed. Di-ana's was a bit warped and nicked where it had struck Superman's blade.

Superman grinned excitedly, "Looks like we have an ace up our sleeves. I have a feeling that if some space meanies come knocking on our door they're going to be very unpleasantly surprised. Batman, what do you think about inviting the rest of the gang here, or should we go see them?"

Di-ana looked at him annoyed.

Dinah looked at Di-ana annoyed.

Batman said, "Let's pay them a visit."

Syndicate Universe

Syndicate Satellite

Ultraman entered the Satellite hanger then made his way to the monitoring station. Listening closely he zeroed in on Molecule Man's heart beat and made his way to the laboratory where he was working.

He was not surprised to find Ray sleeping with his head on his desk and a stupid smile on his face.

Ultraman punched the titanium desk next to Ray's head with enough strength to leave a big dent the size of his large fist.

Ray's head shot up as he straightened up and automatically kicked away from the desk. His face was pale and he looked like he was going to be sick. When he saw Ultraman staring down at him, he was sick.

Ultraman waited until he was done retching before he spoke. "I can only assume that you have devised a way to destroy the invaders from a distance. Else you would not have been sleeping. Knowing that if you fail you will also die. If not by the invaders then by the hand of one of your teammates."

Ray swallowed nervously. His whole body shook with fear. He knew that Ultraman would be able to tell if he was lying. His whole plan had hinged upon him being otherwise occupied while he prepared his weapon. Maybe if he was to give him part of the truth he would take his behavior as just plain fear of him and not of him discovering the truth.

His voice quaked when he answered, "I have one hand held weapon ready. This one can only be used at short range and only on organics. It will make whatever individual you fire it at explode." He showed him the hand held device. It was one of his earliest teleporter experiments. It had caused the animals he had tested it on to explode. He had not had the chance to see if it still worked.

Ultraman took the device from him, "Good. I will go now and test it on the invaders. Continue to work. We need a bigger weapon, one that works on both organic and inorganic and from long range. Fail and die." With that Ultraman left the room.

Ray sat shaking for a little while longer from the near heart attack he had suffered at the sudden intrusion from Ultraman. As he began to calm down he looked at his instruments. He had hacked into the satellite surveillance systems several months ago and he was able to see outside of the satellite and he could see the lights in the far distance that heralded the coming of the alien ships.

He saw one of the smaller hangers open and the figure of Ultraman emerged speeding towards the invaders with his device in his hands.

As was the case with with him, Ray developed a sudden bout of courage whenever he was in no immediate danger. A snarl formed on his lips. "I'm done, Ultraman. And soon, you will be as well."

JLA Universe

Moutain Cave East of Coast City

The alien that Hal, Golin and Santor had captured was dead.

Almost as soon as J'onn had asked him where he was from his eyes had gone wide in sudden agony and he had died.

They were trying to be careful with the second and last one. Green Lantern encased the alien, J'onn, the Flash, one nth metal mace and himself in a bubble of green energy.

J'onn located the device planted in the alien's brain. Telepathically he told Barry and Hal what he saw and where it was located. Hal willed his ring to make the alien's body transparent to them. Now the three of them could see it.

"I think I can encase it without harming the guy," Hal thought out loud.

"Give it a try there, GL. If you can remove it safely we can study it and spare this alien his life," Barry encouraged him.

Concentrating more than he ever had, Hal focused his will on encasing and removing the lead filled explosive in the alien's head. He encased it successfully and removed it. As he did so he relaxed his willpower. The shield surrounding them disappeared. Almost simultaneously the explosive device detonated, albeit still encased in green energy.

"So, we have no explosive to study but we have us an intact bad guy," Hal pointed out as they stared at the alien who stared back blankly at them.

Themyscira

The alien squirmed as if in physical pain. He was wrapped in the golden Lariat of Hestia. The lasso glowed supernaturally around the man as he sweated and fought to not answer their questions.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" Queen Hippolyta asked for the third time.

"I am a slave, just as you soon will be!" he snarled fiercely, still struggling.

Diana stepped forward. She had felt much anger for the invaders who had tried and almost succeeded in killing her. She was quite sure that they would have succeeded if not for the arrival of the king and queen of Atlantis. Upon hearing the captive's last words, she suddenly felt compassion for him. She touched his arm and asked, "Who has enslaved you? Who has made you attack a people who have never done you harm?"

The man looked up at her for a moment. Through his struggles, discomforts, fear and tortured condition he saw the beautiful and compassionate face of an angel. He had heard of such things in a life that seemed so far away. He knew that some had seen them just before they died.

As he thought of death he found that he wished to embrace it. He knew that there was no hope left for whatever family he still had. They were either dead or also the slaves of his captors. He had done many unspeakable things in hopes of keeping his family and himself alive, but he had seen the wife and sister of one of his friends in a brothel, when his friend had been told that they were alive and safe as long as he obeyed.

He no longer cared to live. There was nothing for which to keep living. He knew that he would die. He would tell all he knew and hope that it would be enough to one day destroy the butchers of his world.

Looking back up at the angel, he smiled. "It may be too late to save you. It is certainly too late for me. My enemy has enslaved my planet, Daxam. The boys and men were tortured; our wives, sisters and daughters were taken for the pleasure of the invaders. We were promised that they would be safe and unharmed as long as we faithfully carried out the missions we were given. All of us carry a device planted in our skulls. This device when triggered explodes releasing lead, which is fatal to us in the smallest dose, into our brains. That I am not already dead is a miracle."

The captive continued, "The Dark One, seeks power. We Daxamites are half Kryptonian and under a yellow sun we posses nearly the full power of a full blooded Kryptonian. He wishes to breed powerful offspring and so he has taken our woman and used us to conquer and destroy worlds. They will come here soon to steal you all away from your home and there will be nothing you can do to defeat them. If you wish to escape a life of slavery and humiliation then you must leave this planet and find a new home. Otherwise you are doomed." He finished speaking and slumped exhausted into the sand.

18


	17. Chapter 17

Breathless

Chapter 17

Promises We Intend To Keep

JLA Universe

Themyscira

Queen Hippolyta removed the Lariat of Hestia from the prisoner. All were at a loss as to what to do with him. The future did indeed sound bleak, but at the same time they had been armed with knowledge, Diana had been chosen as champion and they had just made two powerful new friends in the king and queen of Atlantis.

Hippolyta finally came to a decision. "We will keep this man in the cell made by Hephaestus. It is made to hold a god in physical form. It should be strong enough for this man until we can determine whether or not he continues to be a threat."

The king of Atlantis stooped down and picked the unconscious prisoner, and then he and Mera followed the Queen, the princesses and Phillipus to the holding cell. Artemis and several of the soldiers stayed behind to bury the dead attacker.

Ivy Town

Ray Palmer's Laboratory

Protex slowly pushed himself up to a standing position. He felt better just knowing that he was safe from Ultraman and Owlman. He was strong enough to phase through objects so he moved out of the lab through the wall. He realized he was in Ivy Town and wondered if it was the same dimension he had visited twice before. The thought was fleeting. More important to him at the moment was a good meal so that he could quickly recover his strength.

It was already dark and, it being Sunday, there were not very many people around. He saw a man in a security car patrolling one of the parking lots. Turning himself invisible he moved as quickly as he could to intercept him. The security guard died quickly and without ever knowing what happened.

Lab

Ray Palmer touched the dial on his belt and returned to normal size. He thought he had seen a bright flash and was pretty sure that it was not from one of his instruments. Turning and looking, he thought for a moment that he saw a large, white, nightmarish monster disappearing through the lab wall.

He rushed to the window and stared outside but saw nothing. He had witnessed strange things in his research but he couldn't remember ever seeing large, white monsters that disappeared into thin air. Shrugging his shoulders he picked up the phone on his desk and dialed his home. His wife Jean answered sleepily.

"Hi, Jeanie!" I'll be right home. Sorry I took so long. But I have some cool news for you!" Ray stated happily. He was fidgeting with the dial on his belt.

Jean yawned at the other end of the line, "Okay, Honey. Can you pick up a pizza on the way…Aaahhh!"

Jean fell back and dropped the phone. Her hands were clasped to her chest and she was frozen in momentary terror.

Ray stood before her in a blue and red body suit looking around bewildered. He turned around several times looking at himself the phone and at Jean sitting huddled, shaking on the floor.

Ray pulled off his mask and grinned down at his wife. "Sorry about that, Baby. That was completely unplanned and unexpected. But I should have known. You are not going to believe what happened to me today!"

Syndicate Universe

Space

Virman Vunderbar stood on the main observation deck of the main battle ship. He was staring at the distant blue planet and wondering what kind of resistance if any they would receive. The battle against the Thangarians had gone decidedly bad. It was truly the first time he could remember that any military force had been able to repel an attack from Apokolips other than New Genesis. His armada had been cut in half by the deadly and fierce Thangarians.

Vunderbar refused to go back home empty handed when Steppenwolf, Kalibak, Grayven and Kantos returned with victories and conquests on a regular basis. He planned on decimating the population and on taking as many of the survivors as possible back to Apokolips for experimentation and slavery. It was always such a thrill to see the looks of hopeless terror in the eyes of the conquered and captured.

He had Mantis boom tube to his armada after the humiliation at the hands of the Thangarians. He planned on boom tubing him to the planet's surface for a while before commencing his invasion. The powerful creature reveled in destruction and enjoyed killing for the sheer pleasure as much as he enjoyed actual battle.

The humanoid insect was an energy vampire that had defected from New Genesis and sworn loyalty to Darkseid. With the exception of Darkseid, Mantis was the most powerful being on Apokolips. He was stronger than Kalibak and more deadly in battle than either Steppenwolf or Grayven. Along with his immense strength, he possessed the power of flight and super speed. He was also highly resistant to injury and he could absorb, manipulate and project almost any type of energy attack. In addition he could generate heat, cold and anti-matter. His main weakness was that he quickly drained of energy and had to frequently recharge in the power pod that Darkseid had provided him.

One of his Parademons called him over to a scanner. The loyal soldier spoke in raspy dead sounding voice. "We are picking up some kind of humanoid life form heading this way at great speed, General. It is too small to target specifically but we could annihilate it with our disintegrator cannons and also hit some of the surface of the planet."

Vundebar smiled, there was no fleet coming out to meet them. Just a lone super powered figure. He wanted to test it first. His master wanted powerful beings. Beings that he could control and rule and clone and females he could sire powerful children from. If he could catch this being, he would again find favor in his unforgiving master's eyes. Hopefully there were both male and female specimens of this bold humanoid that dared to approach the death ships of Apokolips.

Vundebar turned to the Parademon with a smug and satisfied smile, "Send out fifty soldiers to capture this creature. Tell them we wish it alive but if they must they can kill it. If fifty is not enough to fight this alien then send more. If we must we will send Mantis after it. We can still use the body for experimentation and we still have the planet to plunder."

Out In Space

Jur-Li sped to greet the fifty ships that threatened his home. He did not care about the plans of attack that had been made. He was angry and frustrated. He no longer wished to kill Owlman. He was a valuable ally and they now had a common enemy in both Protex and in the invaders. He wanted to quickly destroy the arrogant attackers, find and kill Protex and find Di-ana. His rage and fury at her were beginning to abate. He wasn't sure if he would stop physically assaulting her yet but she seemed truly terrified of him and he had never seen her that way. He felt both proud of the fact that she feared him now and also a little ashamed. It was not an emotion that he was familiar with.

All his life he had done as he pleased. Any and all who had crossed him he had killed or beaten. His wife was the last to feel his rage. He found that he enjoyed seeing the terror in her eyes when he had her bound. Unlike the other males of the Syndicate, he had stopped pursuing females when he had met Di-ana. She was unmatched in beauty and she had a voracious sexual appetite.

Jur-Li had always been a man full of anger and very impatient but with Di-ana he had been completely different. He would do anything to please her and he knew that he did. Discovering her infidelities had slowly killed the little spark of gentleness and patience and desire to please that she herself had made him discover, until finding her in the arms of Owlman had finished driving him over the edge.

He thought of her great beauty as he flew to meet the enemy. For a moment he thought of forgiving her once he found her, but he pushed the thought from his mind. He could not forgive one who had humiliated him in such a way. Perhaps he would no longer abuse her but she would learn to be only his as he had been only hers, or he would break her lovely neck with his bare hands.

The next moment all thoughts of Di-ana fled his mind. He was close to the ships now. The ships were gigantic and there were numerous attackers pouring out of them and speeding to intercept him.

He smiled. The madness that had taken him for the last few days seemed to disappear. He was now possessed by a different type of madness, a mad lust for battle. He reveled in battle and in seeing his enemies shattered. Today would be no different.

JLA Universe

Fortress

"You promised not to leave me again," Di-ana hissed in anger. Her eyes flashed in annoyance.

"Who said anything about leaving you? You're coming with me, us, me," Superman fumbled awkwardly.

Di-ana relaxed a bit, but was still annoyed. "Your friends need you to hold their hands all of the time? You are not allowed some privacy?"

Dinah rolled her eyes and looked away.

Batman remained expressionless waiting to see Superman's response.

This Di-ana was a mystery. She went from sweet to vulnerable to dangerous to killer so fast that it made one's head spin. She made it obvious that she did not like Dinah and himself and she was not at all interested in getting to know them. She was solely interested in Superman. She had let slip that she sought his help and had made some disturbing comments about no one ever being able to challenge the two of them. He wondered if she just wanted to exercise sexual control over him so that she could take over the world or if there was genuine desire to be with him. She didn't seem safe or sincere in his mind but he couldn't decide for Superman. So he waited patiently to see how he would handle her.

"Di-ana, my planet and my home may be in peril. Something or someone wants to invade us. We have no earthly defenses for an attack from space. I have to meet with these friends so that we can plan and coordinate our defenses. I will not let my home be destroyed. I would love for you to join us but you do not have to," Superman spoke earnestly as he looked her in the eyes.

Di-ana relented. "Very well, I will accompany you to visit your other friends, but I expect for you to give me your undivided attention tonight and I do not want any interruptions. You have frustrated me enough today."

She stared at him waiting for his response. Her lovely face scowled up at him.

Superman smiled down at her. She made it sound as if he were a neglectful husband! He remembered his conversation with his father. In the back of his mind he knew he was right. There was something about Di-ana that just didn't seem right. She seemed somewhat dangerous. She was not at all nice to the Black Canary or Batman. She seemed somewhat violent and she only seemed to be interested in having sex with him. This scared him to death because that is all he wanted to do as well.

It was difficult to worry about all of the other details that made warning bells go off in his head when she was demanding his attention and throwing herself at him. He also knew that she was in some kind of serious danger. She had burst into his life twice now bound, the second time in the clutches of her captor. He was determined to help her and he had no idea how he would escape having sex with her. The truth was that he really didn't want to escape having sex with her. His body ached to be with her.

He was pretty sure that with her he could let himself go. He was twenty three and the only thing he had done was make out with Lana back in high school. He had to be extra careful not to squeeze too hard when he hugged or press too hard when he kissed and that had been back in high school. He was older and stronger now and he had just about given up hope of ever truly experiencing a physical relationship when Di-ana had been thrust into his arms twice in one day.

Her kisses were hot and sweet and powerfully intoxicating. When he had touched her gently she had clung to him fiercely. The feeling of holding her naked body was one he knew he wanted to repeat. He would plan with his friends how best to defend themselves from the invaders and then he would have no excuse to give her and the first sexual experience of his life would be with the loveliest woman he had ever seen.

He made up his mind while she stared waiting for his response, "I will not frustrate you again tonight. We will be alone and I will be all yours. I promise. And I will not allow whatever that creature was that attacked you to ever hurt you again."

Bruce and Dinah were surprised at the passion in his voice.

Di-ana's demeanor changed instantly. Her scowl was replaced with a smile of satisfaction and victory. She pulled Superman down into another scorching kiss.

Dinah gaped open mouthed at the intense sensual super powered display.

Batman shuffled his feet uncomfortably.

The kiss finally ended. Superman knew without a doubt that he wanted her now.

Di-ana was out of breath and said huskily, "I'm ready whenever you are, Superman."

Superman disentangled himself from her, smiled warmly at Batman and Black Canary and said, "Hey, you two had a chance to make out while you were here! It's only fair that I get a chance as well." He took a deep breath, "So, everybody ready?"

Syndicate Universe

Syndicate Satellite

Molecule Man walked out of his lab and made his way down to the monitoring station and the teleporters. He had all of the same equipment and more back at his lab. When he reached the station he was stopped by Johnny Quick.

"What are you doing down here, Ray? Do you really want to piss off Ultraman? I know you're not that stupid," Quick asked.

The other Syndicate members present turned to look at him in amusement. The little geek was trying to escape.

"Ultraman isn't here. Apparently, he decided to go take on the invaders all by himself. He said he didn't need any of you anyway. I don't think he'll survive. From the scans that I've been able to do it seems to me that the cannons on those ships could pretty much destroy the surface of the planet in just a few hours. I need to get down to my lab to finish my device. If Ultraman fails I'll have a very nice surprise for the bad guys." Ray pitched his escape plan. Most of what he had told them was true.

Johnny stepped back a bit and let him pass.

Power Ring checked the scans. "It's true. Ultraman left to fight them on his own. The impatient fool told us to wait until tomorrow and then he goes off on his own tonight! Well, I for one am not going to miss out on this fight. Major Atom. Nuclear Man. You two feel like killing a few thousand alien invaders?"

Major Atom and Nuclear Man stood instantly. They had absolutely nothing against a little murder and mayhem and anyone stupid enough to attack their planet deserved to die.

All the Syndicate members headed down to one of the docking bays to see the three off. None paid Molecule Man anymore attention and all were watching as Power Ring, Major Atom and Nuclear Man slowly became distant dots as they raced to back up their arrogant and powerful leader.

Ray teleported down to his lab unchallenged. He materialized with smile of satisfaction on his face. He would let those four do whatever damage they could. If they won he could still take care of them. If they lost, he was confident that he would be able to take out the enemy as well.

He was unaware that he was not alone until he felt a jolt of pain in the side of his neck then crumpled to the floor unconscious.

JLA Universe

Mountain Cave East of Coast City

"We have no interest in harming you. We want to help you and we want you to help us," Hal spoke to the alien. His ring translated for him.

The man just sneered back at him, "I have no interest in helping you. I came here to kill. The only way you will stop me is by killing me first."

"Yeah, well, that plan doesn't seem to be working out so well for you now, does it? My man, J'onn, here took you out all by himself and we all know that lead is poisonous to you. Just so you understand clearly, we are loaded with enough lead to kill you a hundred times over. Whatever the people who captured you put in your head, I took it out. So you aren't going to die. We can beat you without killing you and we can stand up to whoever has tortured and controlled you." Hal fired back.

The alien seemed to shift uncomfortably. He had seen a Green Lantern before but never a being like the Green man or the human dressed in red. He slumped back as if in defeat and then shot up attacking Hal. Before he could close the distance he was struck a powerful blow to the back of the head and he fell to the ground groaning in pain.

Barry stood behind him holding the lead coated mace.

Hal grinned thankfully at him then squatted down to speak to the prisoner. "Okay, do you want to try that again?"

"Hey guys!" It was Kid Flash. He was characteristically hyper but he seemed a little extra excited at the moment.

"What is it?" Hal asked through the green energy bubble they were encased in.

"Batman and his hot girlfriend and Superman and another really hot Mamacita just got here! I think she's Brazilian!" Wally looked like he was going to develop a nose bleed.

For a moment Hal forgot what he was doing. "A Brazilian Mamacita?" he asked.


	18. Chapter 18

Breathless

Chapter 18

Survival, Space Battle and Betrayal

Apokolips

Granny's Orphanage

"I will survive and I will have revenge one day." The thought was Lashina's only light in her dark and torturous existence. She would embrace it when she was being used and tortured, both by Grayven and whomever he felt like sharing her with and by Granny Goodness.

Right now she was in the Orphanage standing in an arena. She was faced with three opponents. One was a female Daxamite slave that had killed a client at one of the many brothels that littered Apokolips. The second was a female energy vampire and the third was a young male Daxamite. She was to fight and defeat them or be killed.

Lashina knew hand to hand combat, she had been trained by her father, but she had not found it at all helpful against her captors so far. She pushed her fear and doubts down and focused on her rage and desire to survive. She had been given a metallic band that extended into a whip. She held it loosely in her right hand and studied her opponents carefully.

The female Daxamite was frozen in fear.

The purple haired, energy vampire seemed vicious and hungry for blood.

The young male Daxamite looked scared but powerful.

Lashina decided to take out the young male first. He was frightened but most likely the strongest of the three and he was a male. Before she could attack, the vampire made her first move.

Leaping into the air, the vampire aimed the energy beams from her eyes at Lashina. Lashina rolled out of the way, regained her feet, leaped high into the air and snapped her metallic whip at the vampire. The coil wrapped around the creature's neck and a powerful pulse of energy surged through the vampire's body.

As Lashina's feet hit the ground, she pulled the vampire down and out of the sky with all of her might. The vampire landed with a crash on top of the young Daxamite male. Lashina snapped her whip back to her arm and instantly loosed it again with a snap at the female Daxamite.

The Daxamite female seemed terrified, of everything, but she was extremely strong. Lashina's steel whip wrapped around her neck and the same powerful pulse of energy was sent coursing through her. She screamed from the pain but grabbed the whip and yanked Lashina off of her feet and brought her crashing to the ground in a heap in front of her.

Lashina regained her footing almost instantly and struck her still bound opponent a disabling blow to the throat before the Daxamite female could finish her off. She felt the woman's throat cave in, but she also felt as if her fingers had broken. The woman crumpled to the ground wheezing and fighting for air.

Lashina grasped either side of her head, bent down and whispered, "You will never again be tortured or forced to do anything against your will," with that she gave the woman's head a vicious twist and snapped her neck. There was a gurgled cry, her body twitched a couple of times and then she lay still.

Turning to face her other two opponents she found them both already dead. The vampire had drained the young man of his life and he, in his last moments, had thrust his entire hand through her throat, nearly decapitating her. Lashina finished the job.

When she stood up, her face was like stone. Her emotions were everywhere but she was able to mask them with her indignant rage. She had survived. She kept reminding herself of that. No matter what she had to face, she would survive it.

"Well done, my little pretty!" Granny Goodness gloated as she came forward and inspected the dead. Lashina stood still staring at the ground. Waiting to see how she would be rewarded. Suddenly Granny was in her face. Her features were contorted into that of a monster's, "But You Didn't Make Them Suffer!" she screamed. Froth formed at the corners of her mouth.

Granny slammed an energy rod into Lashina's stomach, knocking the wind out of her and bringing her gasping to her knees. "You Must Make Them All Suffer!" She struck her again on the head. This time Lashina fell into the fetal position.

"Everyone Must Suffer!" Granny was now swinging her energy rod down on Lashina with abandon. She let it strike her wherever it happened to land, head neck, back, limbs, it did not matter to Granny. Minutes went by and Granny continued her vicious assault until, as suddenly as it had come on, the rage left her. She bent down to the broken and sobbing form in the sand.

"Come, come, my little pretty. There is no need for tears here. Tears are for the weak. And here we devour the weak. You need to be strong. I am going to help you be strong. You will not be returning to Grayven this night."

Lashina could barely move but she managed to almost look up in gratitude and bewilderment.

Granny continued, "No. I think you should spend a week down in the pits and then a week with Kalibak. You would like that wouldn't you, my pretty; a week of being tortured until you learn not to cry and a week with the big, strong Kalibak who is an expert at making people cry and scream? You will come back here strong and ready to do everything that Granny asks of you, won't you? Because you know that your Granny loves you and only wants what is best for you?"

"Please, Granny. No! I will not cry again and I will do all that you ask! I promise! Lashina gasped in pain and in terror.

Two huge parademons lifted her up off of the sand and carried the broken and terrified figure from the arena.

"Yes, you will, my pretty. You will do all that your Granny asks. Or your Granny will kill you." Granny smiled malevolently as she watched the terrified girl dragged from the arena.

JLA Universe

Outskirts of Ivy Town

Ray Palmer's House

Ray squatted down in front of his wife, grinning from ear to ear, "Baby! I did it!"

Jean looked back at him suspiciously, "Did what?" she asked weakly. She was still regaining her composure.

"See the suit I'm wearing and my belt? I have a shard of a white dwarf star in it. By adjusting this lever I can shrink my body down to microscopic size. When I called you just now, I was absentmindedly fidgeting with the lever and I must have made myself shrink down small enough to travel through the phone line and ended up here at home!" Ray was explained.

He had finally made his breakthrough. The possibilities were endless. He went from explaining to thinking out loud, "I must have been the size of an electron. It happened so fast my brain didn't have time to register the event. What was with seeing a large white monster? Hmmm. Maybe if I make a long distance call…"

Jean didn't have a clue what he was talking about. He could go on for hours talking and arguing with himself sometimes. She did know that she was hungry. "Ray. Could you take off your silly suit and order the pizza for us?"

Syndicate Universe

Space

Main death ship of Apokoliptan fleet

Vundebar had ordered fifty parademons sent out. Instead five hundred were sent out. He saw this and grunted in amusement. The parademons didn't seem interested in bringing back a prisoner. They swarmed towards the foolish lone figure that dared approach the fleet. He was a fool and he would die like a fool alone in the vastness of space.

Vundebar stared at the screen intently. He did not want to miss the last look on the fools face as his life was snuffed out.

Space

Jur-Li sped on towards the rapidly approaching swarm of winged demons with the smile of a warrior on his lips. Just before he reached the first wave of attackers he began to spin like a whirlwind with his arms held out and away from his body. When he struck them the flying demons broke like clay jars.

Jur-Li moved like a streak of lightening. He burned and froze and struck and broke his enemy. Within minutes all five hundred demons were dead and their broken, frozen and charred bodies floated like a giant grave.

He remained unscathed.

For a moment he floated defiantly and arrogantly before the lead ship. A quick look revealed to him there were still thousands of the winged demons within the ships. In fact, thousands more were already pouring out and heading towards him. He did not mind killing them, but they were no challenge. He was about to plow through this new wave of attackers when they were struck by a powerful blast of energy and disintegrated before his eyes.

Jur-Li smiled as he saw Power Ring, Major Atom and Nuclear Man join the fight and acknowledged them with a nod. "Didn't want to be left with crumbs." He thought to himself.

Power Ring made them all helmets with microphones and listening devices.

"I'm taking out the ships; feel free to erase as many of these pathetic creatures as you like. They seem to thrive on painful deaths. They die laughing." He acknowledged them and then slammed into the lead ship. The hull caved in but did not immediately break apart.

The next moment there was a terrific burst of light and a large manlike creature with the eyes and antenna of an insect floated before them. He was larger than Ultraman and his body exuded tremendous power. The creature seemed to grin malevolently for a moment and then it shot after Ultraman.

Apokolips

Desaad stared at the lone transmission coming in from the planet earth. Steppenwolf was unaware of this information source. In fact, only himself and Darkseid knew of this. He knew that his master would be very interested in what he had discovered.

JLA Universe

Mountain Cave East of Coast City

Batman set his jet down at the base of the mountain and he and Black Canary exited. Superman and Di-ana were waiting outside as were Kator and Shayera. They offered Batman and Black Canary each a lift to the cave and the six made their way into the cave. Upon entering the cave the four were greeted with friendly smiles from the Hawks, J'onn and the Flash and gaping mouths from Green Lantern and Kid Flash.

Superman heard the word, "mamacita's" a few times before they remembered there manners and introduced themselves.

With the exception of Batman, J'onn, Shayera and Black Canary, Di-ana seemed unnecessarily friendly with the rest of the group. She eyed each of the shirtless Hawkmen very thoroughly and gave the same treatment to the Flash and Green Lantern. She actually gave Kid Flash a decidedly predatory caress on the head before finally introducing herself.

Superman seemed a bit uneasy and a bit mystified at her behavior. She did not seem to mind that he was right next to her and that he had finally given in to her demand for sex. Now she was making eyes and passes at several of the other males right in front of him.

When Di-ana noticed J'onn she gave a shriek of terror mixed with rage, her eyes glowed red and suddenly J'onn was slammed against the far wall as her heat beams burned through him.

Superman yelled, "No!" and grabbed her, covering her eyes with his hands. Flash and Kid Flash whisked J'onn out of the line of fire. The Hawks brought up their shields and threw themselves in between her and J'onn. Green Lantern created a force bubble encasing Superman and the heat beaming "mamacita".

Di-ana brought up an elbow hitting Superman in the chest and knocking him back a few feet, freeing herself from his grip. Her face was contorted with rage and disbelief.

"What are you doing? These are my friends!" Superman shouted.

"He is a Martian!" Di-ana screamed.

"Yes, I know! Why did you attack him?" Superman shouted back.

"The white creature you fought back at your home is also Martian. They must be working together. Protex said that he was the last of the Martians. That he had killed all of the green Martians because they were killing their babies!" She was still shouting and her eyes still glowed red.

"Di-ana. J'onn has not attacked you. He saved the life of my friend. He is not here to harm you. You need to trust me. I told you that I would not let anyone or anything harm you and I meant it. I consider J'onn a friend so do not attack him again." Superman was beginning to rethink his earlier promises. He knew next to nothing about this breathtaking, exotic beauty. Only that she was truly in some kind of trouble and that she made it difficult for him to think straight.

Right now he was seeing a violent and deadly woman. He still desired her but his overloaded senses and the overpowering desire to have sex induced fog was beginning to clear a bit. "You promise me, right now, that you will not try to harm any of my friends again. Or my promise to help you will be forfeit." Superman gifted her with an uncharacteristic stony glare, his eyes cold and unwavering.

Di-ana began to calm down. She saw and read the anger in Superman and knew she had maybe pushed him too far. She shuddered, as she remembered what had happened when she had pushed Jur-Li too far. "Forgive me. I saw him and panicked. Protex is a monster in every sense of the word. I knew instantly that this one was Martian as well. I will make no more attempts at harming your friends." She promised. She actually looked defeated and scared.

"Thank you. I'm going to go see how my friend is doing now. You stay here in Green Lantern's force field." Superman gestured for Green Lantern to let him out and then he reclosed it over Di-ana.

Di-ana waited until Superman was out of sight and then looked up at Green Lantern and the Hawkmen with a very sweet and innocent smile on her lovely face.

Superman knelt next to J'onn. He saw that she had burned through J'onn's left shoulder, but he was already healing. His eyes were closed but he was conscious. The Flashes, Batman and Black Canary were by his side. The prisoner was still unconscious from the blow that the Flash had dealt him.

J'onn opened his eyes and looked at Superman, "I will be fine, my friend. I sense great turmoil in this female. She has done terrible things and terrible things have been done to her. What she said to you about green Martians is not true. I am the last of the green Martians, but I fear that is not the case with the white Martians. There are two hundred frozen in stasis back on Mars. Their leader is Protex and he is frozen with them. If the creature she refers to goes by the name of Protex then I am afraid that we may be in for more than one alien invasion."

"We can't trust her, Superman, and neither should you. She is beautiful but she is dangerous and unpredictable. She is seducing you for an ulterior motive. It has happened to me before. The difference here is that this woman has super strength and heat vision and has no problem killing someone she thinks is a threat to her." Batman laid out the dilemma.

Superman nodded, "You're right. I have to be more careful. I made a promise to help her. I have to keep that promise if I can. I won't let her out of my sight."

"That's not the only promise you made to her," Dinah retorted icily. "I can't believe you'd still be contemplating having sex with a woman who demonstrated that she would have no problem killing me and Batman given the chance, tried to kill J'onn and was and is looking at the rest of the guys as if they were choice meats. I think you of all people could do better than that."

"You're right, Dinah. I have to start thinking with my head and not my, um, my…I have to start thinking with my head," he finished lamely.

"Well, it's not a matter of you not thinking with your head. Just make sure you're thinking with the right head. Oh, my gosh! I can't believe I just said that to you! I'm so embarrassed!" Dinah's face turned bright red.

Even with all that was going on Batman had a very hard time not breaking into a shameless grin. He knew he was falling for the beautiful Black Canary. She was funny and brave and open and blunt and not at all afraid of him or Superman for that matter.

"Superman?" It was Shayera and she was visibly upset.

"Yes?" he responded.

"Perhaps you could come control your woman. She is offering the other males a free tour of her body," she replied drily.

Syndicate Universe

Ivy Town

Molecule Man's Laboratory

Ray woke with a start. He found that his legs and arms and torso and neck were strapped tightly to a chair. His head was tilted painfully back and there was a tight collar around his neck. He felt several sharp points or blades stabbing into his neck. He couldn't reach his belt to trigger the yellow dwarf star energy that enabled him to shrink. He was panicking now. He wondered if it was Protex and if he was going to eat him.

"You are going to help me with something." The voice was a quiet and deadly hiss.

Ray swallowed. It wasn't Protex. It was Owlman. He was in no less of a panic.

If you have some way of shrinking other than touching your belt, rest assured that the moment your body begins to change in size your head will be ripped from your shoulders. Say you understand me," Owlman warned.

"I understand," Ray replied weakly. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to bring back Superwoman. You are not going to get up from that chair. You are going to explain to me how to do it. If everything goes well, then I will not kill you. I will only severely beat you and break a couple of bones. If things do not go my way then I will beat you slowly to death over a period of a few days. Do you understand me?" Owlman asked.

Ray nodded his head and began giving instructions. He could feel his heart pounding, trying to get out of his chest.

JLA Universe

Mountain Cave East of Coast City

"She's not my woman," Superman muttered as he moved over to GL, the Hawks and Di-ana. "Think you can control your heat vision for a little while?" Superman asked her sarcastically.

"Of course. But once we're home I don't know if I'll be able to control anything," Di-ana replied coyly.

Superman ignored her and turned to Kator and the Hawks and began discussing weapons and defenses against the potential invaders. Di-ana listened intently. She became interested when she overheard that there was a prisoner with powers similar to Superman's and that he had yet to give them any useful information.

"I can make him talk," she stated matter of factly.

"How? Burn him with your heat vision?" Super asked. He was having a hard time hiding his sarcasm.

"Ha! No, with my lasso. Anyone caught in its coils is forced to reveal their darkest secrets and desires." Give me just a few minutes with him and I will have all the information that you need."

Superman, Batman, Black Canary and the Hawks looked skeptical. Green Lantern and the Flash were interested in seeing if it would work.

Batman demanded a demonstration.

Di-ana uncoiled her lasso and without warning or asking had a loop around Black Canary.

Dinah had a look of shock and indignation on her face but this quickly changed to a look of wanton desire as she stared hungrily at Batman.

Di-ana stared hard at Black Canary. You want him badly, don't you?"

"Yes! I want him now!" Canary said loudly and pleadingly.

"Answer my questions truthfully and you can have him. What is your name, little whore?" Di-ana asked with a sneer.

"Okay. That's enou…" Both Superman and Batman started.

"Dinah. Now give him to me." Dinah begged. She was staring longingly at Batman but also gave Superman some admiring looks.

"Enough, Di-ana." There is no need to embarrass her any more. You have made your point. And do not call her a whore again. She is my friend." Superman spoke quietly and through his teeth but his face was red with anger.

Di-ana removed the lasso from Dinah and coiled it once again around her waist. She looked at Kal knowingly. "She is one. You can see it in the way she was looking at both of you. But I will not again refer to her in that manner. I see that she is special to you. Will you allow me to interrogate the prisoner?"

Superman looked into her eyes. He was seeing a different woman now. She was still breathtakingly beautiful but her recent actions and behavior were blurring her beauty for him. He wondered what kind of a woman she was back in her universe. "Yes, you may question him. But do not harm him. I will be right here if you need me."

Di-ana made a little pout with her lips. "You are upset, Superman. Do not be. I will not insult your special friend again. I do not want you in this foul mood when you fulfill your promise to me later. Give me some privacy with the prisoner. If I need your help I will call for you. I know that you can reach me quicker than the blink of an eye."

Di-ana moved to the back of the cave with the prisoner, just out of sight. The rest gathered around J'onn. He was recovering quickly.

Superman continued speaking with the Hawks about the possibility of firing some of the alien metal at the invaders. Superman brought some of the blades they had made for the Hawks to inspect. As he reentered the cave he noticed that his friends looked apprehensive. Almost immediately he heard a gasp and a strangled cry from the back of the cave. Dropping the weapons he blurred to Di-ana's rescue, only to find her in an intimate embrace with the prisoner and in the throes of sexual release.

Superman stood staring in disbelief and trembling with thinly concealed rage. He thought now that he had a good idea as to why her husband had turned into the monster that she described.

The prisoner was wrapped in her lasso as was she. He had her pinned on her back, legs wide spread and he was thrusting viciously and so fast that his motion was a blur. Di-ana's eyes were closed, her mouth open. Her breathing was ragged and she was already riding another wave of pleasure. The alien stopped his super thrusting suddenly and grimaced and then both cried out simultaneously in their release.

Superman wanted to kill in that moment. The sweet and exciting seduction made this betrayal all the more bitter. He fought the urge to attack them as he had the white monster that had assaulted the deceiver before him.

Di-ana opened her eyes and saw Superman staring at her. She saw the rage boiling just under the surface and the disgust at her betrayal. It reminded her again of Jur-Li finding her with Owlman and the horrible revenge he had taken on her. In a state of panic she tried to push the prisoner off.

The alien stared down at her with a lecherous grin on his face. "What makes you think I am anywhere near done with yo…" He noticed she was staring past him. Turning, he saw Superman standing there. "Ah, you will just have to wait your turn. This one is very nice and very wild. I have never had better. Don't worry though. I'll have her broken in for you. She'll be ever so nice and tame by the time I'm through with her."

"Get off of her. Now." Superman spoke quietly but his voice was cold and deadly.

The prisoner looked amused and pulled out of Di-ana wetly and stood defiantly. He was ready to fight.

"You do not want to fight," Superman warned the alien.

"Take the lasso off of him, Di-ana." Superman voice was like ice. He never took his eyes off of the prisoner.

Di-ana slowly stood up and removed the lasso. The alien reached for Di-ana touching and pulling her towards him. Superman could take no more. Blurring in, he caught the alien by the neck and the next instant had him slammed against the wall of the cave. His eyes glowed red. The alien started to respond in kind.

"Do not bother challenging me if you do not want to embarrass yourself. My friends freed you from the lead detonator and still you refuse to help us by answering our questions and behaving as a victor taking his spoils. You have lost. Give us what useful information you can about the ones who sent you." Superman spoke in Kryptonian and with a quiet and deadly rage.

The rest of the group was standing near now; all watched expectantly. An enraged Superman was a very intimidating Superman.

The alien sensed instinctively, that it was not in his best interest to engage the full blooded Kryptonian, who held him like a baby and who clearly was itching for an excuse to strike him. He did not immediately respond but then he decided that while he would be no match for this man in battle, he knew that his world as they knew it was lost. "I will tell you something you don't know. I came here voluntarily. I love my work. And yes, your friend removed the explosive from my head but the transmitters in my eyes have been sending information about each of you. They now know for a fact that you are a Kryptonian and that this lovely whore is strong enough to survive coupling with a Daxamite and apparently a full blooded Kryptonian as well. The dark lord will take you for his mindless slave and her for his pleasure. He will take her before your very eyes. He will sire a son or two from her. When he has tired of her, he will either kill her in front of you or give her to his sons or to a brothel. If you are useful to him in conquering worlds he will keep you. If you are not, then he will destroy you."

The alien smiled mockingly at Superman. "If you wish to kill me now, go ahead. I have had your woman and humiliated you and your secrets are known to my master. If you keep me alive I will not help you but seek every opportunity to escape and kill you and your friends and steal your woman again."

"Kill him!" Di-ana shrieked indignantly. When she saw that she had been used she matched Superman for rage.

Superman struck him without warning and with power enough to shatter a mountain. His head snapped back and then he sagged in his grip. Superman lowered him to the ground and spun on Di-ana, "I will keep my promise to protect you if I am able but I will not make love to you. You are deceitful and apparently unable to remain faithful." His voice was quiet and cold. He turned his back to her and walked away.

"Superman! Forgive me. I cannot help myself. I…"

There was a flash of light and she was gone.

**AN:**

**Sorry for the delay. Diana will be back next chapter and she will be featured in each chapter from then on. She will meet more of the League in chapter twenty including Su…Oh, Hey! No! I'm not telling you all of my story plans and secrets so soon! Man! You all are pretty sneaky!**

**Okay. I will tell you that chapter twenty will be the end of part one of this story. Thanks to everyone who has been following this story and for your patience **

26


	19. Chapter 19

Breathless

Chapter 19

When Nightmares Come True

JLA Universe

Mountain Cave East of Coast City

"Whoa! Where did she go?" Wally asked. Only Superman had experienced these sudden appearances and disappearances and he had only shared them with Batman. All of the others present stood in shock. Not that it was much easier for Batman or Superman.

"She went back to whatever universe she came from and she's welcome to stay there. She is dangerous and unpredictable," Batman answered flatly.

"I just hope she doesn't run into the white monster she claimed was Martian. It had her captured when she appeared last time. It was pretty fearsome, powerful and it was obvious what it had planned for her. It had some rather nasty slobber. It got some on me when we fought and there was a little on Di-ana." Superman shivered in revulsion at the memory.

J'onn and Barry both looked up at him suddenly.

"It is true then. The creature Protex is alive. I only hope that this is not the one I imprisoned but one from another universe. I say this not because I wish another planet to suffer as mine did, but because if the one I imprisoned is alive and loose here on earth then I guarantee that his two hundred remaining soldiers are alive and here as well," J'onn informed the group grimly.

"That's the creature that attacked my fiancé!" Barry almost shouted.

"You fought him as well?" Batman asked.

"No. Someone or something attacked and killed my fiancé a couple of months ago. No one was ever captured. She was covered in disgusting viscous saliva and her heart had claw marks on it, yet she had no wound marks on her flesh. We were planning on asking Superman for help in solving the mystery and capturing the killer when all of these attacks started," Barry explained.

"Sounds like the creature I fought. He could become invisible and intangible," Superman agreed.

"It is definitely a White Martian. They have all of the abilities of green Martians. They are quite base in their drives. They conquer, humiliate and destroy everything. My planet is dead because of them and I alone survive of my race," J'onn confirmed.

Everyone was quiet for a moment. It was apparent to all why, although J'onn was extremely kind, that a deep sadness seemed to cling to him.

"Is this, White Martian, here in our plane of existence?" Hal asked Superman.

"I don't think so. When I fought it yesterday, it disappeared just as I was getting the upper hand, like Di-ana disappeared just now. I assume he is back where he came from, but there is no way for me to know if he was able to come back," Superman answered.

"We are well rid of that raven haired witch. She would have only caused discord. She already had you in her spell, Superman. We must now focus on protecting this planet and ourselves of course. I would suggest building ships like our own, capable of traveling through space and either a satellite or a station on your moon. This way you can use the weapon you described to us earlier without fear of damaging the earth's atmosphere," Kator observed.

Everyone perked up at the suggestion. After more discussion, it was decided that Green Lantern's friend would be contacted to help with some of the finances. Batman agreed to help as well.

The Hawkmen volunteered to bring nth metal from their home to help build the base.

Green Lantern offered to bring alien metal that he had discovered in one of his space adventures and Superman volunteered some of his Kryptonian technology.

Wally was very excited. "We're gonna build a space headquarters! So this means we're a team! That is the coolest! I know I feel safer already! We should call ourselves something! Like maybe, "The Lightning Bolts"! You know cuz we get wherever there's trouble really fast. Or we could call ourselves, "The Moon Men", you know, if we build a base on the moon. We could even do something like, "The Intergalactic Gang" or Team or Defenders or League or something like that. We have people from four different planets here! Okay. So which of my names do you all like?" Wally kept looking from one person to the next expectantly.

Superman nodded. "We worked very well together and I would love to continue to work with every one of you. We all have different backgrounds, different abilities but we all worked together to save our cities and our planet and it looks like the danger isn't over. I hope that we are able to defeat whatever is coming our way and continue to be friends. I have to say that I feel at home around all of you, even not knowing who all of you are, I can tell that you are all seeking to make your world a better and safer place. I imagine it would be even safer if we pooled our resources."

Kator smiled. "We six owe you our lives. We consider you our friend and will consider it an honor to defend and fight and die by your side if need be. We are warriors and will be happy to share our knowledge, technology and our lives with you and each of your friends."

Shayera and the four wingmen smiled and nodded their agreement.

Barry patted Wally on the shoulder and smiled. "I guess it's obvious that the two of us are in. We worked this well together knowing little to nothing about one another, I can't imagine what we will be capable of once we have trained and worked together for a while. I'm not demanding or requesting that anybody else do this but since we already know all of the Hawkmen's name's and we know that Black Canary's real name is Dinah, I think it only fair that I share my true identity with you."

Barry pulled back his mask revealing his short blond hair, blue eyes and strong, intelligent and kind face. His reveal was unexpected but it brought a smile to everyone's face's especially Dinah's. "My name is Barry Allen. I'm a forensic scientist and live in Central City. I never dreamed I would be here working with so many powerful and interesting heroes. I just want you all to know that it is an honor to know you all."

"Thank you," Dinah smiled.

Wally quickly ripped down his mask, which didn't cover his hair anyway, to reveal a lightly freckled green-eyed young man of fourteen. He looked mischievous and hyper but his eyes were kind, warm and intelligent. "I'm Wally West," he blurted. "I think Superman should be our leader because nothing can hurt him and he's really nice, but I think you should get a different girlfriend. She was very hot but not very nice. Batman's and Hawkman's girlfriend's are really pretty and nice too. You should find someone like that."

Shayera and Dinah laughed, as did Barry, Hal and Superman. The Hawkmen were not given to mirth but all smiled at Wally's honest outburst. J'onn was not accustomed to laughing either but he understood and found that he liked the young man's enthusiasm and straightforwardness.

Batman didn't laugh, he didn't even smile, but he didn't scowl either. He instinctively liked everyone present. He couldn't say that he didn't like the idea of Dinah being called his girlfriend but he was nervous that everyone was already revealing his or her secret identities to each other. He was not about to. He planned on showing Dinah and maybe Superman but it was too soon for him to trust the rest. Still, it was the others that had saved his life from the Daxamite alien. He would have to consider. It would definitely not be today.

J'onn stepped forward next. "This is my true form. My true name is J'onn or at least the part that you would be able to pronounce. I was known as J'onn J'onnz on my home world. Here on this world I am known as detective John Jones. You may call me either one."

Hal was a little bit more hesitant than Barry or J'onn to reveal his identity simply because he had never shared with anyone before. Not his mother, brother, girlfriends or friends from work. But then he realized that it didn't matter to him if anyone knew or not, especially his new friends. "Remove disguise," he commanded his ring. He stood before them in his civilian attire. He friendly brown eyes met with each of those present and lingered just a little longer on Shayera and Dinah. This was unconscious on his part. It was a habit that had become second nature, but even in the lingering, his eyes showed an appreciation of their beauty more than a disrespectful hunger.

"My name is Hal Jordan. I was chosen to become a Green Lantern just over six months ago. My training is just about done and I've already been on a few space missions," he added proudly. "I think we should call our team, 'Green Lantern and the Justice Warriors'. Don't you guys like the sound of that? Personally I think it has a nice ring to it." He chuckled good naturedly as he lifted his ring and enveloped himself again in his uniform and green energy.

Most laughed, and Superman finally stepped forward. "Forgive me for not revealing my identity yet. I know that the prisoner is unconscious but I don't' want to take a chance. There are too many innocent people who could be hurt if my secret is known by an enemy."

"What are we going to do about our prisoner? He gives me the creeps even more than Di-ana did." Black Canary shivered at the memory of the alien's words and promise.

"There is no prison strong enough to hold him here on earth and I'm not a soldier. I don't think I could bring myself to kill him, but I can't leave him to hurt any of you or anyone else for that matter. It's probably best if I keep watch over him until we decide what to do." Superman looked thoughtful.

"Hey, Superman. Let me take care of him for you. I, well, we actually, took him down without your help earlier, just Golin, Santor and myself. I know the Guardians have prisons for super powered criminals. I'm sure they'll take him off of our hands and give him the justice he deserves. I could take him now while he's still unconscious from the whooping you gave him," Green Lantern suggested.

"I like your idea but I hate to send you alone with him. He's very powerful," Superman pondered.

"He will not be alone or defenseless. I will accompany him," Golin volunteered.

"As will I," Santor stepped forward.

The two veteran soldiers nodded to each other and Green Lantern. "We are soldiers and will not hesitate to end his miserable life if he chooses to attack or in any way threaten any of us." Golin made clear.

"It is a good plan. He will be far away from earth, in a prison he cannot escape and I am sure that knowing his three captors have the means and the willingness to kill him will keep him in check," Kator agreed.

Hal smiled relieved that Golin and Santor would accompany him. He encased the still unconscious Daxamite in green chains and an energy bubble; shook hands with everyone, smiled charmingly at Shayera and Dinah and then encased himself, Golin and Santor in a protective bubble of energy and disappeared into space with a parting, "I'll see you all in a couple of days!"

"I must return to my civilian life for a while. There is work to be done and a friend that I must speak with," J'onn informed them as he lifted off the ground. "I will keep these com-links close by always. If any of you need me I will be there in a moment." With that he disappeared into the sky.

"We should return to Thanagar to retrieve materials for building our base. I will request leave from my father to work here with you. I am sure he will be pleased to have such powerful allies. It seems that the universe is getting to be a very dangerous place and that our two planets share a common enemy. This will also give us the opportunity to repair our ship or perhaps I will return with a Thangarian Star Cruiser. There are not many ships better armed or faster in the universe."

The four headed to their ship. Shayera looked back, smiled and said, "We will return soon!" A moment later the ship had disappeared into space.

The remaining five looked at each other. "I need to get back to Gotham," Batman started.

Dinah smiled, "Yes, you have to clean up so that you can meet my mother."

"Before we head back could you two stop back at my Fortress? There's something I'd like to give you two," Superman requested.

Batman looked somewhat startled but Dinah blurted out a loud yes rather quickly.

Barry smiled, "I would love to see your Fortress but I need to get some sleep. I work early tomorrow."

"Uncle Barry! You're too tired to go see the Fortress? I want to see it. Can I go with them?" Wally asked excitedly.

Barry looked at Wally unsure of what to say.

"I would be happy to have you two at my getaway home," Superman smiled.

Dinah looked at Batman expectantly. Batman looked back at her, sighed and said, "There's room for two more in the jet."

"Alright! Let's go, Uncle Barry!" Wally grinned enthusiastically.

The four boarded the sleek, black jet and were about to follow Superman when Batman noticed a light on his console flashing. There was news an alert about a shipwreck in the Caribbean from the night before. He called Superman into the ship and the five listened to the report. The survivors all told of a hideous monster that had destroy the ship and killed and eaten many of the crew and passengers. They also said that a large blond haired man in orange gold and green had fought off the monster and he and a beautiful red headed woman had rescued them all and then disappeared into the depths of the ocean.

While they listened to the report it was interrupted with news of some sort of powerful flash of light, a rift in the sky and a glimpse of some sort of tropical paradise by one of the helicopter pilots.

The five looked at each other. Superman smiled. "Looks like we have another stop to make before we get to go home."

Batman set his course for the Caribbean and blasted off in that direction.

"Man, I love this team!" Wally shouted.

======S======

Syndicate Universe

Ivy Town

Molecule Man's Laboratory

Ray was sweating bullets. He was a coward when it came to pain. He had always been. He realized now as Owlman struck him viciously for the fourth time that as bad as the pain was, his anticipation of it had been worse. He thought it somewhat amusing that he could detach himself and look at it his torture as a psychological breakthrough for himself. The realization didn't keep him from screaming from the pain though.

Owlman knew just how and where to strike a person to intensify and maximize the pain he wanted to deal. It didn't seem to matter to him what Ray instructed him to do or his explanations of why Superwoman didn't reappear instantly. He wanted to torture him so he did.

Ray had explained that it would take ten minutes before she reappeared. Owlman had just smirked. "That will give me ten minutes to hurt you just in case you have lied to me. If she appears in ten minutes then you will just have received a severe beating. If she does not then we'll move onto slowly beating you to death." And he had begun striking him methodically, scientifically and with a sadistic smile on the visible part of his face.

Ray screamed in physical pain but he was also quite satisfied with himself. He had not only given Owlman the proper code to teleport Superwoman to the lab from wherever she currently was, but he had also given him the code to lock onto Ultraman, Power Ring and Johnny Quick to teleport them to the Bermuda Triangle. There were three he hoped he would not have to deal with again. He hoped he survived long enough to see Superwoman make mince meat out of Owlman.

Ray felt a third rib crack and all he could do was groan.

"Ten minutes are up. She's still not here. Looks like we move on to the beat you to death stage," Owlman sneered down at him.

Ray tried to wheeze out a, "Wait!" but he didn't have the strength. He closed his eyes waiting for the beating to continue but he felt Owlman tense and turn and heard the angry voice of Superwoman.

======A======

Apokolips

The Citadel

Desaad groveled on his face at the foot of the dais that led up to the throne of perhaps the most powerful, ruthless and absolute ruler in the known universe, while behind him rose the shrieks and screams of four captured soldiers of the resistance as they were slowly being tortured to death. The dark lord that sat there quietly and detachedly observing and brooding was truly monstrous in size. He was a wide as Desaad was tall and when he stood, he was over seven feet. Limbs torso and head were thickly muscled and hard and grey like death. His skin was rocky in appearance and the hellish red eyes set in the emotionless grey stone face smoldered with deadly power. There was truly nothing in the universe that he feared. All who had ever opposed him or stood in his way, he had crushed beneath his feet. Slowly the absolute lord of Apokolips turned his gaze down until it rested on his groveling servant, advisor and master torturer, master other than himself.

"Rise, my servant. You have discovered something worthy of my attention." The red eyes stared down at the diminutive figure that had his face buried in the cold, stone floor. It was not a question but a demand for an answer to the disruption of his current activities.

Desaad rose to his feet slowly but kept his eyes glued to the stone floor. "I have, Lord Darkseid. It is something that I believe will be of great interest to you. The last remaining Daxamite that was sent to the planet earth after the defeat at the hands of the Thanagarians," There was an angry rumble from the throne; Desaad quickened his pace to get to the point, "The one, who called himself Tor-Den, has been captured by some super powered beings. There is a Green Lantern, a few Thanagarians, humans, a being who seems to be referred to as a Martian, I imagine this means he was originally an inhabitant of one of the moons of that galaxy, and two other beings that will truly be of interest to you. A female of beauty beyond compare that was able to survive mating with the Daxamite and a full blooded Kryptonian who defeated the Daxamite with a single blow."

Desaad continued to stare at the stone, waiting to see his master's response. He was sure that he would not kill him. He was too valuable. His spies discovered enemy plots all of the time and when they did not, they invented. So there was never a shortage of prisoners to torture and experiment on. He recognized one of the screaming prisoners when he had entered the throne room. He had been caught plotting to escape from Apokolips to New Genesis. He would probably eventually be boom tubed there, but not in one piece.

Darkseid had been close to throwing Desaad out, especially when he had reminded him of the defeat at the hands of the cursed Thanagarians, but he became very interested when Desaad mentioned the beautiful woman and the full-blooded Kryptonian. Although he occasionally would take a female to use for his pleasure and had done so more frequently since having captured so many Daxamites, it had been awhile since he had sired any offspring. There were a few Daxamite females that he was certain he had impregnated but he had killed them for trying to escape him. He would have to see if this woman of great beauty was of any interest to him.

Darkseid had been searching for full-blooded Kryptonians for some time. Centuries before he had led a raid on a small colony out in deep space. The inhabitants of the colony had turned out to be Kryptonian soldiers and scientists. The colony had been situated on a moon in a galaxy with a yellow sun. Needless to say the small group of Kryptonians had wiped out his raiding party and he had boom tube back to the safety of Apokolips defeated and alone. He had vowed to one day conquer the Kryptonians. Later he had taken power from his parents and killed them, becoming more powerful than any being on Apokolips and gaining the power of the omega effect. By the time he had turned his attention to destroying Krypton, he found that it was already destroyed.

Now he spent his time and resources in searching for scattered Kryptonian's and plotting to overthrow New Genesis and crush all who were a challenge or threat beneath his feet.

"Show me the woman and the Kryptonian," Darkseid commanded as he leaned forward on his throne.

Desaad produced a holo screen and instantly all that had transpired in the mountain cave from the moment the Daxamite had regained consciousness to the moment that Superman had again rendered him unconscious was played out before the dark lord.

When it was done he sat back contemplating. "You have done well, Desaad. I want both brought to me. One will give me offspring and the other will become either my soldier or food for my hell hounds."

JLA Universe

Outskirts of Ivy Town

Ray Palmer's Home

Ray woke up disoriented. There was a moment of panic before he realized that it was not that his leg was broken and out of joint laying at a weird angle to his body, but his wife's leg draped across his torso and sticking out from under the covers.

Ray smiled to himself for having solved the case of 'the wrong leg' so quickly. He didn't feel too sleepy at the moment and knew that the night was young. Checking the clock he saw that it was already past midnight. He had expected it to be earlier. Slowly, he disentangled himself from his sleeping wife and went to his computer, logged in and began going over his research.

He was very excited about his breakthrough but realized that he couldn't really share it with his wife. Most of his idea's and experiments really bored her. It wasn't that she was unintelligent. She was very accomplished and a sought after lawyer. It was just that she seemed to find most of his ideas sounded like science fiction. Ray was pretty sure she still had no idea how he had gotten home so fast and that after all of his explanations she still didn't believe that he could shrink down to an atomic level. He hadn't bothered to demonstrate because he realized that he'd already spent most of his and her weekend off locked up in his lab. His pretty, smart and patient wife was beginning to act bored and impatient. So he wisely dropped the matter and focused on Jean for the rest of the evening.

Jean had wanted him to order the pizza, order a movie and she had wanted some attention. He had felt a little flustered until they had gotten to the, 'some attention' part. That had made him forget about his breakthrough for quite a while. But now he was awake and refreshed and he wanted to play with his discovery.

Ray stood up from his computer and dug out the blue and red outfit that he had made from the bottom of the little pile of clothes they had made when they had gotten to the 'some attention' part of their evening and put it back on. He assumed it could shrink with him because of the white dwarf star matter that was on it or on his belt. He decided that he would investigate that at a later date.

Picking up the phone, he dialed his lab and adjusted the dial on his belt to shrink and travel through the phone system. He shrank, but nothing seemed to happen. He turned the dial again to see if he had made it. He remembered that it had been so quick the last time that he hadn't even noticed the change.

He was still in his living room. He had to think for a moment to figure out what was wrong. He knew he'd dialed the right number. Then it hit him. There was no one at the other end to pick up! O well, he would just have to drive himself back over. He stopped. His car was at the university and he couldn't take Jean's car. He would most certainly lose track of time and she had to be to work in the morning. He was debating waking her up to ask her for a ride but knew instinctively that it would not be wise to make a happy contented Jeanie an unhappy and grumpy Jeanie. So he discarded that idea. He flopped down on the couch in defeat. He wanted to shrink! Sure he could shrink at home or anywhere as long as he had his belt on but he didn't want to shrink just anywhere! He wanted to shrink at his lab!

He sat slumped on the couch with a frowny face. He was defeated in his own home. He had almost given into the alternative of shrinking in his own house when he remembered that there was security at the college twenty four seven.

With a victorious smile on his face he stood up and reached for the phone.

Ivy Town College

Protex had realized that like the college where he worked with Ray, this college had next to no one on the weekends. The very few souls that were around would be perfect to bring him back to full strength. He was already on his third security guard. He figured there was one more, two tops, just waiting to be his power snacks. He knew there had to be one in the dispatch office with all of the camera's and phones and probably one more patrolling on foot. Morphing into the likeness of the third guard he had devoured, he entered the college and began making rounds. He reached out with his telepathic powers and sensed the fourth guard two floors above him. With a nasty grin and a drool of anticipation he phased through the floors until he was just behind the guard.

The guard sat watching a movie on the television in the campus activity center. The movie was about aliens attacking the earth. He realized that the aliens were supposed to be Martians. They were extremely tiny but at least they seemed to be making mince meat of the pathetic humans. He moved over and stood behind the fourth guard. His shape was visible in the television screen but the guard was half asleep and didn't notice right away.

Just then his radio went off, "Dispatch to Mobile Three.

Dispatch to Mobile Three."

The guard sat up looking at his radio. It was obvious that he was not Mobile Three.

"Dispatch to Mobile Eight." A pause, "Dispatch to Mobile Eight." No response. Protex looked down at his uniform and wondered if he was either of the two guards that had been called. It didn't matter the uniform was him and this guard and the one in dispatch would soon be fueling his slowly healing body.

"Dispatch to Mobile Five." The voice from dispatch sounded a bit concerned.

The guard sitting in front of Protex lifted his radio, "Mobile Five to Dispatch. What's going on?" He sounded like he had just woken up and he sounded nervous. Both were true.

"Dispatch to Mobile Five, I can't raise Mobile Three or Mobile Eight. I haven't tried Mobile Seven yet. Could you go and see what is going on? I can see both of the cruisers outside and it looks like the engines are running."

"Mobile Five copy. En route." Mobile Five stood up and turned around. He found himself facing Mobile Seven. He turned white and jumped back with an involuntary yell of surprise and shock then broke out into a big grin. "How long have you been standing there?" He chuckled.

"Long enough to hear panic in the voice of my last snack and long enough to smell my current one," Protex said with a wicked grin.

The guard looked at him confused for a moment but let out a scream of terror as his fellow guard transformed into a large white nightmare and attacked.

A few minutes later Protex stood up from his last meal. He already felt almost one hundred percent. He had vowed a dozen times in the last several hours that the Ultraman twin and Owlman would pay for nearly killing him. He headed down to the Dispatch area for the last part of his meal.

Just as he reached the door and started to phase through the phone rang and the dispatch guard picked it up.

Syndicate Universe

Space

"Take on the winged monsters and the ships! I will deal with this one!" Jur-Li shouted his command over the com-link that Power Ring had provided.

Major Atom and Power Ring began mowing down the Parademons. Nuclear Man made his way to the hull of one of the fifty ships and touched it. Instantly, alien metal was turned into paper. With a sneer he ripped it open and moved on to the next ship.

Jur-Li was satisfied with what he saw from his team but had little time to dwell on it as the large man like monster with the antennae of an insect was upon him. Both struck simultaneously. Both were sent careening away from one another.

Jur-Li shook his head to clear the cobwebs. This creature was very strong. He hated to admit it but it was possibly as strong as he was. Tracking, he saw the creature was also recovering from his blow and searching for him. With a snarl, Jur-Li attacked, unleashing his heat vision into the creature as he closed the distance. He stopped just as he reached the monster to deliver another blow. Too late, he noticed that the creature had not budged and seemed to be glowing with power.

The monster grabbed his fist with his left hand and struck him in the face repeatedly with blinding speed and tremendous power. Jur-Li wrenched his hand out of the creature's vise like grip and kicked it viciously in the stomach.

He gave a satisfied grunt when he saw that he had knocked the monster away. He could tell that his left eye was swollen shut, but it was healing quickly and he was still trying to understand what had just happened. It seemed that hitting the monster with his heat vision had powered it up even more. He would have to refrain.

He didn't have time for any more reflections or planning as the creature was upon him striking with speed and power. Jur-Li retaliated with everything he had. He did not hold back in speed or power and the two looked like a big green and blue blur moving through the space around the Apokoliptian Death Fleet.

Major Atom and Power Ring continued to annihilate the winged monsters as if they were flies while Nuclear Man moved from ship to ship, completely destroying them and any inside that could not survive in space.

Ultraman ached all over from the blows he was receiving but he saw that he was giving as good as he got and that his opponents fighting skills, while considerable, were not quite on par with his own. He also noted that his opponent seemed to be weakening. He was moving just a little slower than he had at the beginning and he seemed to grimace just a little more when his blows connected.

Jur-Li smiled to himself. He was going to win and he was going to rip the creature's limbs off of it.

Mantis had felt certain of victory. He had noted the shock and the pain plain of the man creature's face with every blow he had given but now he was not so certain. The man creature showed no sign of giving up or fleeing or weakening. In fact he found that he was being worn down by the man creature. It was time to use a little more than just raw power. Channeling energy to his right hand he struck Ultraman full in the chest, encasing him in a solid block of ice.

Trapped for the moment, Ultraman realized he had seriously underestimated his opponent and that he would likely pay for that with his life. The creature was upon him before he could free himself but was knocked away by a beam of green energy as Power Ring came to the rescue.

Guy continued to blast the creature with his ring until he noticed that he couldn't stop. The creature was absorbing the energy from his ring! "A little help here!" he shouted into his com-link.

Major Atom blasted the creature away with a burst of nuclear energy. This made him release his pull on Power Ring's ring but now he was absorbing Major Atom's energy.

Major Atom figured out what he was doing but he wasn't worried. He could absorb energy as well and as soon as the creature decided to blast him in return he would simply absorb his energy back.

Meanwhile, Jur-Li burst free of the ice that the monster had encased him in and flew to the attack. Parademons tried to cut him off but he just cut them in half with his heat vision without slowing down. He saw that Nuclear man was on his tenth ship already and that Power Ring was slaughtering the winged demons but he looked visibly shaken.

"What is the matter, Guy?" he asked.

"Not sure how much time I have left on the ring. That thing drained a lot out of it." Power Ring answered.

"Head home. We have it under control now. Soon they will have no ships and no soldiers. Recharge and be ready. They may decide to send more our way," Jur-Li commanded. He didn't wait to see if Power Ring obeyed or not but turned and sped to attack and give Major Atom a break. Seeing what Major Atom was doing gave him an idea.

At the moment Major Atom was absorbing a prolonged and concentrated blast of energy from the monster. "Don't fire back at him!" Jur-Li shouted over the com-link.

Major Atom looked and understood. He shot up out of Ultraman's way as he slammed into the green monster. The two exchanged savage blows and it was obvious that both could feel the power of the other.

Mantis had never faced a stronger opponent in battle. He assumed that Darkseid and Orion were at least this strong if not stronger but he had never had the pleasure of facing Orion in battle nor would he ever face the dark lord who had given him his powers. He realized that his cold touch had done nothing to this warrior so he tried his thermal touch. The warrior didn't seem to flinch. They were fighting next to a one of the ships now. Mantis decided that he would give this warrior a taste of his anti-matter touch. Channeling the dark power to his right hand he struck at the blue suited warrior.

Ultraman saw the creature's hand suddenly pulse with a dark and unnatural energy and blurred out of the way. The hand struck the hull of the ship. At first nothing happened, but then the hull began to glow and pulse with the same energy as the creatures hand and then it exploded.

Jur-Li sped away from the explosion and turned to find the creature right on his tail. He avoided the dangerous hand and found that he suddenly outmatched the creature in speed and strength. Using this to his advantage he pounded the monster with all of his might. Major Atom attempted to help but he warned him away. He suspected that if he were to absorb any energy that his strength would return and apparently using his strange dark energy power drained him of strength.

Ultraman planned on draining him of every ounce of strength that he could. He gave a satisfied grunt when he noticed the creature's hand return to normal. The blows that he landed still hurt but not like the first ones and it was obvious that the blows he gave the creature were doing more damage now.

Jur-Li tried to grab the creature's neck to snap it but found himself encased in ice again. He counted himself lucky that he had not been touched with the black energy as he shattered his way out of the ice prison. The green and yellow monster seemed spent and before he could reach it an energy tunnel or teleportation tube seemed to open up behind him and he disappeared into it.

Ultraman looked around satisfied with the battle. Nuclear Man was destroying ship after ship. Of the fifty there were twenty one left. The space around him was littered with the body parts of the winged monsters and the insides of the monstrous ships.

"Let's finish these pathetic excuses for alien invaders and head ho…"

There was a bright flash of light and Ultraman was gone.

Syndicate Satellite

Iron and Johnny Quick watched as Power Ring rapidly approached the satellite. They could not see the battle but they had been able to hear everything that was said and knew that they were winning and why Power Ring was heading back.

Johnny was gloating. "Looks like another flawless victory for the Syn…"

Iron watched in shock as both Power Ring and Johnny Quick disappeared in a flash of light.

Apokolips

The Pits

Lashina was strapped to a cold, upright metallic table. She could not move her limbs or head but she could see several wicked looking instruments that she could only assume were used to torture, maim and humiliate those at the mercy of Granny or Desaad. Neither was present at the moment but there were other that she could hear being tortured in other rooms and areas of the pits. She felt a helpless despair knowing that no matter what she did, she would always be at the mercy of these loathsome monsters. She told herself that she would not be maimed because they wanted her to be a Fury and because Grayven was the dark lord's son and wanted her body and looks intact for him to use and abuse at his pleasure. The thought made her wish that they would disfigure or maim her.

"So, you are my next patient."

Lashina jumped in her bonds at the sound of the unexpected scratchy voice. Before her stood the small purple robed figure of the much feared advisor and master torturer of the dark one. She felt herself sweating anew and felt a jolt of revulsion shoot through her when he touched her bare leg with his small clammy and claw like hands. It was a feeling she had experienced time and again since falling into the hands of Gravyen.

Desaad seemed to be reading something from a chart. "Let's see. It says here that you cry too much and that you kill too quickly." He ran his small claw like hands over her bare stomach, scratching her with his nails. "Is this true, slave?" The question was accusatory and there was a hiss of displeasure in his raspy voice.

Lashina's body simply shook in fear and revulsion at his touch.

Desaad continued to touch her body for a moment more then stopped and continued reading. "Hmmm, it seems that you are already being physically raped and it looks like you are slotted to spend a week as Kaliback's plaything when I am through with you. That is too bad. I had so many tools here I could have used on you. They worked wonderfully on your blond friend, by the way. She left here a new person. I believe, broken, bloodthirsty and compliant, would now best described her."

Desaad continued, "Do not worry, my dear, you will be just as broken, bloodthirsty and compliant as your friend when I am through with you. Oh, wait. I have to leave you with a little of your own will and mind for Kaliback to finish destroying! Well, we will work with what we have. So let me see, you are already being violated physically but you have not truly experienced a true mental or spiritual violation until you have spent some time with me. Let us not waste any more time. We will begin with some simple mental recalibrations. Those will seem just as invasive as the assaults you have endured but if you are a good patient perhaps on our last day of treatments I will use some of those on you as well." Desaad smiled malevolently at her.

Hitting a button on his wrist, Desaad began lowering a large robotic helmet over her head. As the helmet came down Desaad produced a syringe with a dark orange fluid in it. Still smiling he said, "This toxin will attack your nervous system and produce excruciating pain and you will be unable to relax. It will be quite dark in there and you will be scared but do not worry. Soon the week will be over. You will be fearless and deadly and the slave of our beloved Kalibak for a week."

Lashina heard him cackling as the darkness and pain engulfed her.

Syndicate Universe

Ivy Town

Molecule Man's Lab

Owlman felt the energy shift in the room just a moment before he heard Superwoman's voice.

"…didn't mean to upset you…"

Superwoman looked around disoriented for a moment and angry as she realized where she was. She was still only half dressed from her encounter with the Daxamite. Just as she realized that she was not alone in the lab, a gas pellet struck her full in the face. She backed away, coughing. It was some sort of tear or knockout gas. She could feel the effects but they were minor and would wear off in moments. Toxins and poisons affected her but she could recuperate from most of them very quickly.

She saw that Ray was strapped to a table and that he had been or was being tortured. Just before he struck she knew that she faced Owlman. She smiled to herself. This would not be a difficult fight. Owlman knew many tricks and was a peerless hand to hand fighter but he was a fool if he thought to take her one on one. Her wrists were not bound so she had all of her abilities unchecked.

A line came through the smoke and trapped her wrists loosely. She simply jerked the line to herself, rolled onto her back and kicked up at what should have been Owlman's body. Instead it was one of Ray's instruments that her feet connected with and sent crashing into the far wall. Di-ana executed a quick kip-up right into Owlman's hand as he smashed another pellet of gas into her face. She felt her lungs aching and her bronchioles constricting and spasming. Feeling somewhat sluggish, but not defeated, she head butted Owlman, sending him sliding across the room as she crashed to her knees.

Owlman stood up, dazed and in pain, and threw four of his electro blades and two explosive blades into the smoke without aiming. Two of the electro blades and one explosive blade struck Di-ana, knocking her back to the ground. One electro blade struck the collar around Ray's neck, one struck the far wall and the second explosive blade hit one of the table legs where Ray was strapped.

Ray yelled in pain as the table tipped over and he felt part of the blade pierce his neck. As he hit the floor he realized that the collar was destroyed as well as one the restraint on his left wrist. Freeing himself, he grabbed his belt with the yellow dwarf star shard and shrank down to an inch. Owlman was struggling on the floor with Superwoman. He was trying to secure her wrists before she could fully recover and she was struggling to recover before he had her bound. Owlman was truly skilled and deadly and he moved like a man possessed and with a purpose, but Di-ana moved just as determinedly and with every second that passed she was getting stronger.

Ray leaped over to his teleporter, returned to his normal size and punched in some coordinates and a destination. Di-ana was bound but she was up and facing Owlman. There was a flash of light and the gloating Owlman disappeared.

Superwoman stared at him suspiciously, "If you think that you can have me, you are sorely mistaken. Even bound, I am much more than a match for you. Release me and I will spare your life."

Ray tossed her one of Owlman's blades. "Here. Release yourself. I only wanted to get rid of Ultraman, Power Ring, Johnny and Owlman. Some of the others as well, but not you. I was hoping since I already got rid of both Owlman and Ultraman for you that maybe you would want to show me a little gratitude."

Superwoman looked at him suspiciously, "And if I do not?"

"Well, I could always bring Ultraman back here." He had his hand poised over a button on his instrument.

Superwoman smiled wickedly, "You are showing some spine, Ray. Come let us see if your new back bone can survive an encounter with me."

Ray smiled. He did not care what happened out in space at the moment. He didn't even care what happened to him. All he cared about was that he, Ray Palmer, spineless, cowardly professor, laughing stock of the Syndicate, was about to have willing sex with the most beautiful and powerful woman in the world. When he was through he thought he might teleport his cheating wife out into space for humiliating him for so long. Then he forgot about everything else.

JLA Universe

Themyscira

Bedchamber of Princess Diana and Donna

It was night once again. The prisoner was secure in his cell. King Arthur and Queen Mera were in the royal guest chambers. They were chambers that had been built with the palace but never used since there were no visits from anyone to the magically cloaked dimension that was the island of Themyscira. The Queen, Diana, and in fact, the entire Amazon nation were pleased to have the king and queen of the sea as friends and allies. They had given them a tour of the palace and all of the safe areas of the island and made an alliance with them in a strong bond of friendship.

The queen was a bit concerned about how the sea king would affect her Amazons, especially her daughter Diana. He was very handsome and powerfully built and it was obvious that he knew it. Still he had shown great respect to all the Amazons he had been introduced to, his eyes had not wandered and he was obviously in love with his queen and she with him.

Diana, for her part had not shown any physical interest other than being obviously impressed with his physique and manners. She had asked her later why she had been taught that all men were so evil if this beautiful man had come to their aid and been so respectful of their laws.

Hippolyta had expected this, and had explained that men like their new friend, the king, were the exception rather than the rule, but in any case she would soon find out for herself, since she had been appointed champion and would be venturing out into the world of men soon.

She felt some anger at the thought of losing her lovely daughter so soon. She was so young and had so much to learn still, but she remembered how she had fought in the tournament, the blessings of the goddesses and her bravery and cunning against the two aliens and she smiled proudly and sadly to herself. Her daughter was ready. She would learn as she grew and with each experience and challenge just as she had. She prayed that she would never experience the humiliation and shame of being betrayed and forced by a man and trusted that the gods would keep her baby safe. She focused on her daughters again and smiled as she watched them excitedly talking about the adventures of the day.

"Tomorrow we will be attacked again! And we will meet more allies!" Diana was explaining enthusiastically to Donna.

The reminder that a portion of Diana's dream was yet to come to pass wiped the smile from the Queens face. There was more danger for her daughters ahead and with every fiber of her being she wanted to whisk her away and hide her where danger and evil would never find her. But she knew that she couldn't.

It was late. The day had been grueling, both physically and emotionally for all, especially for the queen. They traded stories and hopes for a few more minutes and then the three lay down to sleep. It came rather quickly for the them. And it was deep.

Not long into the night a shadow stood in the room just as he had the night before. The man with wings moved like a spirit. He disappeared in the moonlight and reappeared in the darkness and shadows as he moved. It was like seeing smoke take form or a form become smoke.

Tonight he moved to the Queen's side first. Bending over and reaching down, he gently touched her mind. "See again, beloved queen. Your visions will be troubling and you will not remember them when you wake but they will serve you well when the time comes."

Hipployta opened her eyes. She saw a large, powerfully muscled man with coal black hair chained in some evil looking device. He seemed to be mostly naked and he had been badly beaten and tortured. She could not see his face but there was a puddle of tears, saliva and blood on the floor. She could hear him sobbing unashamedly. He spoke to her. His voice was thick and he was hard to understand but he seemed to be asking her forgiveness. She heard herself requesting his forgiveness in return and then realized that she was in chains and that she was not alone. Hundreds of her sister Amazons were in chains as well.

She felt a knot in the pit of her stomach of fear and helplessness and then the weeping man began to fade. She found that she was trying to reach out him but he was gone.

She closed her eyes to shut out the sad and hopeless image and when she opened them again she found that she was still bound. Her hands were chained behind her back and her neck was in a thick collar. A chain connected her to her best friend and advisor, Phillipus, who was in front of her. Looking around she realized that all of her Amazons were chained before and behind her in the same manner. They were surrounded by large yellow and orange man like creatures. They were all very tall and hugely muscled. The landscape was barren and desolate and the sun burned down with tremendous heat.

Hippolyta saw a large, yellow monster coming towards her. She was sure that what she was seeing she had seen before. The alien stopped next to her and laughed as his large hands groped her. She spat in his face in disgust and revulsion and her sisters cried out indignantly as the creature lifted her to her feet and pulled her head back by the hair.

She closed her eyes for a moment. This had to be a dream. She knew that she could not endure such an attack again. She heard a yell of indignation, but this was masculine in sound. Her eyes flew open and she suddenly knew that she had witnessed this before.

The yellow monster dropped her as two dark haired boys dropped from the sky slamming into him and knocking him away from her. She noted with wonder that they were dressed in Grecian garments and that they were older than her Donna but younger than her Diana. They were perhaps fifteen and well muscled, they fought the yellow monster together as one and although they seemed dwarfed by the yellow monster, they held their own and fought with skill and fury. She felt proud and sad knowing that even if they defeated this creature there were too many for them to survive.

The yellow monster knocked one away and he fell at her feet. He was up instantly. For a moment their eyes locked and she saw that his eyes were the most beautiful sky blue and filled with deep concern and the fiercest determination. He spoke to her twice and then threw himself back into the fight.

She thought that she could hear her little Donna's voice behind her whispering encouragement but she couldn't get the words of the boy out of her mind. She was certain she had heard him call her grandmother. She reached out for the young men. More of their captors were there now. She realized that her hands were no longer chained and that she had her sword in her hand.

The image faded into darkness and the queen fell into a deeper sleep.

The shadowy form moved to the younger princess. A shadowy hand moved gently over her dark hair and touched her mind. "Today you will save your family, little one."

Donna was transported to the beach. She saw many of her sister Amazons lying still on the ground. What looked like a man in green was fighting and defeating her sisters that were still standing. She saw their new friends fighting against a man that moved like the lightening that Zeus sent from the sky. Diana was fighting fiercely against a large, powerful and cruel looking man in blue. She seemed to hold her own for a bit but then began to lose badly.

Donna flung herself at the man striking him to the ground. She began to rain blows down on his head and face but he swatted her away easily. She landed in a heap on the sand and leaped up to renew the attack. She was desperate to save her sister. She saw that Diana was back on her feet but she looked terribly hurt.

Diana and the man clashed and Diana was again thrown to the ground. Just as Donna launched herself at him once again she heard a voice. "Quickly, to the portal child. It will open for you. There you will find help. Go!"

Donna turned without questioning the voice and raced into the sky and passed through the portal but then everything began to fade she thought she saw a man like the one hurting her sister racing towards her with a large dark shadowy winged monster pursuing him and then the vision was gone. She turned restlessly but a second touch from the shadow plunged her back into a deep slumber.

The form moved to the older Princess. "There is not much time for you to dream tonight, blessed champion, but you must again see a glimpse of your peril." With a touch Diana was plunged into a similar vision to the one she had seen the previous night.

Again she saw her mother and sister Amazons fighting a losing battle against a large powerful man whose face was full of rage. He knocked the seasoned Amazon warriors away from him with terrifying ease. She flew to intercept him.

When he saw her he ignored everyone and attacked her with a speed and fury unlike any she had ever seen before. He had all of her skills plus a speed and power that left her reeling. She felt her bones snap as he broke her arm and cracked a rib. She could not get him off of her and there was a leer on his face.

He struck her in the face and she saw stars. She waited for another blow to fall she suddenly felt his weight leave her. Forcing herself to focus she sat up and grasped her mother's sword with her good hand. Still seeing double she saw little Donna raining blows down on the man. The sight caused her to forget her pain and she leaped to her feet and raced towards the two. She saw little Donna flung away like a little rag doll and then the man was attacking her again. She was fighting on sheer instinct now. She slashed with all of her speed and saw with satisfaction that she had opened a couple of wounds on the man's face and arm but in the next instant she was back on the ground. The leering face was above her again and a bloodied fist was descending. Her vision began to blur and fade but she thought she saw little Donna flying towards her with her attacker's twin behind her and a large dark winged beast of the air close behind him. And then the vision was gone. There was only darkness and quiet and then she heard an urgent voice.

"Wake up, Princess. The enemy is here."

**A/N:**

**My apologies again for the long wait in between updates. Have had some difficulties with WiFi since a recent snow storm. I'm giving up on the shorter chapter idea. I wasn't posting any faster anyway. This way even if you have to wait a while, you at least get a little more meat out of the story. Hope all who celebrate had a wonderful Christmas and I wish you all a Happy New Year. Thanks to all who have taken time to read and review. See you all next chapter **

40


	20. Chapter 20

Breathless

Chapter 20

Paradise Invaded

JLA Universe

Ivy Town

Ray emerged from the phone and grew to normal size with a satisfied grin as he watched the guard on duty stare at him in utter shock. He had planned on saying something like, "Don't worry, Citizen. I'm a trained professional. Now just point me in the direction of that ghastly inter-dimensional quantum leak that you guys have been having such a hard time with. I think I have just the remedy for that. Yes. In the circles that I frequent we call it a GIQLPP. That, of course, is short for Ghastly Inter-dimensional Quantum Leak Permanent Plug. It's kind of a cure all for these sorts of problems…" But he didn't get the chance to impress the guard with his wit.

The guard was facing him, still in shock. Ray was facing the door. His satisfied grin froze as he watched the giant, white monster that he had dismissed as impossible the night before phase into the room.

Ray's first reaction was terror. The creature was sickly white, at least seven feet tall, had a vicious looking tail and teeth that seemed made especially for tearing the flesh off of college professors. Ray's second reaction was automatic. He did it without even thinking about it.

Grabbing the guard's uniform he twisted the dial on his belt and before the astonished eyes of the white monster he and the guard disappeared.

Syndicate Universe

Space

Major Atom and Nuclear Man stared at the empty space where a moment ago Ultraman had been. The creature that had seemed to be Ultraman's match was gone as well but there were many ships and still hundreds of the grotesque flying creatures attacking. They looked at each other then shrugged.

"I guess it's just the two of us at the moment. Let's send these demons back to whatever hell they came from," Major Atom said as he began to disintegrate the parademons with intense bursts of his nuclear energy.

"You got it!" Nuclear replied. He dodged parademons and focused on touching the hull of every ship he could. One touch and the ships crumbled releasing the passengers into the unforgiving depths of space.

Virman Vunderbar had watched in horror as four men slaughtered his vast armies and destroyed his ships. It was unthinkable! Releasing the creature Mantis, he had known that the tide would turn, and it had, but only briefly. It had seemed that the man in the blue body suit and the red cape was a match or maybe even more than a match for the Mantis creature. But the creature gave him the opening he needed to continue on towards the doomed planet.

Having seen the power of the man in blue, Vunderbar knew that Darkseid would want him alive if possible. But first he would destroy the planet while the four super earth beings fought against Mantis and his army or Parademons. As he slowly pulled away from the fleet and the fight he monitored the fighting intently. He had seen when Mantis had gotten the upper hand and the untimely interference of the green warrior. The green warrior had not been much of a match for Mantis but the silver one had interfered and that had given the one in blue time to free himself and re enter the fight.

Vunderbar had watched in horror as the blue clad warrior had defeated Mantis and then turned towards his ship but then a moment later he and the green one that had fled the fight had disappeared in a flash of light. He had felt assured of an easy victory at this point until; he realized that the figure in yellow and red with flames coming from his head was flying alongside his ship. He ordered another group of parademons to intercept and kill him but it was too late. The man had touched his ship. He had known instantly that he was going to lose. Worse, he was going to die. In the last moment before the hull exploded Vunderbar activated his boom tube and disappeared off the ship and back home to the unforgiving presence of the dark lord.

Fourth World

Apokolips

At first, Lashina was not sure where she was or who she was. She was not certain if she had her eyes open or closed. Darkness surrounded her and all was deathly quiet. She tried to recall how she had ended up in this horrible place. The only memories she had were of Grayven rescuing her from a disgusting man that had called himself her father. She felt filthy and her body ached everywhere. A small part of her wanted to cry out for help but some instinct kicked in and would not allow her to do so. She tried to think harder about how she came to be in the suffocating darkness.

Lashina recalled a large, white haired woman teaching and training her. She had been very kind and taught her many skills. She knew that she was to be completely obedient to the dark lord. She had to be since he allowed her to live. She knew that she was worthless and beneath his notice and yet he allowed her to live. She would show her gratitude and her loyalty to her rescuers. No task would be beneath her. No demand would be refused. There was someone she needed to kill but she couldn't think of who it was.

There was a loud grating noise behind her. Lashina spun around like a jungle cat ready to fight for her life. A door slowly opened, revealing firelight. A tiny man in purple robes and some kind of mechanical devices stood there gloating at her.

He spoke. "It is time, my child. Let us see if you have passed your tests. Get on your knees and lick my boots in the name of Darkseid." The voice was shrill but sounded deadly at the same time.

To Lashina the voice sounded like music. "I live to serve Darkseid, master," she said obediently as she knelt and licked the small man's boots.

Desaad smiled malevolently, "Good, good. You have learned. Now you will go with your new master. He will teach you much more about physical suffering and pain and you will enjoy it and ask for more when he is through with you."

"I will, master." Lashina replied robotically. She was still kneeling on the cold stone floor with her face next to one of his boots.

Kalibak stepped from the shadows with an evil grin as he devoured the young female with his eyes. He would truly enjoy breaking this one in ways that his younger brother had not. He would have her for a week. He would do his utmost to make sure that every moment of that week was one of pain and terror for her and of supreme satisfaction for him. Reaching down he grabbed her hair and yanked her up off her knees and held her in front of him letting her feet dangle above the ground. "Look at me, Worm," He commanded in his deep and gravelly voice.

Lashina nearly gasped from the pain, but stopped herself. This was something she had promised to endure for the pleasure of the dark lord. It was something she would just have to live with. As she dangled limply in the air she looked up into the face of the monster that was claiming her. What she saw was truly frightening. The monster dwarfed her in both height and girth. His face looked like a cross between a troll and a werewolf. There was a thick mane of dark hair around his head, his skin was grey like death and the smell that came off of him was that of the blood and filth of his unfortunate victims. Fangs jutted out of his mouth. She noted that his arms were extremely thick and longer than his legs.

Inwardly, she shuddered and for a moment she had fleeting glimpse of the past and of a time when she had not known pain or humiliation but the memory disappeared as quickly as it had come. She found that she could not hold the gaze of the monster and so dropped her eyes to the floor.

Kalibak roared his approval to Desaad, "This is a perfect specimen to work on. If you have more like her, make sure you let me know."

Desaad bowed low. "Of course, master Kalibak."

"Let us go, slave. I am looking forward to hearing you beg and scream. You will beg and scream for me won't you, Worm?"

"Yes, master," Lashina answered. She kept her head down and tried with all of her might to fight down the dread that was building.

"Where do you think that you are taking my personnel slave, brother?" Lashina recognized the voice of the one who had rescued her from the one she had called father.

Kalibak stopped and turned to see his youngest brother challenging him. They were the same height, and while Grayven was impressively powerful and an excellent fighter with a very tactical mind, he was not nearly as thick and he did not possess the raw power that Kalibak did.

"Release what is mine to me and I promise to overlook this insult, brother. We do not take each other's slaves. Your power does not scare me. We both know that I am capable of defeating you. Give her back to me or suffer the consequences."

What passed for a sneer came across Kalibak's wolfish face, "You wish to be humiliated in front of your slave and Desaad, Grayven? I will not kill you but I will make you wish that I had." He dropped Lashina to the ground and bull charged Grayven.

Lashina wasn't sure which voice was the more frightful. Both males were quite frightening in appearance and both had voices that gave her goose flesh. She looked up and watch transfixed as the large and heavy Kalibak charged Grayven with amazing speed moving like an ape. A small voice in her head told her to run, to escape to the Necropolis below the fire pits and on to the Black Ways. She could not remember how she had learned of them but she felt a strong desire to escape from her captors and then lose herself in the unending mazes that lay beneath the pits.

Lashina knew that she was in the pits. There were large pillars all around her. She could see the fire and hear the screams of those unfortunates to have been caught plotting against the dark lord or simply being tortured for the pleasure of those who wielded power. She knew how to get to the Necropolis from here but she also knew that she must be loyal to the great Darkseid. The small voice was winning. There was nothing to keep her from being loyal to the dark lord from the Necropolis. She would just be a little safer from her would be tormentors. But her torments pleased the master. She could find a way to torment herself in the Necropolis she was sure.

Desaad noted Lashina's body language. He marveled at how resistant she was to the brainwashing. It was obvious to him that there was a small part of her still fighting. He pulled a syringe from his cloak, leaned down and plunged the needle into the unsuspecting girl's arm and injected a small portion of the hallucinogenic and coma inducing compound into her. He gave her a deadly smile when she looked up in shock and kept smiling as he watched her vision fade as darkness again swallowed her and she slumped limply to the floor. Not wanting to be in attendance if Grayven won, Desaad made a hasty retreat.

Grayven did not fear his brother. He did not fear much of anything. While he was not quite Kalibak's equal in raw physical power he was close and he had the power of the omega beams just like his father. He had practiced controlling his omega beams on the Lowlies and on the soldiers of New Genesis as well as the inhabitants of the conquered planets. He was confident that he would take this battle. He waited for a moment as his older brother charged and then with a smile he let go his omega beams.

Kalibak charged Grayven like a bull gone mad. It helped that his arms were longer than his legs as he covered the distance between them rushing on all fours. He knew that his little brother was about to unleash his omega beams. He continued to charge. He knew that many considered him a half-wit and he often used that assumption to his advantage. He watched as Grayven planted his feet and saw his eyes glow then he leaped straight up into the air landing apelike and sideways on one of the pillars, then he sprang down, slamming into Grayven feet first while his omega beams missed him and were still curving to find him. Kalibak rolled out of the way just as the beams reached him and watched with satisfaction as they slammed into his dazed brother.

Grayven had not expected Kalibak's sudden gymnastics. He was still seeing stars from his brother's initial attack when his own omega beams hit him. He heard himself scream as the beams tore into his body but found that he was still conscious and that he could still feel his limbs. Part of the gift of the omega beams was that they did not have the same deadly effect on the wielder as on an opponent. He let himself absorb the pain and he lay where he had fallen. Kalibak had shown his cunning. He would show Kalibak that he could be more so.

Kalibak watched Grayven's body shudder and convulse from the power of the omega beams and smiled with satisfaction. He approached him boldly and with his heavy mega rod in his hand. He would break his brother's legs and arms and then cast him into one of the fire pits. He stood over Grayven and raised his heavy weapon.

Grayven waited until Kalibak stood over him then with a smile he opened his eyes and unleashed his omega beams for the second time. Kalibak was unprepared and too close to escape. The twin beams caught him full in the chest and he howled out his agony as Grayven leaped to his feet and pulled out his fahren blade. Grasping Kalibak by the mane under his chin, he thrust the blade into his gut giving it a twist and then yanking it out viciously.

Kalibak screamed and collapsed to the ground with a hole in his chest and one in his gut. Grayven stood over him for a moment just listening to his screams of agony then he knelt down by his head and grasped his mane again pulling his head back. "Can you hear me, Brother? You realize now that you will never be a match for me. I am not going to kill you today. You are very useful with your talents and a very worthy opponent sometimes. I know that father wishes you to live for whatever reason. I will leave you as you are. If you are able to escape from the rebellion and hide yourself well then I'm sure you will heal quickly enough. Please feel free to come hunt me down when you are better. I would love to humiliate you again, preferably in front of a large crowd."

Grayven walked over to the comatose Lashina and scooped her up over a shoulder. Turning towards Kalibak he said, "I take what is mine. Remember, when you have healed please come and try to take her from me." With a laugh that was as cold as the stone floor they had fought on Grayven disappeared into the shadows with Lashina.

JLA Universe

Deep Space

Hal Jordan, Golin, Santor and the Daxamite prisoner appeared suddenly in the space surrounding Oa. Several Green Lanterns intercepted them and Hal was quickly acknowledged as the newest of the recruits under Kilowog's training and allowed to pass on to the planet.

Once on the surface of Oa Hal was stopped by the bird-like Tomar Re who greeted him warmly. "Welcome, Hal Jordan. What news brings you of Earth and who are your fierce friends?"

Hal smiled. Tomar Re, unlike many other Green Lanterns, had befriended him instantly. Hal had learned that Tomar and Abin Sur and been the closest of friends. He knew that Tomar was investigating the death of his friend and that the killer would soon be found. Hal hoped to have the opportunity to help with the investigation and capture of the murderer of the one who had passed his mantle on to him, but for now he had to set it aside and let the more experienced Lanterns work. It wouldn't be long before his training would be done. Hal pulled his thoughts back to the present and the task at hand.

"It is good to see you Tomar. This is Golin and Santor. They are warriors from Thanagar and my friends. This one is a prisoner. He is a Daxamite and so is quite powerful. He is more than a match for any Green Lantern and extremely dangerous. The only substance that he seems to have a weakness to is lead," Hal explained.

Tomar greeted the Hawkmen warmly, "Any friend of Hal Jordan will be considered a friend of Tomar Re and of the Green Lantern Corps. You are both welcome here." His red eyes narrowed as he turned his attention to the unconscious prisoner. "He does have a cruel face. He will be placed in a lead lined cell with four Green Lanterns on guard at all times." Tomar summoned several Lanterns, "This prisoner is to go to the Sciencells. Make sure that his is lead lined and that there are four of you present at all times should he try to escape."

As the Lanterns took the prisoner Tomar asked, "Tell me, did this Daxamite attack you on earth?"

"He did. Along with several other Daxamites and some sort of animates. He is the only survivor of the invaders that we know of. They all had some sort of lead bomb set in their brain. Apparently they were to die if they failed in their mission. My friends and I were able to remove the device from this Daxamite head before it was detonated. Still this one seems to be involved simply because he loves to destroy and undermine. He promised that, given the chance, he would do everything in his power to kill us." Hal answered.

Tomar looked thoughtful. "This is not the first time we have heard of this. Mind controlled Daxamites have attacked other planets as well. We have not yet arrived on time to help those that have sent out distress calls. This is the first that I have seen one alive. I fear that there is a devilish plot in play and we have too little information. We must be on our guard. My gizzard tells me that Oa is also in danger from an invisible threat."

"Tomar?" Hal asked.

"Yes, my young friend?" Tomar responded.

"Allow my friends and I to accompany the prisoner to his cell. We are armed with lead weapons. He is extremely dangerous and I wish to ensure that he does not escape," Hal requested.

"Of course, my friend," Tomar's red eyes took on a kind expression and his beak like mouth clucked in a kind fashion as the three followed the prisoner to his cell.

Just as they were about to pass out of sight, Hal turned and shouted back to Tomar, "Tell Kilowog, Boodika and Sinestro that I will be back to train in two days!"

Tomar clucked good-naturedly at Hal's outburst but then his eyes narrowed again. His investigation hadn't proceeded as smoothly as he had thought that it would. There was still so much information to gather and he still had not had a chance to speak with Kilowog, Boodika or Sinestro about Abin Sur's death. All three had been off planet at the time and had been busy with assignments and with training the young Hal. He would have to take time to speak with them.

Fourth World

New Genesis

"So it is true that my son has escaped Apokolips?" Highfather asked turning to the large powerful man in red and blue that walked next to him in the lush and fertile garden.

"It is true, Father. And I am glad. While Darkseid would not kill him for fear of retaliation from you, he would not stop his lackey's from doing so and several of them have tried. He knows that he is outmatched if it comes to all out war but he is working to turn the tables. I just know it." Orion answered.

"I wonder why Scott did not come here. He would be safe. The pact is forfeit if an attempt is made on either your lives. I hope that he is well and whole." Highfather looked wistful. Giving up his beloved young son had not been an easy decision but the centuries long war had been so grueling and costly in the lives of friends and allies. He had said his good byes and blessed his young son with the ability to escape and outwit his enemies. He had turned over his gentle dark haired child into the care of the monster of Apokolips in exchange for a young, surly and powerful red haired young man with a wild and violent look about him.

Highfather had known from the start that it had been Darkseid's plan for Orion to kill him. Highfather had taken the challenge and had poured all of the love that he had for his lost son into the foul tempered boy of the dark lord. He had trained and nurtured him until today there was not a more honorable soldier on New Genesis. It had been tricky to win Orion. He was naturally violent. He could not change his nature. So he had chosen to harness it and channel it in the right direction.

The violent boy was now a full-grown man. More vicious in battle than any of Darkseid's elite or Furies yet gentle with any who was not an enemy. Orion even considered himself the protector of New Genesis.

Highfather was grateful for Orion but found himself longing each day to see Scott once more. He hoped with all his might that Scott would not hate him and that one day they would again be together. He knew that his son's spirit was indomitable and that with every fiber of his being he would seek escape from the hell he had been forced to grow up in. It warmed his heart to know that he had freed himself and he yearned for him to make contact. He wanted nothing more than to make up for lost time.

Orion looked at Highfather and smiled. "He will contact you. He knows and he does not blame you for anything. Remember that I have met him. He remains untouched by the evils of that awful place."

Highfather looked at Orion and smiled, "Thank you, my son. I know that you are right but it does not lesson my desire to see him whole and safe again. He had such a gentle spirit and yet such strength as well and his eyes were so bright and intelligent." Highfather was once again lost in memories and what if's. A sad smile played at the corners of his mouth and his kind eyes stared off into nothing. After a moment, he remembered himself and looked at the patient Orion. They continued walking, sometimes silently sometimes in conversation.

Syndicate Universe

Ivy Town

Ray was staring at the ceiling in his laboratory. He was numb from the waist down. From the waist up he was in serious pain and he was having difficulty breathing. Superwoman was staring down at him with a somewhat surprised smile on her face.

"I'm so sorry about that, Ray. In the past whenever I've used a weak man, I always allowed the man to enjoy himself. Those encounters did nothing for me physically, but they drove Jur-Li crazy. He would break their neck or back or burn a hole in their head and then take me back to the floating fortress and make wild love to me. He was a very good lover even if sometimes a bit rough. He always showed more passion after finding me with another. I found it to be such an endearing quality in him." Superwoman had a wistful faraway look in her eyes.

Looking down at the suffering Ray she continued, "But those days are over. Jur-Li is nothing but a monster now and the only being capable of standing up to him loathes me. It was not my fault. I needed his body and he kept denying me, giving me excuses, or postponing our union." The frustration was plain on her face as she sat explaining herself with such patience to the broken Ray.

Di-ana continued, "When the one who called himself a Daxamite told me that he was part Kryptonian and that he would take me, I could not resist. It was almost as good as Jur-Li and it felt every bit as dangerous. But the man was truly evil and I would rather spit on him than lay with him again. He is the reason I lost my chance with the one called Superman." Di-ana looked down at Ray's pasty white face again. She smiled sadly, "You do not know what I am talking about, do you? I was so angry with myself about losing Superman and for having enjoyed myself so that I must have forgotten myself and let go with you and enjoyed myself to the fullest. I have to say, that while it was enjoyable it was a little disappointing that you couldn't go more than once and that you screamed like a little girl the whole time."

Ray gasped for air. He couldn't believe the way she was talking to him. It was as if everything was just fine and she was just getting something off of her chest all the while he was slowly dying, or at least he felt as if he were dying. She was a psychopath just like Ultraman and Owlman! Nobody acknowledged it. She was so beautiful it took ones breath away, but she enjoyed toying with and killing just as much as the others. He saw that now. He had told himself that it didn't matter. He had not cared what the outcome of a night with her would be. But now that he had he would give anything to have controlled his passions. She was still speaking to him.

"Ray? Stay with me. You seem to be in such pain. You are sweating and pale. It would seem that the ability to shrink does not give you strength or stamina enough to handle me. I apologize. Do not fear. You will not die today. I will leave you at the hospital and bring back a healing ray. It should mend you quickly." Di-ana hefted him up over her shoulder ignoring his groans of protest, and carried him out of the lab.

Ray was in so much pain he couldn't speak but looked on helplessly as he was carried farther away from the instrument that would kill Ultraman, Owlman and the invaders.

JLA Universe

Middleton

J'onn phased into his home, walked into the kitchen, opened a cupboard and pulled out a box of oreos. He was mentally tired but also filled with hope. He had made friends; friends that knew what it was like to live with abilities that the rest of the world couldn't understand. Superman and the Hawkmen were from space like himself. Green Lantern traveled the stars. He felt a kinship to them and for the first time in several centuries he felt like he had found a place where he could belong.

J'onn allowed a rare smile. It was a habit that he had picked up from the earthlings. He liked smiling but only for the things that truly made him happy. His eyes fell on a photograph of himself and his partner Diane Meade. They were both smiling in it. She was a brave woman and a good and honest detective. He had told her that he would speak to her. He contemplated telling her the truth but he was still uncertain as to how to handle it.

J'onn closed his eyes and meditated on all that he had learned in the last two days. He felt so renewed. He had hope and friends. His life was not a bad life. He saved people on a daily basis. Now he would be part of a group of like-minded men and women who wanted to use their abilities and gifts to protect the planet and help those in danger. He was truly happy.

J'onn continued munching happily on his oreo's. Then slowly, the smile slipped and disappeared. The smile disappeared for two reasons. The box of oreo's was empty. He looked into the box as if willing it to refill itself. As he stared into the empty box he was reminded of his empty and desolate planet, of his old home and family, his beloved wife and two daughters and of the monster who had taken everything from him. He had heard the name he had hoped never to hear again. J'onn slumped down onto the floor in mental turmoil. He knew in his heart that the monster was in his plane of existence.

"You and I will meet again and this time you will not be placed in stasis. I will find you, Protex." J'onn stared off into nothing, his heart heavy with painful memories.

Fourth World

Apokolips

Steppenwolf stood on the balcony of his room in the Citadel overlooking the burning planet. He was restless. The two female Daxamite slaves that he had enjoyed for the past few days were too broken to continue. One would probably not survive the night. He had forgotten their weakness in a moment of anger and struck one with a lead lined gauntlet. The other had cowered and done as told. This was fine with him most days. But since Barda had escaped him he wanted a female that would put up a fight, one that would resist him in everything, one that he would have to take everything from. He knew that most of the Dax slaves were too terrified to fight back even though they were powerful enough to do so.

It did not matter. He would find some fresh ones in the morning. It seemed of the two he currently had, one would end up food for the hounds and the other would be brothel fodder.

He would find Barda. He would gut the useless son of Highfather and take his woman before his dying eyes. He shook his head in anger at the humiliating defeat at the hands of those two.

Looking down, he could here the hounds attacking and devouring someone. It reminded him of his sea pet and its sudden disappearance. He was very attached to his pets. He did not forgive their deaths. Before he began his search for Barda he would pay the planet called earth a visit and find out what had happened to his pet and kill any who had harmed it.

With that plan in mind, he turned back into his room and moved towards the still form of the dying girl and the cowering form of the humiliated one. He had a scowl on his face as he moved over to the pretty Daxamite with a command on his lips when his attention was drawn back to the balcony as multiple Boom tubes opened up outside the Citadel and he saw a little over half of Vundebar's fleet of Death ships come limping through.

Steppenwolf's eyes narrowed. There was something else out there besides the Thanagarians that could challenge and destroy Apokolipton ships. He needed to know what it was and he needed to deal with it. Ignoring his victims he headed for the throne room.

JLA Universe

Themyscira

Ultraman, Power Ring and Johnnie Quick found themselves in a strange vortex of pink and grey clouds. Lightening was everywhere as was the sound of thunder. Powerful winds pushed them. Johnnie felt as if he were being torn apart until Guy enveloped him in the energy of his ring. The three kept close.

"Where are we?" Johnnie asked. He was terrified.

"I do not know. But when we find out we will give the one responsible for this the gift of death." Ultraman promised with a growl.

"Ring. Take us out of here!" Guy shouted. His ring began pulling him. He could not tell which direction they were going. Nothing made any sense. Ultraman stayed close to Power Ring and Quick.

Suddenly they were out of the strange storm and they were falling. They pulled up and landed standing on a dark and quiet beach. Even in the semidarkness they could tell that it was beautiful. The sand was clean and soft and there was a lush forest not far away. They could see a palace in the distance. Ultraman suspected instantly that this was the work of either Molecule Man or his beautiful and treacherous witch, Di-ana.

There was much that was magical about Di-ana and her past. He knew that she had been raised on an island of immortal women but he had never been there nor ever bothered to find out more. All he knew was that the place of her birth lay in another dimension. She could have called him here hoping she would have a fighting chance against him. Or perhaps she wished to beg forgiveness and reconcile. He smiled at the thought. If that was her wish he was willing to do so, but she would have to beg convincingly.

Jur-Li and Power Ring both lifted off the ground for a better view of their surroundings. Slowly, they realized that they were on an island; a very lush and tropical island, with forests and mountains and all kinds of living things. Among the living things were women.

Jur-Li was now certain that Di-ana had brought him here. He would assume it was to fight him and he would react accordingly. The smile that only appeared when he was going into battle appeared on his face. As he and Power Ring landed next to Johnnie he turned to them still smiling, "We are going to battle an army of warrior women. We are going to humiliate and defeat them badly. Leave Di-ana to me. Do as you wish with the others."

Guy and Johnnie smiled wolfishly. It seemed that their strict leader had finally joined them in giving into his passions. Guy checked his ring. "Ultraman. We are discovered."

Ultraman smiled, "We will wait for them here. Focus on the soldiers. I will take the leaders. Remember, we will show Di-ana and her sisters the true meaning of humiliation.

As Jur-Li finished speaking, four Amazon warriors on horseback came into view. They wore amour and carried long spears and shields in their hands and swords strapped to their sides.

Jur-Li looked at Power Ring and nodded.

Power Ring floated up into the air again, enveloped in the green energy of his ring. "I'm going to hurt them badly," he whispered. In the next instant he shot out four beams of energy at the women. Three lay dead the third was wounded and trapped under her dead horse.

Melias tried hard to free herself as she fought down the dread and rage she felt. Her friends were dead. They had not even had a chance to defend themselves. She saw her horn on the ground just within her reach. The strangely clothed men were moving towards her slowly. She knew that even if she were on her feet that she would scarcely be a match for them. She also could see in their faces that they planned on killing her. She would not have the pleasure of fighting for her life but she could give her sisters a fighting chance.

Melias stopped struggling for freedom and picked up her horn and blew as hard as she could. The horn sounded loud and clear for a brief moment. The next moment, Melias lay dead, with twin holes in her head, but the horn had done its work.

The Amazons in the guardhouse went into action instantly. It had been centuries since they had gone into real battle but they trained constantly for the possibility and all remembered the viciousness of the enemies they had fought. The horn was sounded from the guardhouse to summon every warrior. With the signal given, the twenty brave Amazons rushed out to fight alongside their sisters.

Palace

Guest Chambers

Mera sat up in bed. The bed was very comfortable, but like Arthur, she preferred her bed in Atlantis. She noted that Arthur was staring out the window at the balcony. "What is wrong, my love?"

Arthur turned around, "I sensed something sinister penetrate the magical barrier that surrounds the island. Our new friends are again in danger. I must go and help."

Mera stood up instantly allowing the sheets to fall away from her beautiful naked body. She quickly pulled on her green body suit and joined her husband on the balcony. She also had a strong connection with the oceans and a kind of sixth sense when it came to anything magic but she had found that her husband seemed to have a stronger connection as well as a strong bond with all aquatic life. She had learned to trust his hunches and suspicions. "If you are going then so am I. We will fight together for our new friends and you will not forget your sword or trident this time."

Arthur smiled down at his bride's lovely and determined face, "It will be an honor to fight with you by my side, my beautiful Queen."

They shared a quick kiss and then leaped out of the balcony window to the ground several stories below. The distance was nothing to their powerful bodies accustomed to the crushing pressures of the deep. Landing and rolling lightly they continued swiftly towards the beach and the enemy. Just as they left the palace grounds they heard the clear, brief song of the horn. With a sense of dread they quickened their pace and as they came into view of the guardhouse they heard the loud blast of the second horn calling the Amazons to battle.

Royal Chambers of the Princesses

Hippolyta awoke suddenly. She knew that she had been dreaming again but could not remember any of it. She only had a feeling of sadness and dread. Sadness for what she had seen and dread because she suspected that the dream was of the future and that the gods were not letting her remember so that she would not be able to plan for and avoid it. She also feared that it had to do with her Diana. She had already suffered much and she could not bear to witness her daughter suffer more.

Diana had made her proud in the tournament, but she was always proud of her two daughters. Neither had an arrogant or selfish bone in their bodies and both were kind and generous with all of the Amazons and the creatures of the woods. The Queen decided to take a walk to clear her mind. It was almost morning anyway and she loved to watch the sun rise from the beach.

As was her habit, she strapped her sword, the sword of Hephaestus, to her side and left her daughters sleeping peacefully. She left the palace grounds and walked towards the beach along the edge of the woods. As she passed the guardhouse she noted with satisfaction that her sisters on duty were moving about, awake and alert. Her heart stopped when she heard the loud brief sound of the call to arms from the beach. Drawing her sword she rushed on. She knew in her heart that the sister that had sounded the alarm was already dead. The knowledge filled her with rage and lent speed to her sandaled feet. She heard the horn from the guardhouse and knew that in minutes the full strength of the Amazon fighting host would converge on the beach in response to the call. Just as she reached the bottom of the last hill between her and the beach she heard a noise from behind and spun around with her sword drawn.

"Your Majesty!" Arthur exclaimed. His voice, although soft was still strong. It was obvious that he and Mera were both pleased as well as concerned to see her so close to danger.

"Lord Arthur. Lady Mera. You have come to fight alongside the Amazons once more?" she asked. She already felt better knowing that she was not alone against the unknown enemy. She feared that it had to do with the dream that Diana had told her about yesterday morning. She hoped with all of her heart that it was not.

"We are," Mera answered. The three rushed up the hill and saw the three colorfully clothed men as well as the four dead Amazons.

The Queen was filled with rage at the sight of her brave sisters lying dead in the sand. "They will know today what it means to face an Amazon!" The Queen raised her sword and rushed down the hill towards the enemy. Aquaman and Mera ran beside her.

Hippolyta felt the strong hand of the king of the sea's on her arm. She tried to pull away indignantly but he held her firmly and shouted, "Down!" as he dragged her to the sand. She saw the man in green fire some sort of green laser at them. King Arthur slammed his trident into the sand and she watched in awe as the three of them were enveloped in bubble of yellow mystical energy. The green laser bounced harmlessly off of the bubble and the King of the Seas fired off his own energy beam at the man in green.

Aquaman's aim was true and the mystical energy knocked the man from the sky. With a grunt of satisfaction, Aquaman aimed his trident at the remaining two men only to have it snatched from his hands by the man in red and yellow. Arthur swung viciously at him but the man was no longer there. He felt something strike him in the back and spun to see the man in red and yellow wincing and holding his right hand in pain.

Arthur struck again and again missed. This time he felt a painful smack on the back of his head and spun to find that the man in red and yellow had struck him with his own trident. The man was sneering at him. "You have a tough hide, big man, but I bet I can make you bleed."

The man struck at him with a stabbing motion. Arthur sidestepped and drew his sword. He moved fast but the man in red and blue moved light lightening. He felt his trident rip through his shirt as he parried and counter struck; again at nothing but air. Arthur was struck again in the back and he tumbled down the hill towards the water.

Mera watched with satisfaction as the first of the three attackers fell, but her satisfaction turned to dread as the other two attacked. She had never witnessed such speed or power in a being and she and Arthur were very fast and powerful. The man in red and yellow attacked her Arthur while the giant man in blue and red attacked the two of them.

Mera found herself dangling in the air as the large man picked her up by the throat. He had just back handed the queen, knocking her down as if she had been a doll. She could see that he was leering at her and saying something in a language she did not understand, except for one word, Diana. She was sure she had heard him speak the name of the elder princess. She answered him in Atlantean, but it was obvious that he did not understand her either.

The sky now looked gray and Ultraman suddenly noticed the woman he had knocked down. It was Di-ana! He could tell by her hair and her build. He tossed the red haired beauty away from him and advanced on Di-ana.

Hippolyta lay still in the sand. Her head was ringing from the blow. She knew in her heart that this was the man that Diana had dreamed about. He was here to harm her daughter. She had even heard him say Diana's name. He would not touch her. She would end him here. She saw that he was advancing on her. She waited. From her position on the sand she could see part of Mera's still form but could not tell if she was dead or alive. She waited partly because she ached so and partly because she wanted a sure strike.

Jur-Li walked up to Di-ana, bent down, grabbed her shoulder and rolled her over onto her back. He was so focused on her face and so sure of his victory that he did not pay attention to her hands. When he rolled her over she struck him with a snarl. He felt a blade bite deep into his side and he noticed simultaneously that the woman on the sand, while similar to Di-ana was not her. He struck her weakly but with enough force to render her unconscious. He staggered back and pulled the sword from his side starring at his own blood.

Jur-Li dropped the sword to the sand and then dropped to his knees bent on wringing the beautiful woman's neck. Before his hands reached her he was struck to the ground by a blast of water. He felt himself encased in it and his body being dragged back to the sea. Looking up, he saw the beautiful red haired woman staring at him with her arms raised in the air and chanting something. So she was a sea witch. He smiled as the ocean waters closed around him. He could already feel himself healing.

Mera saw that the queen was breathing and so rushed to aid Arthur. He and the man that moved like lightening were fighting not far from the water's edge now. Or rather the smaller man in red was slowly beating Arthur towards the water. Mera suddenly understood what her husband was doing. He was not fast enough to fight the man in red and yellow on dry land so he was luring him to the water. She smiled; she would help him. Raising her arms she called forth another large arm of water from the warm sea and caused it to crash on the two. She watched with satisfaction as both were pulled into the sea. A moment later Mera watched with horror as the large man in blue burst back out of the sea and sped towards her.

Guard Tower

Adrasteia, captain of the guard, led the twenty Amazons from the guardhouse to the beach at a fast trot. They were in full battle gear. As they reached the hill they could hear the sounds of fighting and quickened their pace. As they crested the hill, Adrasteia and her sisters saw the bodies of their four sisters; they saw the king of the seas fighting a man in red and yellow in the ocean and they watched in awe and, not a little fear, as a man even larger than king Arthur come out of the sea and attack Queen Mera and another Amazon. Queen Mera was down almost instantly. Then Adrasteia saw that the other Amazon was none other than their beloved queen. They were already running down the hill to engage but the sight of their queen in mortal danger gave wings to their feet as with shouts of, "To the Queen!" They sped forward.

Adrasteia saw that the queen was already staggering. The man stood before her with a sneer. She struck at him with her sword but he caught her wrist effortlessly. Adrasteia heard a snap and a gasp from the queen as her wrist was broken and then they were there. Twenty spears found their mark on the large man in blue and all twenty shattered.

Adrasteia struck and gasped as her sword was knocked out of her hand. Her sister warriors were engaging him now and falling like flies. She turned to a soldier. "Get the Queen to safety!" she shouted then turned grabbed her sword and attacked again. She saw two of her sisters dragging the queen away from the fight from the corner of her eye and smiled as she swung her sword. The queen was hurt but she would be safe. Her confidence faltered as she saw that there were only three of them left standing. They were not leaving a mark on the man and he was killing them easily.

Adrasteia heard the rest of her sister Amazons coming over the hill. They had answered the call to arms. She struck at the man again. She missed now she was fighting alone. She felt her arm break and then her body lifted from the ground.

The man was staring at her indifferently. He pulled her to him and said the name, "Diana". Adrasteia's eyes went wide. He was here for the princess. He would not have her. She smiled in defiance and spit in his face. She felt her neck break and knew that she had been dropped on the sand. As death slowly took her she prayed to her gods to watch over her queen and the princesses.

Palace

Bedchambers of the Princesses

"Wake up, Princess. The enemy is here."

Diana awoke in a panic. It was almost light out and her mother was no longer in the room with them. Her dream was very vivid and she knew even without her enhanced senses that there was a vicious battle being fought on the beach. With the speed of Hermes she donned her amour, grabbed her sword and shield and soared out the window to the fight.

As she came in sight of the beach, Diana saw many of her sisters dead on the sand. A man in green stood up from the sand and attacked Phillipus and her Amazon host. Her mother broke away from the soldiers that were trying to lead her away and rushed back towards the large man in blue from her dream. She noted that king Arthur was engaged with another attacker in the water and that queen Mera was just sitting up in the sand. Her main focus however, was her mother. The man was killing her sisters with ease and her mother was swinging her sword with one arm while the other hung useless at her side. Diana dropped from the sky like a missile, intent on striking the large man in blue to the ground.

Jur-Li knew that Di-ana was here and that she was behind this. He would just continue to kill these useless warrior women until she appeared. The one that reminded him of her was back and fighting with her good arm. He had to acknowledge that she was brave but also stupid. Still, her sword was dangerous. He had found that the swords of the rest of the soldiers did nothing to him but the one that resembled Di-ana had a special sword. It seemed that she was of some importance the way the other warriors kept trying to pull her away from the fight and throwing themselves between him and her.

He heard her coming almost too late. With a smile of satisfaction he reached up grasped her descending ankle and slammed her to the ground. Jur-Li moved to pounce on her while she was dazed but she kicked him in the chin with both feet, knocking him back then she sprang to her feet and attacked with a shout.

Hippolyta's heart sank when she saw Diana enter the fight. She knew that the monster in blue was looking for her and now he had what he wanted. The pain she felt in her arm was great and her body ached from the punishment she had taken, but she refused to quit. She would not see her daughter harmed if she could help it. She had watched her die in the tournament. It had been too much for her heart to take then. She knew that she would not be able to go on if it were to happen again. Her sword could hurt the man. She was too slow to harm him but perhaps Diana could defend herself against him with it.

Power Ring came to and saw that the beach was overrun with beautiful armored women. He wanted nothing more than to just enjoy a few but first he would have to subdue them. Using his ring he slammed a giant green fist into the closest warriors and watched with satisfaction as they lay where they had fallen. Standing up, he began shooting green beams of energy at the warriors. Getting creative, he made four green giants with clubs and had them attack the women warriors while he picked off those trying to engage Ultraman.

Guy was somewhat surprised when he saw Di-ana drop from the sky and attack Ultraman. She was dressed colorfully and she seemed different somehow. It looked like it would be up to him to take out the rest of the women while Jur-Li had fun with his woman.

Guy decided that he would not try to kill any more women, just try to capture them or subdue them without doing any permanent physical damage. This was something he wanted to enjoy and killing beautiful women just seemed like such a waste.

Diana was taken by surprise by the man in blue. He was definitely from her dream. He was very large and his face seemed cruel. His eyes were filled with a quiet rage and he fought with confidence. She saw all of the broken weapons as she attacked and was not surprised when her blade snapped as she struck him. He was speaking to her in a language she did not understand. He seemed to be taunting her. She shouted, "Why?" to him and noted a look of shock come over his features at her voice.

Diana used his distraction to her advantage. Spinning into a squat to the outside of his attack, she kept her feet together and struck the back of his legs with her shield taking his feet out from under him. The man in blue crashed to the ground. Diana grabbed her shield with both hands and brought it down like a blade with all of her might onto the man's chest. She felt her arms shake as her shield warped and bent in her hands.

The man just looked up at her and smiled wickedly. He spoke to her again. She couldn't understand him but was sure that he was asking her to give up. She tried to strike him with a spear hand to the throat but he blocked her and struck her in the chest knocking her back.

Diana felt a couple of ribs crack and gasped. She leaped to her feet as quickly as she could to find him blurring towards her. Remembering her lesson with Phillipus and her match with Artemis, Diana side stepped catching his wrist neatly and twisted, flinging him to the ground.

He was up too fast for her to follow through and he fired heat from his eyes. She was not prepared for it and screamed as the beams burned into the side of her neck. His hands were on her again and she struck him in the throat with an elbow, spun out of his grasp and kicked as hard as she could into his chest. She dropped to the ground with a groan but was pleased to see him stumble back and fall. Again he was up and firing the beams from his eyes.

Diana was ready this time and brought her vambraces together with all of her strength. She felt the power of the aegis shield flow out from them and envelope her. Not only did it protect her from the beams of the man but the force knocked him down again as well.

Diana stood, removed her tiara and threw it at him as he stood. It cut into his shoulder and he staggered back with a groan.

"Diana! My sword!"

Diana turned at the sound of her mother's voice. She wanted to cry at the sight of her. She was too far for her to reach out and touch and she knew that the man would be back up. Her hand was out to catch her tiara but instead it caught her mother's sword. The one forged by Hephaestus himself. Made to cut through any substance, even the armor of a god. She caught the sword neatly and turned to continue the battle. She was pleased with herself. It was not going like it had in her dream. She was doing well she was holding her own.

Diana saw her mother fall to the ground just as the monster in blue renewed his attack she saw that her tiara was in his hand and that the cut on his shoulder was already closed. She swung her mother's sword with all of her expertise and skill and realized that the man was equally skilled and much faster than she. He cut her with her own tiara and caught her sword arm. Diana swung and kicked to break his hold but could not. She cried out involuntarily when he broke her arm and gasped in agony as he slammed his knee into her already broken ribs repeatedly.

Jur-Li struck the girl that looked like his Di-ana in the face and watched as she slumped to the ground fighting to stay conscious. He was certain that this was not his Di-ana now. There was something different about her. Not so much physically but it was obvious to him that she did not know him. Still, he no longer cared. While she was not the Di-ana he knew, she was still a Di-ana and he would have her.

Jur-Li checked her over. A broken arm, several broken ribs and a concussion from the blow he had given her. She would be conscious enough to experience what he was about to do to her but helpless to fight him. He leered down at her lovely face and moved to rip off her armor. Something struck him hard and knocked him off of his prize.

Diana saw stars and felt herself drop to the ground. He was over her, leering down at her. Her dream was coming true. She knew what he was going to do to her and she knew that she would not be able to stop him. She was just struggling to stay conscious when she felt his weight suddenly leave her.

Palace

Royal Chambers

Donna woke with a start. She could tell that she had been in a deep sleep and she remembered her dream in all of its details. Diana, her mother and the rest of the Amazons were in danger and she had to act fast. She didn't bother to change from her night gown. She simply leaped from the bed and soared out the window. Within seconds she was over the beach she saw the king and queen of Atlantis battling a man in red partially in the water. She saw a man in green battling and defeating her sisters with disturbing ease. She saw her mother lying on the ground and many dead Amazon warriors and she saw the man in blue and red on her sister. She dropped down on the man like a little miniature avenging angel.

Donna knocked the man from off of Diana and began raining blows down on his head. She was scared and she was crying but she put all of her fear and rage at what she had seen into her blows. She did not notice that her hands hurt. She just kept striking as hard and as fast as she could. The man stood up suddenly, grabbed her and flung her off as if she had been a little rag doll.

Donna leaped back to her feet and would have renewed the attack but a voice stopped her.

"No, child. Go for help. Go now. The portal will open for you and there you will find help. Bring them back quickly. Now go!"

Donna could not see who was speaking to her but she knew what she had seen in her dream. Without question she sped up into the sky speeding towards the clouds and the barrier that separated her beloved home from the outside world. As she approached a rift opened in the sky. She sped through. She saw that the water was wilder and the air colder, but she did not care. She spun searching for the ones from her dream and then she saw the black winged creature floating in the sky above her and she sped towards it. It's belly opened and the man in blue and red from her dream came out to meet her. At first she was scared. He was so much like the man hurting her sister, but she saw his face and eyes. They were kind and in her dream he had aided her.

Little Donna grabbed onto his arm and yelled, "Help us! You have to help my sister!"

JLA Universe

Bermuda Triangle

"We're holding position over the spot where the strange rift in the sky was seen. My scans aren't picking up anything out of the ordinary. Can you see or sense anything Superman?" Batman asked. He was checking and rechecking his instruments constantly. Dinah and Barry were helping him. Wally was staring excitedly out the window.

"So it was a sea monster that attacked the ship? Man! That is just creepy. I'll never watch another deep sea horror movie again! I wonder where it came from? Uncle Barry? Do you think it's from outer space or some lost creature from the deep parts of the ocean that only comes up at night to eat people?" Wally asked. He was scanning the ocean for any suspicious movement. It all seemed suspicious to him.

"Not sure, son, but if I had to bet I'd go with outer space like the creatures we had to take down." Barry answered.

So how long have you known Mr. Batman, Miss Dinah?" Wally asked without taking his eyes off of the water.

Dinah smiled at Wally's question. "I've known him for two days now. And Mr. Batman likes me so much that he hasn't let me go home yet. I think that Mr. Batman is actually a little bit evil and that he's kidnapping me and trying to make me think that we're on some crazy adventure so that he doesn't have to take me home. It's not very romantic. I think he's a little bit stinky now and I probably am too but naturally not nearly as stinky as him because I'm a girl." Dinah's eyes sparkled with humor as she looked at the Batman.

Wally laughed, "Even if you were a little stinky it wouldn't matter because you're so pretty. Being pretty really helps kill bad odors. And you're right, Mr. Batman is going to have to take a shower very soon. I'm over here by the window and I can smell all kinds of nasty."

It got really quiet for a moment; long enough for Dinah and Wally to feel a little bit uncomfortable. Then, once Wally and Dinah started exchanging nervous looks Batman spoke. "I find it amusing that a slightly smelly young woman and an extremely hyper fourteen year old motor mouth, neither of which can fly, are making jokes about me in my own jet. Superman? Nothing?"

Dinah and Wally were very quiet. Barry was grinning from ear to ear.

Superman entered through the lower hatch. "Nothing. Something just feels wrong. I can't sense anything, but my gut tells me we should be right here…what's that?"

All leaned forward. The very sky in front of them seemed to part and a small figure shot out into the sky in front of them.

"It's a little girl. And she looks desperate," Superman said. He looked grim as he headed for the back hatch again.

"She's spotted the jet and she's flying towards us." Batman pointed out. He opened the hatch automatically.

"I'm on it." Superman dropped out to meet her.

"Anybody notice that she's flying? Just thought I should point that out in case nobody's seen it," Wally stated. He was staring open mouthed. "She's faraway but she seems really pretty." Wally was very excited as she came closer her distress was plain for all to see. "Somebody's been messing with her! We gotta help her!"

"We're going to, Wally. We're going to," Batman said grimly. There were dark and painful memories flashing through his head of another young child in distress sitting in a dark alley next to his dead parents.

Superman went straight to the young girl. She was very beautiful and in an obvious panic. Her lovely little face was dirty and tears flowed freely. There was a nasty bruise where she had been struck and her hands were bloody from fighting. He noted that she came straight to him as well and saw some hesitation as she studied his face.

She seemed satisfied with what she saw as she grabbed his arm desperately and tugged him in the direction from which she had appeared and yelled for him to help her and her sister in Greek.

Superman felt an indignant rage building within. Whoever had attacked the young girl would soon have to face him. The young girl seemed so familiar but he knew he had never seen her before. He smiled reassuringly down at her and answered her in Greek, "Do not be afraid. We are here to help you."

Never letting go of his hand, the young girl flew him back into the rift in the sky with Batman following close behind.

The Beach

Diana felt the man's weight leave her suddenly. She forced herself to sit up when all she wanted to do was just lay flat and breathe. She saw her little sister raining down blows on the man's head and then the man flung her away as if she were nothing.

Diana forgot her pain. The man was still focused on little Donna. With a surge of energy and sheer will power, Diana picked up her mother's sword, leaped to her feet and rushed the man.

The man spun to meet her with a mocking look on his face and struck at her. She blocked his strike with the sword and was satisfied to see blood on his arm. She began striking with all of her speed and skill and the man staggered back with several open wounds bleeding freely from his torso. Diana tried to finish the fight by driving the sword through his throat but she missed. The surprise of her attack and her energy was gone and she again felt only excruciating pain and extreme exhaustion. She was dimly aware of the man disarming her and of her body slumping to the ground. She thought that maybe he had struck her again but she wasn't sure. She saw his leering face and bloody fist and realized that he had. His was the face of a madman. She saw only contempt and lust and rage. She wondered what could make a person turn into such a monster. She was too weak to struggle when she felt his hand on her breast, and as darkness began to take her she thought she saw Little Donna, her attacker's twin and a large black flying creature of metal descending from the sky.

_**A/N:**_

_**Sorry I took so long. Longer hours at work and very busy with family as well as some new weekend responsibilities really bite into my writing time. Don't worry. I'm not going to drop the story but there will be some unfortunately longer delays between updates. I also had to make sure this chapter came out right and it turned out longer than I thought. So the first part of this story wraps up next chapter instead. I'll update as soon as possible. A big thank you to all who take time to read my story and a very special thank you to those who take more time to leave a comment. They are all appreciated.**_

_**See ya all next chap!**_

39


	21. Chapter 21

Breathless

Chapter 21

Rescuing Paradise

JLA Universe

Ivy Town

Protex stared at the empty room. He could have sworn he had seen Molecule Man or at least his twin. He found it strange how many similarities he had seen between his earth and this one. There were two Ultramen and apparently two Molecule Men. From his time in Central City he knew that there were two speedsters as well. He was feeling strong enough now that he needed no more human flesh. He simply wanted to kill. He was still too humiliated from his defeat at the hands of this earth's Ultraman and then at the hands of Owlman. He felt he was now strong enough to face the other Ultraman again and take Di-ana from him. He wasn't really concerned for his own safety with this version of Molecule Man. Although knowing Molecule Man's abilities he had no idea what to expect from this one. He wondered if he had shrunk or teleported. If he had shrunk then he was still trapped in the room with him. If he had teleported he could be anywhere. Then there was the disturbing possibility that this Molecule Man knew how to modify his teleporting technology so that he could cause a person to explode.

Protex had been contemplating waiting for the Molecule Man that he had seen to show himself, but now that he considered the offensive capabilities of the scientist's technology, he thought better of his plan and quickly phased back out of the room and moved away from the college. He decided to focus his energies on finding Di-ana and coming up with a plan to harvest the humans and especially the females of this particular planet and universe.

Protex wasn't sure where to begin his search for Di-ana but decided that he could take it slow and explore while he hunted her. He was quite confident that he would not be suddenly pulled back to his own time. He assumed he would be in this particular dimension indefinitely since he had programmed it that way and since he had taken pains to hide what he had done. He hoped that Ray would be too busy and distracted to investigate too closely.

Standing out in the snow Protex decided to go somewhere where he would not attract too much attention, someplace where death was common. His problem was that he did not know if there was such a place here. Unconcerned about being detected, he moved slowly away from the college through one of the many parking lots and off into a wooded area.

======R======

Ray held on to the security guard as he stood in shock. He knew the guard had no idea what had just happened and that he did not realize that he was no bigger than an ant at the moment. He thought about going microscopic but decided against it. At his present size he could see that the monster was still in the room and that he seemed just as surprised as the guard he had rescued.

Ray wondered if he would be able to handle himself in a fight against the creature but quickly discarded the idea. He was in decent shape from his constant running and daily exercise routines but he was by no means a powerfully built man nor did he really know much about self defense. The creature, he had wisely fled from, was at least seven feet tall, powerfully built and frightening in appearance.

When the creature left, Ray realized that he had been holding his breath. He looked at the guard again. He was about his age and a little overweight. He was starting to get panicky. At their current size the bottom of the chair and the waste basket looked strangely familiar but in a very terrifying way.

Ray smiled reassuringly, "Sorry about that. I just acted without thinking. That white monster probably would have had us for breakfast if I hadn't white dwarf starred our gluteus maximus's to ant size the second I saw him. He's gone now, by the way. So that means it should be safe for us make the transition back to our normal, giant sized selves. Oh! Before we do that, you have got to see this!"

Ray leaped up into the air and landed on the seat of the chair that the panicking guard had sat in just seconds before. He turned and looked down grinning, waiting for an awed response from the man but saw that the man just sat down suddenly where he stood.

Ray shrugged his shoulders. "Some audiences are just so hard to sell," he thought as he leaped back down to the guard. He grabbed a hold of his uniform jacket and twisted the dial on his belt. Instantly they were back to normal size.

The guard looked around in obvious relief and then stared at him. It was obvious to Ray the guard was thinking about his options. He probably wanted to detain him but was a bit scared to try since he had no idea who he was or what he was capable of. He probably thought he was some sort of masked villain. Ray was about to reassure him when his attention was drawn to one of the video screens.

"Look! There it is!" Ray practically shouted. It was an outdoor camera and the white form of the monster could be seen moving away from the science building through the parking lot. His giant form and tail were in sharp contrast to the grey pavement. The guard finally looked suspiciously at the camera and ended up just staring open mouthed as he saw something out of a nightmare disappear off camera.

Ray was searching the other video feeds. The excitement of his discovery and of his sudden adventure suddenly disappeared to be replaced with a very visceral fear and disbelief. He could see a security patrol car and the dead partially devoured body of a security guard lying on the pavement next to it. "Call, nine-one-one! We have a serious problem!" he practically shouted to the guard.

When the guard saw his friend lying dead and partially eaten he was sick. Ray picked up the phone and called for help. He wisely left out the part about the killer being a monster. He saw as he was hanging up that the guard was looking at him and fidgeting with his handcuffs. Ray hung up and dialed his home, smiled at the guard, said hi to his sleepy Jean, twisted the dial on his belt and disappeared.

The guard stared bewildered at the spot where the strange masked man in blue and red had disappeared. He was very confused about what had just happened but he remembered seeing the white nightmare leaving the campus and his dead friend's body.

He called nine-one-one again and explained to the operator that there was a white monster on the campus. He described it in detail.

There were many jokes between the police officers that had been dispatched to the scene. As they made their way to the campus, they joked about boogey men and giants and monsters. They didn't doubt that there were possibly some murdered people on campus, but they were quite sure that the killer was human and not a strange, white monster. It was still too early for faculty, staff and students when the officers arrived.

Once the police saw the bodies the joking stopped. By the time the staff and students showed up to work and school the media was there. A detailed description and a sketch of the gruesome white monster were broadcast.

Fourth World

Apokolips

Citadel

Virman Vunderbar lay prostrate at the foot of the dais that led up to the throne of the unquestioned ruler of all Apokolips, while outside could be heard the multiple arrivals of the remainder of his death fleet as it limped home having escaped complete annihilation at the hands of two beings with unexpected abilities.

There were two rows of the larger, more powerful paradeamons as well as a score of male Daxamites. These, while not at all grotesque in appearance, were more frightening in their power and complete devotion to Darkseid. These had volunteered to serve and had aided in conquering, and humiliating their own. There were a few other beings present from other universes and dimensions. All were powerful and vicious. None present had any objection to torture as a means of death. It was this above all else Virman feared. He knew that if he were sentenced to death by torture or to just torture that he would be given to those who had at one time been his unwilling victims.

Vunderbar cringed as Darkseid spoke. He could hear the displeasure in the deep cold voice. "You say you met defeat at the hands of four beings from a planet called earth and that not even Mantis was able to defeat them."

"Yes, my lord," Vunderbar squeaked out.

"It was not a question. Here is one. What happened to Mantis?" Darkseid asked. He was sitting back on his throne his face obscured in shadow. Only his eyes were visible as they glowed through the darkness.

"I am not sure, my lord. I believe that he escaped death by teleporting away back to his energy pod, but I do not believe that he was killed," Vunderbar answered quickly. It seemed that perhaps he would escape death after all. Mantis was supposedly second only to Darkseid in power and for him to have fled battle must have given Darkseid pause. Vunderbar made the mistake of lifting his head to look up at his master.

"Cro-Ten." Darkseid nodded to the Daxamite closest to Vunderbar.

The next moment Vunderbar let out an involuntary scream as Cro-Ten drove his energy spear through his left shoulder all the way to the cold stone floor and kept him pinned there. Cro-Ten held the writhing and screaming elite general until Darkseid nodded to him. With a vicious twist he yanked the spear back out then placed the blade of the spear along Vunderbar's throat causing him stop his screams, but he continued to jerk as spasms of pain shot through his body.

"Do not look at me again, worthless worm. I have a few more questions for you and then we will be finished. Describe for me what these four super beings looked like and what their powers were. Do it quickly. I grow impatient with you and am of half a mind to have you eviscerated. My torturers have not had much to do this morning," Darkseid said calmly.

Vunderbar tried to control his voice as he described the four beings that had attacked his fleet.

Darkseid found the descriptions very interesting. "A Lantern, a being who could incinerate parademons with energy from his hands, a being who could change the very elements of the ships walls and what appears to be a genuine Kryptonian. That makes two. This is very good news. I sense a bright future for Apokolips and a bleak one for New Genesis. I think I have found two sons. I am disappointed with the current ones. You have done well Vunderbar. You will not be tortured."

Vunderbar gave a shuddering sigh of relief. His relief soon turned to terror.

"Cro-Ten. Stand the coward up from the floor and remove his head for me."

Vunderbar stuttered, stammered and lost control of his bodily functions as he was dragged to his feet. He tried as hard as he could to speak, he wanted to beg or even fight, but nothing coherent would come out. The next moment he dropped back to the stone floor in two pieces and a moment later his lifeless head stared down from a pole and his body was cast into the pits.

Darkseid sat expressionless for a moment more then slowly a chilling smile spread across his face.

Syndicate Universe

Syndicate Satellite

Ocean Master, Lightening and Iron watched as two of their four members returned to the satellite. As soon as Major Atom and Nuclear Man were inside they bombarded them with questions about the whereabouts of the other two and Quick. He had disappeared right in front of them.

Major Atom spoke up. "We know as much as you. They disappeared before our eyes. We do not know if they are alive but we won the battle; four of us against a giant, viciously armed space fleet. Wherever they are, they will survive. They are powerful. I don't think the invaders will be back anytime soon. They already know that they can't handle us. But just in case, we should get Molecule Man back up here with his inventions and Owlman with his brain. Anybody know the whereabouts of Owlman or Di-ana for that matter?

Nobody had an answer for him.

Nuclear Man continued, "Well, it doesn't matter. We showed them that they do not want to mess with us. Let them come back if they want. We'll tear them up all over again. But it would be nice to have Molecule Man here. I'm sure his little device would be a lot more destructive and a lot less work on our part."

Iron volunteered to teleport down to Ray's lab to see how he was coming along. He was a bit concerned about running into Protex but he did have a built in flamethrower in his suit and he hoped that it would be enough if he ran into an antagonistic white monster. Stepping to the platform he teleported down to the Ivy Town campus and made his way towards the science building and Ray's lab.

JLA Universe

Gotham

Owlman looked around in disgust. At first glance, it seemed he had been sent home. But he knew almost instinctively that this was not his Gotham. He should have killed Ray when he had him at his mercy. Now he was stuck, for who knew how long, in another dimension.

As he continued to study his surroundings, from the alley that he had materialized in, he realized that here it was also early morning. He assumed he was in the same world where he had met Ultraman's twin. He wondered if there was also an Owlman here. He thought it unlikely since the Ultraman of this world had not found him to be at all familiar. The probability that a version of himself existed here seemed slim. In all likelihood he had been shot in the alley where his mother and little brother Bruce had been killed. His father, being the coward that he was, had begged for his life and handed over his wallet and as well as his dead mother's purse and jewelry to the filth that had attacked them. It was something he had never forgiven him for. And he had waged a war of death on both criminals as well as people he had judged to be like his father for many years now.

He had been fueled by revenge and hate for so long that he had inevitably crossed the line and become the very thing that had stolen his mother and little brother from him. But he no longer cared. He had become his father's nightmare. He made sure that he brought terror to the coward that had begged for his life while kneeling next to his dead son and dying wife.

Curiosity compelled him to seek the old manor or at least what was left of it. He also wanted to have a look in the graveyard to see if there were any Wayne's here and which ones, if any, were dead. Moving with a lifetime of practice, he made his way unseen, only another shadow in the grey cold morning, out of the city, into the cold and snow filled hills and forests that surrounded Wayne Manor and the cemetery.

Fourth World

Apokolips

Grayven's Chambers

Grayven looked down at the drugged Lashina. He could not enjoy himself with her until she awoke. An unconscious victim did not scream. He slapped her across the face but there was no response. He threw water on her and still nothing. She was breathing shallowly, so he knew that she was alive. He knew that it must have been Desaad. She had been perfectly awake when he had confronted Kalibak. He was due to lead another raiding party soon and would not be able to wait for her to awaken. He would have to visit a brothel before he left.

Making sure that she was chained and with no chance of escape he left his quarters in a foul mood.

Moments after he left, Lashina's eyes opened. She recognized the room and her predicament. She remembered her father and how he had died, but she was oddly relaxed. As long as she continued as Grayven's slave she was safe from being touched by other males, except of course the ones that Grayven had given her to. Lashina was quite sure that she would be able to change that as well. The thought of being Grayven's plaything turned her stomach, but the thought of being the plaything of every male on Apokolips terrified her even more.

She remembered now her week of torture quite vividly. The fight between Kalibak and Grayven and the drug from Desaad had restored much of her memory. She still believed herself to be the servant of Darkseid but at the same time she desired freedom; freedom from slavery and the freedom to dispatch her tormentors. Grayven would have to go, and she knew of a few ways in which she could dispatch the more powerful Grayven but she did not know what would happen to her after the fact. The possibilities were too horrendous, so she set the plan aside for the time being.

JLA Universe

Oa

Hal, Golin and Santur watched as the Daxamite was placed into his cell. It was obvious that he was weakened. His body sagged from the proximity of the lead but there was still a mocking and defiant look in his eyes. When he looked up at Hal and the Hawkmen he sneered, "You are all as good as dead. When I am freed I will ask for permission to personally gut the three of you." The Daxamite leaned forward, "My name is Tor-den. Remember it. My face will be the last thing you see before you die."

Hal, Golin and Santur looked at him for a moment more. Santur wanted nothing more than to enter the cell and dispatch the arrogant monster. Golin convinced him not to.

Hal finally spoke to the now relaxed prisoner. "You make some very serious threats and you seem very confident that you will escape. What makes you think that you will escape from the guardians?"

Tor-Den just smiled wickedly at him. "Let's just say that I have more friends than you realize and that you have less friends than you think. Thanks for the room, corpse. I'll kill you soon."

Hal felt his temper rising at the prisoner's arrogance but he calmed himself, remembering that the enemy was captured and not a threat. "Let's get going and let the overconfident windbag get used to his new home," he said to the Hawkmen.

The three friends left the well guarded sciencells and headed back towards the post where Tomar Re had been stationed. He was no longer there. Instead there was a tall hairy creature in his place that seemed to only be able to speak in howls, growls, grunts and roars. Thankfully the rings were able to translate for them. The tall hairy creature was named, Frewchuuta the Froookie. He told them in his very special and unique way that Tomar Re had left to continue his investigation into the death of his friend and that he would see them soon.

Hal was a bit disappointed that he would not be able to say good-bye, but he could still introduce his two new friends to his mentor and trainer, Kilowog as well as his two other trainers, Boodika and Sinestro. He wondered if he would ever get the last two to smile. Gesturing for Golin and Santur to follow him he headed for the training grounds. He knew that he would find Kilowog or Boodika there for sure, if not both. Those two enjoyed training way too much. Their faces seemed to light up when it was time for fighting.

Moving leisurely, the three friends made their way deeper into Oa towards the training grounds.

Syndicate Universe

Ivy Town

Di-ana landed just outside the ER of Ivy Town Memorial Hospital carrying the unconscious form of Ray Palmer. Third shift was quickly coming to an end, but it was still fairly quiet. Being a small town, serious injuries rarely found their way to the small hospital. The staff and security were certainly not used to any of the Syndicate dropping off patients. Everyone scrambled to move out of Superwoman's way as she carried the man into the triage area.

Di-ana deposited Ray on a chair next to a nurse. "He seems to be paralyzed from the waist down and has crush injuries to his penis. Do what you can to stabilize him and I will return with more advanced technology to heal him in a few hours. If he has not been stabilized as I have ordered then I will kill you when I return."

The terrified nurse watched as the beautiful, tall and terrifying woman flew away, then she called to the back for help and worked as hard and fast as she could to make sure that her new patient would stay alive and stable.

Ray's Lab

Iron entered the lab cautiously. He was startled when he saw the mess. It looked like a tornado had hit. Machinery and instruments and glass were everywhere. He saw a table with straps and some blood. There was some shrapnel and some of Owlman's blades sticking out of the walls and floor. Looking more closely at the floor he saw the obvious signs that sex had happened as well. That immediately told him that Superwoman had been present. So Ray, Owlman and Superwoman had all been present for sure. He wondered if there had been more and where they were now.

Iron looked nervously around, letting his scanners tell him whether or not he was alone. He was so terrified of being found by Protex that he didn't take notice of the working instruments and quickly teleported back up to the station.

JLA Universe

Thanagar

Home of Admiral Paran Katar

"So of the twenty that left, eight were enemy Khunds in disguise, and now only six of you remain?" Admiral Katar was not pleased with the news. If the enemy had so easily infiltrated the most elite of their military forces then he wondered where else they had embedded themselves.

"Yes, Father." Kator was generally in complete control of his passions, but now as he responded, his voice cracked. He, Shayera and the four remaining Hawkmen had broken down at the hasty and make shift funeral they had held for their fallen comrades in the frozen desert wasteland that their new friend, Superman, called home, but had not allowed themselves to dwell for long on their sorrowful misfortune, not with their mission uncompleted. Now as the four sat in the comfortable home of their trusted leader the walls fell away and the veteran soldiers of countless bloody battles broke down and tears flowed freely for the friends that had fallen fighting beside them.

Kator did not bother to mask his emotion as his voice broke, "My brothers died defending me and fighting against a man with such power that, with all of our skills and advanced weaponry, we were like babies fighting a giant. I believe we would have all died if one of greater power had not arrived and aided us. He is called Superman back on earth. He is pure of heart, honorable, courageous and a great warrior. We owe him our lives."

Paran Katar looked appreciatively at his son, his fiancé, Shayera, and the twin warriors, Morlan and Jorlan. "So I owe this, Superman, for the life of my brave son and his loyal men?"

"We would all be dead if not for him, Sir," Shayera spoke up instantly.

"Then he has my eternal gratitude, thanks and whatever help he desires whenever he desires it. It is not right that a father has to bury his son. In this case I would have lost a beloved daughter as well. These brave young men that accompany you spent many an hour roaming and playing in this house with their brother Jotan. I am sorry for the loss of your brother, my sons. I only pray that I would be as brave and selfless as I understand that your brother was." Paran Katar's voice was heavy with emotion as well.

Turning to Shayera he embraced her. "And we will all greatly miss the strong and brave Kantos. He was always fiercely protective of you wasn't he, my daughter?"

Shayera's body shook with silent sobs as she embraced her future father in law.

"Do not hold it in, my dear. It is no weakness to grieve the loss of a loved one. This news brings me great sorrow, anger and hope. We have lost too many good men and we are infiltrated by the enemy, but we also have some powerful new allies. Give me some more good news, my son," Paran Katar demanded of his son.

"We have a list of one hundred such infiltrators, father. Our prisoner is still secured aboard our ship. I wished to keep him alive to verify whether or not his information was accurate before we decide what to do with him. He has begged for his life. I believe that if his information is accurate then we should spare it and have him work for us against the enemy," Kator revealed his plan.

Paran Katar thought for a moment. "Let me call in my guard. Check them for cloaking devices. Quickly and quietly instruct those that are loyal Thanagarians to help you capture the imposters. The imposters will be held and questioned. I do not want other spies tipped off that we are onto them. Once we have all of the imposters we will give them the option of working for us or dying. Once we have all of the spies rounded up then we will talk about how we can best help your friends back on earth.

Kator, Shayera and the twins agreed.

"It is a good plan, father. It will work," Kator agreed.

Paran Katar's body guards came into the room and were checked for cloaking devices. After the twenty soldiers were cleared they spread out to check the rest of the wingmen from the Admiral's fleet.

Paran Katar sat back, satisfied, in his chair. "It won't be long now. Our people will be ready to face the enemy without fear of attack from within.

All nodded. There was a lot of work to be done and a planet to reclaim.

JLA Universe

Middleton

J'onn was about to turn off his television and leave for the police station. As he reached for his remote, an image from his nightmares filled the screen. It was the crude sketch of a White Martian. J'onn froze. He was here. If that was true then he imagined that all two hundred of the remaining White Martians were here as well.

J'onn noted that the report was coming in from Ivy Town University where the mutilated and partially devoured bodies of several dead security guards had been discovered.

J'onn called into the police station and told the operator that he would be very late for work.

======B======

Bailey

Scott and Big Barda stood inside the large twenty-four hour store. Yaneedee was a large chain store now and as the name implied, if you needed something chances were that the store would have it. Barda had just filled out an application for work as a butcher and Scott had applied in the electronics section.

At the moment both stood in the entertainment section. Looking, with wonder, at all of the music discs and movies, games, computers, gaming systems and other electronic gadgets. They both wondered why humans had such primitive things. They weren't very strong, they had short life spans, almost all lived well under a century, they had not travelled past their moon, and yet their electronic and computer businesses were booming. It didn't make sense to them but it was very amusing.

As they studied all of the cheaply made electronic and video toys made to entertain they saw news clip of several dead bodies partially devoured on a college campus. The sketch and description of the creature responsible made them extremely curious.

Scott and Barda turned to each other with questioning looks. Both wanted to investigate. Both wanted the exercise, the action and the challenge. They exchanged knowing smiles, dropped their resumes and raced out the door.

Scott grabbed Barda's hand, punched the code for their destination into his mother box. A large and loud Boom Tube appeared before them and they leaped into it. A moment later they were standing in one of the parking lots of Ivy Town University.

Outskirts of Ivy Town

"Admit it. You like it. It looks extremely manly and sexy on me." Ray had a grin plastered almost all the way around his face as he showed off his form fitting blue and red costume for the second time to his wife Jean.

Jean stared at him for a moment more. She was still recovering from having him suddenly appear out of nowhere. "Perhaps, if I had not just nearly suffered a heart attack from the shock, I would find your suit a little bit sexy," she answered sarcastically. "What is going on?"

Ray became somewhat serious. "I'm not sure. But I'm going to try and find out. Could you drop me off at my car on your way to work, baby?"

======T======

Themyscira

======A======

Arthur was not the least bit concerned about avoiding blows from the man in red and yellow. Instead he focused all of his concentration and energy on avoiding blows from his trident. He was slowly backing towards the water, hoping to even out his chances against his opponent's incredible speed. He was pleased to note that his enemy seemed just as intent to push him into the sea. That was good. He didn't suspect.

The battle was going a bit rough for him. He couldn't land a blow on the man of lightening and yet he had already sustained several blows some from his own trident and he was bleeding freely. He was very grateful when a giant wave of water came out of the ocean and snatched both him and his opponent off of the beach and dragged them in. He would have to remember to let his beautiful wife know how wonderful she was when the battle was over.

======JQ======

Johnnie was fairly impressed with the speed, strength and skill of the large blond man he was fighting. As fast as he was he was having a hard time landing any good blows on him, but he was definitely winning. He had the big man staggering and he was backing towards the water. He let himself grin in sadistic satisfaction. Once he had him in the water it would just be a matter of holding him under until he drowned. Then he would be free to join Guy and Jur-Li in taking the rest of the island. There were so many lovely women to sample!

Johnnie was taken by surprise when a giant wave came out of the ocean and, like a hand, snatched him and the big blond man up and dragged them into the water. It surprised him but it was also very welcome. Now the fight would be over fast. He blurred at the man. He was surprised when he felt the heavy trident ripped from his hands. He tried not to let his surprise show. He put it down to just plain luck. He moved all the faster striking the man with his bare hands.

His hands hurt terribly but the large man lost his footing and went underwater. Quick grabbed him by the neck and pushed down to prevent him from resurfacing. The man struggled futilely for what seemed too long to Quick but he finally began to go limp. Quick held him until he stopped moving. "Guess you were just to slow there, ya big loser!" he gloated.

Johnnie was shocked when he saw the eyes of the dead man suddenly open. The man's eyes stared triumphantly up into his as he reached up and dragged him under.

======A======

Arthur pulled the smaller, gloating man under the water. Here his opponent was not quite so fast and he was much faster. As far as speed went they were nearly equal here so his ability to breathe under water and his superior size and strength gave him the firm advantage as did the fact that he was a veteran tactical warrior.

Arthur held the man under until he passed out, then he surfaced. A part of him wanted to simply execute the murderer but he would leave that up to the Amazon's and their laws. It was not his place to be a judge here, although he was quite certain that they, like him, would find the man's actions punishable by death.

Arthur came out of the water and deposited his unconscious prisoner on the sand. Not knowing the extent of the man's recuperative powers he cut one of his Achilles tendons to keep him from reentering the fight if he recovered too quickly. When Arthur looked up he was horrified at the sight before him. There were so many dead Amazon warriors lying on the beach. He saw his Mera lying unconscious not far from the queen and the man in blue holding the elder Princess down. He also saw the man in green holding off the rest of the Amazons with disturbing ease.

If he had not been so enraged and thinking more clearly, Arthur would have attacked the man in green first but he was thinking anything but clearly. The sight of the man about to harm the elder princess made his blood boil and he charged with a shout. His arm went back and he skidded to a stop as he prepared to throw his powerful trident into back of the mad man in blue. He noted too late that the man in green had turned to attack him and before he could launch his weapon he was smashed down into the sand by a giant green hand.

A normal man would have been crushed by the blow of the giant energy construct, but the king of the seas was anything but normal. He shot back up out of the sand and aimed his trident at the flying green man, but missed. Another giant hand smashed him to the ground and this time he was hit repeatedly. Arthur knew he was slowly being beaten to death and he was beginning to lose consciousness. He couldn't afford to die right now. He was newlywed, his wife needed him and their new friends needed his help as well. He could not die while the princess was in the clutches of the madman. With his last bit of strength he took one last aim at the green man and fired the magical energy from his trident and then everything went dark.

======P======

Phillipus had seen many battles over the centuries. All had been bloody. There was nothing pretty about fighting and dying or killing, but there were those who did not desire peace but thought only of conquest and, in their case, there had been those who only wished to take advantage of a race of beautiful women. They had all been horribly humiliated once and they had all vowed that it would never happen again. Of the living Amazons only the princesses had never suffered such indignities that only cruel men could devise. The Amazons had vowed never again for themselves and never for their beloved princesses.

Phillipus was seething with rage seeing the peril of her princess and pupil and the fact that she was helpless to aid her. None of them could break through the defenses of the flying man with the strange and deadly green power. She had decided to put all of her resources into knocking him from the sky, but to her horror nothing worked. Arrows wouldn't penetrate his barriers and he was defeating her soldiers with disturbing ease. She shouted up at him challenging him to single combat. She hoped that insulting his ego would bring him down to face her but he just laughed at her and shot green energy at her. One of the blasts knocked her off of her feet. She landed hard but she was back on her feet almost instantly.

Phillipus held her shield in front of her and gripped her spear tightly. She just needed the right moment to take the arrogant pig of a man out. It had to be soon! Her princess needed her and she could not fail her. She promised herself that she would die before she let that happen. Her moment!

The sea king was rushing the man attacking the princess! He looked so magnificent and fierce. His handsome face was deadly serious and his lips were pulled back in a snarl. He was about to throw his powerful trident into the back of the monster holding down the princess but then he was down. The green man had attacked him.

Phillipus's mind cleared and she saw her opening. "Shoot him down!" she shouted as she released her spear.

Her spear shattered uselessly against the man's energy construct as did many of her sister's arrow's but then in defeat the sea king managed to hit him with the mystical energy from his trident and the green energy was gone for a moment. Phillipus looked frantically for her spear, any spear a bow, anything, and then Artemis was next to her aiming her bow at the enemy. She released and gave a satisfied grunt as her arrow passed clean through the man's shoulder and then they all saw a dark shadow strike the man from above and bring him crashing to the ground.

======S======

Donna pointed at her sister, "There! You have to help her!" She shouted desperately.

Superman was already gone.

======B======

Batman, Black Canary, Barry and Wally took in the horrible scene. Batman eyes were suddenly drawn to the man with the green energy ring and realized that he had to be taken out. He maneuvered his jet above the occupied man. Turning to Barry he said, "Land the jet, then back me up."

Just as Batman was about to leap out of the hatch Barry stopped him. "How do you plan on breaking through this guys energy shield?"

"Willpower." Batman shot back. With that he dropped out of the hatch towards the green lantern imitator. He saw an energy blast that momentarily turned off the green energy bubble that surrounded the man then just before he struck an arrow passed clean through his targets left shoulder.

Batman released his parachute just before he hit the red haired man in green. He hit him hard. The man gave out a loud groan as he knocked the wind out of him and took hold of his limp body. As he struck him he grabbed his right hand and yanked the power ring from his finger.

The extra weight caused them to fall faster than Batman had anticipated. A part of him wanted to just let the worthless man fall to his death but he hung onto him despite his sense of immediate justice. If he had to use the man's body to break his own fall he would.

Batman suddenly felt that their descent had slowed and that they were in fact floating slowly down. Peering down he saw Barry creating strong updrafts with his arms to cushion their descent. Batman still made sure he landed on top of the man in green.

When they hit the sand he rolled away and came up ready for him to counter. The man stood up for a moment, looked at him in shock and mumbled, "Owlman?" he stumbled towards him with his right hand out. "Give it back." Then he fell to his knees.

Batman didn't care at the moment that the man was beaten. He was sickened by what he could see that he had done and he struck him viciously, snapping his head back and sending him crashing to the ground unconscious. Batman and Barry were instantly surrounded by female warriors, there were swords and spears pointed at him but a beautiful darker skinned warrior and lovely red haired warrior with a long and high ponytail came forward. They looked at him questioningly and at the unconscious killer. He dropped the energy ring at their feet and raised his hands to show that he held no weapons and that he had no intention of attacking.

Wally and Dinah had just come up behind him but now all attention was turned towards Superman.

======S======

Superman didn't need the young girl to point out her sister. It was the first thing he saw when they came out of the strange mystical field. He did not see his twin attacking a woman that looked like Di-ana. He saw a man forcing himself on a young woman. The moment he saw it, he acted.

Superman accelerated away from the young girl, towards the man with the red cape, like a man possesed. He grabbed his cape with both hands, flipped over while still in the air, landed feet first hard on the ground and flipped the man off of the young woman and over his shoulder.

To Superman's surprise the man landed on his feet facing him. Both men froze for a moment as they found themselves staring into the face of their twin. The other man recovered first and struck a blow at Superman's face.

Superman avoided the blow instinctively and retaliated with one of his own. His twin caught his arm neatly and flipped him over his head. Superman landed hard in the sand, leaving a deep impression. He kicked up as hard as he could and connected with both feet hitting his opponent in the chest.

Superman blurred to his feet only to come face to face with his twin again. The man seemed to be burning with unquenchable rage and power, but Superman was no less angry. He started striking at the man with all of his speed and strength. He landed a few and began driving the man back towards the water. He was a bit perplexed when the man's face, which had been contorted in rage, suddenly turned into a confident smile. When he counterattacked he realized why.

======U======

Jur-Li suddenly realized that his twin did not have his fighting skills or if he did he was too upset to think clearly enough to use them. He also seemed a bit younger and that would mean that in addition to fighting skill he would have a slight advantage in strength. He assumed that this man was the mate of this universe's Di-ana. He would leave her to him but he would teach him that he was no match for him.

He was Jur-Li the son of Jur-Li and he had mastered every style of physical combat that his father had programmed for him to learn as well as having learned the skills of his adulterous wife and his treacherous friend. He counter attacked with cold calculating fury. He smiled sadistically as he heard the grunts of pain from the unbelieving lips of his indignant opponent. His smile grew at the sound of breaking bones. Even his near equal in power could not withstand his strength and skill.

======S======

Superman felt helpless at first. It was a feeling he was not accustomed to. He knew he should have made the combat training programs a priority, now he was paying the price. He lacked the other man's skills but his mind was just as quick and when he learned something it was with him forever. He grasped the style and flow of the attacks even though at first he could do nothing to defend himself. The pain was great and he felt the tug of fear when he felt his own bones break. Several ribs his left collar bone and his left arm were all broken. A kick to his shin and then his stomach sent him to his knees.

He felt something odd when he was kicked in the shin. As if something had bitten into his flesh. He remembered the black crystal that the Batman lookalike had tossed him and that he had stashed in his boot. The man was grabbing him by the hair with both hands. Superman had seen and memorized his style and abilities the whole while he had been taking the severe beating. He reached up with his good hand grabbing his opponents left. Putting him in a wristlock he spun to his feet and to the left side of his enemy. Holding the man's arm in the painful wristlock and forcing him to bend over at the waist, he kicked out with his left foot and hit him hard in the throat. Letting go of his wrist, he moved in closer and brought his elbow down on the man's shoulder with all of his strength. He heard the man grunt as his shoulder dislocated, but now that he was free of the wristlock the man fell to the ground and rolled out of his way.

Superman could feel his injuries healing as the man renewed his attack. It seemed his shoulder was nearly healed as well. He was still taking the worst of the fight but he wanted the man to stay confident in his victory. A kick to his chest knocked the wind out of Clark and also knocked him off of his feet. He rolled as he hit the sand away from his more powerful twin and pulled the black crystal out of his boot as he did.

======U======

Jur-Li was impressed. His younger self was certainly not a coward and he was already picking up his skills. He saw that, like himself, the man healed rather quickly from injuries and that even seriously injured, he did not stop fighting. He respected that while at the same time he still planned on leaving him seriously injured and with no doubt in his mind as to who was his better. He was down again. He would break his neck then leave him to heal slowly while he made himself at home on his island.

Jur-Li decided he would leave his wife alone. The lustful rage that had taken him at the thought of Di-ana was now gone. Until the last few days taking a woman by force was not something that he had ever done. He had never seen any reason too. He had never felt that it made one more of a man and he had never had a lack of females willing to be his. Once he had met Di-ana he had wanted no other woman. His love and lust for her had turned into a dangerous, jealous and indignant rage at her infidelities and he had turned all of his rage against her. If he could have left back to his own universe he would have but he had no idea how. He could not go home so he felt he might as well continue to enjoy this battle. He started to bend down, reaching with both hands to grasp and break the man's neck, when his opponent suddenly sat up and head butted him hard on the nose. He felt his nose break and he saw stars as he stumbled back. Just as his vision was beginning to clear he felt excruciating pain all over his body, the kind he only felt when in the presence of kryptonite. He felt an explosion of pain on his chin as his twin struck him and then the darkness of unconsciousness swallowed him as he fell heavily to the ground.

======S======

Superman stood over the only being he had ever encountered, more powerful than himself. His body was quickly healing in the morning sun and he gripped the black crystal tightly. He was breathing heavily from the exertion and the desperate fight for his life, but there was also the relief and welcome surprise of having defeated a dangerous and more powerful enemy.

Slowly, Superman became aware of other voices, of his friends speaking to him, of the warrior women of the island addressing him and lastly of a small hand holding his. He looked down and saw the little girl who had come to him for help. There were still tears on her face but she was also smiling. Her smile was radiant and lit up her already beautiful face. She seemed so familiar. He remembered her sister and looked to see if she would be alright. The girl was being lifted off of the sand by two warriors, one of them had long red hair that she kept in a high pony tail.

Clark moved towards the two warriors and the injured girl and gasped when he saw who it was. "Di-ana!" he tried to move closer, but the warrior women heard him and his path was instantly blocked by the sharp end of scores of spears and swords. Superman stopped in his tracks and backed up with his free hand in the air. The little girl seemed shocked at having heard what he said but she stepped in between him and the warrior woman and defended him, explaining that she had brought him and his friends in the black flying creature to help.

Clark noticed that the young woman opened her eyes for a moment. He saw her look at her little sister still holding onto his hand and at him. Her eyes bore into his and then she was looking past him. Turning he saw that she had seen her attacker unconscious on the ground. The look in her eyes grew a little softer. He heard her mumble, "There are two. The visions were all true," and then she was out again.

As Clark studied her injuries, her face and her eyes, and listened to her heart, he realized that she was not the Di-ana that he had met. Just like the Batman he had met a couple of days before had not been the Batman that he now considered a friend and just like the man he had fought was not him.

Superman looked around for his friends and saw that Batman stood over a red headed man that was dressed similarly to Hal. Another lookalike.

"Who are you?"

Superman turned to see a beautiful dark skinned woman addressing him she was armed with sword and shield. She was tall. Probably six feet and she seemed willing to give him the benefit of the doubt but also just as willing to gut him at the first sign of treachery. Seeing the many dead warrior women strewn across the sand, Superman understood why.

"My friends and I are not here to harm you, only to help. This little one brought us here. She is very brave. I am called Superman by most but my name is Kal-El," Superman answered her in his best Greek.

Phillipus was taken aback as the man answered her in her own tongue and with great respect. She had seen him defeat the incredibly cruel and powerful monster that had been intent on defiling the princess. Most of the battle had been fought at speeds that she had been unable to follow, but in the end she had seen him standing triumphantly over the enemy. He had seemed to be badly injured but to look at him now one would never know that he had just fought for his life.

Phillipus nodded her head in acceptance. She motioned Donna to come to her with her hand, "Come, Princess."

Donna reluctantly let go of Superman's hand. She gave it a squeeze before she did, looked up at him and smiled, it was a warm and trusting smile. One that made Clark thank God that he and his friends had come to investigate. "Thank you for saving my sister," she said as she let go and went to stand next to the dark skinned woman.

Superman noticed to things. That he actually felt the little girl's hand squeeze and a blur of motion and energy blow past him and towards the young princess. Before he had completely registered the danger and acted, a second blur of energy blew past him.

======JQ======

Johnnie had an extremely accelerated metabolism. He still recovered very slowly from the tremendous blow he had received from the yellow haired man. When he did come to, he saw to his horror that both Power Ring and Ultraman were down. He could not imagine any adversary that was could take on Ultraman and win. And then he saw that the big blond man in gold and green was down and that a man who looked like Owlman and another that looked like Ultraman's twin were standing surrounded by the lovely women of the island. Looking closer he saw a man and a boy that seemed to have powers similar to his own and a beautiful blonde woman that was not dressed like the island warrior women.

Johnnie wanted to snatch a blade at super speed and drive the blade into each of the attackers' hearts before they knew what hit them. As he checked his limbs he realized that the blond pig had cut his left Achilles tendon. He could barely move it but it was slowly knitting. He could feel it healing. Another few minutes and he would be able to run. He decided that he didn't have to be completely healed to complete his mission. All he wanted to do was take one of the women hostage. He was sure that the rest of the colorful heroes and the rest of the warrior women would back off until his friends regained consciousness and then they could make good their escape from this strange and lovely island.

Johnnie decided to take the little girl. He was certain no one would be willing to sacrifice the little girl. She seemed to be very important. All of the warrior women around her were watching her closely and seemed extremely protective. He noted that the two beautiful women that had appeared with the blond devil that he had fought were standing up. Both looked to be in bad shape. To bad, he planned on giving them an even worse day.

Quick blurred through the crowd to the little girl. He felt another blur pass him and the girl was gone. Turning he saw a red headed boy a few feet away standing next to the young girl.

======D======

Donna let out a yelp as she felt herself move at speeds even she and her sister had never attained. When she stopped she realized that a red headed boy was standing next to her holding onto both of her arms. He was staring straight ahead intently. She looked and saw the man who had fought the sea king standing where she had been a moment before. He seemed disoriented and annoyed. He spotted her and accelerated towards her.

The red headed boy let go of her and accelerated towards the man. Everything seemed to go into slow motion for Donna. She noted that Phillipus was turning and starting to speak. A pretty blond haired woman dressed in strange dark clothes had walked up and was standing next to the beautiful man who had saved Diana. She was turning towards the man who was moving towards her. The man coming towards her and the red headed boy disappeared from sight for a moment and then she saw them again the man was very close to her and on the ground. The red headed boy stood over him with a very serious look on his face. The man stood up instantly. He did something with his hand that knocked the red headed boy back a bit. She heard a painful sound that knocked the man towards her. Knowing that the man was part of the group that had attacked her island, her mother, her aunts and her sister, Little Donna let loose with an uppercut that connected with the man's chin just as he was thrown towards her from the painful blast or sound that she could hear.

Donna's fist connected solidly with the man's chin. Quick was lifted off of his feet and he landed hard on his back. When he hit the ground he was already out.

Donna stood proudly over her fallen enemy.

Wally looked on with his mouth open. Finally he found his voice but all he could say was, "Whoa! That was wicked!"

Dinah smiled at the young girl. Speaking to Barry, Batman and Superman she said, "That little girl is no pushover and I think that Wally is deeply in love."

Mera and Queen Hippolyta joined the group. Mera was slowly recovering. The Queen seemed to be in worse shape but was intent on knowing how her daughters were. She stared antagonistically at Superman but was quickly informed that he had saved Diana. Her gaze softened somewhat. She realized that the prophecy of the oracle had come true and that if it had not been for these strange men there was no telling the horrors they would have endured.

Superman and his friends stood quietly and respectfully while the queen spoke with her warriors and the young girl. They watched as the dark skinned warrior and the beautiful red headed woman dressed in green pulled a badly beaten, large blond man from the sand. The red haired woman seemed to want to take him to the sea. Barry moved over to help her and the three moved him to the water.

All, but the red haired woman, were surprised by the instant reaction. His eyes opened and his wounds healed. He looked suspiciously at Barry as he sat up but quickly realized that the three attackers were down.

Aquaman stood up and the four made there way back to the group. The queen smiled warmly at him and Mera and held out her good arm and embraced them in thanks turning to Superman, Batman, Dinah, Barry and Wally she smiled as well. "We, the Amazons, greet you as friends and we thank you and the gods for your aid. We will pass judgment on the aggressors shortly and would be honored if you would stay with us this day."

Then two things happened.

The three unconscious attackers disappeared in a flash of light and a warrior came running up to the queen with a message.

The Amazons were shocked by the disappearance. Superman and his friends were startled but instantly saw the connection to Di-ana. Superman was also reminded of the Batman lookalike he had encountered.

Superman turned to the surprised queen and her warriors. "I do not think that they will return, but if they do we are at your service." Looking carefully at her Superman noted her many injuries and said with concern, "Your majesty, you are injured."

The messenger warrior interrupted, "My Queen. Epione requests your presence immediately for treatment as well as the rest of the injured and Princess Diana wishes to see her sister and this man who saved her."

Queen Hippolyta stiffened a little at hearing her daughter's request but then relented. She knew in her heart that these men and the woman could be trusted. They had saved them but she did not like the idea of her daughter speaking to him alone. "Very well, we will all head to the healing isle. I will speak with Diana and…"

"Kal-El, your majesty. My name is Kal-El" Superman introduced himself and then introduced the rest of his friends.

The queen smiled at them all. She gave Wally a look that made him step away from the younger princess. He hadn't even realized that he had been so close to her and he felt a little intimidated.

Queen Hippolyta turned to lead the procession, lost her strength and fell. Superman caught her without thinking and lifted her up. The reaction was instantaneous. Dozens of spears were again pointed at him, except now at lower and higher parts of his anatomy since he held the queen in his arms.

Clark looked at the queen sheepishly and a bit taken aback as he carefully set her down again. "I'm sorry?" he asked awkwardly.

The queen studied him carefully for a moment before she spoke. "Thank you, Kal-El. I will not need to be carried to the healing Isle and if for some reason I do it will not be in the arms of a man."

Clark ducked his head and tried hard to control his nervous grin from escaping. He didn't want to insult the queen or any of the women here. "Please forgive me, your majesty. I reacted on instinct and because I see that you have many injuries. I did not mean to offend you or your warriors."

A litter was brought for the queen and a large portion of the company made it's way with the queen, the injured and Superman to the Isle of Healing while the rest waited on the beach.

======D======

Diana slowly began to hear and feel again. She was filled with dread at the thought of what the crazed man was doing to her, but she soon realized that no one was touching her. She hoped that it had all been a bad dream. However the sounds of desperate conflict made it clear that the nightmare was real.

Diana felt the ground shake a few times and she heard grunts and groans of pain but she did not have the strength to open her eyes. Then everything seemed quiet. The fighting had stopped and she could hear familiar voices. Friendly hands were lifting her out of the sand and she heard the voice of her friend, Artemis reassuring her.

Diana was able to open her eyes. At first she thought she was having another vision. Then she realized that it was real. Her little sister was standing next to her attacker. Her face was tearstained but she was smiling and holding his hand. Looking past him she saw her actual attacker on the lying still on the sand and realized that the one standing was kind and beautiful faced man from her vision and that there were indeed two men. She thought it curious how two individuals could look identical and at the same time so different.

Diana wasn't sure if she spoke out loud or not, but the next thing she knew she was on a clean bed in the infirmary on the Isle of Healing. Epione was standing over her and looking down with relief and concern.

"Once was enough, my Princess. You do not need to die again to show us how brave and selfless you are." Epione smiled down at the disoriented Princess.

Diana tried to sit up but Epione placed a hand gently on her chest and held her down. "No, my Princess. Rest now. You were badly injured. Let your body heal. You will be whole again by evening, I am sure."

Diana lay back down. She could tell that her injuries were many and some serious. "My mother is well?" She was fearful of the answer.

Epione smiled, "She is injured, but not seriously, thanks to you and she will be here shortly."

Diana seemed to visibly relax then her face scrunched up again and she asked, "How many sisters died?"

Eipone sighed, "Too many, my Princess. I believe the sisters that brought you here said the count was at forty three."

Diana was very quiet. "It's not right. They should not have died. I should have been there. I have been chosen champion and I have been gifted by the gods. They are braver than me, Epione. They have no special abilities and yet they give their lives without a thought to protect Little Donna, my mother and me. They should not be made to suffer like that."

Epione smiled down at her princess, "The love and selflessness that your mother, little sister and yourself show the rest of us is precisely why we would all gladly give our lives for you. Not only are you royalty in name but also in spirit and deed. We Amazons are not strangers to death and violence and if by dying we can protect those most precious to us then we will without hesitation. Our sisters who have passed will be honored for their selfless sacrifice and we will never forget them. Now rest, Princess. Let the purple ray heal your body.

Diana lay still for a bit as she felt the healing ray doing its work and thinking about what she had witnessed and what Epione had said to her. "Epione?"

"Yes, Princesss?"

"I want to see my mother, Donna and the man who saved me."

Epione looked down at her princess for a moment before she answered, "I will send word that you wish to speak with them. Now rest."

Diana closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

======W======

Wally watched as Superman, the beautiful young girl and many of the other warrior women made their way to the east. Some of the warriors stayed behind.

Wally noticed that he was standing by himself. His uncle, Batman and Dinah were talking to the large blond man in orange and green and some of the warrior women. He walked up to them slowly with a very happy grin on his face.

Dinah turned to him as he approached and noticed how happy he looked. She frowned at him and said, "Wally. I don't think this is the time or place to be joking or laughing. What happened here was horrible."

Wally stopped grinning instantly, "I know, I didn't mean to be disrespectful. It's just that I finally realized where we are."

Dinah looked at him curiously, "You know where we are? Not even Batman knows where we are."

Wally grinned again, "Yep. They called themselves, Amazons. We're in Brazil. I always knew I would fall in love with a Brazilian."

**A/N:**

**Just thought I'd point out that in my story, time moves differently on Apokolips than time in the Syndicate and JLA Universes. Sometimes moves faster and sometimes it moves slower.**

**The Syndicate and JLA universes have the same time.**

**My apologies to those who are still sticking it out and waiting patiently and a big thank you to all who take time to comment. **

**See ya all next chapter!**

46


	22. Chapter 22

Breathless

Chapter 22

And Friendships Blossom

JLA Universe

Ivy Town Campus

"What's going on, Ray?" Jean was concerned. They had just pulled into the vacant parking spot next to Ray's car. Both could see police and reporters everywhere.

"There was an enormous, white, monster on campus last night. It was killing people. I saved one of the security guards by shrinking him and myself. Once the monster left the room I returned us to normal size and called nine-one-one. Then I called you and went home as fast as I could," Ray answered matter-of-factly as he stared out the window towards the crowd gathered around the public safety cruiser with the dead guard in it. He couldn't believe that this was really happening to him.

Jean studied him for a moment. He seemed to be in his right mind, but she couldn't understand what he was talking about. She might have started to yell at him for making up stupid stories when she was asking a serious question, but she stopped herself when Ray turned the radio on to the local news. The first thing that came across was a description of the enormous white monster that had killed a few guards and then disappeared.

The reporter sounded skeptical but it was obvious that the option of an enormous white monster was being considered, especially after the news of alien creatures having attacked in five different locations just in the States, and reports of an attack in the Caribbean over the weekend. The possibility that Ray was telling her the truth made her pale. She could usually tell when he was joking; even his driest of jokes tended to be obvious to her, but there were no hints of him jesting. He looked as serious as she had ever seen him and she felt her hands get clammy at the thought.

Ray wanted to get as far away as possible from the campus, but the scientist in him was extremely curious and he needed to find out what was going on. He felt confident that if the creature showed up again that he would be able to shrink to safety. Feeling a little more confident, his thoughts turned to trying to figure out a way that he might be able to trap the creature. If he could reach his lab he was sure that he would be able to devise a way to tackle the monster. "I'm going to stay and help the police with their investigation, honey."

Ray leaned in and gave his startled wife a kiss on the lips. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. I promise to come home early so we can have another romp like we did last night." He winked and raised his eyebrows suggestively several times.

Jean smiled back. "I'm sure we'll have a nice time, IF you come home early, but I'll believe it when I see it. Don't go trying to catch whatever killed those guards with some silly invention from your lab!"

Ray stepped out of the car. "Ha ha! Silly invention! You are so funny! See you tonight! Make sure you're naked when I get home! I have an experiment I want to test but it won't work unless you're naked!" Ray closed the door and kept his face deadpan.

Jean shook her head as she pulled away and muttered under her breath, "I'm not getting naked until you get home, mister scientist."

Syndicate Universe

Syndicate Satellite

Iron stepped down from the teleportation pad and shook his head. "Ray wasn't there. But something happened. I think Di-ana and maybe Owlman were there."

Orm looked up suspiciously at Iron. "And what makes you think that Superwoman was at Ray's lab?"

"Three things. Some of Ray's instruments were destroyed or partially destroyed. So there was a fight. Second, there were pieces of explosive blades all over the place. That's Owlman. And somebody was having sex there. Definitely screams of Superwoman to me," Iron responded without hesitating.

No one could argue with his logic.

"Okay, so they weren't there. Where do we start looking?" Nuclear man asked.

"I have no idea, but I know I don't want to go back to the lab again. I felt like I was gonna get pounced on and eaten at any moment by that nasty Protex. He just creep's me out in every possible way. Every time I see him I want to cut loose with all of my weapons and just turn him into Martian goo. The other part of me wants to disappear," Iron responded.

As Iron finished, there was a flash of light and the gathered Syndicate members discovered a very unconscious Johnny Quick at their feet.

======U======

Ultraman was slowly becoming aware of his surroundings. He could already hear the heart beats of numerous women as well as that of several men. He tried to focus his attention on that of his friends. They were there but both were unconscious. He turned his attention to the heart beat that nearly matched his own. This man was a bit younger than he and was obviously Kryptonian and most likely had a piece of black Kryptonite. He would have to take him down first and he would have to do it fast.

Jur-Li readied himself to move to the attack when he felt a strange and sudden pull. He recognized it as the force that had brought Power Ring, Johnny and himself to the accursed island they were on. One moment he was preparing to fight and maybe kill if necessary. The next moment he was alone in deep space.

Instantly Ultraman realized he was back home. He saw Guy materializing not far from the satellite. Focusing he saw that he was without his ring. Less than a second later Ultraman had Guy and his ring, which had been floating not far from Power Ring, inside the satellite.

His sudden appearance startled the rest of the Syndicate members. Orm and the already jumpy Iron, staggered back in obvious fear before they realized that it was Ultraman.

Ultraman lowered the still unconscious form of Guy to the ground. He noted with satisfaction that Johnny Quick was already accounted for and although unconscious he was in one piece and in better shape than Guy.

Major Atom recovered first, "What happened to you guys?"

"We were sent to a parallel universe where we clashed with some of our doubles. I am pretty sure I know who was behind all this. I will take permanent care of the situation."

Fourth World

Apokolips

Citadel

Steppenwolf walked boldly up to the base of his nephew's dais and knelt with his head bowed. "Lord Darkseid."

"What is your request, Steppenwolf?" The voice was quiet yet still seemed to fill the vast room. There was menace in the voice as well, but no more than usual. There was no one individual that was ever safe in the presence of Darkseid, but he had to truly be displeased or feel threatened to kill a member of the elite. It had been several life cycles since a member of the elite had suffered death or worse at the hands of Darkseid, but Steppenwolf was not surprised to see the horror-stricken face of Vundebar staring down at him from the end of a spear. He had always thought the man a coward and figured that he would have a very unpleasant end.

The sight almost made him smile. There were several loyal Daxamite bodyguards present, as well as some other assorted alien species. All were quite powerful and could give even himself and his nephew's sons a run for their money in strength, speed and cunning. He almost relished the idea of one or more of them attacking him in order to demonstrate his viciously superior fighting skill and he could tell that several of them would have relished the opportunity themselves. But today would not be that day.

"I am requesting permission to take two ships, two hundered parademons, two loyal Daxamite soldiers and Grayven to the planet where our animates, Daxamite slaves and my pet disappeared. I wish to exact vengeance on those that dared to fight against us and bring back the heads of those responsible," Steppenwolf requested with a hiss.

"Your request is denied. There will be time enough for such vengeance. But for now the planet will be left alone. I have another task for you. Our agent in the Green Lantern Corps, of the same dimension as the earth you wish to visit, has informed us that they are holding Tor-den prisoner. He has information that is valuable to me about the beings of that particular earth. Go meet this agent. Give him whatever he requests, and aid him in releasing the prisoner if he needs aid. You will not need soldiers for this mission. Do this for me and you will be given permission to invade the earth you desire to visit, but only when I am ready." Darkseid sat forward on his throne. His glowing red eyes bored into Steppenwolf's intensely. "Do not think to cross me, uncle, else I am forced to have you join my mother and father. It would be a waste of a loyal and tactical mind."

Steppenwolf stiffened at the quick rejection but found the new assignment intriguing and understood that his planned mission was only being postponed for the time being. He bowed his head to the ground. "I will do as you request, my lord. Tor-den will be released and returned."

"That is good to hear. Go now and speak to Desaad. He will give you the means of contacting our agent. Send Grayven to me. I have an assignment for him as well," Darkseid commanded.

Steppenwolf stood and bowed again. "It will be done, my lord." With that he turned, stared at the closest Daxamite challengingly, and left the throne room.

JLA Universe

Oa

Training Grounds

Hal, Golin and Santur stood in the stands looking down into the training grounds. It was set up much like an arena. Competitions, tournaments, as well as training took place here and at other training facilities scattered throughout the universe.

Hal remembered so many of his recent lessons at the hands of his three trainers. Kilowog was by far the best of the three at training but Boodika was the most exciting to watch. She was so attractive yet so infuriatingly cold and businesslike about everything. Hal had yet to get any kind of reaction from her other than battle and sparring banter. He would give anything to feel the pink skinned beauty surrendering to him but he knew he had his work cut out for him.

"Ring, find Kilowog, Boodika and Sinestro," Hal commanded his ring. He looked searchingly for them and hoped to spot them before his ring did but he had no such luck.

"Trainer Kilowog and Boodika are training in the far left field of the arena. Trainer Sinestro is currently off planet," the ring responded.

The three friends soared into the air and headed towards the area where Kilowog and Boodika were. They found them in a heated debate about thrusting and throwing weapons. All the while they would make their point by willing the weapon in question, into existence and demonstrating its deadly effectiveness.

It was somewhat amusing to watch, while both were schooled in the use of many different kinds of weaponry, Kilowog was more of a charge, grab, smash, crush and bash type of fighter. He tended to just plow into the enemy, but always with a very effective and devastating game plan. He had skills to be sure but he rarely had to resort to using them. He generally preferred quickly getting into close quarters in a fight, and so naturally, when it came to weapons he preferred the smaller bladed ones.

Boodika, who was fairly tall, in fact nearly as tall as Hal, was still much smaller than Kilowog and nowhere near as strong. She preferred the lighter throwing spears she called lances, light swords and battle-axes. She thought that the lance was good for both throwing and thrusting. She had grown up in a warrior society and so had learned her weapons from an early age.

What Hal found most amusing was that with their rings, they should never need another weapon and if their rings were to fail them, they probably would not be worried about whether or not they had a spear, sword, battle-axe or dagger. Hal's ring translated the discussion for him and his friends. Golin and Santur liked both types of weapons equally well. Hal wanted to tell Boodika that he had a thrusting weapon that he was sure she would like, but he kept his thoughts to himself.

Kilowog and Boodika both stopped their discussion and turned to greet the three friends. Kilowog was very happy to see Hal, as usual. Boodika gave Hal a nod of greeting but seemed to let her eyes linger over the bodies of the two Hawkmen longer than Hal had ever seen her eyes linger on anything.

Hal found it a bit annoying, but he found that he couldn't be angry towards his friends for being taller and bigger than he was. "So? We gonna wrestle today, Boodika?"

Boodika answered without looking at Hal, "If you wish to be bested and embarrassed in front of your friends then I will give you a lesson in physical combat. I am sure they would also be interested in our combat techniques seeing that they are Thangarian warriors, and from the look of it, they are from an elite unit of wingmen. My cousin produced several offspring from a Thangarian wingman. All are fierce warriors. It is in the blood. Welcome friends of Hal Jordan and decorated warriors of Thanagar. We are pleased to be of service."

Hal's jaw dropped, he had never heard Boodika talk so much and in such a pleasant manner to anyone other than Kilowog or Sinestro, and even with him she didn't have so much to say in one breath. Why was she so pleased to be at their service? Why couldn't she ever be pleased to be at his service? Hal caught himself checking his armpits for foul odors. Nope, nothing objectionable there, and he had been going for quite some time. He was proud to be the type of man that rarely, if ever, produced bad body odor. He'd never had a lady complain. He finally figured it out. Boodika was trying to make him feel jealous and she wanted him to work for her! He could handle that.

"Sure thing you savage, pink, thing, you! Let's have a wrestling match to end all wrestling matches!" Hal offered loudly. He made sure that he inflated his chest a little more and turned and winked conspiratorially at Golin and Santur.

The two Hawkmen smiled back at him and Golin pointed past him with his chin.

Hal turned slowly, following Golin's chin point. Too late he realized that Golin had been giving him a head's up. Boodika was right in front of him. She grasped his left arm and flipped him to the ground. She pinned his left arm to the ground with her right knee and jammed her hand into his throat, effectively pinning his head to the ground. Hal found it hard to swallow but he managed to smile up at Boodika and then stick his tongue out like a dead animal as he mock breathed his last.

"Never turn your back on an opponent, Hal Jordan. You lost before you even started. And stop acting like a flimdarf. You are a man. Behave like one. The training you are receiving is meant to keep you alive. But if you flimdarf away all of your instructions then you will not remember what you have been taught when you are in a life or death situation and you will die very young," Boodika chastised him as she released him and stood up.

Hal coughed a little, smiled weakly at the object of his desire and sat up. "Well, fella's, see the kind of training I get? Boodika is like a really hot Yoda and Kilowog is like a really big Yoda. I'm always learning new and practical stuff. I thought the whole, 'don't take your eyes off of your enemy' was great. It could have been said in a more memorable fashion, like for instance, 'Off your enemy, never take your eyes,' or 'if from your enemies you take your eyes, defeated you will be.' You know, it would have been a lot more Yoda-ee."

Boodika backed away. She looked extremely annoyed and glanced at Kilowog in exasperation. Kilowog let out a grunt and pulled Hal the rest of the way to his feet. "You need to stop goofing around, Poozer. Boodika is trying to save your life. You got a lot a potential. Don't waste it. Now, what brings you here? We weren't scheduled for another training session until the end of your earth month."

Hal nodded his head, grinned sheepishly at Kilowog and Boodika, and promised to focus and not be such a flimdarf in the future. Boodika just ignored him. Kilowog bellowed out laughter and slapped him on the back, nearly knocking him from his feet.

"We brought a prisoner. He is a Daxamite. Says his name is Tor-den and that he is working voluntarily for 'The Dark One.' I know, real scary, right? But the thing is, this guy is, very, scary. He's almost as strong as Superman. He has pretty much all of his abilities and he seems very certain that he's going to get free very soon and when he does he's going to kill us all, at least all of us who had a hand in capturing him. He's in a lead lined cell right now. Oh yeah, lead can hurt him. I think it can kill him if my ring was right." Hal's ring seemed to pulse in indignation at the suggestion that it could be wrong.

Hal stopped and looked at his ring, "Okay, fine, you were right. It was just a figure of speech. Anyways, our team back home doesn't have anyplace to put prisoners right now. We don't even have a home or meeting place yet, so I suggested we lock him up here. It's the only place I know that would be able to contain him."

Hal noticed that both Kilowog and Boodika looked confused. Boodika spoke first. She sounded a little too interested for Hal. "Who is this Superman? And what is this team that you have back home?"

Hal grinned. "We, my friends and I, have put together a team back on earth. We met this weekend and we all fought these gruesome invading aliens. We kicked their tails pretty good, by working together, so we plan on sticking together. I'm surprised you haven't heard of Superman. He's been around a little longer than me but I don't think he's ever been off planet. He's incredibly strong, a really nice guy; big too, bigger than Golin and Santur here. He can fly and all kinds of stuff. Only thing is that he wears red and blue. Guy looks like he's going to a Carnival or something. But hey! I'm not going to complain with a guy like him on my side. He knocked this Tor-den dude out with one punch!"

"Well, if he's a friend of yours than he's our friend as well, Poozser," Kilowog grunted in approval.

"Yes, I am sure I would have met him by now if he had ever been off planet. He sounds like a great warrior. You will have to bring him along for a mission soon," Boodika suggested with interest.

Kilowog changed the subject. "If you're not in a hurry to get home then I have a little assignment for you."

Hal's ears perked up. "Mission? I'm doing one on my own?"

Kilowog gave what passed for a smile from his wide mouth. "Yes, a mission, but not alone. I'm sure your friends wouldn't mind going with you and Tomar-Re is already en route. I want you to follow Tomar-Re to Korugar. He has gone to speak to Sinestro about the death of Abin Sur. We all know that he was killed investigating something, but we do not know what he was investigating or who killed him."

Hal deflated a little bit. "Sure I'll go. It's just that Sinestro is such a grouch and he always tries to hurt me when we spar." Looking at Boodika he grinned. "Sure, I know it's not much different than the way you act but at least deep down we both know how much you really love me. It also helps that you're really hot. Sinestro doesn't have either of those things going for him. That and my mother always told me, 'Hal' she'd say, 'Hal, don't you ever trust a pink man with a head bigger then a watermelon that never smiles.' It made absolutely no sense to me at the time, but man! Talk about wisdom!"

Hal received blank stares from everyone. He sighed. Some audiences were tougher to entertain. He would have to try and keep his best ones for his earth fans. He grinned at his friends and waited for Kilowog to continue.

"Okay, Poozser. Tomar has a good head start on you. If you see anything suspicious or if you sense any kind of threat, contact us. We'll show up with the calvary," Kilowog promised.

Hal turned to the Hawkmen, "What do you say, guys?"

"We will accompany you on this mission, friend, and we will all come back alive." Golin spoke for the two.

Hal was about to encase himself and the Hawkmen in his ring's energy when Kilowog stopped him. "Make sure you recharge your ring before you leave and be able to access your lantern."

"Right. Recharge. This could have gotten really embarrassing really fast." Hal charged his ring, said farewell to his trainers and then he and the Hawkmen disappeared into space.

Syndicate Universe

Di-ana soared into the sky speeding away from the hospital. She had planned on having Ray send her back to Superman's universe permanently after having satisfied him, but she had forgotten herself. Now, not only would Ray probably never be the same again, but it was now too dangerous for her to linger anywhere in the open. Jur-Li could find her at any moment. So she left the hospital with no intention of returning. She actually felt somewhat sorry for Ray, but he had brought his pain on himself. She had not sought him out to seduce him and she refused to stay a moment more in the open. It was too dangerous for her. Every moment she spent exposed, she risked discovery.

Until mere moments ago she had felt a sense of security. Now she felt a building dread. It angered her that she was afraid of the man she had once controlled so completely. She did not dwell on the fact that she had desired and despised him at the same time. She did not like running and hiding, but she felt that she had no choice. To again be at his cruel mercies was unthinkable. She would have to avoid facing him until she had the means of overcoming him or of reasoning with him.

Di-ana hoped that her patrons were warning her of danger and allowing her enough time to escape her husband, who would, no doubt, soon be searching her out.

So Di-ana sped on. Moving with the speed gifted to her by the messenger god Hermes, she arrived at her destination. She hovered in the sky, a vision of beauty, floating over the Mediterranean. Speaking the ancient words of magic, she had been taught before she left her home, Di-ana waited impatiently for the barrier to open to her. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, a rift appeared in the sky before her. She knew that she would be safe with her mother and sisters. Jur-Li would never find her or hurt her again. Perhaps she would be able to devise a way to again visit Superman's dimension. He had seemed very angry with her for having given into her lust and sharing her body with the Daxamite. She had actually regretted it afterwards but the man had pleased her and she had been starving for sexual release and had not been sure if Superman had seriously planned on taking her to his bed.

The look he had given her when he had seen her with the evil Daxamite had truly scared her. It had reminded her of Jur-Li in many ways and she had feared that he would lash out at her. She had been wrong. Deliciously wrong. He had been angry, to be sure, but he had kept his promises. At least in word, and he had not offered to do her bodily harm.

Di-ana disappeared into the rift and moments later it closed leaving the sea and the sky no clue as what had transpired.

Fourth World

Grayven was in a position not unlike the one his uncle had been in a short time before. He knelt at the bottom of the dais that led up to his father's throne. His eyes were trained on the ground. He could feel the eyes of his father's elite soldiers trained on him. He knew they but awaited the command to attack and kill him. Having seen the head of Virman on the end of a radion spear, Grayven understood why.

Like his uncle, Grayven almost welcomed the idea of the arrogant fools attacking him. He knew he could take them and he was dying to prove his power. He did, however, control his passions in this instance and addressed his father respectfully.

"You wished to see me, my lord." Grayven made sure to keep his eyes trained on the ground. He had no wish to anger his father and so he did not address him as such.

"Yes, I have a double assignment for you. Your raid will have to wait. You will go to Bylan 5. Ask after Princess Quemila and the creature known as the Ultimate. Bring me whatever word you hear of both. When you have completed your task on Bylan 5 you will go to the planet Duleng. Tell Mongul I wish to speak with him." Darkseid sat back in his throne looking down expressionlessly at his youngest. "I trust this is not too difficult a task for you. If so, I will be happy to send someone else and you will never be asked a favor again."

Grayven did not miss the threat. "No, my lord, what you ask will be done."

"That is good to hear. Leave now. Take a destroyer and five hundred parademons. It will be enough to acquire what you need. You are dismissed," Darkseid spoke with irritated menace.

Grayven stood and backed away quickly. When he reached the door he turned and sped out of the throne room and towards the ships. The brothel was forgotten. His father was plotting something. He needed to know what. For now he would just obey, but he would make sure that his many ears throughout the citadel, pits and the villages were listening. It would not be long before he had his information. Moving to the ship yard he selected a group of five hundred parademon soldiers, boarded a destroyer and boom-tubed off the planet towards Bylan 5.

JLA Universe

Alfred had breakfast ready. He was not too concerned that Bruce had not yet returned. There had been times where he had been gone for several days at a time. He had worried then, but now, his young master was in the company of powerful friends.

Alfred smiled to himself as he recalled the effect the young lady, Black Canary, had on Bruce. He hoped with all his heart that he would not let her go or run away from her. It seemed to him that she was more than capable of handling him. Like Bruce, she was young, strong and full of life. Unlike Bruce, she did not seem to be scarred or reserved. She was bubbly and playful. They were obviously both taken with each other. He prayed their attraction would only grow into something beautiful and lasting.

Alfred saw hope for his surrogate son in his new friends. He had feared that he would soon become self destructive due to his obsessive and driven nature. Bruce did not accept failure and he never quit. Now there were several like minded individuals fighting for the same cause. The powers they wielded individually were quite amazing and pooled together he couldn't imagine too many enemies capable of giving them much trouble.

Alfred finished in the kitchen and moved on to the library. He began cleaning in his thorough and meticulous manner. As he passed the picture of Bruce's parents smiling down into the room he paused and smiled back. "Your boy is now a man, my dear friends, and I do believe he has found someone to share his life with. I feared that if he did not find someone while he was young that it would have never happened."

Alfred continued cleaning and slowly moved away from the painting. Speaking quietly and under his breath, he added, "She is beautiful and full of life. I am certain that you would both approve. Be at peace, my friends."

Alfred spent another hour and a half in the library. He didn't talk much the rest of the time. It was the only room in the house where he talked to himself. He left the room and decided to go outside and make sure the porch and walk way to the long driveway was clear before bringing out the snow plow.

Alfred bundled up and opened the door. He was startled by the costumed man standing in the doorway. For a moment he thought it was Bruce, but the strange costume and the man's very antagonistic behavior said otherwise. Bruce could certainly be angry and antagonistic, but he had never directed either emotion or attitude towards him. When the man spoke Alfred's conclusions were confirmed. He was also instantly aware that the man was dangerous and in an odd way, familiar.

"Hello, old man. You don't look like a Wayne. Your boss home?" The man pushed his way into the front hall and closed the door behind him.

Alfred couldn't understand how he had escaped detection from all the sensors spread throughout the grounds. He could taste the danger in the air and actually hoped that Bruce would not come home until after the man had left. Pulling himself together, he tried to distract the man into believing him a simple scared servant. "There is no cash or jewels on the premise if that is what you seek and you hardly seem the type to walk off with a handful of paintings. Master Wayne is a man of integrity and will not give in to blackmail nor is there anything in his past by which he could be blackmailed. Whatever cash I have on me, I will gladly give you. I only ask that you not harm my master."

The man studied him for a moment and then smiled. The smile was cold but it was shockingly familiar. It was similar to Bruce's father's smile minus the warmth. "You sound like quite the convincing actor. I believe my father had a servant whose son was an actor and a royal marine. Never met him myself. Guess that would be you. So tell me, this, master Wayne, who has all this integrity. What kind of first name does he go by? I know daddy and mommy are gone. I saw the headstones."

Alfred looked hard at him for a moment. Slowly, he realized that the man in front of him was somehow related to Bruce. "You're a Wayne? You are family? How?" he asked.

The big man smiled tightly, "Let's just say that I come from another world."

Alfred stepped back, Forgive my manners. I thought you some common criminal, but I see that you are family. Make yourself comfortable. I know that master Bruce would want you to feel at home and would want to meet you."

Owlman was taken aback by the sudden charity. It was not something he was used to and it made him a little angry. "So Bruce lives here. He's the pampered rich boy. What happened to his brother, Thomas?" There was ice in his voice.

Alfred's face pinched in sorrow. "Little Thomas." He breathed the name as memories long buried came back. "He died at birth. Master Thomas and Lady Martha mourned him for months. The sadness was still visibly there after Bruce was born. They told him all about his older brother."

It was Owlman's second shock. So in this reality he had died as a baby. Little Bruce had grown up an only child. He had one last question for the old man. "How did Master Thomas and Lady Martha die?"

Alfred sighed deeply. It had been so many years ago, but the tragedy was so horrible and so fresh. Nearly everything about young Bruce's life was a reminder of the tragedy. "Master Thomas died trying to protect his wife and son from a gun wielding thief. He failed to save his wife but Bruce survived. He was found sitting between the two of them."

Alfred was shocked at the reaction of the large costumed man.

"So he wasn't a coward." He seemed to be speaking to himself. The man turned his attention back to him. He opened his mouth to speak but disappeared in a flash of light before he could say anything.

JLA Universe

Deep Space

Duleng System

The planet was one large desert. The heat was stifling to most beings, but extremes of temperature didn't bother the large, pale, white skinned alien. He could survive just fine in deep space. In fact, there was very little that he could not or had not survived. At six feet and six inches tall and with his powerful build he was accustomed to sticking out in a crowd. In addition to sticking out in a crowd he was also accustomed receiving plenty of positive attention from the females of many different races and negative attention from the males of just as many of the same. He wouldn't have it any other way. When he wasn't chasing down a bounty there was nothing he preferred to do besides bed an attractive female or show some misguided or jealous male what a big mistake he had made in picking a fight with him.

He had never been to Duleng before. It was a much different environment than what he was used to. Not because it was hot, but because here on the hot desert planet, he was dwarfed by the yellow skinned natives. They stood anywhere from seven and a half to eight feet tall, and while anyone would consider him a massively muscled male these creatures had arms as thick around as his torso.

The yellow skinned natives were a very aggressive species. They lived for conquest in battle and had fairly advanced technology and weapons. The odd part was that they generally fought and won battles simply to show that they could, not out of a desire to invade and populate a planet. They rarely even left colonies on planets, but they frequently raided for females, for goods, for prospective warriors, slaves and for their gladiatorial games. While they made frequent raids, they seldom raided the same planet more than a few times per crop cycle.

They were also a very proud species. They had yet to meet defeat in battle, either in space or in hand to hand combat. Their strength was immense and their hides were capable of sustaining tremendous punishment without them being harmed. He found it amazing that they didn't have more colonies. Of course, they were so far away from most known systems it was unlikely they would have been discovered. The many that had encountered them had mostly suffered a few raids and were quite thankful that the Dulengites had left after they had acquired what they wanted. The few that had resisted or retaliated had been thoroughly annihilated for their stupidity.

This job he had taken for the king of Bylan 5 was turning out to be more of an adventure than he'd expected. He had thought it would be a simple, snatch and disappear with the goods, job. That was not to be the case. The only way onto the planet was as a visitor to watch the games or as a prisoner. Neither prisoners nor visitors were allowed anywhere near the ruler's palace much less his harem.

The most powerful of the yellow natives and the undisputed ruler of Duleng went by the name of Mongul. He was powerful, cruel, and indulgent and he loved games. He had started a slave ring for gladiatorial fights and he had started a slave ring for females as well. He not only had his own harem but he also owned the largest brothel in the known galaxies.

He had started the two to entertain the public while eliminating enemies or prisoners, but now the two had flourished into a booming and bloodthirsty business. None had ever escaped alive from either of his slave rings; a fact that Mongul was very proud of.

On a rare trip away from Duleng, Mongul had visited Bylan 5, spotted the king's daughter and decided to steal her away to add to his harem.

The king of Bylan 5 wanted his daughter back without a fight. He knew of one individual Mongul would probably think twice before facing down and of another who had yet to fail in an assignment. He had contacted both.

So here he was. He had decided to come to the planet as a visitor. He couldn't blend in with the natives, but he could disappear in the crowds of gladiatorial fans. After each day's bloody games he made his way out into the desert. Once darkness had fallen over the city, palace and harem he would scout and study all available entrance and exit sites as well as the number of soldiers on duty, their patrol habits and weapons. He wasn't really worried about discovery as far as his safety went. He was just as much a braggart as the yellow warriors he was spying upon and like them he had never tasted defeat at the hands of another, but he needed to be stealthy for now until he had reacquired the daughter of the king of Bylan 5.

Two more nights and he figured he would have an escape proof plan with plenty of hurt for the yellow giants and plenty of reward for himself. Yeah, he had never come up against an enemy he couldn't defeat and Lobo never failed.

JLA Universe

Themyscira

The group arrived at the edge of the island. They were still several small islands away from the Isle of Healing. There were several channels to cross in order to get there. Generally the distance was covered via winged steeds, boats or even swimming. The winged horses had not been prepared as a result of the vicious battle that had been fought on the beach and Hippolyta did not want to waste time being moved from boat to boat.

Phillipus was at a loss. She didn't remember seeing her friend and queen so anxious or angry before. "But, your Majesty! You are in no shape to swim!" she protested.

"I may not be in any shape to swim but would have already been there if my Pegasus had been brought to me at the beginning of this journey!" Hippolyta snapped.

Superman stepped forward and knelt respectfully in front of Hippolyta's litter. "Your Majesty, I am aware that you do not wish me to carry you, but would you be offended if I carried your litter with you and your choice of guards to the Isle you wish to reach? I believe your daughter would have no trouble guiding me since she can fly as well."

Phillipus looked back and forth from the queen to Superman. She was not all that happy with the suggestion. It meant that only two warriors could comfortably accompany the queen on the litter and they would be at his mercy in the air. While it was true that the man had been nothing but respectful and that he was most handsome and charming, she remembered well the handsome and charming men that had violated the lot of them so many millennia ago. Still, she held her peace. She would allow the queen to answer the stranger. And super powered or not, the moment he dropped the act and became aggressive, she and her soldiers would take him down.

She found it disconcerting that the queen allowed her youngest daughter to walk so close to the hero and that the little one seemed to be so taken with him. She hadn't stopped talking to him since they had left the beach and she had given him way too much information. If he was an enemy pretending to be a friend then their precious island was now is serious danger.

The queen's response took Phillipus by surprise.

"Very well, Kal-El. You will carry my general, Phillipus, Artemis and myself on the litter and you will follow my daughter to the Isle of Healing. I trust you know that my sword can cleave any substance and that our destination is protected by our goddesses. They will unmake you before they allow you to harm a woman that is under their protection.

Donna almost jumped up and down in excitement, "Hurry up onto the litter, Artemis! Phillipus! I'll show you where we're going, Superman!"

Phillipus and Artemis sat on the litter with the queen. Phillipus reminded herself that the man into whose hands they had entrusted themselves had defeated the one who had attacked Princess Diana and that he had offered them no harm as of yet. Try as she might, she couldn't picture Hercules or any of his men giving up such an opportunity or such an advantage. It was some consolation although not much.

When they lifted up into the air she could not shake the feeling of helplessness that she felt being at the mercy of a man with such power. She couldn't understand how the queen could be so calm. Her experiences at the hands of her tormenter had been far worse and far more degrading than anything she or the rest of the Amazons had suffered. And yet there she sat, calm and at peace, watching her youngest daughter flying swiftly ahead of them while they followed behind in the hands of a man.

The trip was brief, lasting only seconds. Before she had time to wonder what would become of them should the man prove to be a beast they were in front of the Epione's clinic on the Isle of Healing. The one called Kal-El set them down carefully then stepped away with a respectful bow of his head.

Phillipus had to admit that it was hard to see him as a potential enemy after seeing him in action and observing his character. And she had to admit that as enthusiastic as little Princess Donna was, she was an excellent judge of character. There was no doubt in anyone's mind what the young princess thought of the new stranger.

Hippolyta stood and stepped off the litter with Phillipus and Artemis hovering on either side of her. She looked at Superman for a moment as if sizing him up again. "Wait here, Kal-El. My daughter and I will go in first. When I am satisfied that she is of a sound mind and well enough I will send for you. We have suffered much this day and my daughter more so than the rest of us. She will be treated with respect."

Superman nodded again. "I give you my word, your Majesty, that I will do nothing to disrespect you or your people. If you prefer that I leave now I will, though I am not sure where I am, so I do not know how I will leave."

Hippolyta nodded, apparently satisfied with his response. "I will send for you shortly." With that she disappeared into the clinic along with Little Donna, her general and the beautiful, fierce looking red headed warrior. Leaving him alone with the four guards that patrolled the outside.

The four women were obviously not happy that he was there. They watched him very closely, but they did not give him any challenging looks. They seemed to accept that he was here by order of the queen.

Clark tried not to make things too difficult for them. He made sure he stood in plain view with his back to them looking out over the water. He could tell that the magic on the island was strong. He could hear what was going on inside the clinic and he could distinguish each individual heartbeat of those in the building and the four guards outside with him. But he could not see or hear out past the island and his sense of direction was off. He didn't know if he was facing north, south, east or west.

For a moment he focused on listening to the heartbeats of those inside the clinic. There was the strong steady beat of the beautiful, dark skinned warrior. She had accepted him on the beach and had been courteous, but it was obvious that she was uncertain and that should she suspect any treachery the thin veil of courtesy would be dropped and that she would take off his head, if possible, to defend her queen. He made out her heartbeat instantly. He could tell she was loyal and courageous and he hoped that she would soon be convinced of his sincerity.

He turned his attention to the lovely and fierce red headed warrior. She was nothing if not confident. He remembered how she had looked at him. The look had said so much. After he had defeated his double and spoken to the dark skinned one she had stood next to her studying him. She had looked him up and down and he had been a bit shocked to see what could only be considered appreciation in her eyes. It was as if she had approved of him as a man. The approving look, while flattering, had been very brief. It had been followed with careful scrutiny. To Clark it had been obvious that she was taking his size, build and apparent intelligence and adding it to the fact that he had beaten an unbeatable foe and been satisfied. It was as if she had told herself that sure he was tough, but if he turned out to be another enemy she would just have to take him down. And then she had turned her attention elsewhere.

The memory made Clark smile. The red head seemed much colder and calculating, but just as fiercely loyal as the dark skinned one. He imagined that she seldom smiled in everyday situations but probably smiled much when she was in a fight. He wouldn't have been surprised if he found out that she straight up laughed while she was fighting.

Clark turned his attention to the Queen. Her heartbeat was a little more erratic than the other two, but she had been more seriously injured. Still, it was quite strong. He was impressed with her. She was very beautiful and yet there was so much more than beauty there. Her very poise and speech demanded respect. When she understood that he had rescued her daughter she had accepted him, while at the same time making it very clear that any forwardness on his part would not be tolerated. She had even let him come to see her daughter on this obscure Isle of Healing, as they called it.

Clark swore that he would not disappoint her. He found that he craved her approval and hoped that she would find it in her heart to truly trust him soon.

He turned his attention to the little princess. She was quite amazing. She had somehow found them. She had known they would be floating there in the sky. She had studied his face carefully and then trusted him without reservation. The way she had held his hand had brought out a very protective side that he had never felt before. He wondered if that was what brothers felt for their younger brothers and sisters. She had stood up for him when all the other Amazons had been pointing spears at him. Her heartbeat was strong and steady. In fact it was even stronger than the rest of the heartbeats in the clinic. He remembered then that she could fly. So she had powers. It was funny that while the first thing they had all noticed about her was that she had powers it was the last thing that came to mind now as he listened to her. She was strong, and loyal and trusting. She was so much more than just a powerful little girl.

With a warm smile Clark turned his attention to the stranger's heartbeat. This woman was apparently the doctor or healer. He could hear her speaking. She was telling the others the condition of the older princess. She was certainly strong but she was not the warrior that the others were. She seemed dedicated to science and medicine. She spoke as one that was accustomed to being listened to and obeyed but her voice was kind even so and it was obvious that she was fond of her patient.

It was something that made Clark like these fierce women even more. Knowing that the queen and princesses were loved said a lot about them. It was part of the reason that he had immediately liked Kator and Shayera and the Hawkmen. They were honorable and although fierce warriors, they were still kind and had good hearts and were obviously all friends.

Finally Clark turned his attention to the older princess. He had been shocked and at first had believed she was Di-ana. But he had quickly realized that she was not. The heartbeat was just different enough and when he saw her face and eyes he had known. They were nearly identical physically, but the eyes were so different. Not in color but in their story.

Di-ana's eyes were world weary, somewhat cold; although she seemed to be able to change the look at will, there was cruelty and fear and weariness there as well. Apparently this princess went by the same name. She was obviously much younger. Her eyes were full of life, hope and innocence. When she had looked at him she had realized almost instantly that he was not her attacker. He found that amazing seeing the state she had been in and the distance between them. Her face had softened. He remembered her words, "There are two. The visions were all true." Somehow her voice had sounded younger and sweeter than the Di-ana that he knew. He figured it was due to his anger towards Di-ana that he felt that way but there was definitely something wonderful about her voice. He had felt her acceptance of him as an ally and, he hoped, as a friend. He knew that it was no coincidence that he had met the other Di-ana and Batman. And he hoped that whatever was going on that he would be able to make friends with these remarkable women.

The elder princesses' heart was steady but still weak compared to the others. He imagined that it was generally the strongest on the island. He had not seen her in action but he knew that Di-ana was very powerful and this princess had fought against his much more powerful twin. He was sure she had given a good account of herself before meeting defeat.

The memory of what his twin had been attempting to do the princess made Superman's blood boil anew, and he vowed to complete his Kryptonian combat training. The next time he and his twin met he planned on winning without the help of what he assumed was black kryptonite. He figured he could even learn some of Batman's fighting tricks. He was certain adding Batman's fighting skills to his speed and strength would make him quite the fighter. Perhaps if he was allowed into the confidence of the queen and the princesses he could learn their fighting style as well.

Clark realized that he was listening into their private conversation and quickly changed his focus, giving what he hoped were his new friends, their privacy.

Inside Diana's room Hippolyta and Donna were sitting on her bed with her. Phillipus and Artemis stood at the foot of the bed with Epione. Being in the presence of the elder princess had a calming affect on Phillipus and even the extremely focused Artemis was in danger of smiling for reasons other than battle.

Donna was sitting almost on top of Diana and catching her up as fast as she could on what had transpired. Hippolyta's first instinct had been to shush her and pull her out of Diana's personal space while she healed, but she stopped herself. Donna was just as worried as she was for Diana and touching her sister and talking her ears off was her way of coping and reassuring herself that her sister was going to be okay. Besides, Phillipus and Artemis had told how bravely she had fought to save Diana. She was very proud of her little hero and wanted her to have her say.

Donna had quite a bit to say and she was saying it all rather rapidly. "Diana! You look really good! You are already getting better! We won! It was just like I dreamed! I went outside the barrier and I found them just like the voice told me! I wonder who it was? It was not a lady's voice but it was not a bad voice either. After today, if I hear that voice I will make sure to always listen! It was Superman that beat up that filthy man that was attacking you! He is the best! He has the nicest face and he is very, very strong! He's outside whenever you want to see him. He told mother that I was very brave! I did not feel brave! I was so scared! I thought you were going to die! Promise you will not ever die! I knocked one of the creatures out! I hit him real hard! I think it was the one that was fighting with King Arthur. I like King Arthur too! Now we know two really good men! Well, there might be more. There were two other men, a lady and a boy with Superman (He told mother and Phillipus that his real name is Kal-El.) I was standing next to him when he told them. I like his name. It sounds like the name of a good prince or warrior, does it not? You are going to like him! I think Artemis likes him too. I could tell because she has been trying to act more girly since she met him. Can you get out of bed soon? I hope you can get out of bed today. I do not think we will ever run out of stories again! I have not had any more scary visions so I think that we will be safe for a while from attacks!"

Donna stopped for a second to catch her breath and then plunged back in to her news report. "The boy is faster than us. I think he saved me and he was standing next to me a lot. Mother gave him a scary look and he sort of walked away from me. I didn't get a good look at him but I am sure that he is nice if he came here with Superman to help us. He didn't come here. He is still at the beach. Do you think that you will be able to go home tonight? I hope you can come home tonight! I want to stay up all night and talk about what happened and tell stories! Do you think that mother will let Superman and his friends stay tonight? Mother? Do you think that Superman can stay tonight?"

Diana had been giggling for several minutes now and even Artemis was openly grinning, although her cheeks were as red as her hair with embarrassment at the younger Princess' observation. The queen was herself doubled over in laughter. It had always been this way since she had been blessed with her wonderful daughters. It did not seem to matter the danger or the evil or the tragedy. The two of them were always so full of life and hope. They brought joy to the island by just being themselves.

Hippolyta could see that Diana was healing rapidly and looking stronger by the minute. Epione was trying to pry her away to tend to her arm and other wounds. The queen finally allowed her to begin working on her with the ray as long as she did not have to leave her daughters bedside. She had so many things to ask and say to her little sun, moon and stars.

Donna seemed to have momentarily exhausted herself of words so the queen began, "I am going to offer them food and rest. Whether we like it or not, we survived because of their intervention and they have shown themselves to be honorable, brave and kind. This Superman that you are so fond of, my little angel, seems quite noble. I suppose the fact that we are now friends with the king and queen of lost Atlantis has helped in this decision as well as the fact that there is a woman in the group that came to our rescue. As always, your judge of character seems to be without reproach."

Donna was sitting on the bed. She didn't get up to jump on it but her movements and obvious excitement caused the bed to move as if she had been jumping on it. She stopped at a stern look from her mother and a somewhat squeamish look from her sister.

Hippolyta turned her attention to Diana. She had looked like her stomach was upset from the Donna's jumping but she was recovering quickly. She focused on her while Epione attended to her wounds. "You fought hard, daughter. You showed power, speed, skill, cunning and desperate rage. I have never been prouder of you nor feared more for your life. I never imagined a being so powerful. When I saw you fall I thought that I would die. I knew I could not bear to see you harmed in such a beastly manner. I pray every day that you will never suffer such violence."

Diana was quiet for a moment. "Thank you, mother. I hope to never suffer such violence as well, but I would gladly suffer if it meant that you and Donna and the rest of our sisters would be spared. What happened to the attackers? Are they captured now? Are they in the same holding cell as the man we captured yesterday? He has similar abilities to the man that attacked us today but not nearly as powerful. I was able to defeat the prisoner with skill and trickery. Nothing I did stopped the man from this morning."

Hippolyta remembered both fights well. She would have to speak with the prisoner again. He had not yet given his name but he seemed to be a wretched soul. She decided to wait until Diana was better before speaking with him again. She hoped that the one called Kal-El would join them as well as King Arthur. She knew she would feel much better if they confronted the man with kindness and overwhelming power. "When you are better we will speak with him. Perhaps later today? Our attackers were all defeated, and we had planned on passing sentence on them but they disappeared into thin air."

"She should be able to go home by this afternoon, your Majesty," Epione answered Hippolyta's question.

Diana smiled at the healer. "I am feeling much better already, Epione. You are truly a master healer."

"Flattery will not speed your release, my princess. You will stay until your injuries are healed. They are many and they are serious. Most of our sisters would not have made it to the ray on time had they sustained the same damage." Epione smiled back.

Diana didn't pout but made sure she threw in a good-natured reminder that she was the princess.

Hippolyta laughed, as did Epione. "I do believe that my daughter is attempting to pull her rank on you, sister!"

"Yes. She has the makings of a true leader!" Epione agreed with a grin.

Hippolyta turned back to Diana and her face once again became serious. "So you wish to see and speak with your rescuer? Even though he is your attacker's twin?"

Diana looked thoughtful, "I know they look identical, mother, but they are most definitely not the same. I was confused at first with the visions that I had, but they make perfect sense now. The gods foresaw the attack from the evil men and sent the good counterparts to aid us. This man had a good face. I saw in him a purity of spirit and a gentleness of soul. He came to our aid at the request of a little girl and from what you have said he has shown no desire to harm any of us and behaved himself with the utmost respect. I am to be sent out into man's world soon. I think it was meant to be that we meet and befriend this man, Kal-El and his friends as well as King Arthur and Queen Mera. I hope to have friends in the outside world and I could think of no better allies than those who have seen my home and fought for us and by our side. I hope they will be my friends else I shall be lonely in my work."

Hippolyta smiled wistfully. "It was no jest when the goddesses bestowed you with wisdom. One often forgets that you are thus blessed by your great beauty, compassion, skill and power. I, your mother often forget. Do not let your friends forget when you have begun your life in man's world. Nay, do not let the world forget it, my little sun, moon and stars. I will call in Kal-El. I will leave you alone with him if you insist but I do not like the idea even if he inspires confidence."

Diana blushed. "You need not leave if you do not wish to, mother. I simply wish to thank him and extend my hand in friendship."

Hippolyta was pleased with her daughter's response. Turning to Artemis she gestured for her to go bring in Superman.

Superman was focusing on how far he could see into the water and how many types of sea life he could discern. He had been shocked so many times by the strange and magical creatures he was discovering that now he was expecting to see something new. He was pleased to find that he could see fairly deep into the water. Many of the creatures were quite fantastic. He had seen a few mermaids and mermen. Some giant seahorses, very colorful fish he had never heard of and what he assumed were water nymphs. They were quite pretty but he thought that the Amazon women still far outstripped them in beauty. He was thinking to sneak a peek back at the two guardswomen to compare, when the beautiful and serious red headed warrior interrupted him from his thoughts.

"The princess will see you now. You will not be left alone to your own devices with her. Do not think to harm her." Artemis stared him in the eye as she delivered her message and her warning. She was pleased with herself. She had made up the warning herself and she could see in his eyes that he was somewhat intimidated by her demeanor. That was good. He was probably used to having several female slaves wait on him hand and foot and now had the great fortune to stumble into their protected realm. He must surely have plans to steal a few of them away to service him in his home in the barbaric world of man, but now he realized that no Amazon woman would be his willing slave.

Artemis gestured for him to walk ahead of her into the clinic. He did so with an accepting nod. He made sure he didn't brush against her as he entered the clinic quietly and respectfully. Artemis smiled to herself. She was training him well. If he continued to show the proper amount of respect she thought that she might reward him with a night in her bedchamber before throwing him back to his world. It would be a great honor for him. She was sure he had never known a truly powerful woman and he was most certainly a very powerful man. As she followed him into the room she watched him carefully. No aggression would be tolerated.

Clark entered the room quietly and knelt. He bowed to the queen who was now standing next to the beautiful dark skinned warrior and the young princess. He noted the pretty woman that seemed to be the doctor standing next to the queen as well. The red headed one stayed behind him. She was ready, he was sure, to run him through should he misbehave. He briefly noted the princess on the tall, wide bed. She was sitting up. He thought he had seen a smile on her face before he had dropped his eyes.

"Stand, Kal-El. This is my eldest daughter, princess Diana of Themyscira, heir to the throne, Champion of the gods and ambassador of peace to man's world." Turning to Diana, she continued the introductions. "Diana. This is Kal-El. Your rescuer, and indeed rescuer of all of Themyscira, there is certainly no doubt in our minds that he was sent by the gods to intervene." Turning back to Clark she concluded her introduction. "I, Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira offer you our hand in peace and friendship."

Clark was speechless for a moment. He wanted to say something grand and proper and diplomatic but he was overwhelmed with the enormity of what had just transpired. He had hoped to become friends with these fierce women warriors but he had truly not expected them to accept him so quickly. He finally found his voice. He found that he surprised himself with his response and he was very thankful in that moment for the life and lessons that his adoptive parents had shown and taught him. He responded without lifting his eyes or getting up. "Princess. Your Highness. It is an honor to meet you. I glad to see that you are well. I pray that you recover fully and soon." Turning to the queen he continued. "Your Majesty. I am overwhelmed by your generosity. I humbly accept your offer of peace and friendship and I swear to do all in my power to honor your friendship and to keep peace between us." Remembering some of the older movies of knights and queens and loyal soldiers he added, "And I pledge to fight for and defend you with my life if need be." He was sure it sounded grand and he meant every word of it.

Diana smiled, noting his nervousness and appreciating the sincerity in his response. She thought it funny that he was still kneeling. She looked at her mother and answered for both, "Thank you, Kal-El. I am feeling much better and I have been told that I will be free to return home later today. We are in your debt. You saved not only me but my mother and little sister and the rest of our nation from what seemed an unbeatable foe. We Amazons are not accustomed to kindness from men, much less needing rescuing from a man. But we humbly accept your pledge and we hope that you never have to give your life. If such a danger ever arises we will proudly seek your aid and fight by your side to the last. Please. There is no need for you to continue kneeling. You are not our servant. You are our friend."

Clark thought her voice the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. He wanted her to keep talking. He stood up from the floor and looked first at the Queen, the young princess, both were smiling, and finally at Princess Diana. He loved the way her name sounded. It seemed so much smoother than Di-ana. He was glad. He hadn't been sure if he would have been able to get used hearing the name of such a treacherous person. He made sure that he pronounced it as they did.

He looked at the princess Diana again and he forgot to breathe for a moment. She had all the physical beauty of the Di-ana he had met without any of the sins mixed in. It made her seem even more beautiful to him. She was most definitely full of life and innocence. She radiated kindness and gentle compassion, which he found amusing seeing that she came from a nation of warrior women. Her eyes were a breathtaking sea blue and her thick, lush, wavy black hair cascaded down her shoulders and back. He could tell she was dressed but she still had the bed sheet pulled up around her. He imagined at the insistence of her mother.

There was no wanton lust, no danger of a sudden, destructive tantrum; no hint of wickedness in her eyes or demeanor. Clark had to remind himself that she did not know him. That he would make sure that he behaved as a gentleman and never allow himself to seek advantage of her. She was offering him her friendship and he promised himself right then and there that he would pour himself into this friendship.

Clearing his throat, Clark smiled back at her lovely face a bit nervously. Now that he was looking at her his mind became sluggish and his words came out a bit more stupidly, but he was young and under the spell her beauty, so it could not be helped. "Sorry. You're very kind and beautiful and I've never had a kind and beautiful friend before. I'm glad that you are friending me. I'm sure that your bed is comfortable. It looks comfortable. Not that I want to sit on it. I did read a story about a princess that was very uncomfortable in bed. I mean in her bed! Well, it was because of a pea! Not other bed reasons. Um, thank you for, um, well, everything, I guess. I would be honored to be your friend! Could I have a glass of water?"

Clark felt like an idiot. Just because she was pretty was no reason to lose control! He wanted the floor to open up and swallow him. He hoped he could fall all the way to China or wherever the other side of the world was here in this magical realm. He hoped he hadn't said anything that would make the queen want to have him run through. They were a group of warrior women so they must not like men too much and he couldn't imagine it taking very much for them to run a man through. He wondered if talking nonsense was enough. He found himself intently studying the floor. It was amazingly clean even to his supervision scrutiny. He continued to study the floor. One never knew where danger might lurk. His cheeks had gone a deep crimson. He cringed a little waiting for a shouted command or a war cry.

Clark was shocked when he heard laughter. Looking up he saw that every one of the ladies was laughing. Even the beautiful dark skinned one. Looking behind him he noted that he had been wrong. The red head was not laughing but she was sporting a very amused grin. The look in her eyes said she approved of him. They also seemed to convey the disturbing message that she found him stupid and attractive. He didn't find it very flattering.

Clark turned his attention back to the bed. He was shocked to find the princess was standing before him. He decided it had to do with the magic of the island and of course the fact that he was so embarrassed. The princess had on what must have been an Amazonian hospital gown. It was white and covered her from neck to knee's but it looked like she was holding it together in the back. So some things were universal. While she was several inches shorter than he, she was quite tall for a woman, or at least for the women he was accustomed to seeing. He guessed her at five eleven and she was barefoot.

The princess extended her right hand to him and gave him a dazzling, warm smile. He noted the lovely long slender arm was quite strong and that she wore a pair of golden vambraces with a red star in each. He smiled back and took her offered hand. She clasped his wrist forcing him to clasp her wrist as well. He noted the same strength he had felt when Di-ana had touched him but there the resemblance stopped. There was nothing forward or inviting in her touch. Instead it was the promise of a true friendship. He returned her squeeze being careful not to seem forward or show offish. Then he did something he had seen his father do many times to his mother seen done countless times on old movies. He released her wrist, clasped her strong slender hand in both of his, knelt down in front of her again and kissed her hand. Then he stood up, looked her in eyes and smiled happily. He did not care if he got run through now. The princess was standing next to him and smiling at him.

Diana was a bit confused by his gesture. She liked it. It seemed very sweet but she had never heard of such a thing. She had not read of that protocol in any of her books so she was uncertain what she should do. She thought that perhaps she was supposed to kiss his hand as well and she started to bend down when a cough from her mother let her know that she need not do so.

Still keeping her warm smile she spoke. "Kal-El, please call me, Diana. You need not call me by my title. I hope to learn much from you about man's world. I must journey there soon and will be in need of a trusted friend. I hope to be able to depend on you."

Clark was once again speechless. He could honestly say that he had never felt giddier. He was going to see a lot more of the princess! And by her choice! She wanted to be friends! He knew he wanted her to meet his parents. That would be the best thing to do. She would love his parents and his parents would be very good with her. They knew how to deal with anything. Once again he lost control of his tongue. He didn't notice that it had happened until after he had answered her and her mother.

"I will be honored for you to hope on me. I am very to be trusted and will need to show you how to journey to learn man's world." He responded in a daze.

Hippolyta looked concerned, "Epione. Something is wrong with Kal-El. He is speaking nonsense. Has he been drugged?"

Clark turned to the queen with a big grin on his face. "No, no, your Majesty. I am fine. I was just looking at your smiles princess and got lovlied for a moment. But I'm better now."

Diana stepped back away from him with a chuckle. "You are funny Kal-El. It will be good to share laughs with you. I like to laugh. Here at home I laugh most with my sister."

Clark understood that he was being dismissed. "Okay, I should be leaving now anyways. I need to take care of some things where I live and then, with your permission, I will return," he said hopefully.

Hippolyta looked concerned. "I had hoped you would be able to spend the day with us. Will you be able to return this evening? Or perhaps this week?" she also sounded hopeful.

"Yes! Well, I think I can? Maybe not tonight but most certainly this week." Clark thought about where they were. "Actually I don't know where I am. So I don't know how I would be able to return. Or even how to leave." He repeated his concern from earlier.

The queen smiled. " We will send you back to where you were when my little Donna found you. Three days from now Artemis will come for you. Just give her instructions on how to reach your living quarters in man's world and she will find you. Later on we will have a portal in man's world to bridge the gap between our dimensions. It will be much easier for you to come and go then. You do know how to return to your friends at the beach do you not, Kal-El?"

"I do" Clark responded.

"Very well, fly back with Artemis to the group that we left a few channels back. find Menalipe and follow her back to the beach. She will open the rift for you and your friends. I am glad to have met you Kal-El. We will see you again in three days."

Clark said his good-byes and walked out in a daze with Artemis. He didn't think it odd at the time that the fierce Artemis had him carry her back to where the rest of the group had been left behind. He just chalked it up to efficiency and the fact that now he was considered a trusted friend.

They found Menalipe. This time Artemis insisted that the three of them walk to the beach. It seemed to take forever for Clark but they finally reached it. He found that his friends had already made friends with the Amazons that had been left on the beach and with the large blonde man who carried himself like a king and his wife who seemed very kind and noble as well. Clark decided that the blond man did not make friends lightly but that once made he protected those friendships fiercely. He seemed powerful and honest.

Batman, Flash, Black Canary and Kid Flash seemed to be doing fine. In fact they seemed to be having fun. He had thought that he might find Batman off by himself hiding from everyone until he got back but he was in the middle of a sparring match with four different Amazons and trying different weapons. Clark chuckled to himself. He now knew that if one wanted to get Batman to open up you offered him new weapons or sparring time. He knew that he was going to love the surprise he had for him.

They all said good-bye, promised to return, loaded into the bat jet and as soon as Menalipe opened the rift they shot out into the grey sky of the still early morning Caribbean.

Batman blasted for home. He had a promise to keep for Dinah. Barry and Wally would leave from Gotham back home. Clark spent the trip filling them in on his visit with the princess.

Wally was acting rather mopey. "I can't believe they offered us a chance to stay the night and we said no! How do you say no to an invitation like that? A bunch of hot babes in bikinis and armor invite you to spend the night on a tropical island paradise and you turn them down because you all have to work today and tomorrow? What's wrong with you guys? And I didn't even get a chance to say good-bye to the girl! She is very pretty! Did you guys see her flying? And when she hit that Flash wannabe! She laid him flat with one punch! That was awesome! Okay. So we're not staying the night. When do they want us to come back?"

Dinah rolled her eyes, "Wally, you need to stop eating so much sugar. You are way to hyper. Of course we saw her fly we all saw her fly. And you better behave yourself around these ladies."

"She wants me to return in three days. She's going send for me." Superman was speaking as in a dream state as he looked out the window.

Dinah smiled noticing his love struck puppy face. "It looks like two of our party have fallen in love with Brazilians."

Wally looked at Superman and grinned. "Well I think those ladies couldn't go wrong with a couple of guys like us. Hey, just let me know what time I should be there when they come pick you up. I could even stay the night if you want. It would be cool. We could play video games, eat pizza, swap stories and even watch a movie or two!"

Barry grinned, "Easy there, kiddo. They're only sending for Superman in three days. But it looks like they are going to want us all to come speak with them in the not so far distant future. You'll get your chance to come back I'm sure.

Wally slumped in his chair. "Oh. Okay. Maybe next time."

Soon Superman dropped out and headed for his Metropolis home.

A few minutes later Batman dropped off Barry and Wally in a field outside of Gotham. The two blurred away to their home.

Finally, Bruce parked his jet in the cave and he and Dinah dropped down to the floor. Dinah stood close to him expectantly. "I thought you were going to meet my mother?"

"I am. I just wanted to show you something first. Then if you still want me, we'll go to see your mother." Bruce responded.

Dinah smiled, "Sure, show me. You have some secret kissing trick you want to try on me. You don't have to. You already know I like your kisses," she teased.

"Promise me you won't freak out," Bruce said seriously.

Dinah looked up at him noting his tone and his nervousness. She smiled reassuringly. "I promise."

Bruce released a lever in his glove and peeled back his cowl. Then looking at the completely shocked Dinah, he said, "Hi, I'm Wayne, Bruce Wayne."

46


	23. Chapter 23

Breathless

Chapter 23

Friends, Plans, Discoveries and Memories

Syndicate Universe

Jur-Li stood in the middle of Ray's lab. Quite a bit of it was destroyed. He could smell Di-ana. He knew she had been there. The blades, residue and shrapnel told him that Owlman had been there as well. There was blood on the broken table. A look at the DNA told him that it belonged to Ray.

As he walked towards the instruments he saw and smelled something that made his blood boil. Di-ana had given herself to another yet again. He knew that it was not Owlman, so he assumed it was Ray. He would have to have a heart to heart with the little scientist. First he would have to find him.

He was about to leave the lab when there was a flash of light and Owlman was suddenly in the room. He looked startled and Jur-Li had the satisfaction of hearing and smelling his fear when he realized who was in the room with him.

"You were teleporting with Molecule Man's technology." Jur-Li stated matter of factly.

"I was teleported. There is a difference. Molecule Man sent me to a parallel reality. I believe it is the same one he sent me to on Saturday. What I find interesting is that he doesn't seem to realize that he has discovered a way to travel to a different dimension. He just wants to give you and me a hard time because he's jealous of our power," Owlman snapped back. He was half expecting Jur-Li to attack him and was surprised by his restraint.

"Our power? What do you mean, 'our power?' You don't have any power. You're just tough for a human." Ultraman mocked his one time friend. He was surprised when Owlman did not snap back, but instead continued talking about the other dimension.

"I think the dimension he has been teleporting me to is filled with our opposites. There is a man there like you, but apparently, he is considered a hero, and the one who would have been my father there died protecting his family. He wasn't a coward like mine." Owlman's voice suddenly sounded thoughtful.

Ultraman narrowed his eyes suspiciously and decided to reveal a little of his trip to what he assumed was the same dimension. "I too was sent there, along with Johnny and Guy. We were sent to Di-ana's island. But it was not my Di-ana that we met. We taught the women there the true meaning of fear. We were stopped by my twin or a younger version of me. I would have defeated him as well but apparently he knew of my weakness to black kryptonite and employed it. It is the only way he could have beaten me. Tell me, Thomas, you would not know how he came to posses black kryptonite, would you?"

Owlman stared back at Jur-Li's openly accusing glare. "I have no idea," he lied.

Jur-Li smiled, "Well, it looks like we will have to find out what his weakness is. I very much plan to visit that dimension again in the future. But first I want to find Ray then I will hunt down Di-ana.

"I have a score to settle with Ray myself," Owlman stated.

"So, you wish to work together to find Molecule Man. Very well, we will work together, but do not assume a friendship. That will not happen again. You touched my woman. You will have to remain content with the fact that I am letting you live," Ultraman growled.

"Thank you so much for allowing me to live," Owlman shot back sarcastically.

Jur-Li studied Owlman carefully. It was obvious to him that something had happened. He assumed it had to do with what he had mentioned about his father earlier. "We will search for him together. Once I have the information that I want from him you may do as you please. If I discover that you have again been with or attempted to be with Di-ana then I will kill you in a most painful fashion. Do we understand each other?"

Owlman grunted in response and the two left the lab.

JLA Universe

Ivy Town University

Scott and Barda stood in one of the parking lots farthest from the buildings. They were safe from prying eyes for the moment. The daylight and the noise of the gathered crowd had muffled the noise of their arrival. They looked at the crowd four parking lots away. There were so many people. They could sense the fear of the unknown. It was a fear they were all too familiar with. One never knew what new evil would prey on you on Apokolips but one could always be certain that evil was around the corner. None escaped it. They were the exception.

They wished to lead peaceful lives here but they were determined to stand up to any evil in their new home as well. They started to move forward to see what they could discover when they suddenly sensed they were being watched.

Woods behind Ivy Town University

Protex was at full strength. He was moving through the woods away from the university campus when a loud unfamiliar noise caused him to stop and turn around. He had not bothered to fly and so had left deep imprints in the snow. He did not care if he was followed. He actually hoped for confrontation. The pathetically weak humans were easy food.

He moved back to the edge of the forest and watched a lone man and woman standing near him in the empty lot. He was sure that even if he was spotted, he was too far away for anyone to intervene on time to save the unfortunate couple. After taking a closer look he found himself licking his lips. The man he would have to dispatch first, but he was not in the least bit concerned. The males of this planet did not have the ability to defend either themselves or their females against threats like himself. The female was even larger than the male in height but her figure was slender, strong and feminine. Protex was sure that she would be a good candidate for mating. She seemed strong enough to survive breeding with him and carrying a white Martian. If she could not, at least he would have the pleasure of drinking in her terror and pain while he enjoyed himself in the attempt.

Protex launched himself at the unsuspecting couple. He did not try to disguise his attack in any way nor did he attempt to disable them with a psychic attack. He wanted them to see what he was. Nine hundred and ninety nine times out of a thousand his victims would simply freeze with terror. He would just slit the man's throat and snatch his woman away while he was still dying.

Protex noticed that the two seemed shocked by his appearance but not terrified. It was a bit disconcerting to not see the expected terror in their eyes. Too late he realized that not only were they not terrified, but they were very much ready for a fight and not at all helpless.

The man avoided his pounce fairly easily and Protex felt a painful jolt of energy slam into him driving him on towards the woman. This was more than acceptable for him. It was what he was truly after anyways. However just as he reached her she swung her arms up towards him and he felt an excruciating pain in his jaw as whatever weapon the woman was holding connected.

Protex was thrown back several feet landing hard in the snow. Having been caught off guard and humiliated by a man and a woman, Protex came off the ground in a berserker rage.

Scott and Barda were taken off guard by the speed and ferocity of his second attack. Scott received a powerful blow from the grotesque creature that knocked him away from Barda. It took him a few seconds to get back up on his feet. When he did he was horrified to see that the monster was getting the better of Barda. Her mega rod lay on the pavement next to him and he could see that she was bleeding and fighting a losing battle as the creature forced her towards the woods.

Barda fought desperately against her more powerful and enraged enemy. She recognized that the creature was intelligent. Its eyes told her everything. The monster was filled with battle lust, and even more chillingly, with lust for her. She shivered involuntarily at the thought of the creature having its way with her and she redoubled her efforts to defeat it.

Barda did not lack for physical strength. Her power levels were on par with her old teammate Stompa. She had even been considered stronger than some of the Elite. But what she lacked in strength she more than made up for in skill and cunning. She cursed herself for having lost her mega rod. She was certain that with her favorite weapon she would have defeated the disgusting monster by now.

She could not out muscle it. She had barely escaped its horrifying embrace twice and it was seeking to corner her again. Barda realized she was fighting defensively. She decided to change tactics. She couldn't help feeling afraid of it, but fear had never stopped or crippled her in a fight before. She had been backing away fighting desperately while seeking a way to escape. Now she charged into the creatures embrace.

The creature caught her around the throat. As tall as Barda was, the creature still had to lift her off her feet to bring her to its eye level. She allowed her fear and disgust to show as the creature leered at her. Its tail wrapped around her left ankle and it huge clawed right hand was reaching for her clothing. Barda chose that moment to act. She had been clutching at the creatures left hand and forearm in seemingly helpless terror. Now she brought her arms down to her sides in a fan motion, then keeping her arms bent at the elbows and her palms facing up, she shot her hands back up with all of her considerable strength, slamming her open palms against the monster's elbow and making it bend up in the wrong direction.

Barda heard the welcoming crunch as the creatures joint gave way and the howl of pain that followed as he let go of her neck and ankle. She dropped down to the ground in a crouch. Now she was filled with battle lust. She sprang back up slamming an open palm into the howling monsters chin with all of her might. The creature fell skidding onto his back. Barda pounced on top of the crippled creature her right hand was open with the fingers tight together like a blade. Her arm was bent at the elbow and raised so that her elbow was above her shoulder and her hand was next to her ear. When she landed on top of the monster she struck swiftly using her hand like a spear she drove it through the monsters head with a shout of triumph and disgust.

Barda was shocked when she drew her hand back and found that it was clean. She was suddenly sitting on the ground. Her enemy was nowhere to be seen. She stood up warily. Perhaps that species of monster disappeared when it died, but she doubted it.

Scott was next to her now. She stood up and the two turned around tracking trying to find the monster. Scott was studying his mother box. "It's still here, Love. No! wait! There's two of…Ahhh!"

The white monster came out of nowhere. This time he attacked Barda first. He struck her in the back of the head so hard that she was thrown into the woods. She was unconscious before she hit the trees. As the creature turned towards him, Scott aimed his mother box at it trying with all his might to find some way to defend himself, protect his wife and destroy the monster.

Protex pounced on the man. He had decided to just kill and eat him and then enjoy the female at his leisure. He was surprised and frustrated to find the man he had pounced on was just an illusion. He stood snarling and turning trying to find him. He saw him running towards the female. Protex charged. He was not going to lose this fight or the female. The man turned to face him. He was desperate, angry and determined. Protex could tell it was the desperation and fear of one who knew he was going to lose, but before he could reach him he was struck painfully to the ground.

With all of his considerable super human strength and rage Protex threw his new attacker off and sprang to his feet to face his enemy. He was shocked to find himself face to face none other than the green Martian that had stolen his victory back on the red planet. For a moment he wondered how the Martian could still be alive then he realized that this one must be the J'onn of this dimension and not the one who had killed himself before his very eyes. "You will die just like everyone else on your worthless planet!" he shrieked as he charged.

J'onn stood dazed for a moment. He had read the creatures memories in the brief moment that he had struck him to the ground. He was not the Protex he had fought but his counterpart from another dimension. He knew that he had to end him. There was nothing redeemable about the monster. Today he would kill the butcher of his family and people. Tensing, J'onn moved to meet his mortal enemy's charge. He was shocked to see a funnel open up behind the duplicate Protex. There was a very loud noise like the wind during a powerful storm. J'onn saw bolts of lightning and a look of bewilderment and shock on his enemy's face as he was sucked backwards into the funnel. Then with a loud boom, the funnel closed.

J'onn turned to see the man he had rescued staring at him. He was dark haired and just over six feet tall. He was pointing his wrist at him. "What are you and why did you help us?" the man asked.

J'onn felt cheated of justice. "I am J'onn. The one who attacked you is my mortal enemy. What have you done with him?"

Scott felt some relief wash over him at hearing that the giant green man in front of him was an enemy to the giant white monster they had just fought. He lowered his wrist and mother box as he answered. "I boom tubed him to the nearest dead planet. I think it is called Mars here. Don't worry he won't be bothering any of us anymore.

J'onn was visibly shaken. "I fear you are wrong. He will attack again, and next time I fear he will have a small army."

Fourth World

Apokolips

Lashina lay on the cold floor chained to the familiar post where she had endured so many humiliating and nameless tortures. She did not know how long she had lain thus, but she knew she did not wish to continue in her current state. She was too afraid to turn on her tormentor although she had started planning different ways to kill him. Her dilemma was in what would happen to her after she had dispatched the monster that owned her.

Lashina knew there were far worse monsters and that she would have to bid her time. Her desire to live and be free lent her a tiny ray of hope in her miserable existence. At the moment all she really wanted was to just be free of the chains that bound her to the terrible post.

She was thankful that she was at least clothed in loose black garments and she was not being tormented. Being alone was something she had not experienced since she had been captured with the exception of short periods of time when she had been at the mercy of twisted little beast Desaad. She hoped with all her being that she would be left alone and in peace indefinitely, but she knew it would not last.

Lashina did not fear starvation. She knew hunger and thirst, but these things would not kill her. She had found that being a new god, she was cursed with immortality. Doomed to an eternity of slavery and humiliation at the hands of monsters, unless the monsters grew tired of her and gave her freedom, which was most unlikely or sold her or killed her in their own special way.

She knew that she could be killed, but she did not know how. She occasionally wished that she could discover the secret so that she could end her own life and see her parents again, but mostly she clung to the hope of revenge and escape.

It was as she was contemplating different plans of escape and enjoying her solitude that the door to the chambers opened and she heard the chilling voice her other chief tormentor, Granny Goodness.

"Ah, my little angel is waiting so patiently for her Granny. It warms my heart to see you so. Is my little angel happy to see me? Granny missed you so. I feared that you had perhaps been sent away or worse, but you are here. Come, Granny is going to take you back to the orphanage. There is so much training for you to still do. We must see if you have improved and if you are worthy of living and becoming one of my wonderful Furies! You want to be one of my Furies don't you, little angel?" Granny's eyes seemed as if they were about to burst out of her head. She had the look of a maniac. Her eyes were bloodshot and piercing. She wore a sickeningly friendly smile but there were flecks of foam at the corners of her mouth adding to the picture of lunacy. She entered the room and was followed by a half dozen paradeamons a tall woman with a disgustingly bloated head carrying a wicked looking farhen knife and a tall, wide powerfully built woman. Both looked deadly and very willing to kill her if given the chance.

Lashina forced herself to look calm while she shivered inwardly dreading what awaited her at the hands of the demon in the body of a bloated old woman.

Granny nodded to the large woman and said, "Stompa, my child, release the little dear from her chains for your Granny. There is so much for her to do today and there is so little time."

The one called Stompa strode over to her, grabbed her by the neck and yanked her up roughly. Lashina gasped as the collar of the chain bit painfully into her neck and the manacles on her wrists threatened to pull her arms out of their sockets. Taking a mega rod, the giant woman struck Lashina's wrists and then neck. The blows broke the chains but also left Lashina temporarily paralyzed from the pain. She found herself flung over the large woman's shoulder as the group made their way out of Grayven's chambers and headed towards the orphanage and the training arena.

JLA Universe

Gotham

Cave Below Wayne Manor

Bruce smiled down at Dinah anxiously and hopefully. He wasn't sure how she would react to the revelation. He knew he wasn't expecting a squeal of delight. She most certainly was not like any of his numerous past dates that fell all over him in attempt to bed the prince of Gotham. Those women never made it to his bed. He was not interested in sharing his bed with shallow women, only in giving the appearance of a playboy. Dinah was a woman he wanted to know and he desperately hoped that she would not reject him because of who he was.

Dinah stared back in complete shock and took a step back as the truth sank in. She didn't know what to say at first. She had seen the handsome billionaire playboy many times on television. She had read some of his interviews. No one would deny that he was handsome, but he had seemed so shallow in some ways and oddly interesting in others. Everywhere he went he had at least two pretty girls draped on each arm. He gave off the vibe of one who only lived for pleasure and all else was uninteresting and yet he funded so many charities and his money and projects were always for bettering housing, protecting wildlife and providing care for the needy and for the victims of crime.

It suddenly all made perfect sense. No one really knew of the existence of Batman. He was just a rumor. Those that claimed to have seen him generally could only talk about moving shadows. The criminals he had taken down never had the privilege of a face to face. They were always defeated if not unconscious before they knew what had hit them. Dinah knew now which side was truly Bruce Wayne and which was the façade. She knew because she had spent nearly two days in his presence and he had not once behaved shallowly, never taken advantage of her. She would never forget how he had sent her to safety and nearly died. How he had whispered words of encouragement on that cold hillside while death closed in around them. He had tried to warn her away but she knew he was the kind of man she wanted to learn to love and she could sense that for all of his reasons for them not to love each other, he desperately needed to love and be loved as well.

Slowly she smiled. She was amazed at the relief that she saw wash over him. The powerful, rich Bruce Wayne was visibly relieved that she had smiled at him acceptingly. "I have to say that I never expected this. I had no idea what to expect. I thought you would be handsome. After all, you have a very nice chin and mouth, but I didn't expect you to be the spitting image of that spoiled, rich, lecherous brat, Bruce Wayne," she teased.

Bruce grunted and pulled her to him. "Yes, you're very lucky that I'm not a spoiled, rich, lecherous brat used to having his way. Otherwise I wouldn't let you leave this beautiful, dark, romantic cave without another kiss."

Dinah closed her eyes as Bruce pulled her into an embrace. She loved the feel of his body. He was tremendously strong and taller than her "uncles" but he was holding her gently. She felt his breath on her cheek. "You're going to force me to kiss you now, aren't you? Take advantage of a helpless girl. Don't know that my mother would approve of you. I know my uncles will want to beat you up for this."

In his twenty-five years, Bruce had never felt such desire for a girl. He stared down at her lovely face. Her eyes were closed. Her lovely mouth looked so ready and willing. "There's nothing at all helpless about you," he whispered before he moved to trap her enticing and very willing mouth with his once more.

Bruce was somewhat surprised when Dinah stopped him with a hand on his chest. "Wait," she said. "You're not the only one with a secret. Although I think mine is a lot more minor than yours. Dinah removed her mask.

Bruce had seen her face earlier when she had revealed her face to the whole group so he wasn't sure what she was doing. When she removed her hair it finally made sense to him. Dinah shook her head freeing her lovely shoulder length, black hair out and looked up at him expectantly.

Bruce actually smiled, "I thought you were beautiful before, but you're even lovelier than I imagined."

Dinah grinned happily. "You are cute and very smart. You may now continue with the forced kiss." She turned her face up and closed her eyes as Bruce again took her in his arms.

He stared down at her beautiful face and her willing mouth for a moment, not believing what was happening to him, then with a contented growl he captured her lips with his in a fiercely possessive kiss that left the two gasping for breath.

Dinah smiled up at Bruce as they held each other. "Can we go to my house now? I really want my mother to meet you."

Bruce gazed at her softly, "Yes, of course. Let me clean up first. We've been going nonstop for nearly two days now."

He began to disentangle himself from Dinah then stopped and looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry. This is all very new to me. If you like you can clean up as well. I promise you will have privacy. You have my word."

Dinah wrinkled her nose at him. "I better have some privacy. You're already gonna get beat up by my uncles for making me kiss you. Add peeking or groping and you'll probably end up in the hospital."

The two headed up out of the cave to the manor. Bruce couldn't stop smiling. His smile disappeared when he saw Alfred. He was sitting at the piano staring off into nothing a dazed look on his face. Alfred did not acknowledge their presence until they were standing next to him. "Alfred?" Bruce asked quietly.

Alfred looked up slowly. "Hello, Master Bruce. Lady Dinah. I'm sorry. You two will not believe what happened to me while you were gone. I think I met your older brother, Master Bruce. At first he seemed bent on doing something rather nasty but all of a sudden I felt like I was speaking to a very young and betrayed young man. I suppose I will never know which. He disappeared in a flash of light."

Bruce and Dinah stared at Alfred and each other for a moment. Alfred misinterpreted them.

"I know. You must both think me daft, but it is the truth," he defended himself.

"We believe you, Alfred. We just saw some people do the same thing not long ago," Dinah assured him gently laying a hand over one of his.

"My older brother?" Bruce asked incredulously.

"Well, it wasn't Thomas. He died before you were born. I think this was a Thomas from another world. At least that is what he led me to believe. He didn't say his name was Thomas either. I'm just under the impression that is who he is," Alfred explained.

Bruce stood up deep in thought. "Makes perfect sense. There's a counter part for Barry, for Hal, for J'onn for Superman and now there's a counter part for me. Our opposites are somehow visiting us from a parallel universe. He didn't try to harm you, Alfred?"

Alfred looked up at Bruce with a smile. "No, Master Bruce. He did not harm me. I think his original intentions were sinister, but he ended up asking me questions. Seemed to me there was some sort of struggle going on inside of him. I have the feeling that we might have become friends."

Dinah looked hopeful. "Well maybe there's hope for these opposites. Maybe they aren't completely wicked, at least not all of them. I don't know. The ones from the beach gave me the creeps, but maybe this one might to turn out nice."

Bruce nodded. "Maybe, but we can't count on it. We can hope for the best but we have to plan for the worst. Alfred, Dinah and I are going to clean up. I want you to drive us to her house when we're ready. I don't think you need to be here alone right now. We're going to meet her mother and her uncle's. I want you with me."

Alfred looked up at Bruce with a smile. "Of course, Master Bruce. I will get ready straightway."

Dinah was shown where she could shower and given some clean clothes. She wondered where Bruce had found feminine clothes. She was sure she was wearing a former girlfriend's clothes. She didn't much like the idea and wanted to talk with Bruce, but with nothing else to wear she said nothing. When she was finished she stepped out into the hall to find Bruce all cleaned up and waiting for her outside the door. He seemed shocked when he saw her.

"What's the matter?" Dinah asked waiting for him to confirm her suspicions.

"You look lovely. Where were you hiding that dress?" Bruce answered.

"He never saw his mother wear that. I wasn't sure that it was a good idea but I agree with him. You look simply lovely." Alfred came to his defense as he came into view wearing his chauffeur's uniform.

Dinah's gaze softened instantly. "I'm ready to go whenever you are, Bruce."

The three headed for the garage and within minutes the three were pulling up in front of Dinah's house in Bruce's Rolls.

Metropolis

Daily Planet

Lois sat at her desk in the newsroom. She found herself staring at Clark's empty desk a few feet away. She had started wondering about him without realizing it. She wondered about many things.

Why was he always late?

Why did he use his sick days so liberally?

How did he finish his stories so fast?

Where did he go all of the time?

How did he get so big?

Why was he such a klutz?

Lois felt a little sorry for having brushed him off two days earlier. She had already decided to let him take her out to lunch today. She knew it would make the big clumsy, oaf happy and maybe even boost his self-esteem if she went out with him. He was certainly a nice man, but nice men made her suspicious. She had known a few, but she had never dated one she truly considered a good man. Mostly she had been unimpressed by the men she had dated. Most of the men she had been with seemed to think they were God's gift to women or so focused on their careers and moving up in the world that she had quickly realized that she was just a stepping stone for them and she had quickly moved on.

She had always believed that there were good men in the world; she just didn't believe any available ones lived in Metropolis. When she studied Clark, a part of her acknowledged that he was a good man but she had grown so cynical towards men that the other part of her branded the 'good man' appearance as a façade. This morning was somewhat different. She had spent the majority of the weekend fending off the unwanted advances of men looking for conquests. She had counted five that she had interviewed or contacted for future interviews that had propositioned her for sex either verbally or with their actions.

As she stared at Clark's desk she realized that with the exception of Jimmy, Perry and a handful of married men in the building, Clark was the only man she worked with or saw every day that had never made any unwanted advances or been in any way disrespectful to her as a woman. And he had definitely shown that he was attracted to her.

Lois smiled and shrugged her shoulders unconsciously. Clark wasn't an ugly man when she stopped to think about it. It would be nice to just sit and have lunch with him and not worry about whether he was going to try and touch her leg or make some lewd comments. Yes. She would definitely let the big, kind, klutz take her out to lunch today.

Now where was he? It was already past his normal time to come stumbling in…there he was! Lois stifled a laugh. Clark came off the elevator and held the door open for Perry's seventy-year old secretary. She went past him with a curt nod and a grunt. Clark backed up with a pleasant smile on his face and a, "nice to see you this morning Mrs. Wolfstein," to her stiffly retreating figure.

The next moment Clark was fighting with the distilled water dispenser trying to keep it from tipping over after bumping into it from backing up and not looking where he was going. She still couldn't figure out for the life of her how he managed to bump into it at least three times a week and actually knock it off balance. She had bumped into it once. It had not budged, and she had sported a nasty bruise on her leg and her side for a few days.

Lois counted five unanswered 'good mornings' from Clark as he made his way to his desk. He finally arrived at his desk after knocking over a small trash can. Luckily there was nothing in it so other than a loud banging noise when it hit the floor there was no mess. Clark had mumbled an apology, apparently to the entire newsroom since there was no one sitting at the desk at the time. He pulled his chair out, pushed his glasses up, glanced in her direction and waved nervously when he saw that she was watching him.

Lois couldn't help it. She burst out laughing and stood up to go greet him and tell him about their lunch date. Jimmy arrived at his desk first.

"Hey, CK! What's up? That's not a very heavy coat! Don't know how you can stand the cold. Burr! If you have anything interesting for me to photograph later on let me know and I'll tag along with you on your assignment." Jimmy greeted his friend enthusiastically.

Clark smiled warmly up at the freckled, red haired young man. Jimmy had befriended him instantly upon his arrival at the Daily Planet. "Sure, Jimmy. That sounds great!"

The next moment their conversation was cut short by Lois' arrival. She smiled at Jimmy then gave Clark a pat on the shoulder. "Clark! Your muscles are hard as rocks! You need to learn to relax and you definitely need to get a massage! You're always so tense and nervous! Wow! That is going to be a nightmare for whoever has to work out those knots! You need to start standing straighter too. I'm sure your poor posture doesn't help matters. I mean I know you want to be down here with the rest of us but you'll end up with arthritis in your back if you keep that up."

Clark had panicked for a second when Lois had started but relaxed when he realized where her line of thought was going. He nodded in agreement with her and was about to respond but she was already on the next subject. She had moved on from concern for his physical health to giving fashion tips.

"I will never understand why your mother ever let you dress yourself. Your jacket and shirt are too big for you. How in the world did you mange that? I'll bet if I were to call her and tell her that her son is wearing clothes that are two sizes too big for him that she would chew you a new bu…" Lois started.

"Geez, Lois. I didn't realize that the way I dressed bothered you so much, but when I wear tighter clothing I feel like I'm suffocating. My mom is well aware of this since she's known me for a pretty long time." Clark interrupted quickly.

"Ha! She's known you for a pretty long time. Very funny, Smallville. You're quickly becoming a comedian. Fine keep your oversized clothes. I just wanted to let you know that we'll be having lunch today," Lois informed him.

"Um, I hope this doesn't sound stupid, but we have lunch every day. Why did you tell me we would be having lunch. Has a law been passed against taking lunches? I was kind of distracted this weekend so I haven't been keeping up with the news," Clark wondered out loud.

Lois had already turned to leave. She stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Honestly, Smallville. Sometimes I wonder how in the world you were able to get a job here. Lunch. Today. You. Me. I'm even going to let you pay for my food. Hope you're hungry this time. We'll go to the corner café down the street. They have good sandwiches there. You can tell me all about your exciting weekend of Christmas shopping, but I want you to be careful. No tripping or knocking anything over." Lois smiled sweetly and breezed back to her desk.

"Oh! Um, wow! That sounds swell, Lois." Clark responded in shock as he watched Lois return to her desk. It had not crossed his mind that Lois would bother to take him up on his offer. Until two days ago he would have given anything to get her to notice him, now he was actually glad that she had not, but it was still nice to be acknowledged and he would not be busy for lunch. He certainly wasn't in any romantic relationship, but there was a certain princess that he couldn't stop thinking about. He would see her again in three days, but somehow he knew it would be the longest three days of his life.

JLA Universe

Korugar

Sinestro sat in his chair staring at the information on the table. He was being offered a position of importance and power in the service of the dark lord. He would have complete control over his home planet as well as his whole space sector. All that was required of him was to give whatever aid a certain contact requested upon arrival.

Sinestro sat back contemplating the offer. He realized that refusal would eventually end in his own death, but to accept would betray a trust that was sacred. It was not a decision he could make lightly. All he had wanted was the power to maintain order. There was too much disorder on his planet, too much crime. His whole space sector was full of criminals and warlords. He had grown weary of playing a space cop, of capturing the same criminals only for them to escape and commit the same or worse atrocities all over again. On his own planet he had finally had enough. He had personally executed ten of the most violent criminals.

His actions had the desired effect. There had been almost no reports of deadly assaults in the last several months. Sinestro had been quite pleased. Now his whole capital city was under curfew. No one other than the special police was allowed freedom to roam after dark. Violators would be imprisoned and branded.

Order. Sinestro lived for it. He had been severely disappointed when he discovered that there was rampant chaos in many of the outer provinces of his home planet. He had visited them with a vengeance. Not only had he personally executed those accused of violent crimes publicly but he had also executed the head of security and order in each province. Fear spread through the cities and provinces quickly. The stories of Sinestro's swift justice caused many who had started down a path of violence to change their path. The more hardened did not care and continued to show they feared no one until they came face to face with the new ruler of Kurugar, but by then it was too late. They met swift and violent ends.

Sinestro had railed at his head of his police forces asking them why order was not maintained. He had been shocked to hear that they were not allowed weapons on his orders. He swiftly armed his security forces and ordered deadly force be used on all criminals if any kind of resistance was shown.

He had finally achieved order on his planet. There was little freedom for the inhabitants but it was a sacrifice Sinestro was sure would be understood while the criminals were eliminated. He promised himself to remove all restrictions on the inhabitants once he had removed all threats.

Sinestro's next goal had been to find a source of power without a weakness. It irritated him to no end that his ring had a weakness to yellow. He needed true power. He had run into group of four large yellow beings. They were obviously warriors or from a warlike people. They far outclassed him in strength, power and size and he had been unable to defeat them or free their captives. He had been furious when he had gone before the guardians to make his complaint and plead for better power only to be told that he already had the ability to overcome the weakness to yellow. He only needed to be more resourceful and imaginative.

Sinestro toyed with the yellow ring that his last visitor had given him. The man had claimed to be a Qwardian and called himself Varnathon. Sinestro had been somewhat uncomfortable when he saw that the man was yellow, but at least he was not of the same race of yellow men that had defeated him. Varnathon had promised to make him more yellow rings if he wished them.

Sinestro felt shame and hope at the same time. He had agreed to let a group of Varnathon's soldiers ambush a green lantern. He had given them the coordinates of Abin Sur's ship and his last known mission. He had done so knowing that Abin Sur would have found a way to defeat the enemy. He had always found a way and he had never failed in a mission.

So Sinestro felt shame at the loss of one of the greatest Lanterns. At the same time he was glad that a Lantern had died. It would cause the rest of the Corps pause. Knowing that there were powers out there the Corps was impotent to combat should have given the Lanterns the anger and courage to confront the guardians and demand a more powerful weapon.

The same Qwardian had just visited again and announced that he would have a visitor from the dark lord himself in a short while.

Sinestro smiled to himself as he slowly started to place the ring on his own finger. Before he had touched his finger there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Sinestro barked as he reluctantly placed the yellow ring in a drawer.

His security guard stepped in and announced to him that Tomar Re of the Corps had arrived and wished to have a private conversation with him.

Sinestro had feared that this would happen. He had no wish to harm Tomar Re. Tomar had been a good mentor and he was very smart. He didn't want him on his planet or too near him. He feared he would figure out too much of what was happening to him. But he could not send him back. There was always the yellow ring.

Sinestro shook his head to clear it of any thoughts of murder. It felt as if the ring was calling to him but he forced himself to ignore it.

"Show him in," he commanded.

JLA Universe

Bylan 5

Grayven was ushered into the king's throne room. The room was spacious. The guards were all large and powerful looking. Grayven noted with some interest that with very few exceptions all of the inhabitants of the planet were blue skinned. Not unlike himself. He was slightly larger than most but there were a few even larger than he. He noted that the king looked quite nervous.

Grayven was glad that he was nervous. He planned on making him more so. "I seek the Princess Quemila. I wish to see her now. I did not come to speak with an old man."

The king's eyes flashed a bit. The guards glanced nervously at their king. They would defend him if necessary, but all knew of the destroyer hovering over their planet and the mindless parademons that were more than happy to kill and destroy. It was not a fight they thought they could win and they were certain that no matter the outcome that even greater forces would visit vengeance on them if they fought against the messenger of the dark lord of dreaded Apokolips.

The king seemed to gain his composure. His face seemed somewhat sad, but he also seemed somewhat more at ease. He even smiled at Grayven wistfully for a moment before he spoke.

"Your mo…the Princess Quemila Karreev is not here. She was kidnapped a space cycle ago. She is my only child. Her mother died not long after your father visited here as did many citizens of this planet. The Ultimate did his work well." Anger seemed to fill the king's face at the memory, and then he continued. "But do not worry, my son, your…the princess will be returned soon, I expect in a matter of five or six rotations. I have sent one who has never been known to fail to retrieve her from her abductors. Now tell me, how is your father, Uxas? Is he now king?"

Grayven just stared for a moment completely confused. Who was this man that he tried to speak to him as if he were a child. He assumed that his father had sent him to take the princess for himself. He smiled wickedly. The king new why he had come and he did not want to give up his daughter. He would teach him some respect. "My father's name is not Uxas. It is Darkseid. He is currently the absolute ruler of all of Apokolips. You will not fool me with your story of abduction. I will destroy your pitiful little palace and small army and still take your daughter and make her my slave woman, impotent old man."

The king looked somewhat sad at his outburst instead of afraid or indignant. "I am King Gray. Your mother named you after me, your grandfather. Your father's true name is Uxas. The Princess Quemila Karreev is your mother. I do not think it would be in your best interest to take her for your own. I suspect that your father would not appreciate it. I did not lie to you. My daughter has been stolen from me, but she will be returned soon. If you wish to wait I know that she will be happy to see her son. We have not seen you since your father came and took you from us while you were still a baby."

Grayven felt as if he had been stabbed with a fahren knife. The information was too much for him to digest. He had been sent to meet his mother. He knew he was to inquire about the Ultimate but he could not focus at the moment. He leaned heavily on a pillar. He no longer cared about the Ultimate. He saw that the king was approaching him with concern and reaching out to touch him.

Grayven stood up in a sudden burst of rage. "Do not touch me, old man! Who abducted my mo…the princess Quemila? Where is she?"

King Gray stepped back quickly. His face seemed even sadder if possible. The warlord, Mongul has her on Duleng. But you need not go there, she will be returned shortly."

The shocks seemed to never stop. His mother…the princess was being held at his next stop. Grayven straightened up to his full height. I am due to pay this Mongul a visit. My father wishes to meet with him. I am going to visit him and teach him a little lesson in respect Apokoliptan style. Good bye, old man."

Grayven stormed out of the palace and boom tubed into the destroyer along with the score of paradeamons that had accompanied him to the surface of the planet.

King Grey watched sadly as his grandson left. He had dreamed of the day he would again see the boy. The pain of seeing how twisted he had become was overwhelming, but then he had felt back then that he had made a deal with the devil. He feared that he had not yet begun to reap the consequences. He spoke to his grandson as if he were still in his presence. "Be careful, Grayven. Even your father shows Mongul respect. His warriors far outmatch your parademon's any day."

King Grey stared off into space for a short time then turned back to his throne room to sit and wait, much as he had done the last several years of his life.

JLA Universe

Central City

Barry was already at work. He had arrived barely seconds late. He was safe. At his job he was given a ten minute leeway and he was often out to crime scenes to look for acceptable evidence. He got right to work.

As he went about his morning his mind kept wandering back to the adventures of the past couple of days. He now had a name for his Iris's murderer and he had run into more ruthless killers. If he never ran into them again it would be too soon.

Even with all of the distasteful things and beings he had seen he was quite excited about the friends he and Wally had made. Kator had suggested calling their little club of super powered individuals some kind of league. He liked the sound of that. They had saved several cities from destruction and a handful of them had been able to save a whole island of beautiful warrior women. His mind was still trying to wrap itself around that fact.

Barry thought back to the name of the group. With his line of work and with murder of his Iris his mind wandered more along the lines of justice. They could be a League of extraordinary individuals that worked together rescue, protect and mete out justice. Barry tried all three out loud as names. "The Protection League? The League of Rescuers? The Rescue Leaguers? The League of Protectors? The Justice League?

Barry wasn't sure which one he liked the most or the least. The ones with 'Rescuers' in them reminded him of the movies with the mice so he figured that those were out. He thought the 'Protectors' sounded fine but it also sounded too much like a movie and reactionary. They needed to be more proactive. Seeking out threats and removing them before they could harm innocent lives or do any damage. They should do both, react to threats, dangers, challenges as well as seek out potential threats to prevent what had happened to his Iris from ever happening again.

Barry stood up from his microscope and stretched his back for a second. Justice. It should be their primary goal. He really liked how that name sounded. Justice League. He would have to run it by his new friends later in the week. He hoped they liked it.

Barry was about to sit back down at his scope when his ear caught a news report on the radio about several murders in Ivy Town, Connecticut. He focused intently. When he heard partially devoured corpses he suspected the monster Protex that Superman's crazy woman and J'onn had described. Wally was supposed to be at school but he wouldn't be surprised if he had gone to his apartment to crash and sleep since he hadn't had a chance in almost two days. He decided not to check. He wanted to rush to Ivy Town. Moving at super speed he finished his stack of microscope slides and documented them. Then he left a note about doing some field work and taped it to his door.

He had wanted to visit Ivy Town for quite some time. One of his college classmates worked at the college there. He hoped to have a chance to catch up with his old friend Ray Palmer. Satisfied that everything was in order in his office and lab he changed and blurred away.

JLA Universe

Gotham

Bruce stood nervously behind Dinah as she fumbled with her key trying to open the door. It was the first time he had ever gone to a girl's home to meet her parents. He couldn't imagine a scenario where her mother would be happy to see the man with whom her daughter had spent the last two days without so much as a phone call. He was certain he would receive a severe scolding at best perhaps an actual physical assault at worst.

Before Dinah could open the door, it was yanked open and there stood her mother and her uncle Ted. Both stared at her in disbelief, when they saw Bruce standing behind her their looks of disbelief turned to indignant anger. Before Dinah could react, her uncle Ted had shot past like a wild animal at Bruce.

Bruce saw the large man charging him. He instinctively went into battle mode. He could tell that the man was a skilled fighter by the way he carried himself. He also knew that he could dispatch him with ease. His lip curled slightly. It was like watching a tiger preparing to retaliate against a wolf attack. As he prepared to take out his attacker his eyes fell for the briefest of moments on Dinah as she looked back at him pleadingly and with concern.

Instantly all thoughts of self defense were dropped and with a silent growl, Bruce used every ounce of self control to keep himself from retaliating and unwillingly took the easily avoidable blow. As he dropped to ground surrounded by stars, he briefly wondered why the man had hit him in the face. The bruise would be much harder to hide. Just before he passed out he reminded himself that he thought Dinah worth a thousand such blows.

Minutes Later

Bruce's eyes slowly opened. He was disoriented. It was warm. Since it was December, he knew he was indoors. His surroundings were not familiar at all, but the couch was quite comfortable and Alfred was not far from him sitting on a chair. He looked somewhat concerned. Finally, Bruce saw Dinah was kneeling next to him looking down at him with both concern and a gentle smile. Bruce could see that there were at least two other people in the room but he paid them no attention at the moment. Instead he broke out into an uncharacteristic smile of his own. "You're so beautiful," he declared rather loudly. He then continued to lay there staring stupidly up at the ceiling.

Dinah giggled.

Alfred sighed with relief.

Ted Grant and Dianh Drake moved over to the couch to look down at Bruce.

"I can't believe you hit Mr. Bruce Wayne, Ted. He could sue us for everything! He's very rich and powerful and the media really loves him as do most of the single women in the known world. There's no way what happened will look good for us." Dinah's mother scolded her longtime friend.

Ted stared down with obvious concern on his strong face. "Yeah, sorry about that Dee. I just saw a predator taking advantage of little Dinah and I couldn't resist the urge to push his face in." Focusing on Bruce, Ted addressed him. "I'm really sorry, Mr. Wayne. I sometimes jump to conclusions, especially when it comes to Dinah. She told us that you've been nothing but a gentleman. If you plan on retaliating I hope you'll retaliate on me and not on Miss Drake, here. I suppose we could always settle this the old fashioned way. You know, in the ring?"

Bruce heard everything that was being said, but not everything very clear. Still, he had the gist of it. "Not going to sue anybody's pants. You hit harder than a little girl. That's for sure. I don't have a ring. I don't like guys anyway. I like Dinah. Don't think I'll be able to kiss her for a while. Thanks a lot." Bruce mumbled a few more things; mostly unintelligible and then he just stared at Dinah with a smile on his lips and forced confusion in his eyes. It was obvious to all but Alfred and Dinah that he still wasn't to certain of what was going on.

Dinah couldn't help giggling. Bruce was being quite the clown. She could tell he was acting and she was very thankful that he hadn't gone all warrior on her uncle Ted. She couldn't believe that he had taken such a hard hit for her. She was certain he could have avoided the punch and wondered why he had not. She knew now more than ever that she wanted explore a relationship with him. She hoped that he would still want to be with her after getting hit by her uncle.

Bruce finally let his eyes seemingly come into focus. He sat up slowly. He liked that Dinah was kneeling next to him. It felt nice to have her so close. He looked at her uncle and smiled. Slowly he stood up facing him. Dinah was holding onto his left hand rather possessively. Bruce found that he really liked that. At his full height he was a good two inches taller than the six foot two Ted Grant.

Bruce noted appreciatively, that the man was powerfully built. He remembered hearing of this man winning championships from his father. He wondered how he could still look so young, but then he remembered that he had seen many impossible things in the last two days. He held out his hand to Dinah's uncle. "Thanks for only hitting me once. Wish you had let me explain first, but I can't blame you for reacting the way you did. My name is Bruce Wayne."

Ted took his hand firmly. He was genuinely impressed with the man's manners as was Dinah's mother.

"We know who you are, Mr. Wayne." Dinah's mother spoke up. "You have our attention. And before you go making up stories I just want you to know that we saw the news of the bank robbery and we know who you are. I'm very proud of my daughter for wanting to become a hero, but that Mr. Freeze character is precisely why I'm against her doing it. I know that I can't control her anymore but if she's going to do this and you're going to encourage her then you better be able to take good care of my daughter. Are we clear, Superman?"

Bruce opened and closed his mouth several times. He had gone through a range of reactions; relief, panic and confusion. He wasn't sure how Dinah's mother could believe that a man who had been knocked out by a single punch could possibly be Superman, but then he figured she probably didn't get out much.

Syndicate Universe

Themyscira

Di-ana sat on the beach watching the wave's crash against the sandy beach. She was angry, scared, depressed and unsure of the future. Her very malleable and controllable husband had suddenly turned into a monster, the kind of monster that her mother had tried to warn her of and protect her from for so many years.

Di-ana could still remember the many executions she had witnessed in the arena. All of the victims had been men who had accidentally found their way to their hidden home. She could still see her mother giving the speech of how evil and beastly the male sex was just before she would slit the prisoners throat.

Di-ana had always found it a bit grotesque. Some of the men had looked quite physically appealing. One time she had tried to approach one of the prisoners the night before the execution. Approaching the cell she had noticed that there were guards nearby and she had heard sounds she had never heard before. She had found them strangely arousing. Once the cell had come into view she had seen her sister Artemis moving violently over the blond soldier. She could not tell exactly what was happening but when the clouds parted the moonlight had suddenly flooded the cell with light and Di-ana had seen exactly what was happening.

Artemis had been groaning with her head thrown back in a state of ecstasy while the man had groaned and bucked and rutted like a wild animal. She had seen their glistening wet sexes and suddenly she had understood what men were for and she had wanted one for herself. She had watched with rapt attention until they had finished. They whole becoming more and more aroused. She had watched as Artemis had dismounted from the man. She had been fascinated by how unnaturally wet her sisters sex had looked. She could not remember having ever imagined anything like it in her lifetime. She had heard Artemis whisper, "At least now you can die knowing that you have been with the most beautiful of the Amazons." She had left without a backward glance.

Di-ana had waited until Artemis had disappeared then she had rushed into the open cell. The man seemed to be in a deep sleep. He was still naked and the spectacular piece of his body that she had seen penetrating Artemis glistened in the moonlight with the juices of their passionate encounter.

Di-ana had made up her mind that she was going to experience what her sister done for herself. Stripping herself of her gown and undergarments she had thrown herself on the man. "I am the most beautiful Amazon!" she had hissed into his ear, while at the same time grinding down as hard as she could on the man's sex.

The man had shot up with a start and strangled cry of pain. Di-ana could tell that something was wrong. For one the man's sex didn't seem to be rigid anymore and so wouldn't enter her. She still liked the sensation of rubbing her sex against the length of his. While she instantly began to feel intense pleasure from the movements the man seemed to be groaning and whimpering as if in pain. Di-ana had assumed that she had perhaps misread him the first time. She continued until she had screamed out the first orgasm of her life. She had stood up from the man to find that she had completely crushed his pelvis. The man started to scream in pain and Di-ana had rushed out of the cell as fast as her gifted legs could carry her.

She had kicked herself when she realized that she was still naked and that her clothes had been left behind. It had been too late to return for them. The guards had suddenly appeared. Entering they had discovered her clothes and the broken man.

After a short discussion in front of the crippled man they had decided to dispatch him like a wounded animal and one of the guards had driven her spear through his heart.

Di-ana had been somewhat surprised at their actions and a bit disappointed in how fragile the man had been. She knew she wanted to experience that sort of encounter again but with someone much stronger. Someone that could satisfy her without being crippled.

Not long after her first encounter with a man she had won the tournament to see who would venture out into the world of men to see if it was ripe for conquest. She had killed her twin sister to win. She missed her tremendously. But she had been glad to win. Not long after leaving for man's world she had met Jur-Li. She had been drawn to his power and his constant attentions. With all others he had shown indifference, impatience or outright hostility, but he had been quite kind to her. She had given herself to him on the first opportunity.

She had found herself addicted to the sex and had readily agreed to marry him without fully realizing what it entailed. All she knew was that she would always be with him and that had been all that she wanted.

Di-ana's problem had been that she did not know the meaning of the word no. The first time another man had propositioned her for sex she had agreed without a thought. She had grown so accustomed to the vigorous sex with her husband that she did not think or try to hold back. The result had been a man with a broken back. She had immediately remembered her first encounter and how her sister warriors had handled the situation. Not having a blade handy she had broken the man's neck to put him out of his misery and thrown his body into the ocean.

Di-ana rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. She could not understand why Jur-Li had become so angry and petty. All she had been doing was having sex with other men. She still preferred him. She just needed to experiment like her sisters had.

The angrier Jur-Li had become the less she had wanted to be with him and the more she had sought out other men. Eventually she had learned to not move to much when with a man and just let them have their way with her. It had slowly turned into a game for her. After a while she had stopped having to kill her occasional lovers.

Jur-Li had taken over the killing part. Every time he had found her with another he had quickly dispatched the man and then taken her back to their fortress home and shown her why she had accepted marrying him in the first place. Di-ana found that in the last year the only time that Jur-Li would touch her was after she had an encounter with another. So she had increased the frequency of her adventure even going as far as sharing her body with a few of the members of the Syndicate.

Her little adventures had ended in the terrifying encounter in Owlman's cave. Now the thought of her husband sent a shiver down her spine. Her thoughts turned back to Superman. She knew she had blown her first opportunity with him rather badly. Perhaps if she were able to find a way back she would be able to explain herself. She knew that he wanted to be with her. It had been plain on his face. Her only real problem would be getting back to his dimension and world.

Di-ana stood up and stretched like a tigress, sighed and headed towards the palace and her room. She would take to her mother in the morning. She wondered if perhaps her friend Artemis and her sister, Cassandra would be able to help her escape back to Superman's dimension.

Metropolis

Lunchtime

Clark and Lois sat in a booth in "The Corner Café." Clark had to admit that it was nice. He had only been working at the paper for about six months and had never eaten there.

Clark looked around drinking in the surroundings and the smells. The smells were pleasant. His sense of smell was one of his favorite abilities. He had always loved the smells of home; the smells of breakfast, the smell of the different animals, the smell of the young, the smell of freshly tilled earth, the smells of the different crops as they grew, the smell of his father's ancient tractor and the smell of clean air.

There was no clean air here in the city but the smells from the kitchen were fairly pleasant. Being curious, Clark peeped into the kitchen to see how things were going. It looked rather busy but he was pleased to see that the chefs took their personal hygiene seriously. He pushed his glasses back up and turned to find Lois staring at him.

Clark cleared his throat, smiled nervously and picked up his menu.

"What happened? Did the wall refuse to tell you what was in the menu so you finally decided to look for yourself?" Lois asked with a very amused look in her eyes.

"Ha! Yes, that's it, Lois. The wall was rather rude. I'm very glad we have menus at the table; otherwise we'd have been here forever.

Lois looked at Clark curiously as he stared at his menu. Noticing her stare he looked up, smiled dorkily and pushed his glasses back up with his left index finger.

Lois leaned forward staring intently at him. "There's something different about you, Clark. Not sure what it is. You seem more distracted than usual and you also seem to have suddenly developed a tremendous wit. You have been busting funnies all morning. I guess you just seem a lot happier than usual."

"Gosh, Lois! You really are a good investigative reporter! I hadn't noticed, but I guess you're right. I am much happier today than usual. The future just seems a lot brighter to me now. It's really nice to meet friends. You know, people that can really understand you. People you can share your life with. I suppose that's why I've been acting a little goofier. I'll try to be a little more boring if it bothers you." Clark grinned clownishly down at Lois.

Lois sat back with her hand over her mouth as a revelation hit her. "You joined an online group over the weekend and found a girl who grew up on a farm like you! Smallville! That's great! I'm so happy for you! Where is she from? Farmville? Is she real tall and clumsy, like you?" she teased.

Clark nearly choked on his ice water. "Ha! Very funny! I never said I was dating anyone. I said I met some new friends. People I have a lot in common with." He flicked a small piece of rolled up napkin at Lois hitting her square between the eyes.

Lois gasped, "Smallville! You better brush up on your manners! If you want your farm dream girl to like you at all then you had better cut out the spit wad flicking, ritual. She will never want to mate with you if you do that to her." Lois stopped as what she had just said sank in.

Clark's cheeks turned a deep crimson. "I wasn't trying to mate with yo…it's not a mating ritual…um, I was just goofing around. Sorry, Lois. I maybe got a little carried away there."

Lois had also turned several shades of red finally she started laughing, first at Clark and then at herself. "Clark. It's okay. I was just kidding. I didn't mean for it to come out that way. Course if you had meant it as a mating ritual, it would be the first time anyone has flirted with me by flicking wet pieces of paper at me. That's different. So no girlfriend, huh?"

Clark couldn't stop blushing now. He actually felt like the awkward klutz he was always pretending to be. "Um, well, no. Not yet. It's too soon. But I think it's safe to say we are friends. I seriously made some great new friends this weekend."

Lois nodded in understanding, "So you found some new friends. That's good, Clark. I'm very happy for you. I know being a farmer in the big city must be a little intimidating at times. It's nice to have friends who know where you come from." Lois looked wistfully off in the distance for a moment. She turned back with a smile. "Just remember you have friends here in the big city as well. If you were to suddenly decide to leave then I wouldn't have anyone to come in as a close second when it comes to investigative reporting and I would never be able to tell Perry, 'I can handle this story on my own, chief!'" Lois chuckled.

Clark found himself laughing easily as well. He was glad he had come to lunch with Lois. She had been nicer to him than he could remember. As he paid for the food and they left back to the planet he promised himself that he would never forget about his friends he had made while living in Metropolis especially Lois, Jimmy and Perry.

JLA Universe

Duleng

Lobo looked out at the setting sun and watched as the three moons came into view. He had most of his explosives set. There were going to be a lot of Dulengite body parts scattered around the palace after tonight.

Lobo could be sneaky when he needed to, but it wasn't his strong suit. He much preferred to smash, grab and go. There were very few he encountered that didn't end up wetting their pants. He knew these Dulengites would be quite different, but that just added to the fun and adventure. It wasn't every day he had a paid opportunity to bust into some powerful tyrants harem steal one of his beauties; kick in a few faces and go.

He knew that his opponents would be anything but pushovers. Still he would not have the luxury of having a good old fashioned drag out fight. The princess he was supposed to rescue was wanted alive and she might just get caught in the cross fires of any kind of drag out fight. He checked his time piece. Just a few more hours and the fun would begin. He was going to show the giant yellow bastiches why Lobo was feared the universe over.

JLA Universe

Themyscira

Diana was sitting up now. Her mother and sister had not left her side. The rest of the injured were being tended to. She was saddened at the number of her sisters that had given their lives trying to defend her and her mother and very proud to have known such brave women.

"So he's coming back in three days?" Donna asked her mother.

"Yes, child. Artemis will go bring him back in three days." The queen answered her younger daughter's same question for the third time in as many hours.

"I like him. He is very nice and he was super strong! But I think I like his face the most. When I saw his face I felt safe," Donna piped.

Diana and Hippolyta both stared at Donna intrigued. "That is true, Little One. He has a very kind face. He does not seem arrogant and he does have a tremendous amount of power. I felt uncharacteristically safe in his presence as well. It is not a feeling I have allowed myself to feel in a long time. I find it curious and I also want to make it very clear that what I just said is to stay between the three of us and not to be shared with anyone. Is that understood?"

Diana smiled. "I think we all felt safe when we saw his face. I think even Phillipus and Artemis felt safe. They kept threatening him even after seeing him take down that horrible man and he just smiled and bowed or apologized. It was quite funny to see him behave that way. If there are men like that then I don't think I have too much to fear from going to man's world. Don't you think so, mother?"

Hippolyta stared at the wall of the room for a moment as the bitter memories of her betrayal came back as they always did whenever the word man was used before she responded. "I do not trust men, nor do I believe that man has changed, but I do believe that there are exceptions to the rule. Our friend, King Arthur and our new friend, Kal-El are proof that not all men are pigs. It is quite refreshing and it gives me some measure of peace to know that we can call them friends and that you will be in their company when you leave for the outside world."

Diana looked at her mother and knew what was going through her mind. She reached out and touched her hand squeezing it gently. "Do not fear, mother. I can see that our new friends are true and you have taught me. I will not be deceived or harmed and I will do my best to make you proud. We were meant to meet these men and their friends. I am glad that we did."

The queen squeezed her elder daughters hand back and smiled brightly at her. "I could not be prouder of either of you." she said as she drew her younger daughter into an embrace. "And I know that you will both continue to make me proud."

Hippolyta stood up still holding onto her daughter's hands. Diana looked at her with concern. "Mother. You are still healing as well as I. Do not leave. Stay here with me."

Hippolyta smiled. "I need to speak with King Arthur and Queen Mera. I want to learn more from our prisoner."

Donna stood up. "I'll go get them. I'm not hurt bad. My hands are all better now."

Diana smiled at her little sister, "Let us wait. I will be better by this evening and our friend, Kal-El will return in three days. We can all go to speak with the prisoner. I'm sure he will show respect to us with so many present. Remember that he was not very antagonistic after we captured him. He seems like a victim and from what he told us he has suffered much. I think that he will be an ally as well before all is said and done."

The queen and Donna both sat back down. "You speak wisdom, daughter. We will wait."

The three sat together, they had much to talk about. It had been a morning of great sadness and also of great joy and hope. The queen sensed that soon, the many hours she spent with her daughters would be taken from her. She wanted to enjoy every moment she had and thanked her goddesses silently for the two gifts she had been given as the three waited for evening to come.

44


End file.
